


Luna Lovegood and The Wizard of The Island

by angelholme



Series: The Seer [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Girl!Blaise, Part 3, alternative universe, hv2, the dreamland, the underland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 92,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huge changes are afoot in Harry and Luna's world  with an escape from Azkaban and problems much closer to home</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers**
> 
>  
> 
> Harry Potter (et al) belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> The Dreamland is based on a mix of Minecraft and Disney Infinity.
> 
> The Underland is based on a mix of Minecraft and Bullet Witch.
> 
> Names for castles, bases, pets and other items in The Dreamland & The Underland are copyright to those who own/created them.
> 
> The original concept of the story is based on "The Oracle Saga" written by Mike Resnick - a trilogy that is one of the best stories I have ever read.
> 
>  
> 
> **Notes**
> 
>  
> 
> This is the third part of "The Seer" series, following on from "The Dreamland" and "The Underland", which I would suggest reading because - as with most series - "The Island" will be a tad confusing if you don't :)

The man pulled himself up and out of the sewer drain, then looked around.

"Have you ever seen a more beautiful sight?" His companion asked. The man stared out at the rock covered beach, the sludge filled sea and the dark, forbidding landscape on the other side of the water.

"Yes" He said after a moment "But since my wife and daughter aren't here right now, I think I can agree with you" He looked back out at the landscape "It's truly beautiful" They both stood in silence for a few more minutes, then he blinked.

"We should get going - the guards will be after us, and it's nearly light" He paused "Lead on MacDuff"

"My name is....."

"It's a quote" He shook his head, then they both started walking.

xoxox

Blaise Zabini stared into the mirror hanging above the sink in her bathroom, her mind drifting to her friends at Hogwarts. She had watched them get off the train, but then her guardians - she had stopped thinking of them family a while ago - had taken her away, back to their home in the countryside.

Normally she would be contemplating the summer without them, but thanks to Luna's special gift, she knew she would be in her..... in Sally-Anne's arms in a few minutes. 

She stared up at the mirror again, and realised she was smiling.

Turning, she walked out of the bathroom and over to her bed. Pulling back the covers she climbed in and lay down. Closing her eyes, she let her mind drift to the faces of her friends.

"Into the woods to get the thing that makes it worth the journeying" She whispered, then fell asleep.

xoxox

She wasn't sure what jolted her awake - a feeling of unease, a sound, a movement where no movement should have been - but whatever it was she found herself staring up at her ceiling, her body bathed in sweat and her heart racing.

All of which paled into insignificance when she saw the moonlight glint off a large blade slicing down towards her face.

xoxox

Over a hundred miles to the South East, a short, blonde girl sat up in bed, her expressive eyes filled with unshed tears.


	2. The Dark Will Rise

Dumbledore closed his eyes, then took a slow, deep breath. Opening his eyes again, he looked at the two other occupants of the Ministry Office he was currently sat in.

Cornelius Fudge was sat at one end of the table. Since Lockhart had slain the basilisk, and it had been definitively shown that Hagrid had had nothing to do with opening The Chamber, Fudge's poll numbers - and his popularity in general - had declined on a nearly daily basis and The Minister was looking for any opportunity to reverse that trend, or at least bring it to a halt.

At the other end of the table was Barnabas Cuffe, Editor in Chief of The Daily Prophet and one of the few men Dumbledore completely and utterly loathed. Even Tom Riddle, during the height of his war, hadn't roused Dumbledore's ire as much as "Call Me Barney" Cuffe did.

"Barnabas......." He started.

"Call me Barney" Cuffe replied. Dumbledore took another slow breath, then let it out.

"Barnabas - while I understand that this is an important story, and that there is no doubt it is in the public interest, I do not believe you fully understand what is at stake here" He said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Albus - I understand that the escape of two prisoners from Azkaban is a serious matter, and that publishing this story will no doubt create problems for both The Ministry and The Wizengamot" Cuffe replied politely "However the fact it will cause you and Fudge political difficulties is not my problem"

"I am not talking about the political fall out that this will cause, Barney" Dumbledore snapped "If you publish a story that two of Lord Voldemort's most loyal supporters broke out of Azkaban - the prison that we have always held to be our most strongest, most secure facility - the panic you will create throughout the country will be impossible to predict"

"This country is still recovering from the war" Fudge added "People want..... people NEED to feel safe, and this story will serve no other purpose than terrifying them" 

"How did they escape?" Cuffe leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table "Perhaps if you can tell me that - and that it is not a feat that the other Death Eaters imprisoned on The Dark Island can reproduce - I would be able to put the minds of the general public at ease" Dumbledore and Fudge exchanged glances.

"That's classified" Fudge said after a moment "And even if it wasn't, sharing that with the general public would not be wise - we don't want the rest of Lord........ thingy's followers doing the same thing" Cuffe stared at him for a moment, then smiled.

"You don't know, do you?" He asked, and the identical looks on the faces of Dumbledore and Fudge answered his question.

"That's classified" Fudge repeated "But surely you can see how this story will do nothing but spread panic and fear amongst the populace" 

"Sirius Black and Xenophilius Lovegood - two of You Know Who's most rabidly fanatical supporters - are roaming the country as we speak" Cuffe pointed out "I am fairly sure that a little panic and fear is entirely out of order at this point" Dumbledore closed his eyes again, resisting the urge to draw his wand and blast the editor across the room. 

"Mr Cuffe" He opened his eyes again after a moment "Perhaps we can find a compromise that will let you publish the story, but without spreading too much fear and panic amongst your readers" Cuffe stared back at him levelly.

"I'm listening"

"My main concern with this story is the potential effect it will have on Miss Lovegood - Xeno's daughter" Dumbledore spoke calmly but intensely "Ever since her father tried to sacrifice her, she has had to live with the fear that he might escape and come back to finish the job" He paused "Can you imagine that, Barney? Living every day with the fear that your own father - the man who killed your mother and tried to kill you - might come back?" He shook his head "It is a pain beyond belief, and I don't want to make it any worse"

"I can understand that" Cuffe nodded "So what are you proposing?"

"If you keep the news of Lovegood's part of this escape secret - at least for the time being - then we will withdraw our objections to you writing about Black's escape" Dumbledore replied "You can say he escaped, that he has reached the mainland and that a massive manhunt is now under way for him"

"In addition, you will have quotes from both Albus and I in regard to this - about what we believe his motivations are in escaping and what the government plans to do about it" Fudge said "And while I have to admit we don't know entirely know how they achieved this, I would prefer that you say we are keeping the details classified to prevent further escapes"

"Why should I take this deal?" Cuffe asked, looking at each of them in turn "I could go ahead and publish this without any of these restrictions and there is very little you could do to stop me"

"That is, alas, true" Dumbledore said "However losing the co-operation and friendship of both of the Heads of Government would be very costly in the future - and I believe I can speak for Cornelius here when I say we would not hesitate to ensure no one else in The Ministry or The Wizengamot would co-operate with you either" He paused then smiled "Of course, we would rather continue our friendly relationship with your paper than have you as an enemy, but should circumstances dictate that that change, we would not flinch from changing that relationship" Cuffe stared back at him, then smiled.

"Sirius Black, the notorious Death Eater and Arch-Traitor who betrayed his best friends James and Lily Potter, escaped from Akzaban late last night" He said "For further details on He Who Must Not Be Named's Chief Death Eater break out - along with quotes from both Minister Fudge and Chief Warlock Dumbledore - see inside" He paused "You will keep me up to date with the search? And with any further news? In the spirit of co-operation, of course"

"Of course" Fudge smiled amiably "And when we feel the time is right to reveal Lovegood's part in this, we will of course ensure you and exclusive story"

"Thank you, Minister, Mr Chief Warlock"

xoxox

"Can we trust him?" Fudge asked. Dumbledore looked up, dragged from his thoughts by the question.

"Pardon me?" He looked at the end of the table, where The Minister was staring back at him. 

"Cuffe - do you think we can trust him to keep his arrangement? That he will only publish what we want about the breakout?" Fudge asked again with slightly more urgency in his voice.

"Yes, I believe we can" Dumbledore gave a brief nod "While Mr Cuffe is a true believer in free speech and the freedom of the press and all the other left wing, bleeding heart liberal nonsense that the muggle-born have brought to our world, he is - first and foremost - a pragmatist" He paused "Having friends at the very top of government is far more important to him than defending his ideals and his beliefs" He smiled "And for all of his pontificating, his one true love will always win out over everything else"

"Sarah?" Fudge looked at him in confusion.

"Money" Dumbledore corrected "I am not suggesting Cuffe doesn't love his wife, but I am utterly convinced he loves money more" He took a deep breath, then let it out slowly "No, Cornelius, I do not believe we have to worry about Cuffe breaking our deal and publishing information about Mr Lovegood's escape from Azkaban" 

"And what about the men themselves?" Fudge asked, voice still urgent "From what you've told me about Black in school, he was the one behind most of the pranks that he and his friends pulled?"

"Unfortunately, yes" Dumbledore nodded again "James and Remus provided the know-how, but Sirius was the one who had the ideas"

"Which means that......"

"That we won't be able to find him until he wants us to" Dumbledore sighed, then he looked The Minister in the eye "Or until he has some reason to be drawn out" Fudge stared back at him, then narrowed his eyes.

"What are you suggesting, Albus?" He asked.

"The guards at Azkaban said that - before the night of their escape - both Black and Lovegood were paying a lot of attention to The Prophet - the one that covered the unfortunate events surrounding Hagrid and your..... actions" Dumbledore paused "And that Sirius Black kept saying 'He's at Hogwarts - He's at Hogwarts'" Fudge continued to frown "I believe that Sirius and Xenophilius Lovegood broke out of Azkaban to go after Harry Potter"

"Harry? The Boy Who Lived?" Fudge blinked.

"Perhaps they want revenge. Perhaps they believe he can be used to return their Master to power. Perhaps they want to kill The Boy Who Lived to demoralize Lord Voldemort's enemies or encourage his supporters" Dumbledore shrugged "The one thing I believe of which we can be sure is that Black and Lovegood will make their way to Hogwarts"

"Not to wherever Potter lives during the summer?"

"His location is a carefully guarded secret - there are only five people in the entire country who know it, and I would trust each one of those with my life" Dumbledore said blandly "No - if they are coming, they are coming to Hogwarts. That's where their target is, so that is where they will be"

"Should we move Harry Potter?" Fudge folded his hands in front of him "Take him out of Hogwarts - keep him safe?"

"That is one way we could go, Minister, however if we remove The Boy Who Lived from school after it becomes public knowledge that Sirius Black has escaped, it could trigger a mass panic" Dumbledore paused "And if other parents decide to follow our lead - to withdraw their children from school - then we would have far more problems than two escaped convicts on the loose"

"So what are you suggesting?" Fudge asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"We leave Mr Potter, and Miss Lovegood, where they are, but increase the protection around them"

"We use them as bait?" Fudge yelled, then lowered his voice "You want to use two Hogwarts' students as bait?" He asked again.

"They will be perfectly safe under my protection, Minister" Dumbledore glared at him, sounding slightly angry "And while I believe Mr Cuffe will keep our deal in regard to the story about the escape, if we move Hogwarts' most famous student out of the school, I find it hard that he would be able to resist publishing such a story" He smiled "Black is not a fool, Cornelius - if you attempt to move Mr Potter, then he will find out where and will attack there instead" He continued to smile "No - Mr Potter will be much safer at Hogwarts"

"Very well" Fudge conceded "If you are going to keep Potter and the Lovegood girl at Hogwarts, then I want to add some more security"

"I do not believe that will be necessary......" Dumbledore started, but Fudge merely laughed.

"Two years ago, Lord....... Thingy possessed a teacher and tried to steal The Philosopher's Stone to regain his power. Last year a giant killer snake was loose in Hogwarts and you knew nothing off it until Gilderoy Lockhart defeated it" He smiled a dark smile "And, if I recall correctly, Miss Lovegood - the child you told me you are quite capable of protecting - was one of the victims of the basilisk?" Dumbledore stared back at him but said nothing. 

"I will give this some thought, Headmaster, and will ensure that Mr Potter and Miss Lovegood - along with all the other students of Hogwarts - are protected" Fudge said firmly "Is that clear?" When Dumbledore didn't reply, Fudge glowered at him "I asked - is that clear?"

"Yes, Minister" Dumbledore said reluctantly "May I ask what you are considering?"

"I will give that some thought" Fudge replied "And I will let you know in due course" He paused "I wouldn't want to rush this decision - the security of the children is at stake after all" 

"Of course, Minister" Dumbledore sighed, then stood up "If you will excuse me, I will return to Hogwarts and ensure that no surprises await us"

"Very well, Dumbledore - you are dismissed" Fudge waved his hand. Dumbledore glared at him for a moment, then turned and walked out of the room, leaving Fudge smiling to himself.

xoxox

The next morning, Augusta Longbottom stared at The Daily Prophet in surprise and slight concern.

"Neville - could you come in here a moment, please?"

"Yes, gran" Neville called back, then appeared at the door to the main dining room in Longbottom Hall "What's up?" Augusta resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Neville - I realise that language changes through the years, but is that really an excuse to talk like a gutter-snipe?" She asked, a slight hint of amusement in her voice.

"Sorry, gran" Neville laughed "May I ask what is causing you concern this fine and glorious morning, grandmother?" Augusta stared at him then sighed.

"I blame your friends" She said with a slight smile. Neville laughed.

"So what's going on?" He asked, walking over to stand next to her.

"See for yourself" She moved the paper so he could read it. Looking down, he gasped.

"Is this true?" He looked at her hopefully.

"The Prophet has not always been a bastion of truth and honesty, but I cannot imagine they would make up a story like this" His grandmother replied "So yes - I think we can assume that both stories are true"

"Both?" Neville had been staring at the headline on the front page - "SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES FROM AZKABAN" - but his gran's words made him shift his gaze downwards.

"DEMENTORS?" 

xoxox

"Arthur? Is this right?" Molly stared in horrified fascination at The Prophet, then looked up at her husband "Is Minister Fudge really going to protect Hogwarts with dementors?"

"I don't know, Molly dear" Arthur replied "I might be able to find out more when I go into work today, but my department is quite a long way from The Minister's office"

"But...... dementors" Molly repeated "At Hogwarts" 

"If it protects our children, and their friends, then I think the Minister is right" Arthur said calmly "And you know that Albus will not allow any harm to come to any of our children"

"Yes, yes - you're right" Molly nodded after a moment "And if Sirius Black is out and coming after Harry Potter, then perhaps extra protection is required"

"You'll see - it will all turn out right" Arthur smiled.

xoxox

"Mum - you have to let me go back" Sally-Anne stared at her parents. The news that Sirius Black was loose and Fudge was responding by surrounding Hogwarts with the guardians of Azkaban had started an argument at the breakfast table - one that she had no intention of losing.

"Sally - I know you have made some friends, and I know you will miss them, but if Sirius Black is going to attack Hogwarts, I want you as far away as possible from there" Faith Perks looked at her daughter calmly "Can't you see you will be safer?"

"Your mother's right" Damien Perks nodded "We will talk to Dumbledore today about....."

"No - please" Sally-Anne's voice gained more than a hint of desperation "Mother, Father - if Sirius Black is coming to Hogwarts, then there are good odds he is coming for Harry Potter, yes?" Her parents exchanged glances, then nodded "So it would make most sense for both The Minister and The Headmaster to concentrate all their protection on and around Harry?"

"I suppose" Damien admitted "But if you are going to hang around with Mr Potter, won't that also put you in Black's firing line?"

"It will also mean I will be there to protect him should Black come for him" Sally-Anne insisted. She took a deep breath "He's my friend - I am not going to let him stand alone when he needs me most" Her parents gazed at her for a few moments, then looked at each other.

"We'll discuss it later, sweetheart" Faith said, turning back to her "But I promise it will be a discussion - we will listen to what you have to say, and we will decide as a family"

xoxox

"Have you seen Blaise?" Luna and Harry looked round as Sally-Anne walked into the command and control room of The Nexus "We were supposed to meet at Kandrakar and she hasn't arrived - thought she might have come here" 

"Sorry" Harry shook his head "We've been here all night, and haven't seen anyone" He glanced at Luna "Any ideas?"

"No" Luna shook her head.

"Okay" Harry was about to look back towards Sally-Anne, but something in Luna's tone made him frown.

"No" Luna shook her head again, then looked at Harry, fear spreading across her face "I don't know where she is"

"She could be awake" Harry pointed out "If she isn't in The Dreamland, she might not be asleep"

"She......" Luna paused "I think she's here, but......" She fell silent for a long while, then she suddenly jumped to her feet "Come with me" Without waiting for an answer, she strode out of CnC. Harry stood up and followed her without a second thought, and - a moment later - Sally-Anne walked out after them.

xoxox

Five minutes later they were stood on the roof of The Nexus, and Luna put her fingers to her lips and let out a long, sustained whistle.

"Luna? Where are we going?" Sally-Anne asked, but Luna didn't respond. Instead she looked up, eyes scanning the skies for their three steeds.

"Sweetheart?" Harry walked up behind her and rested his hand on Luna's shoulder "What's wrong?" For a moment she didn't answer, then she gave a small sigh.

"Blaise......." Luna paused, then looked round to face her friends "Blaise is somewhere here - somewhere in The Dreamland or maybe The Underland. But she's cloaking herself from me - she's hiding"

"I didn't think that was possible" Harry said "That, as Regent, you could always see everyone if you wanted to"

"I can" Luna nodded "And ever since Sally bounded into the CnC, I have been trying to find her. But wherever she is, she really doesn't want to be found - she is hiding from something, and her need to stay hidden is overpowering everything"

"Is she hiding from us?" Sally-Anne asked "From me?" 

"No" Luna shook her head, then walked over and took Sally-Anne's hands in hers "This isn't her hiding because you two had an argument, or because she doesn't want to talk to us" She stared into Sally-Anne's eyes "Whatever this is has her truly terrified. Utterly, and completely, terrified" 

"Oh god" Sally-Anne winced "We have to find her"

"That's where we are going" Luna smiled "And I think......." She paused as Issi-Noho, Hugsalot and Nirnaeth came into land behind her "....it is time we set off"

xoxox

She knew she shouldn't be here - that there was a place she could be safe..... and there was.... a girl? Someone she knew was important to her. 

But she knew if she moved outside the cave - if she did anything to draw attention to herself - then it would get her. It would see her, chase her, catch her and kill her.

"Stay quiet. Stay still. Stay here" She whispered "Stay safe"

xoxox

"Where are Neville and Hermione?" Luna asked as the three winged steeds swept down towards Nargothrond "We could do with their help"

"They are spending the day..... the night? They are spending this time in Castle Anthrax - together" Harry replied in an off-hand manner "I think they are missing each other"

"Spending the night......." Luna blinked "You know how that sounds, right?" 

"Yes" Harry rolled his eyes "But they aren't doing anything you would find untoward, Madame Regent - they are just talking, watching movies of each other's day - that sort of thing"

"I know, but I think that....." Luna started, then she trailed off and looked down "There!" Without another word, she pointed her dragon down and - in an almost vertical dive - flew towards the ground. Harry pulled Hugsalot round and followed her lead, with Sally-Anne trailing behind her.

"When we land, Harry and I will stand guard. Sally - you are the best chance we have of getting through to her" Luna paused "She loves you" Sally-Anne blushed "She's hiding in the cave, and she is utterly terrified. And not 'I just saw a spider creeping up the wall' terrified - she is literally scared out of her mind and can't think of anything other than getting away" The three animals landed, and their riders dismounted "I am hoping you can, at the least, convince her to come back to The Nexus, or to her home in the sky. Somewhere she knows she will be safe - somewhere she can relax"

"I will try" Sally-Anne said. Luna smiled.

"She's over there" She pointed to the nearby cave "Bring our girl home"

"Yes, boss" Sally-Anne gave a brief nod, then turned and walked into the cave. Luna looked over at Harry.

"We stay here until they come out" She said calmly "We don't leave unless we leave with them" Harry smiled.

"Yes, boss" 

xoxox

"Who...... who's there?" Blaise started as she heard foot steps coming along the corridor "Don't..... go away"

"It's me, love" The voice that floated into the chamber sound familiar - more than familiar, it sounded comforting.

"Who...... who is it?" 

"Someone who loves you, sweetheart" Blaise realised she was smiling "Can you tell me where you are?"

"I can't - it will find me and kill me" Blaise replied in near silence "I have to stay here, where I am safe"

"I can take you to where you will always be safe" The voice continued, then Blaise pushed herself back into the corner as a shadowed figure walked through the archway to the chamber.

"Angel?" Blaise asked, staring up at the figure "Are you an angel?" The figure stared down at her, then smiled.

"I am here to keep you safe" The figure said in a quiet, calming voice - a voice that Blaise found herself believing without quite knowing why. She looked up again and saw an outstretched hand "Come with me?"

"But what about the...."

"I will protect you" The voice said "Come with me, and you will never have to worry again" Blaise stared at the hand for a moment, then slowly reached out and took it. 

"Help me..... I don't want to be scared any more" She said.

"Always" The voice replied, then pulled Blaise to her feet.

"Thank you....." 

xoxox

Luna paced back and forth, occasionally glancing at the entry to the cave that Sally-Anne had vanished into about ten minutes before. 

"Lu?" She turned at Harry's voice, but before he could continue she saw the remarkably large cloud of dust that was being kicked up in the distance "Do we run?"

"We're trying to convince Blaise she has nothing to fear" Luna responded, drawing her sword "If Sally-Anne leads her out of the dark into a horde of giant spiders........." She shook her head "We hold the line until Sally-Anne puts her on Issi-Noho's back and flies her out of here" She looked at her friend "I have no desire to be eaten by a giant spider, love, but Blaise needs us and we are not going to let her down" Harry smiled back at her, then walked over to Issi-Noho and opened the saddle bag that Sally-Anne had put on nearly three months before. He pulled out the flame-thrower Blaise had built, and then turned back to Luna.

"We stay. We fight" He said "If we die, we die" 

"For Blaise" Luna nodded.

"For Blaise" He agreed.

"For me?" They both looked round as Blaise and Sally-Anne emerged from the cave into the light "Angel - are they....."

"They're with me" Sally-Anne nodded, then looked at Luna "She's still a little..... confused and scared. I'm hoping if we take her back to Cair Paravel she will remember who we are" 

"Sounds like a plan" Luna said, glancing over her shoulder "You can take her up on Issi?"

"Nothing I haven't done before" Sally-Anne grinned "I will see you there?"

"Count on it" Luna replied.

xoxox

"Ang....." Blaise started, then trailed off "Sal?" Sally-Anne looked round, then grinned at the look of surprise on her friend's face.

"We're going to Cair Paravel, love - five minutes, tops" She felt Blaise's arms tighten around her waist, and a chin rest on her shoulder.

"Was I..... where was I?" Blaise asked after a moment.

"You don't remember?" Sally-Anne asked, trying to keep her voice light.

"I remember the darkness, and the fear - the idea that if I moved, if I so much as breathed, the creature would find me and kill me" Blaise replied in a whisper "And I remember an angel coming to save me"

"Well - I am not sure I would describe myself as an angel, even if I do have a heavenly body" Sally-Anne said, and she felt Blaise give a shot laugh behind her "Like I said, we're flying to your castle - somewhere safe" Blaise's arms tightened around her again.

"No - we're not. No where is safe" Blaise whispered "Are the others here?"

"Luna and Harry are following us - Neville and Hermione are at Castle Anthrax, having a night to themselves"

"Get them - I need......" Blaise shivered "I need them all"

"Once we arrive at Paravel, Luna can summon the other two"

"Good" Blaise rested her head on Sally-Anne's shoulder again "Good"

xoxox

"I like the park" Neville smiled as he and Hermione watched a play back of her walking through her local park "But what was that thing - the circular thing with the bars on?"

"The roundabout?" Hermione asked in surprise "Magical children don't have roundabouts?"

"Apparently not" Neville shrugged "What are they.....gah!" Both Neville and Hermione flinched backwards as a projection of Luna appeared in front of them.

"We need you at Kandrakar" The projected Luna said quickly "Blaise is in trouble, and we need you" The image faded without saying anything else, but Neville and Hermione were already on their feet and walking towards the door.

xoxox

"First - thank you" Blaise looked at Harry and Luna "Thank you for getting me out of there - I am pretty sure I would've been lost there forever"

"You're our friend" Luna said simply. Blaise smiled, but it soon faded.

"I mean it - that place was...... " She shook her head "Whatever you need, whatever you want - it's yours"

"You're our friend" Luna repeated "But if you're ever playing Seeker again, you could let Ravenclaw win" Blaise laughed.

"Consider it done, sweetie" She said "Since it will be the only way your loser house will ever win a game, I think I can be charitable" Luna laughed.

"Why thank you" She gave a polite curtsey "So - are you ready to talk about it?" 

"When Neville and Hermione get here" Blaise said.

"We're here" Hermione and Neville walked through the archway into the room. 

"When someone carrying Voldemort's severed head into the room" Blaise looked around, then sighed "Bugger"

"So - tell us" Luna said calmly. Blaise closed her eyes for a moment, then took a deep breath.

"About five years ago, I discovered that the wall in my wardrobe was fake" She said "I could slide it back and there was a staircase behind it. I don't think my guardians realised that the stairs, or the passage they lead to, was there. It was my secret - a place I could go to be alone" She closed her eyes, and the room around them changed until the six friends found themselves in a comfortable, if dark, sitting room.

"I started going there two, three times a week, just to get away from the incessant influence of my guardians and their desire to turn me into the perfect daughter" She smiled "And when they gave me an expandable bag for my birthday, and started letting me go to Diagon Alley with my friends, I could bring back any number of books without them noticing" She looked around at the various bookshelves "This became my........ my dome of pleasure - somewhere I could be me" 

"Dome of pleasure?" Neville asked. Blaise smiled.

"A muggle reference - there is a hero called Superman who has a dome of pleasure where he escapes from the world" She heard Hermione, Luna and Harry all snort in amusement "What?"

"Fortress of Solitude" Hermione said "His ice palace in the Arctic is called his Fortress of Solitude"

"That does make more sense" Blaise mused "Plus way less creepy" She sighed "Anyway - I also discovered something else about my.... Fortress of Solitude" She pointed to the wall by the fireplace "That wall was attached to the main living room in the mansion. And - when you press the candlestick on the right end of the fireplace - the wall becomes transparent and......." She paused, frowning "Is there a word that means the same thing for sound?" The others stared back at her "Well - it allowed me to see through it and hear everything on the other side" 

"Sounds useful" Neville said, then looked curious when Blaise blushed "What?"

"Most of the time I didn't learn anything" She said "And then when I was nine, I flipped the switch and.........." She trailed off, still blushing.

"Let me guess" Hermione said, turning slightly pink "You saw your Aunt and Uncle......." 

"You too?" Blaise asked and Hermione nodded "Well - it took me six months to use it again after that"

"I would imagine" Hermione smirked, still blushing "I couldn't sit on the sofa for nearly a year" She shivered "And even though it cost me a lot of my pocket money, and not being allowed to go to any museums for three months, pretending to accidentally it on fire was still the only way I could get the image out of my head"

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Neville asked the others. Luna bit her lip, then leaned over and whispered something in his ear. As she continued, a blush crept over his face.

"Anyway - while I am sure the sex life of my Aunt and Uncle is endlessly fascinating - I do have a reason for telling you all this" Blaise said, her smile fading and her face becoming serious "Because - as a great writer once said - the past is merely prologue" She took another deep breath, then waved her hand making the wall transparent and revealing three people on the other side.

"Snape?" Neville jumped out of his seat and strode up to the wall "Snape was at your house?"

"He apparently felt it was his duty to inform my guardians that I had been hanging around with The Boy Who Lived, and that far from being the Slytherin they had raised me to be, I was acting like a Gryffindor - rushing off to save the Weasley girl and putting her life - and the lives of my friends - before my own" Blaise said quietly, not looking at the scene playing out in front of them "My guardians were shocked and surprised - as you would imagine. And they promised Snape that they would punish me for my transgressions and ensure that I would not embarrass the House of Slytherin ever again" The wall became solid again, then the image faded out completely, leaving them sat in the main sitting room of Cair Paravel.

"That was the day before yesterday" Blaise took a hitching breath, then smiled as Sally-Anne walked over and knelt down beside her taking her hand "They don't know that I know they know, but yesterday I heard them using the floo, and saw them writing letters. They were gathering some of their former associates - the Death Eaters - and I am pretty sure that tomorrow night they are going to sacrifice me in some sort of ritual" She spoke in such a calm, bland voice that - for a moment - the others didn't realise what she'd said. As it started to register, she looked at Luna "Am I right?"

"Yes" Luna nodded gravely "They are going to gather some of the vilest of the vile - the people for whom 'scum of the earth' would be two dozen steps up from where they are - and then they will spend the day..... preparing you for midnight, when they will offer you up for the glory and greatness of Lord Voldemort's return" Blaise gazed back at her while the other four all stared at Luna with expressions ranging from surprise to horror.

"Or at least that is their plan" Luna continued "But what they don't know is just how powerful your friends actually are, and just how much you are loved and adored" She paused "I won't lie to you - there will be some pain, but I swear to you that this time tomorrow you will be safe, and you will never have to deal with your guardians ever again" Blaise stared at her for a moment.

"Promise?" She asked in a timid voice.

"Promise" Luna nodded. Blaise stared at her for a moment longer, then smiled.

"Thank you"

"Oh don't thank me" Luna turned to Neville and Sally-Anne "Because I'm not the one who is going to save you"

xoxox

Augusta walked into the dining room the next morning to find Neville already waiting for her, holding a cup of tea.

"Neville? You are not usually up this early during the holidays"

"I know, but I have a story to tell you, and then I have a favour to ask" He paused "But I need you to promise you will believe me and that you won't ask me how I know this" He watched as she sat down, then walked up to stand next to her chair and dropped to his knees "Will you promise me?" Augusta stared down at him, then gave a single, slow nod.

"Thank you" He let out a huge sigh of relief "This past year, our little group made friends with a girl named Blaise Zabini....."

"The Death Eater's child?" Augusta said, then held up her hand when Neville tilted his head to one side "Sorry - do go on"

"She is the daughter of two Death Eaters, and she is currently living with two more" Neville continued "But she is a good person - one of the best I have ever met. She risked her life to save Ginny when we went to The Chamber, and I know, in my heart of hearts, she would do the same for any of us without question" He paused "But her guardians - her Aunt and Uncle - learned about this and they are planning on killing her tonight"

"Oh my" Augusta exclaimed.

"You are still friends with Director Bones, aren't you? And you have some friends in the Auror Corps?"

"Yes" Augusta nodded "Why?"

"Because I want you to go to Amelia and ask her, and around a dozen Aurors, to launch a raid on the French house at noon" Augusta stared at her grandson for a few moments, then stood up "Where are you going?"

"We don't have a floo in here - and if Amelia is to arrange a raid in a little under two and half hours, I think she will need as much warning as possible"

xoxox

"But why do you want to visit The Ministry?" Faith asked her daughter "You have never shown much interest in our work before now - I always thought you found it a little boring"

"Family law? Boring?" Sally-Anne said in a surprised tone "No - I realised after talking to Harry and Luna that placing a child with the right family is the most important thing in the world" She paused "And we don't get to spend as much time together during the summer as we used to - now that you think I am old enough to stay here on my own while you are out at work" Her mother stared at her suspiciously, then shrugged.

"You can come and watch your father and I work if you want" She said "Go and get changed and be ready to go in ten minutes"

"Thanks mum!" Sally-Anne kissed her mother on the cheek, then bounded off to get dressed.

xoxox

"Get up, you worthless piece of crap" At her aunt's voice, Blaise closed her eyes for a moment, then she slowly rolled over to face her aunt and uncle.

"I know what you are going to do" She said calmly "Just get it over with"

"Oh no, dear niece" Her uncle gave her a truly evil smile "We are going to take our time - we are going to make you regret ever having been born" He drew his wand "Now - are you going to get out of bed and face your last day with dignity, or am I going to have to start early?"

xoxox

"Augusta? To what do I owe the pleasure?" Amelia Bones, the Director of Magical Law Enforcement, blinked in surprise as her friend walked into her office, accompanied by her nephew. 

"Amelia - how long have we been friends?" Augusta asked, coming to stand in front of her desk. 

"Fifty, maybe sixty years" Amelia replied "Ever since you saved my life during the Franholt Rebellion"

"I believe I have earned your trust, yes?" 

"Beyond a shadow of a doubt" Amelia nodded.

"I need you to get a dozen or so Aurors together - ones you trust without question, ones who will follow you without question" Augusta said firmly "And preferably ones without any...... ties to the dark" 

"Why?" Amelia asked, already getting to her feet.

"We have to raid a manor house in Falkirk - the home of Jasmina and Janus French" Augusta said in the same firm tone. Amelia stared at her incredulously.

"You're serious"

"If we don't, they are going to spend the afternoon torturing their niece, Blaise, and then kill her in a ritual sacrifice to return Lord Voldemort to power" Augusta said. Amelia stared at her for a moment longer, then looked at Neville.

"And your part in this, Master Longbottom?"

"Blaise is my friend" He said "She was the one who warned me about this" She stared at him a moment longer, then looked back at Augusta.

"If you're wrong about this, it will cost me my job and you far more"

"I'm not wrong" Augusta replied.

"Then I guess I have a raiding party to build"

xoxox

"Are you still pure?" Her aunt stared down at her. Blaise looked up, then sighed.

"That depends on your definition, dear Aunt of mine" She said "I'm gay. I like girls. A man has never...... had his way with me, but I have had relations with one or two girls" Her aunt rolled her eyes.

"You really are a disappointment. It's a good thing your parents are dead - if they could see you now they would die of shame" 

"If they were still alive, I would kill them where they stand" Blaise replied.

"CISHANA!" Her uncle cast a stinging curse on her legs, making her wince. 

"Well - since the ritual requires a virgin, we should probably make sure" Her aunt drew her wand "This is probably going to hurt"

xoxox

"We are here to rescue a young woman named Blaise Zabini" Amelia addressed the twelve Aurors she had taken with her to Falkirk. They were concealed in a cloaking spell outside the French house "According to my information, her Aunt and Uncle plan to sacrifice her at midnight, and might well be torturing her or preparing her for the ritual" She paused "You are authorised to use whatever means necessary to ensure the girl's safe recovery. The lives of Jasmina and Janus French are secondary - while having them as prisoners would be nice, I don't want them at the expense of your life, or of the girl's" She looked at them and they all nodded "Okay. Three teams of three, and I'll take Alpha Team with me" 

xoxox

"I've got to say, dear niece, I'm impressed" Her uncle looked her up and down "Withstanding that ritual without screaming shows some courage and fortitude" He paused "Not that either will save you, of course, but still - I thought you should know"

"Why thank you - the respect and admiration of a psycho-whack-job sycophant to a half-blood inadequate with delusions of godhood is just what was missing in my life" Blaise replied as defiantly as she could. 

"CRUCIO!" Her uncle yelled. Blaise tried to prepare herself, but she winced then screamed as the curse hit her. A moment later she fell to the ground, writhing in agony. The spell cut off a moment later, but she continued to lie there, not paying attention to anything other than the pain racing through her nerves. 

Dimly she became aware of a lot of noise around her - explosions, glass shattering, spells being cast - but the agony in her nerves blocked out almost everything else.

"It's alright, Blaise - you're safe now" A soft, calming voice penetrated the cloud of pain, and she felt herself start to relax.

"Angel?" She started to ask, but even that single word caused more pain to rip through her body and she winced again. 

"Sleep now" Amelia said, drawing her wand "And when you wake, you'll be amongst friends" She paused "Sominus" As the girl on the floor fell asleep, Amelia looked at one of the Aurors who had come with her.

"There were no survivors" She said calmly "Her aunt and uncle died in the fight" The Auror looked back at her, then nodded. Amelia turned her attention back to the girl lying at her feet, barely registering the sound of two killing curses being cast behind her.


	3. The Death of Blaise Zabini

Augusta watched her grandson pace back and forth in Amelia's office, resisting the urge to smile. While she had to admit she hadn't thought about it much, she couldn't deny her boy was growing up - and now it appeared he had his first crush.

She didn't think it was much more - they were only children, not even into their third year at Hogwarts - but still, the idea of Neville having a crush.... it was cute, and something she would have to keep an eye on. First love was nice, but first heartbreak wasn't and she would be ready if this budding romance went another way.

"Director" Neville's voice dragged her out of her thoughts, and Augusta looked up as Amelia entered the room "Director - is she.... was she..... what....."

"Master Longbottom - calm down" Amelia said in a kindly voice. Neville went slightly red, but he didn't move.

"Is she dead?" He asked, voice full of urgency. 

"No, she's not dead" Amelia shook her head, then glanced at Augusta "Should I....."

"We wouldn't know anything about this without him, Amelia - I think he deserves to know" Augusta replied.

"When we arrived, her Uncle - Janus - was using a cruciatus curse on her" Amelia said angrily.

"Oh Merlin" Augusta raised her hand to her mouth. 

"He and her Aunt Jasmina put up a fight, but they were both killed by my Aurors" Amelia continued "Blaise was taken to our medical bay here at The DMLE....."

"Not St Mungo's?" Neville interrupted, then blushed again "Sorry Director - is she okay?"

"Given what you told me about her family's plans for her, I want to keep her somewhere safe" Amelia replied, smiling "We don't know just who was involved in this plan, and I trust the staff in the medical bay with my life - they will look after her and make sure no one gets to her"

"Can I see her?" Neville asked.

"That's why I came to fetch you - both of you" Amelia nodded "Miss Zabini isn't awake yet - I put her under a sleeping curse when we saved her - but the healers tell me she will be okay. She will have a few nightmares, and she'll be stiff tomorrow, but there is no lasting damage and they expect a full recovery" 

"Thank goodness" Augusta breathed a sigh of relief, then got to her feet "Shall we?"

"Director - can I ask a favour?" Neville said, glancing at her floo connection.

"Neville!" Augusta scolded, but Amelia laughed.

"As you said, Augusta - we owe your grandson for his timely information" She looked at him "What is it you want, Master Longbottom?"

xoxox

"Mr Perks - may I speak to your daughter a moment?" Damien looked round, then stood up as he realised who was in his office.

"Director Bones..... how did you know Sally-Anne was here?" He asked.

"Madame Longbottom and her grandson Neville told me - apparently your daughter told him that she would be in the office today" 

"Oh - I suppose that makes sense" Damien nodded "So why do you want to speak to her?"

"The DMLE just conducted a raid against a manor house to rescue a young woman named Blaise Zabini from her......."

"Blaise?" Both Damien and Amelia looked round as Sally-Anne bolted out of the office next door to them, her mother following a few steps behind her "What's wrong with her? What happened?"

"If you would like to come with me, I will explain on the way. Miss Zabini is in the DMLE medical bay........" Amelia trailed off as Sally-Anne shot out of the room "......if you would like to see her" She turned to Faith and Damien "If you would like to come with me?" 

xoxox

Neville sat next to the bed Blaise was sleeping in, holding her hand in his. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand, occasionally glancing at his grandmother.

"You have to wake up, girl" He said softly "There are a lot of people worried about you and the longer you stay in dreamland, the crazier things are going to get" There was a crash behind him as the double doors to the medical bay flew open and Sally-Anne charged into the room "Witness exhibit A, for instance" He looked over his shoulder "Director Bones found you?"

"She said Blaise had been........" Sally-Anne trailed off at the sight of Blaise in the bed "What happened?"

"She will be fine, young lady" Augusta said "Amelia put her under a sleeping charm to help her heal, but she should wake up soon" 

"What happened?" Sally-Anne didn't take her eyes off Blaise, but her voice took on a much firmer tone.

"They were torturing her" Neville said darkly "There's evidence of stinging and cutting curses, a curse to restore her virginity and........" He took a deep breath "Director Bones said when they attacked the mansion house, her Uncle had her under the cruciatus curse" 

"BASTARD!" Sally-Anne yelled "I hope they burn"

"My Aurors have taken care of that already" Amelia said, walking into the room with Faith and Damien at her side "Jasmina and Janus fought back using every dark curse you can imagine. When they started throwing killing curses at us, I told my people to respond in kind" She walked over to Sally-Anne and looked at her kindly "They are dead, Miss Perks - they can't hurt your friend any more"

"Good" Sally-Anne gave a feral smile, then she walked over to the bed, standing on the other side from Neville. Looking down, she took Blaise's other hand in hers, while Neville let got at the same time.

"Come on, love - you can't spend your first day of freedom asleep" She said softly "You've got things to see, places to go, people to do"

"Sally-Anne Perks!" Faith exclaimed, but Sally-Anne ignored her mother.

"I know you're scared, and probably hurting, but there are people here who need you. Who miss you" She paused "Who love you" Without looking round, she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Blaise's lips. Pulling back for a second she watched the face of the girl beneath her "Fairy-tales tell us true loves kiss can break any curse and wake any princess from slumber. If it turns out that's not true, then I am going to be very put out" She lowered her lips to Blaise's again, this time for a few moments longer. Then - when she felt Blaise's eyelashes fluttering against her cheek, she smiled and broke the kiss again.

Straightening up she looked into the shining blue eyes of her friend.

"Welcome back, love" 

"My Angel" Blaise smiled up at her, then blinked a few times "My guardians?"

"Dead - the Aurors killed them" Sally-Anne replied.

"Good" Blaise smiled again "Couldn't happen to a more deserving couple" She paused "Where am I?"

"You are in The DMLE Medical Bay" Amelia said, causing Blaise to look around the room for the first time "I'm Director Bones, and - if you will excuse me a moment - I will fetch the healers. Now that you are awake they will want to run some diagnostic spells and make sure you are healing okay"

"Okay" Blaise nodded, and Amelia walked past the bed into the office at the far end. A moment later, she emerged again, accompanied by a man with glasses and red hair.

"Ah - Miss Zabini. You're awake" He smiled "I'm Healer Craston and I'd just like to run one or two tests, if that's okay?"

"Do my friends have to leave?" Blaise asked, tightening her grip on Sally-Anne's hand. 

"No, but I am afraid you will have to let go of the young lady's hand for just a moment or two - the touch of another magical person can interfere with the results" Blaise looked up at Sally-Anne.

"I'll stay right here - I won't leave your sight for a moment" Sally-Anne replied. Blaise nodded, then let go of her hand. 

"Okay then - let's see what we shall see" Craston raised his wand, then realised that both Neville and Sally-Anne had drawn theirs and were pointing them at him. He slowly lowered his wand again.

"Sally-Anne!"

"Neville!"

"Sorry Gran, but I have never seen this man before" Neville said, not lowering his wand or looking away from the Healer "I won't attack him, neither will Sal, but since Blaise was just rescued from two members of her family who were intent on torturing her then killing her, I am not going to risk letting anyone else hurt her"

"Healer Craston - I realise you are just doing your job, but please understand our position - our friend was nearly murdered today by two people who were supposed to love, cherish and take care of her" Sally-Anne continued. Craston looked at them, then smiled.

"I understand young lady, young sir" He raised his wand again "These tests are painless and I will make them as quick as I may - I have no desire to cause her any more pain than she has already been through" He looked back at Blaise "May I proceed?"

"Yes, sir" Blaise gave a single, brief nod.

"Very well" Craston smiled, then started casting his first diagnostic spell.

xoxox

"Headmaster!" McGonagall burst into Dumbledore's office without knocking, causing him to look up in surprise.

"Minerva? To what do I owe the interruption?" He asked calmly, resting his quill on the papers in front of him.

"There's been an attack" McGonagall said quickly, not even pausing to get her breath back "The DMLE - lead by Director Bones herself - lead a raid against the French manor house"

"Indeed" Dumbledore paused "Do you know what the outcome of this raid was?" 

"No, Headmaster" She shook her head "My friend at The Ministry merely said Director Bones and a dozen or so Aurors left around two hours ago" 

"Very well" He stood up "I will return in a few hours, after I have learned the truth about this raid, and why Director Bones decided to launch this assault"

xoxox

"Well, Miss Zabini...... would you like your friends to stay while I give you your results?" 

"Please" Blaise nodded, squeezing Sally-Anne's hand. She glanced at the others in the room, then back to the Healer "They are the reason I am alive - I trust them all" 

"Very well" Craston smiled "The initial healing that was done when you were brought in has ensured that most of your wounds and cuts are healed. The curse to..... restore you to grace, shall we say, has done its job and there is no lasting damage - no damage at all in fact" He paused, then his smile faded slightly "The cruciatus curse has done no lasting physical damage either - the post cruciatus potion and the fact you were put to sleep has helped a lot with that" He sighed "However I am afraid that the mental damage - the memory of the pain and so forth - will take a lot longer to heal. Most patients who suffer this curse never get over it completely - there is always a memory of it"

"What about memory removal?" Faith suggested. Craston turned to look at her.

"That is always an option, however it would have to be done at St Mungo's - I have standard medical training, and training in emergency medicine, but that is not something I would feel comfortable with" He paused, then looked back at Blaise "There is also the matter of your legal guardian"

"Her guardian?" Augusta stood up "Why is that an issue?"

"I am permitted to conduct emergency treatment under my own authority" Craston replied "If someone comes in unconscious and bleeding to death, I can't wait around for them to wake up before healing them" He paused "However for any treatment that isn't medically necessary, or that is elective, I have to have the permission of the patient, or the parent or guardian of the patient" He looked down at Blaise "Even if your guardians hadn't been killed in the act of torturing you, I am fairly sure their authority over you would probably have been revoked by now"

"You would hope so" Blaise said, rolling her eyes "Can I make decisions on my own behalf?" 

"On a short term basis, the answer is yes" Craston nodded "And while you are in my infirmary, I have nominal authority" He paused "If that's okay with you, of course"

"You saved my life and healed me and made me better" Blaise said "If I could marry you, I would" Craston let out a booming laugh.

"While I am flattered by the offer, Miss Zabini, I think there are a number of things that would make that a bad idea" He paused "Not least of which is the fact that - from what I saw - I am not exactly your type" He paused "Plus - you know - the age difference, my medical ethics, my professional ethics, the fact you are a child and given the amount of pain killers in your body I think your judgement is probably very suspect at the moment"

"Well - as long as you are sure" Blaise smiled at him, then yawned "Sorry - I guess I am still a little tired"

"It is to be expected" Craston nodded "So - while I will not make it an order, I would recommend your friends and associates leave, and you get some sleep" 

"Yes, Doctor" Blaise nodded, then looked at up at Sally-Anne "I think you probably have some explaining to do"

"Probably" Sally-Anne paused "Do you want me to stay?"

"I'll stay with her" Neville said "At least until you return" 

"Thank you" Sally-Anne smiled at him, then looked down at Blaise "Get some sleep - Neville will be here, and he will keep you safe from whoever may come"

"I know" Blaise paused "Madame Longbottom?"

"Yes, dear?" Augusta stood up and walked to stand at the end of the bed "Can I help?"

"I realise it might not mean much, but I want it witnessed - here and now - that I am giving you, and Sally-Anne, permission to speak for me" She paused "Sally-Anne knows me better than anyone, but she is a child like me - no one will listen to her"

"But they will listen to me" Augusta said, nodding "I promise I will not betray your trust, Miss Zabini"

"Thank you" Blaise said, then yawned "And now - sleep" She closed her eyes, then rolled on to her side, slipping her hand under her head.

"Maybe we should move this to my office" Amelia said quietly.

"Will she be safe?" Augusta asked.

"Yes" Craston said "Wands don't function in here - only those belonging to medical staff and The Director here. It ensures criminals brought in can't attack us, and - during the dark days - sympathisers and double-agents couldn't do us any harm" He paused "Oh - Mr Longbottom and Miss Perks - your wands have been temporarily added to the list"

"Thank you" Neville smiled.

"But - in short - no one, not even The Minister or Chief Warlock - can use magic in here" 

"Thank you again" Neville said, then looked at Sally-Anne "I promise she will be here"

"Thank you sweetie" She said, then looked at Amelia "Director - I am at your disposal"

xoxox

"So......." Faith walked along next to her daughter as they headed towards Amelia's office "You and Blaise?"

"Yes" Sally-Anne replied quietly, then she bit her lip "Mum....."

"Perhaps that would be a conversation better had at home" Her mother suggested "We should concentrate on Blaise for the moment"

"Okay" Sally-Anne nodded quickly - too quickly, she realised as she did it - then looked down the corridor and frowned "Oh dear" Faith followed her gaze, then frowned as well.

"Professor Dumbledore" Amelia said, bringing the party to a halt "To what do we owe this visit?"

"I learned about the incident at the French manor house, and I thought I might be able to assist"

"Thank you for the offer, but I believe we have everything under control" Amelia replied "Miss Zabini is recovering in the medical bay, under the careful watch of Healer Craston and young Mr Longbottom, and Miss Perks and her parents, along with Madame Longbottom, are just going to discuss what happens now"

"What about Mr and Mrs French? Are they being detained?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why is that any concern of yours, Professor" Faith asked.

"I am sure young Miss Zabini is worried about her parents - seeing them arrested and taken away during a DMLE raid would no doubt be disturbing for her" He paused "They are also probably worried about their daughter - if you like, I can speak to them and let them know she is alright" He realised that they were all staring at him with identical expressions.

"Headmaster - Janus and Jasmina French are both dead" Amelia said calmly, a look of slight disgust on her face "When my squad entered their property, they were casting the cruciatus curse on her. As is procedure, I gave them the opportunity to surrender, and they didn't. Instead they launched a series of dark curses - including the unforgivables - against my Aurors and they responded as they were trained to" 

"Is Miss Zabini....." Dumbledore started, but stopped as Sally-Anne snorted in derision.

"The first thing you were told was Blaise was in the medical bay" She said angrily "So why wasn't THAT your first question, instead of worrying about the two people who abused her?" She realised her parents were staring at her in surprise "Were you worried that they might tell Director Bones what happened? That you sent your lapdog to tell them Blaise had been making the wrong sort of friends?"

"Miss Perks......" Dumbledore tried to interrupt, but she continued.

"Snape told them that Blaise was responsible for saving Ginny in The Chamber, and that she was dating The Boy Who Lived" Sally-Anne turned to her parents and Augusta "He also told them that such a friendship would reflect badly on them and that it would be in their best interests to do something about it before more people found out" She slowly turned back to Dumbledore "He might as well have cast the curse himself - it's his fault we are here today"

"That is quite an accusation, Miss Perks" Amelia said "Do you have proof of this?"

"Ask her yourself when she wakes up" Sally-Anne replied "She witnessed the entire meeting and everything that was said"

"Once we have had our meeting, I will ensure that Miss Zabini's...... testimony is gathered properly" Amelia nodded, then looked at Dumbledore "Professor - given the circumstances, I am going to have to ask you not to talk to Miss Zabini until my Aurors have spoken to her about this"

"I will of course do what is right, Director" Dumbledore sounded offended.

"I want your word that you will not speak to her" Amelia repeated "I will make this request official if necessary, but I would prefer to keep this unofficial for now"

"I give you my word I will not speak to Miss Zabini until I have your permission" Dumbledore said.

"Thank you" Amelia looked at the rest of the group "Now perhaps we should discuss the rest in my office" 

"Perhaps you should invite Professor Dumbledore" Sally-Anne suggested "Because part of what we have to discuss involves whether she returns to Hogwarts or not" She paused "And whether any of her friends return as well" She saw Dumbledore's eyebrows arch in surprise, then return to normal.

"Then, Professor Dumbledore, perhaps you should join us" Amelia said.

xoxox

Ten minutes later, Sally-Anne was stood in front of Amelia's desk, facing the rest of the group.

"Before we start, there is something I should make clear" Augusta said "As we were leaving the medical bay, Blaise gave Sally-Anne permission absolute permission to speak for her, and gave me similar permission" She paused "While I do not know Blaise as well as Sally-Anne, or even at all, I speak with the authority of an adult and with a former Wizengamot member and former governor of Hogwarts. And I know Blaise well enough to know she trusts Sally-Anne implicitly - with her life, her soul and her future. So where you hear Sally-Anne's voice, you hear Blaise's and you hear mine" She looked around the room and noted that Dumbledore looked slightly put out "With that in mind......" She looked back at Sally-Anne "I believe the floor is yours"

"Thank you, Madame Longbottom" Sally-Anne gave her a formal bow, then turned to face the group "Blaise is not going to return to her family - even if any of that family still exists. The entire Zabini clan, my love excepted, is bent and twisted, and she has no desire to be any part of it any more" She paused "She is willing to put herself in the adoption system, with the proviso that no one from Hogwarts is involved in the process" She looked at her parents "In fact, I think my parents should be the ones to deal with the adoption process - that falls within the remit of Family Law, right?"

"Yes, love" Damien nodded "But why do you think that anyone from Hogwarts would interfere with placing a child?" Sally-Anne looked at Dumbledore.

"Do you want to tell her, or shall I, Headmaster?" She asked in a dry tone.

"They were exceptional circumstances, Miss Perks, as you well know" Dumbledore replied sharply.

"And how can we be sure that you don't consider placing Blaise is an exceptional circumstance, given her history?" Sally-Anne responded equally sharply, then looked at her parents "I know you don't know her, but she will be willing to place her fate in your hands, providing you can promise you will act in her best interests, and her best interests only"

"We can promise that" Faith nodded. Sally-Anne let out a sigh of relief.

"I believe I can help with that" Augusta said "While your parents, and all those in Family Law, do their best, the adoption process can take time - sometimes a lot of time - and Blaise would be in..... in a sort of limbo until the decision is finalised"

"That's true" Damien nodded "I mean - we do our best, but we have to ensure we get everything right otherwise....." He trailed off, then shrugged "We get something like today"

"In the meantime there is the question of where Blaise will live" Augusta continued "I would like to offer myself as a temporary guardian. I know the criteria - I must be of good standing, I must be able to provide an acceptable place to live and I must be able to look after her best interests" She paused "Do any of you believe I don't fulfil those?"

"We would have to check with James, but I think he'd agree that's acceptable" Faith said "Would Blaise....."

"Yes" Sally-Anne replied before her mother could finish, making Faith smile.

"Then - provisionally - we will call it settled" Faith nodded.

"The other members of the Zabini family might not agree" Dumbledore pointed out "And if they force this issue......"

"Then they will have to show that they will be better guardians than Augusta would" Amelia said forcibly "Which given that her parents and her aunt and uncle were all Death Eaters, and that her entire family has blatantly favoured the dark side of magic, would be an interesting thing to see"

"The courts have always tended to favour putting a child with the family" Dumbledore said calmly.

"And her family just tried to kill her" Sally-Anne snapped "So perhaps the courts, in their infinite wisdom, may just consider that a compelling reason why Blaise should be kept the hell away from them" She paused, then looked at her parents "Sorry - that was a...... tad more sarcastic than I meant it"

"Oh don't worry, dear" Damien was gazing at Dumbledore thoughtfully "You know sarcasm is one of the seven traits our family was built on" Sally-Anne laughed. 

"I will have to have Neville's agreement, of course" Augusta said "But somehow, I don't think that will be a problem"

"Count on it" Sally-Anne couldn't help grin "So - that deals with where my girlfriend will leave, at least for the near future........"

"Girlfriend?" Dumbledore asked in surprise "I thought..... Harry......"

"Then you thought wrong" Sally-Anne said, smiling slightly "But perhaps we can put aside discussion of my sex life until later" There were a few muted chuckles around the room, while her parents just wore resigned expressions.

"Anyway - now we have sorted out where my fiancée is going to be living...." 

"Sally" Her mother said in a low, warning tone.

"Sorry mother" Sally-Anne smirked "I am just glad she's alive and not dead in a ditch somewhere" She paused "Anyway - now that we have sorted out where she will be living for the near future, there is the matter of her schooling" 

"The law requires all children under the age of majority to have a magical education" Dumbledore said promptly "It is to ensure that everyone learns to control their magic and prevent them from becoming a danger to themselves, to others and to the secret of our world" He paused "Miss Zabini can not leave Hogwarts - it is illegal to do so"

"The law simply specifies a magical education" Amelia said thoughtfully.

"But Hogwarts is the only magical school in Britain" Dumbledore replied.

"It wasn't always" Augusta said "Over the past five hundred years, most of the others have closed, but the law was written in a time when there were five or six"

"Yet they have closed" Dumbledore insisted "So the law now means that all children must attend Hogwarts"

"What about tutors?" Damien said "If Miss Zabini were to arrange tutors for the core subjects - those covered by the law - then I believe that would satisfy the requirement" He paused "Of course, I can't be sure because I am not a lawyer....... oh wait - yes I am" 

"Tutors are expensive, Mr Perks" Dumbledore said in a patronising tone "Especially if she is going to hire them for the next five years of schooling"

"Miss Zabini is the sole, direct heir to The Zabini family" Augusta said in an equally patronising tone "And while she is living with me, it would be my obligation - and my pleasure - to see all her needs are met" She paused "A courtesy I would be willing to extend to any of her friends who would like it as well" 

"I think we could agree to Sally-Anne taking you up on your offer" Faith said, smiling.

"And Neville would jump at the chance, as would their friend Miss Granger" Augusta smiled back, then looked at Sally-Anne "But I do think Blaise - and you, Neville and Hermione - would be better served attending school with your peers, if you can find a way to make that possible"

"I think we can, but under three non-negotiable conditions" Sally-Anne nodded "First - she will not return to Slytherin. By now the story of the raid will be circulating through our world, and the reasons behind it will come out soon after. Given her former guardians' response to Blaise's friendship with Harry and the rest of us, it will not be safe for her in Slytherin any more" She looked at Dumbledore "Can students be resorted?"

"Yes" Dumbledore nodded "It is rare, but not impossible" He paused "However the decision of The Sorting Hat is final - even I am not permitted to gainsay it"

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it" Sally-Anne smiled "Headmaster - have you arranged the class schedules for the third year?"

"That is generally Professor McGonagall's job, but yes - the third year schedules are arranged"

"Who are the Slytherins taking classes with this year?"

"Hufflepuff" Dumbledore said "May I ask...."

"She is somewhat skittish about attending classes with Slytherins without her friends" Augusta said, a slight question in her voice. Sally-Anne nodded.

"If she becomes a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, it won't matter, and if she joins Harry and Hermione, then she won't be alone" She paused "Which brings me on to the last condition" She turned to Dumbledore again "Whether you believe it or not, it was Snape's intervention that lead to Blaise nearly dying. As a result, she doesn't want to be alone with him ever again"

"What do you mean?" Faith asked.

"If Snape wants to see her about school work, then her new Head of House must be present as well. Or - if that isn't possible - another teacher of Blaise's choosing" Sally-Anne replied "She will never be alone in a room with Snape again - and if she finds herself in that situation, she can walk out at once without any punishment from either Snape or.... anyone higher" 

"That is acceptable" Dumbledore nodded "I wouldn't want to make her feel uncomfortable" Sally-Anne smiled.

"I am glad you feel that way, Headmaster, because the same rule will apply to you" She said "If you need to speak to her, her Head of House has to be present as well. And - on that topic - you are not permitted to be the other member of staff in her meetings with Snape" Dumbledore looked at her for a few moments, then shrugged.

"Very well - I will accept those three conditions. Does this mean she will be returning in September?"

"The final decision will be up to her" Sally-Anne said, smiling "While I might have permission to speak for her, and while I know she trusts me to sort all this out, I am not going to take away her free will"

"Would Miss Zabini like to come to Hogwarts early to be resorted?" Dumbledore asked "Assuming she is returning, of course"

"I will ask her when she wakes up" Sally-Anne said, then looked at Augusta "You can also tell her about your generous offer - I am sure she will accept, but again - her choice"

"Of course" Augusta paused "You do understand that if she accepts, I will become her guardian, at least for the near future"

"And that I will lose all my power over her?" Sally-Anne pretended to pout "Well that sucks" Everyone, aside from Dumbledore, laughed "I understand, Madame Longbottom, and I am quite happy about it"

"Very well - we will call that settled, at least for now" Amelia looked around the room "Miss Perks - if you'd like to return to the infirmary, I am sure Miss Zabini will be happy to see you"

"Yes, Director" Sally-Anne looked at her father "Would you like to come with me?" 

"I can't think of anything I'd rather do" Damien bounded to his feet, kissed his wife on the cheek, then followed his daughter out of the door.

"Madame Longbottom - if you would like any further assistance with your new responsibilities, I would be happy to provide any assistance you need" Dumbledore said in am amiable manner.

"Professor - was Severus' visit to the French's his idea or yours?" Augusta asked, then continued before he could answer "Because while I understand that you have your plans, your schemes and your manipulations, if I learn that you deliberately put the life of my ward - the life of one of your students - in danger just to further your own goals, I can assure you that my revenge will be something you, with all your wisdom and cunning, never see coming" She let the threat dangle in the air for a few moments, then looked over at Faith "Mrs Perks - could we get the process of me becoming Blaise's new guardian started?"

"I thought we were going to wait until Miss Zabini agreed?" Dumbledore interjected.

"My daughter says she will" Faith smiled "That's good enough for me" She stood up "Shall we?"

"And me" Augusta nodded, then got to her feet "Mrs Perks - I am at your disposal" 

xoxox

"So - you and Blaise?" Damien asked as he and his daughter approached the infirmary.

"Yes" Sally-Anne smiled "You aren't upset?"

"Upset?" Damien frowned "Why in the world......"

"She's a girl" Sally-Anne pointed out.

"Well - duh" She looked up at him in surprise and caught him rolling his eyes.

"Duh?" 

"Well - you're gay, right? A lesbian?" He asked, and she nodded "So if you'd started dating a boy, it would be kind of surprising" 

"You knew I was...... I was....."

"Gay" Damien nodded "It's three letters - not that hard to say, sweetie" Sally-Anne laughed.

"Try spending eight years of your life worried about saying it in front of your dad and see how easy it is for you to say" She shook her head "Mum knows?"

"Do you really think we have any secrets?" 

"What about her birthday present?"

"Do you really think we have any important secrets?" Her father amended. 

"And you are both okay with this?"

"Well - we're going to have to meet Miss Zabini properly. Make sure she is a suitable girlfriend for our little princess" Sally-Anne rolled her eyes "But since we are about to investigate every part of her life, I think your mother and I are going to get to know her a lot better" Sally-Anne's smiled faded.

"This isn't going to cause you problems, is it?" She asked "That you are responsible for sorting out her placement and I am involved with her?"

"It won't cause us problems" Damien replied "However you know that our professional lives and personal lives are separate, right?"

"Yes, father" She nodded.

"And our professional duty is to act in the best interests of Blaise, and only in her best interests" Damien paused "So if her best interests conflict with yours, we would be duty bound to put hers first" Sally-Anne smiled.

"I understand, father" She took his hand "I only want what is best for her too" She paused "And I think, once you start talking to her, you'll realise that of things that are best for her, I am definitely at the top of the list" Her father burst into laughter, then - hand in hand - they walked into the infirmary.

xoxox

"So - to sum up, Sally and I are now dating, I am going to live with Augusta and Neville, and come tomorrow night, I am going to be resorted and hopefully will never have to talk to that...... fraction of a man ever again" Blaise addressed Luna, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Sally-Anne in the living room of Cair Paravel "I also want to thank you all for this last week - I am grateful beyond words" 

"It's what we do" Luna said with a smile "And you're really going to live with Neville and his grandmother for good?"

"The last of The Zabini line is back in Italy - the branch that moved here died with my Aunt and Uncle, may they rot in The Kortath forever" Blaise said "And while I have no doubt they would take me in, it was generally agreed sending me to the other side of the world wouldn't be in my best interests" She paused "Meanwhile, Augusta....." She glanced at Neville ".... Gran, offered me a home until I come of age, and Mr and Mrs Perks....."

"I thought they asked you to call them Faith and Damien" Sally-Anne said with a smirk.

"....made sure that no one in the government could object" Blaise looked at her girlfriend "And your parents have only known I'm your girlfriend for two weeks - I am not sure I am at the point of first names yet" Sally-Anne laughed.

"Anyway" Luna said "I am glad it all worked out, and while I am sorry I couldn't stop the pain and the torture......." She trailed off "I am just glad it all worked out in the end" She paused "Because there's something else we have to talk about - something I've been keeping to myself for the past few weeks but that is going to change all of our lives..... Harry?"

"Luna - do you think we can just have one night to relax and party?" He asked "I realise whatever you're going to tell us is probably serious and it is something we need to know, but it's the last night before school and Blaise, Sally-Anne and Neville have had a traumatic few weeks" He smiled "Can't we just have an evening off?" Luna stared back at him.

"What did you have in mind?"

xoxox

"......the prefects will escort you back to your dormitories. Enjoy the rest of your evening" Dumbledore looked around The Great Hall "One last piece of business - could Miss Zabini, Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Mr Longbottom, Miss Perks and Miss Lovegood please remain behind" Blaise looked at Harry and Hermione, then smiled.

"Showtime" She said, then the three of them stood up and walked to the front of The Hall, where they were joined by Sally-Anne, Luna and Neville. McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Snape stood behind the Headmaster. 

"Miss Zabini" Dumbledore gave a polite nod "Are you sure you wish to be resorted?"

"Yes, Headmaster" Blaise nodded.

"Then please sit" He gestured to the stool that Flitwick had brought out again. Blaise sat down, then looked up as Dumbledore lowered The Sorting Hat on to her head.

**Miss..... Miss Longbottom - I had not thought to see you again**

_Plans change_ Blaise replied _And fair warning - if you put me back in Slytherin, I will leave the school, I will take my friends with me and I will probably set you on fire, just for spite_

**That's quite a threat, Miss Longbottom** She heard The Hat reply **Are you sure you can do it?**

_I was born the child of two Death Eaters and less than three months ago I saved the life of The Boy Who Lived. Would you bet against me?_ She felt The Hat pause for thought, then could have sworn it was laughing.

**Miss Longbottom - you are a true wonder. And I suspect the next five years are going to be a lot of fun** The Hat paused **While I have a House in mind, do you have any preferences?**

_Harry and Hermione have each other, as do my girlfriend and my brother. So while being in a House with my friends could be fun, I will leave it up to you_

**Very well - you are going to go to**

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat bellowed, making everyone jump. As Blaise took off The Hat, her friends burst into applause, making her blush.

"Miss Zab....." Dumbledore started, but Blaise raised her hand.

"This morning, before we came to Platform 9 3/4, Gran took me to Gringotts and The Ministry for one last piece of business" She said calmly, pulling an envelope out of her robes "The Family Zabini - at least the British branch of it - is now extinct. My thrice damned Aunt and Uncle were the last adults members, and their well deserved deaths - despite being far less brutal than I would have liked - left me the sole remaining member" She paused "Until this morning" She handed Dumbledore the envelope. He stared at it for a moment.

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" He asked "Rendering your family extinct is a big step"

"My family are murderers, rapists, terrorists and child abusers" Blaise replied "The world is better off without it" Dumbledore opened the envelope and pulled out a single piece of paper. He read through the contents, then looked up at her again.

"This bears the signature of The Minister and of Ragnarok, Head of Gringotts" He said "The young lady is indeed correct - The Zabini Family has been declared extinct in Great Britain" He looked down at Blaise "May I present Angela Niamh Longbottom"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes**
> 
> From here on, Blaise (as a character) is going to be referred to as Angela Longbottom (and possibly other names). I realise this might get confusing to start with, but trust me - you'll get used to it.


	4. Banishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes**
> 
> From here on, Blaise (as a character) is going to be referred to as Angela Longbottom (and possibly other names). I realise this might get confusing to start with, but trust me - you'll get used to it.

"We could wait a little longer" Xeno said quietly "See if there are any holes in the dementor cordon"

"But if we keep thinking like that, we're never going to make our move" Sirius replied, staring down at the castle from the hillside "And I want my revenge - I want him dead"

"I understand" Xeno looked across at him before turning back to stare at Ravenclaw Tower "She's been on her own too long - she needs her father" He paused "And getting my revenge against the bastard who put me in that hell-hole......" He smiled a wicked smile "As I said, I understand your desire to get your revenge, Sirius, but if we do this and do it wrong, we will....."

"What?" Sirius turned to face him "They'll send us back to that stinking hole? They'll see us kissed?" He shook his head "I would die before being sent back there - and don't tell me you don't agree, because I know better" He glanced over to where Gryffindor Tower seemed to be piercing the moon "All I want is to see him dead, and then..... then whatever comes, comes" He looked at Xeno again "I am going tonight. If you want to stay, stay. If you want to come, come. But either way - I am going in one hour"

xoxox

"Gryffindor?" Luna rolled over in bed, unable to sleep "Why is he focusing on Gryffindor? Doesn't he know where Harry is?" She paused, trying to focus on what was happening in the present, which - she had learned through hard experience - was harder than it looked because the multiple futures kept crowding into her mind. 

"He's probably not going after Blai.... after Angela" She closed her eyes, reigning her mind in even further "Even if he is one of Voldemort's, coming all the way here just to kill a little girl, even a girl who betrayed the cause" She let her mind open a little - looking just a few seconds ahead - then her eyes flashed open.

"Bugger it" She sighed "I am sure having The Fat Lady protecting the students is a good thing in the long run, but being able to see what he was up to would have been a lot more helpful" She stared at the canopy on the top of her bed for a few minutes, then shrugged "I'll pick him up later - see what I can see" she rolled on to her side, then closed her eyes again.

"Clavis est vinculum rupit vinculum talis sit voluntas Dei" She whispered, then fell asleep a moment later.

xoxox

"You remember me, don't you?" Sirius stared at the portrait guarding the Gryffindor common room "I was friends with James and Lily - they trusted me"

"And you betrayed them" The Fat Lady snapped back "You sold them to Voldemort - you betrayed your friends and their boy!"

"I didn't! Sirius insisted, glancing around "I didn't betray them....... I tried....... I tried to protect them, but he tricked me. He made me think......." He trailed off, shaking his head "I didn't betray them"

"That's a very convincing story, Mr Black" The Fat Lady stared down at him "The tone, the tears - I am almost moved to tears myself" She paused "Or I would've been if you hadn't tried exactly the same thing in your fifth year after Melanie Willets gave you the elbow" Her face turned angry "Leave! Now!"

"I'll be back" Sirius glared back at her, then turned and bolted off down the corridor "I'LL BE BACK!"

xoxox

"Thank you all for coming - I realise it is late, but it is important" Dumbledore looked at his four Heads of House as they stood in his office "Sirius Black was in Hogwarts tonight" 

"Black? Here?" Snape quirked an eyebrow "I thought that was what the dementors were supposed to be here to prevent"

"I will be discussing that with Cornelius in the morning" Dumbledore said darkly "However the more urgent matter is that he was caught trying to break into Gryffindor Tower tonight, and while The Fat Lady managed to prevent him from gaining access, I believe that we should look into strengthening and tightening the wards around Gryffindor and the other common rooms"

"Why was Black trying to break into Gryffindor, Albus?" Flitwick asked "I thought that he was coming after young Mr Potter"

"Perhaps he thinks Mr Potter is in Gryffindor" Sprout pointed out "After all - both his parents were, and Black has been out of circulation for a while" 

"That is possible - even likely" Dumbledore admitted "And it might work to our advantage - Black would never consider Harry to be in Hufflepuff, so he will continue to focus his efforts on attempting to gain access to Gryffindor Tower"

"Albus - we have around four dozen students in Gryffindor Tower" McGonagall said, slightly coldly "I hope you are not planning on putting them at any risk"

"Of course not, Minerva" Dumbledore shook his head "I was just pointing out that keeping Mr Potter safe will be easier should Black continue to believe he is a Gryffindor, rather than in another House" He paused "I would like to keep this from the students for now - Black, apparently, does not pose any real threat for the moment, and I would not want to worry them unnecessarily" He looked around and saw the four teachers nodding "Very well - Can I ask you to give some thought as to how we can upgrade the wards around the common rooms, and perhaps create some entrapment wards to catch Black the next time he might make a foray into the castle"

"Yes, Headmaster" 

"Then please go and try to get some sleep, because I suspect the next few weeks will be somewhat busy" 

xoxox

Luna walked into CnC and sat down at the table, then put her head in her hands.

She'd been putting off telling her friends about what was coming - and who was coming - since the start of term, because Blaise..... because Angela was adjusting to being in Gryffindor, as well as openly dating Sally-Anne - Luna wasn't entirely sure which would be the greater trial. The enmity between Slytherin and Gryffindor made Angela's new house more than a little interesting, while the magical world's view on same-sex relationships made her romance with Sally-Anne equally problematic. Meanwhile Neville and Hermione seemed to be on the verge of starting their own little romance - one that she had to admit she was deliberately not looking for in any of the futures. She wanted to see how it turned out without knowing in advance - she had so few surprises and unknowns in her life that just this once she wanted to be a normal girl.

And, of course, her........ friendship with Harry was also potentially blossoming into something else, which was another thing she was also avoiding trying to see in the future. There had been the odd flash - even when she wasn't actively searching the futures they still showed up sometimes when she didn't want them. And it wasn't as if the flashes were bad or scary - some of them were quite interesting and had almost made her want to look for more.

She sighed and looked around the empty control room again. For the first time in two years her friends were settling down and enjoying a normal life, and she really had no desire to interfere with it or to tell them that everything was going to change.

"But they're going to find out sooner or later - even if Dumbledore keeps Black's visit a secret, the next one won't be" She sighed again "So - grab the nettle by the horns and look the gift horse in the bum" She stood up "Time to go to work"

xoxox

The next morning Luna walked into The Great Hall, glanced at the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables before turning and walking over to where Angela was sat between Fred and George.

"Good morning, Miss Longbottom" Angela gave a polite nod "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just thought I would see how you're adjusting to your new life" Luna smiled, then looked at Fred and George in turn "You seem to be making friends"

"They made it their job to be the welcome wagon, so to speak" Angela smirked as the twins blushed "Welcomed me to Gryffindor and promised I would only be the target of two, three pranks per year at most"

"That's nice of them" Luna rolled her eyes "I just wanted to check you were free for the group tonight? It's about...... well - I'd like you to be there"

"Consider it done" Angela nodded at once.

"Thanks" Luna gave her a brief smile "Now I will leave you to your twins - enjoy"

"Thank you dear" Angela blew her a kiss, while Fred and George laughed. Luna turned and walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down opposite Harry and Hermione.

"Blaise seems to be doing okay" Harry said, and Luna smiled.

"Angela" She replied in a soft tone. Harry smacked himself on the head.

"Force of habit - sorry" He shook his head "She's doing okay?"

"She's made friends with Fred and George, so that should give you some idea" Hermione laughed at Luna's tone.

"Weasleys making friends with a Slytherin?" She rolled her eyes "Will wonders never cease?"

"Stranger things have happened" Luna gave a soft laugh "Speaking of which, I want you both in Gondolin tonight. Angela's already agreed, and I am going to talk to the smart kids in a moment"

"We'll be there" Hermione said "Want to give us a preview?" Luna glanced up to the staff table, frowning slightly when she realised Dumbledore wasn't there, then looked back at her friends.

"Not here" She lowered her voice "Too many ears" Harry and Hermione both nodded "I don't suppose you know where our illustrious Headmaster has disappeared to? He doesn't usually miss breakfast" As she finished speaking, she realised both of them were biting their lips.

"Professor Dumbledore's comings and goings are none of your concern, Miss Lovegood" A voice came from over her shoulder. She turned round to find Snape regarding her coolly "Unless of course - perhaps - you have been promoted to The Board of Governors?"

"That's not until next week, sir" Luna replied brightly "However if you are looking for help in your duties, I would be happy to assist you" Snape raised a single eyebrow.

"I think we will be able to muddle through without your able assistance, Miss Lovegood" He replied dryly "However if that changes, I am sure you will be the first person to whom we come for help" Without waiting for her to reply, he turned and stalked off up The Hall towards the staff table. Luna watched him for a few moments, then looked back at Harry and Hermione.

"I know that he nearly got Angela killed, and that he is a former Death Eater, and that he is incredibly loyal to Dumbledore and that we can't trust him....." She paused "Where was I?"

"I don't know" Harry said "Where were you?"

"I'm not quite sure" Luna gazed up the length of The Hall to where Snape was taking his seat behind the staff table "Anyway - time for the smart kids" She bounded to her feet, crossed to the Ravenclaw table and sat down between Neville and Sally-Anne, still staring up to where Snape was sat behind the top table.

"Good morning Luna" Neville said brightly, then - when the young girl didn't reply - he glanced at Sally-Anne "I am talking, right?"

"Yes" Sally-Anne nodded emphatically, then she leaned over and put her lips to Luna's ears, letting out a soft puff of air. 

"GAH!" Luna turned, staring at her in surprise "What was that?"

"You seemed a little distracted, sweetie" Sally-Anne grinned at her "And I thought if I kissed you, Angela might take it badly" 

"You could just have tapped me on the shoulder" Luna pointed out "Or pulled my arm. Or...."

"Alright, alright - I get the idea" Sally-Anne rolled her eyes "So what had you so distracted?"

"Snape......" Luna furrowed her brow slightly, staring at the Potions Master "There's something......" She paused, then shook her head "Never mind. I'm sure it'll keep" She smiled "I need you both in Gondolin tonight. I've got something to tell you - all of you - and it can't wait any longer"

"We'll be there" Neville said.

"Wouldn't miss it" Sally-Anne added.

"Good" She paused "Nev....."

"Yes?" 

"You know I would never pry into your private life" Luna paused "Except - you know - for fun" Neville smiled.

"What do you want to know?" He asked in a friendly tone.

"The Dreamland is a magical place - we can create castles, fight dragons....... be heroes" Luna said quietly "And it is a world with no consequences - if you do something wrong, you can rip it down and start again. If you get hurt, you can magic it away. Even if you get killed, you just wake up in your own bed, right as a fiddle and fit as rain" She paused "But it also means that we don't have any responsibilities - there are no consequences for any of our actions"

"Luna - are you coming to a point?" Sally-Anne said, folding her hands in front of her on the table. Luna took a deep breath, then looked at Neville.

"You and Hermione are spending more time together..... in private......" She said "I'm just concerned that - given the fact there are no consequences to any actions in The Dreamland that you might......" Neville's eyes suddenly widened and he went from his usual pale complexion to bright red in a matter of seconds.

"You've no need to worry" He said, staring down at the table in embarrassment "We're no where near anything like that. I can't deny we are..... well - I think my Gran described it as courting...... but I promise - there's nothing you wouldn't approve of" He paused "Or at least nothing you would disapprove of"

"Sorry" Luna was now blushing as red as Neville "I swear I haven't been spying, or even trying to see anything, but I was just....... " She trailed off "There really is no way I can explain this without making it sound a lot worse, is there?"

"Not really, no" Sally-Anne said, then she tilted her head to one side "Luna?"

"Yes, Sal?"

"Why aren't you worried about Angela and me? Getting..... carried away I mean" Luna, if anything, went even more red.

"Please don't make me answer that" She said, biting her lip. Sally-Anne laughed.

"Never mind" She said, grinning wickedly "But I promise you that Angela and I are not doing anything you would disapprove of either"

"Well that definitely puts my mind at rest" Luna said, pretending to wipe her brow in relief "And now that that's all settled - time for breakfast!"

xoxox

"Minister Fudge" Dumbledore towered over Fudge who looked up at him from behind his desk "Perhaps you could ask your Aurors to explain how - when, at your order, we have a ring of dementors surrounding my school - Sirius Black managed to enter Hogwarts and nearly break into Gryffindor Tower last night" 

"Are you sure?" Fudge asked "Could it be a prank by some students. If I remember rightly, Fred and George Weasley are two of the most mischievous students in the school - both in Gryffindor"

"It was The Fat Lady who told me that Sirius was there" Dumbledore was close to shouting, but managed to keep his tone restrained "I allowed you to place dementors around Hogwarts because you assured me - you promised me - that they would prevent him from getting in. And now I find not only did he get in, but he nearly broke in to a tower full of helpless students" Dumbledore slammed his hands down on the desk and stared Fudge in the eye "I presume you have an explanation for this sorry state of affairs, Minister?"

"I will talk to Director Bones and her Lead Auror at once" Fudge said "Rest assured, this will not happen again, Albus"

"I hope not" Dumbledore straightened up "Otherwise I may have to share my concerns about these arrangements with the parents of my students, and with The Prophet"

"Are you threatening me, Dumbledore?" Fudge asked darkly.

"Yes" Dumbledore replied "I am glad you understand" Before Fudge could respond, Dumbledore turned and stalked out office, slamming the door behind him.

xoxox

Luna appeared in her study in Gondolin to find the rest of her friends waiting for her. 

"Good evening" She smiled at them "And thank you all for coming - I know you probably have stuff you want to do, but I am afraid that this can't wait any longer" She walked up to the front of the room, then turned to face the group.

"By now you will all have heard the news that Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban, and you may know that he has been seen lurking around the ground of Hogwarts" She said "It is a subject that has been obsessing The Prophet, The Minister and our beloved Headmaster" 

"Do you know why he has come?" Neville asked, casting a glance at Harry.

"The general feeling is that he has come for Harry" Luna said "The Minister, Director Bones and Professor Dumbledore all believe that Sirius Black has returned to the school to find Harry and either kidnap him, take him away and sacrifice him in some dark ritual to bring Lord Voldemort back to life, or kill him on the spot in revenge for vanquishing his Lord in the first place" She paused "It's why The Minister ordered the dementors to Hogwarts - to capture Black before he can do whatever he has come here to do"

"Has he come here for that?" Sally-Anne asked.

"I'm....... I'm not entirely sure why he has come here" Luna admitted after a moment, then - when she saw the surprised expressions on the faces of her friends - she giggled "You really should see the looks on your faces"

"Sorry, sweetie" Angela said "It's just that you not knowing something is...... somewhat surprising" 

"I know" Luna nodded, blushing slightly "But remember last year with Ginny and the diary?" They all nodded "Well - it's something like that"

"Huh?" Harry frowned, but Hermione smiled in understanding.

"Black doesn't know what he wants" She said, and Luna nodded.

"He is torn between a few paths, and because he can't make his mind up, I am having a hard time seeing what is going to happen" Luna let a wry smile cross her lips "However there is one thing I am absolutely, completely, totally certain of" She paused "Sirius Black is not here to kill Harry" Her friends stared at her in silence for a moment, making her blink in surprise "Well - I thought you would've been happier about it"

"How do you know?" Angela asked.

"Because, dear Angela, my father is with him" 

xoxox

Dumbledore threw the parchment down on the table, then got up from behind his desk and strode over to the floo.

"Minerva McGonagall" He said, then watched as the flames burst in to life and his Deputy's face appeared a moment later.

"Good evening, Headmaster" McGonagall replied, blinking the sleep out of her eyes "To what do I owe this late night call?"

"I have had a response from Minister Fudge regarding our disagreement over the dementors" Dumbledore said, anger in his tone. "I want you to arrange a meeting between all staff first thing - before breakfast tomorrow"

"Yes, Headmaster" She nodded, still sounding slightly sleepy "I will see to it"

"Thank you, Minerva" He waved his hand, shutting the floo down, then returned to his desk. Staring down at the message from Fudge, he shook his head "The man is a fool"

xoxox

"Your father broke out of Azkaban with Sirius Black?" Neville asked after the room had been silent for a few minutes "Why hasn't that been in the press?"

"At a guess it is because of Dumbledore" Hermione said from her seat next to him "I would imagine he doesn't want Luna to know that her father is free again, and he could easily have convinced Fudge and The Daily Prophet editor......"

"Barnabas Cuffe" Angela supplied.

"......that it would be in the best interests of Luna that she not be subjected to the fear and terror of knowing her father has escaped and is coming back for her" Hermione paused "He's not coming back for you, is he?" 

"Yes" Luna said in an off-hand manner.

"He is?" Hermione asked in surprise, and Luna smiled.

"Daddy broke out with Sirius because he knew that Sirius would be able to help him get to me" Luna nodded "Finally - after all these years - I am finally going to have my father back"

"So he's not coming to kill you?" Angela frowned "Are you sure?"

"Her father isn't a Death Eater, Angie" Harry explained "The Headmaster wanted to keep control of Luna's talent - or what he thinks of as Luna's talent - so he had Xeno framed for being Voldemort's most loyal and got him put away for life"

"Bastard" Angela hissed, then she paused, frowned and then a smile spread across her face "He really has no idea what you can do, does he?"

"He thinks I get the occasional vision, give out the occasional prophecy and all that" Luna returned her smile "If he knew what my true gift was......" She paused, then shivered "It really doesn't bare thinking about if I am honest" She shook her head "Anyway - the point of my little story was not that Dumbledore is a rat-bastard criminal, but that if my father is helping Sirius break into the school then there is no way that Sirius can be coming for Harry" She tilted her head to one side "Unless he is coming for Harry in the same way that Daddy is coming for me"

"So Sirius isn't a Death Eater?" Harry asked.

"He's no more a Death Eater than my father" Luna nodded "However......." 

"However what?" Neville frowned.

"While I don't know exactly what Sirius is here for, I know he is here to kill someone" Luna said in a quiet voice "I can't exactly see who, because he keeps changing his mind about who he wants to kill, and how he wants to do it. So far I have seen Snape, our new Defence Teacher and a man in his late teens, possibly early twenties who is small and kind of... well - kind of pathetic"

"You don't know who the man is?" Hermione frowned "Because it doesn't really describe anyone here - Snape is the youngest Professor by far and it definitely doesn't match him"

"I get the name Peter, or possibly Wormtail, but that's about it" Luna shrugged.

"Why would Sirius be coming after Snape or Lupin?" Sally-Anne said, closing her eyes for a moment "I mean - I kind of understand wanting to kill Snape, but that's just because of what he did to Angie"

"From their ages, I think they went to school together" Neville suggested "Snape and Professor Lupin are around the same age, and while Black looks a LOT older in the picture of him in Azkaban, I would guess he is probably in the same age range" 

"Snape was a Death Eater during the war" Hermione said "Before Dumbledore vouched for him, he was on trial and could have been sent to Azkaban along with Black and the others" She looked at Luna "If Black isn't coming for Harry, and if you think he isn't a Death Eater......."

"He isn't - my father might have been desperate to get out of prison and come for me, but he would NEVER align himself with one of them"

"Not even to save you?"

"Not even to save me" Luna confirmed.

"So if Black is on the side of the angels, then there is every chance he would have a reason to hate Snape and want him dead" Hermione finished her theory, then she trailed off "There is another possibility" She glanced over at Angela "How many people did your parents get in touch with?" Angela's eyes widened in surprise.

"You think he's coming for me to protect Harry?" She said.

"It's not beyond reason" Hermione shrugged "Snape and Dumbledore clearly wanted you out of the way - maybe Black thinks you are a danger to Harry too"

"It's possible, I suppose" Angela frowned "Have you seen........."

"No" Luna shook her head "In the dozen or so futures that are spinning out in front of me, none of them contain a situation where Sirius kills you" Angela smiled, but Luna continued "However....."

"That's never a good word" Angela sighed "However what?"

"However two nights ago I could only see eight futures spinning out ahead of me" Luna said "And by tomorrow there could be another dozen, any one of which might not end so well" 

"I kind of thought that would be it" Angela smiled "But for now, I am more or less safe?" 

"More or less" Luna nodded "So - we have to decide what we want to do now. We can try to get in touch with Black and my father, but that carries some risk" She glanced at Angela "If he is here to protect Harry, then the child of Ursula and Turan Zabini might make him think twice" 

"Luna - I am in your debt. If I can help you reunite with your father, then I am happy to risk anything to do it" Angela said seriously "Of course, I'd prefer to live through this, if that is at all possible"

"I'll see what I can do" Luna replied wryly "But - as I was saying.......... we can try to find Black and my father and help them do what they want to do. Or we can find them and talk them out of it. Or we can just wait and see what happens - let the future unfold around us as if we were........ well - normal children"

"There is another choice" Hermione said from her seat in the corner. She looked up at Luna "There is something else we can do" Luna gazed back at her, then shook her head.

"No" She said quietly. 

"Why not?" Hermione asked, standing up "I am not suggesting you do anything drastic, but if you can see any of the futures......."

"I said no" Luna repeated.

"How hard would it be?" Hermione walked over to stand a few feet in front of her "You see a future where we find Black and your father and we manage to save them without us getting killed, then you make sure it happens" 

"I SAID NO!" Luna screamed at her, then she raised her hands and flung them towards Hermione. A wave of energy swept across the room, then smashed in to Hermione, flinging her backwards. A second later, just before she crashed in to the wall, the stone bricks vanished and Hermione flew backwards out of the castle. 

"LUNA!" Neville bounded to his feet and stared out of the newly created hole "What the hell?" Luna turned and glared at him with such an expression of hatred that he took a few steps back.

"Is she okay?" Luna growled.

"She landed on the edge of the cloud" Angela said, peering out of the gap in the wall and down to where Hermione was slowly getting to her feet and dusting herself off. 

"What was that?" Neville asked again, turning to stare at Luna. She stared at him for a second, then looked at the others. Angela and Sally-Anne were staring at her with slightly frightened expressions, while Neville's was openly hostile. She turned, and saw Harry gazing at her with a mixture of understanding and sympathy. 

"I'm...... I'm sorry" She said "I'm........ I can't...... I'm sorry" She looked around again, then turned on the spot and vanished.

xoxox

Hermione stared up at the hole in the wall of Gondolin, then she looked down at the front gate. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to it, then reached out, only to find her hand blocked by some sort of barrier. She reached out again, but couldn't get her hand any further. She was about to try for a third time, but the gates to Castle Gondolin opened before she could reach out again.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Neville asked, striding towards her across the courtyard.

"I'm fine" She replied "I mean - my bum hurts a little, but I suppose that's what happens when you fall out of a castle" She glanced upwards again "I can't get back in"

"Huh?" Neville stared at her in confusion. Hermione reached out her hand, but it stopped when it hit the barrier.

"Something is stopping me" She said, lowering her arm "I think..... I think it's her" 

"Luna vanished" Harry said, walking up beside Neville. Hermione turned to look at him, and saw Angela and Sally-Anne behind him 

"She vanished?" 

"She turned on the spot and vanished" Harry repeated "I don't know where she went" He paused "I don't think she woke up - she didn't fade out, she just....... vanished"

"Did she say why........." Hermione trailed off, gesturing at the gap in the wall. 

"No" Neville shook his head "She just said she was sorry, then she disappeared" 

"Well I suppose a half-hearted apology is better than nothing" Hermione said in a slightly petulant tone.

"Hermione.........." Harry started sharply, then stopped, took a deep breath and let it out "She had her reasons, I promise"

"She threw me out of her castle" Hermione said incredulously "For all I know, she meant to throw me off the cloud and down to The Underland - to my death, so to speak" She stared at him, expression darkening "Tell me how that's justified, Harry?" He stared back at her, then sighed.

"I can't" He said quietly "I mean - she had her reasons, but it's not my place to tell you what they are. It's Luna story, and she is the one who will have to tell you why she did it"

"You think she can?" Hermione asked.

"I think she can" Harry nodded "Just give her the benefit of the doubt, Hermione - I think that, after everything she's done and everything you've seen - she at least deserves that" Hermione stared back at him.

"No promises" She said after a moment. 

"Just hear her out" He said, and she gave a brief nod. Harry turned round to see the other three staring at him "So - how do we find her?"

xoxox

"Good morning" Dumbledore gestured to the seats as his four Heads of House entered his office "I am sorry to get you up so early but I am afraid this cannot wait for one of our regular meetings" 

"Does this relate to the dementors and Black's trip behind the castle walls?" Sprout asked, and Dumbledore nodded.

"I met with Minister Fudge yesterday and asked him to explain why - when he specifically brought the dementors here to protect us from Black - they appeared to be so utterly useless at doing it" He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and allowed himself to calm down "Our illustrious Minister talked to Director Bones and the Aurors who set up the wards, and was given an explanation. Apparently due to my demands - that the students not be put in danger - the wards are very restrictive"

"How so?" McGonagall asked.

"The dementors are not permitted to cross the wards that mark the boundaries of the school" Dumbledore explained "Nor can they stray too far the other way, to prevent Hogsmeade being put in danger" 

"That does seem reasonable" Flitwick commented.

"Which is why I asked for that arrangement" Dumbledore nodded "However it also means that if Black manages to get on to the grounds, the dementors can not pursue him. And - as Director Bones pointed out - the dementors can not surround the entire boundary of the school. There are bound to be gaps" 

"Did Minister Fudge have a solution for this problem, rather than just finding someone to blame it on?" McGonagall asked with a slight sneer.

"Yes, however it is not one I am entirely comfortable with" Dumbledore waved his hand and four pieces of parchment flew off his desk into their hands. He waited for them to read through the proposal.

"This is insane" Snape said after a moment "What do you think the parents - especially the pureblood parents will say when they learn about this?" 

"I realise there are problems, however the alternative is to leave things as they are, which I am not certain is acceptable any longer" Dumbledore said in response.

"The dementors will have permission to roam the grounds freely, except for designated areas that are used for lessons or quidditch, and passage to those areas" Sprout read "So there will be wards around the area around Hagrid's hut, the Owlery and the quidditch pitch, as well as the paths used to get to them" She looked up "But that's it?"

"The idea - from what The Minister said - was that even if Black reaches these areas, the dementors can wait for him to return and corner him then" Dumbledore rested his hands on his stomach "I fear that this is the best solution we have, however I would like your backing before I introduce it - or a reason that I can give to Cornelius to reject it" He fell silent as he watched them think it over.

"I am worried that this will backfire on us, but I can't see any other way" McGonagall said after a few minutes "I take it you will warn the children at breakfast?"

"Yes" Dumbledore said "I will make it clear just what is at risk" 

"What about Hogsmeade?" Sprout asked.

"During the Hogsmeade weekends we can forge additional paths and safe areas for the students to use" Dumbledore said.

"Then I agree with Minerva" Sprout replied.

"Me too" Flitwick added. 

"I still think there will be a backlash from the parents, especially of some of the more pampered princelings" Snape said haughtily "However I can not see any other way" 

"Very well - I will inform Cornelius this afternoon and the Aurors can come and arrange things this evening" Dumbledore smiled "Thank you for coming and for helping me with this decision"

"It's our pleasure, Headmaster" McGonagall said. Snape rolled his eyes while Sprout and Flitwick exchanged glances. 

"Now - for breakfast" Dumbledore stood up. 

xoxox

"Luna?" Sally-Anne sat down next to the young Ravenclaw, but Luna didn't respond to her "Lu?"

"Leave me alone" Luna hissed at her, causing Sally-Anne to blink in surprise.

"Luna?" She asked again. Luna turned and glared at her.

"I said leave. me. ALONE!" She yelled the last word, then picked up her plate and moved to the far end of the table. Sally-Anne looked up at Neville who had walked up behind her, but he shrugged.

"Maybe she's still annoyed?" He suggested. 

"Maybe" Sally-Anne stared down the length of the table to where Luna was eating alone "Do you think I should....."

"No" He shook his head "Whatever is bothering her........ she'll tell us eventually. And poking the bear before then will probably get you hurt" He paused "Remember what she did to Hermione?"

"I suppose" Sally-Anne said, still watching Luna "But she's my friend, and she's hurting....." She felt Neville rest his hands on hers.

"I know - but there's nothing we can do for the moment" 

xoxox

"The whole day?" Hermione looked across the table in CnC at Harry "She didn't speak to you for the whole day?"

"The whole day" Harry nodded "Sally said she was somewhat rude at breakfast" He paused "I'll see if I can talk to her later - find out what's up"

"She's pissed off with me about what I said" Hermione replied, rolling her eyes "You still can't tell me why?"

"Sorry" He said sincerely "But it's really not my place" 

"Fair enough" She paused, then glanced at the map "So - when are we going down to The Underland again?"

xoxox

"From what I can tell, she didn't speak to Harry or Hermione either" Sally-Anne said as she and Angela walked through Kandrakar's courtyard "She spent the whole day keeping to herself"

"Wow" Angela exhaled "If she's not talking to Harry it must be serious - he's her best friend - I don't think they've ever argued before"

"There was one time, but that was just a misunderstanding about who should use the shower first" Luna said, walking in through the gates "And we aren't arguing now - I just have some........ issues to work out, and I want to do it alone"

"Then why are you here?" Sally-Anne asked curiously.

"I need to talk to Angela" Luna replied "Or, more specifically, to Blaise" She turned to the other girl "I know this will sound ironic, even hypocritical, coming from me, but please promise to hear me out before you say anything"

"I promise" Angela nodded.

"Snape wants to talk to you" Luna said, and almost at once Angela opened her mouth. Seeing this, Sally-Anne reached over and put a finger against her lips, making Angela smile, then close her mouth again.

"I'm not here to tell you what to do, but I can tell you that he wants to talk to you and explain his actions" Luna paused "I am not going to tell you anything, except that I can promise you that you won't be in any danger if you do go ahead and talk to him"

"You aren't going to advise me one way or the other?" Angela asked.

"It's not my place" Luna replied "But if it helps, I think Harry will be happy to go with you - Snape won't mind if he does" 

"You are sure she won't come to any harm?" Sally-Anne asked.

"I have never been more certain" Luna replied "Talk to Harry at breakfast and ask him to wait behind after potions. Meet him then, and you, he and Snape can talk" She paused "That is assuming you decide to do this of course"

"Of course" Angela said, then bit her lip "Luna - about Hermione....." 

"I don't want to talk about it" Luna said quietly but firmly. Angela stared for a moment, then nodded.

"I'll talk to him first thing" She said. Luna smiled, then - without a word - turned and walked back out of the gate. Angela and Sally-Anne exchanged looks.

"So what do you want to do now?" Angela asked.

xoxox

"Mr Potter - to what do I owe the honour?" Snape asked "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were........" He trailed off as the door opened and Angela walked in "Miss Zabini? I thought this was forbidden?"

"It's Miss Longbottom" Angela replied calmly, walking over to stand next to Harry "And I only said I would not be alone with you" She took Harry's hand in hers "As you can see, I have a protector here with me"

"Potter? A protector?" Snape gave a slight chuckle "Well - if that is what you want to believe, who am I to disabuse you of that notion?" He turned and walked back behind his desk "So - given your reluctance to meet with me, Miss Longbottom - may I ask why you are here?" Angela and Harry exchanged glances, then Angela took a step forward.

"I was under the impression that you might want to talk to me, sir" She said, staring him in the eye "That you might have something to say about your visit to my Aunt and Uncle's?" Snape gazed back at her, then gave a quick glance at Harry. Angela followed his gaze, and smiled "You can talk freely in front of Harry sir - he has my utmost trust and I can promise he won't go telling tales behind your back"

"Well thank Merlin for small mercies" Snape said dryly, making both Angela and Harry give snorts of amusement "And yes, Miss Longbottom - you are correct" He paused "Based on your comments, or rather your girlfriend's comments in The Ministry, I understand you blame me for what happened"

"You told them I was friends with Harry, with Hermione, Luna and Neville - what did you think was going to happen? That they would give me balloons and puppies?" Angela yelled at him "You nearly got me killed, Professor - you went to them and you nearly got me killed" Snape gazed at her, then slowly lowered his gaze.

"I know" He said softly, almost inaudibly "I knew when I went there that there was a good chance that would be the outcome - that your Aunt and Uncle wouldn't take the news well" He raised his gaze again and looked her in the eye "I am sorry"

"Then why did you do it..... sir?" Harry asked, tacking the honorific as an after thought.

"Are you aware of my history, Mr Potter?" Snape asked "When Professor Dumbledore spoke for me after the war, he saved me from a lifetime in Azkaban or worse - having my soul sucked out by those foul creatures" He paused "He doesn't ask much of me, but when he does........"

"You feel you owe him too much to say no" Angela said quietly, and Snape nodded "I can understand that, sir - I feel the same way about Neville, Sally-Anne and my friends" She glanced at Harry, then returned her gaze to Snape "But if they asked me to do something wrong - something I thought was wrong and bad, I would tell them that" She walked forward until she was resting her hands on his desk "You have free will, sir. To choose between what is right and what is wrong. And you chose to do what you did, knowing it would almost certainly cost me my life" She took a deep breath "I can understand what you did, sir, but I can't ever, ever forgive you for it" She paused "And should something like this come up in the future, I would ask you to remember our discussion today - remember it, and think about whether you want to be your own man, or a hapless puppet" She turned to Harry "I'm ready to go now"


	5. Everybody Wants To Rule The World

Harry guided Hugsalot down towards Castle Gondolin, landing in the courtyard. He dismounted his horse and looked up at the gathering clouds swirling around above the main tower, then sighed.

"She isn't happy, Hugsie - I have never seen the weather around Gondolin like this before" He said quietly "I can't let this go on" He turned and walked over to the main doors to the castle. Pushing them open, he took a step forward, then breathed a sigh of relief as the castle allowed him in.

xoxox

Luna glanced up from her book, then rolled her eyes. 

"I suppose it is time" She said to herself "We can't go on like this much longer, and I know that if I don't start talking to Hermione soon she's probably going to start taking it personally" She leaned forward and put the book on the table in front of her, then leaned back in her chair and rested her hands on her lap.

xoxox

Harry stood in front of the door to Luna's private study, taking a few long, slow breaths. 

"So what's the worst that can happen?" He asked himself, then raised his hand.

"Come in, Harry" Luna's voice came from behind the door. Harry stared at his hand - still hanging in the air - then gave a soft laugh. 

"I don't know why I expected anything else" He commented, then pushed the door open and went inside.

xoxox

"Good evening, Mr Potter" Luna didn't look round as he came in "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Harry walked round until he was stood in front of her.

"Don't you already know?" He asked with a fond smile.

"Nope" She shook her head "I don't have a clue" She looked up at him "What do you think? I can see the future?" He stared at her for a moment.

"I'm sorry - I can't imagine what I was thinking" He turned and pulled up a chair then sat down. 

"Everyone makes mistakes" She smiled at him "So - you've come to tell me that I have to talk to Hermione - that I can't let this go on any longer, because with Sirius and my father lurking around outside the school the six of us have to be united to deal with the coming storm" 

Harry continued to gaze at her but didn't say anything. Luna stared back, then jumped out of her seat and started pacing back and forth. 

"But it's not that easy, Harry" She said, still pacing "Ever since her magic started to manifest, Hermione has been shunned and sometimes even vilified by people she used to consider friends" She sighed "And even before that her intelligence and near photographic memory made her unpopular with the other people in her classes at school" She turned and looked at Harry, who simply stared back at her without speaking. 

"She's going to lump me in with all those little bitches back at her old school - the ones who teased her, humiliated her and made her life a misery" She sighed "Until they wanted help with her homework, or wanted to use her to get better marks. Then they sucked up to her until they were done with her then went back to teasing her and humiliating her again" She started pacing again, hands balled into fists. 

She continued to pace until she felt a hand on her shoulder and realised Harry had moved to stand behind her. 

"That's not what your worried about though, is it" He said softly "I mean - there's something else, right?" Luna stared at the floor of her study, refusing to turn round. A moment later, Harry felt her shoulders convulsing and he realised she was sobbing. 

"I blew her our of a window!" Luna said between sobs. She span round and buried her face in his chest "I mean - I knew she wouldn't die, but when she was goading me and badgering me, I wanted to kill her. I wanted her to fly off the cloud and fall to her death in The Underland" She ran out of breath and fell silent. Then, in a voice so quiet he had to strain to her hear, she said "How can I face her again? I wanted her to feel as bad as she was making me feel - to suffer what I was suffering!"

"She didn't know - she still doesn't know" Harry said softly, still holding her "All she knows is that you have this gift - that you can see the future, and that you can see what leads to that future" He felt Luna take a breath but continued before she could reply "She is the smartest person either of us know - not just at lessons and school stuff, but she has a gift for problem solving the likes of which I can only guess at" He paused "So - like the logical, brilliant young woman she is - she thinks that your gift may be the answer to all our problems" 

"But..... my mother....." 

"She doesn't know about your mother" Harry pointed out in a kindly tone "You've never told anyone about your past - anyone apart from me" He reached up and laid his hand on her hair, stroking it gently "Hermione is brilliant, but even her brilliance has limitations - the key one being that she can only base her decisions on information she has"

"You want me....." Luna trailed off, staring up at him, then swallowed "You want me to tell them about my mother?"

"I would never ask you to do something against your will, Luna" He said sincerely "And I know how much..... uncomfortable talking about your history makes you" He paused "But I think that - if you want Hermione, and the others, to understand your anger and your reaction - you will have to tell them what prompted it" She stared up at him for a moment longer, then gave a slow, almost reluctant, nod. 

"Can you ask them to come to my castle tonight?" She asked. Harry gave a short laugh.

"Perhaps we should meet down at Nargothrond?" He suggested "None of us have our Dreamland powers, and you don't have your Regent powers either"

"So if I get angry and decide to blow Hermione through another wall, I won't be able to act on the impulse?" Luna gave a wry smile "Do you really have that little faith in my, Mr Potter?"

"Lets just say that watching my two best friends beat the crap out of each other isn't something I want to see again" He replied, matching her smile "So - Nargothrond, tonight?"

"Yes - please" She nodded, more emphatically this time. 

xoxox

"We'll both be there" Angela said after Harry had explained what was going on "Nargothrond is still safe?"

"I know we haven't been there in a while, but yes - the hospital is still safe and secure. The ravening hordes haven't managed to occupy it" Angela gave him a brief smile.

"Live with those hordes every night for six months, then you'll get why I don't want to go back to them" She said, making Harry blush.

"Sorry" He replied "But I promise - if you and Sally bring Caladan and Issi down to the roof you will not have any problems with the monsters" 

"Then - as I said - we'll be there" Angela smiled "Any idea what she's going to say?" 

"That a swarm of turtles is going to sweep over Hogwarts in three days time, destroying everyone in their path until no one is left alive but you and me" Harry paused "We two are left alone to tell the tale of the great turtle stampede of 1993 and remember those who fell to the tidal wave of green" Angela stared back at him.

"You could have just said no, you know"

xoxox

"Have you talked to Hermione yet?" Neville asked.

"She's next on my list" Harry replied "Which I promise is not because I am a little apprehensive about talking to her, and is just because it was easier to find you, Sally and Blaise"

"Angela"

"Angela - sorry" 

"Because finding three people who are in different houses is, of course, far easier than talking to someone who you share a common room with" Neville smirked.

"I'm glad you understand" Harry grinned back "So will you be there?"

"Yes" He nodded "Do you think they'll make up?"

"Yes" Harry replied confidently. 

"Any idea what she is going to say?" Neville asked "And don't tell me about the coming stampede - Angela already filled me in on my upcoming death by turtle"

"As long as I don't have to warn you as well" Harry grinned at him "And no - all I know is that Luna is going to explain to Hermione what happened and why it happened. As for how she is going to do it, I really am not sure"

"But you have some idea?" Neville quirked an eyebrow. 

"It's not my place to say" Harry replied "I know Luna and I are.... close, but I definitely do not feel empowered to speak for her"

xoxox

Hermione glanced up from the book she was reading, and rolled her eyes. 

"Sit down - you're making the place look untidy" She said, making Harry laugh. 

"Sorry" He took the seat opposite her, then looked at the book "Turtle farming for the novice?"

"There are rumours of a forthcoming turtle stampede that will destroy the entire population of Hogwarts"

"Not the entire population - Angela and I will survive the approaching apocalypse and go forth to bring word of the disaster to the rest of the magical world" Hermione stared at him.

"I'm very happy for you" She said in a deadpan tone "And for Angela as well"

"Why thank you" Harry gave her a half-bow "Anyway - turtle armageddon aside, there is something else I need to talk to you about" He took a deep breath "Hermione......" He trailed off and fell silent. Hermione gazed at him for a few moments. 

"You realise that you didn't finish your sentence" She said after a few more moments.

"Sorry" Harry shook his head "It's just that this..... well - it's harder than I thought it would be" He paused "Hermione - I am going to ask you something, and I need you to give it proper thought before you give me an answer"

"Cross my heart"

"Okay" Harry took another deep breath "Luna wants to talk to you. Tonight. In Nargothrond" Hermione stared at him for a few moments "She wants to explain what happened the last time you were in Gondolin"

"You mean why she blew me out of a window and nearly dropped me into The Underland?" Hermione asked flatly.

"Pretty much, yeah" Harry nodded.

"And you think she can give me a reason for that? One that isn't insulting or patronising?" Hermione continued in the same flat tone.

"Yes"

"Can she also give me a reason why it's taken her two weeks to find a reason? And why she is sending you to be her errand boy instead of talking to me herself?" 

"Yes" Harry nodded for a third time. 

"Okay then" Hermione smiled at him "I will come to this meeting at..... Nargothrond? Not Gondolin or any of the other castles?" She paused "She's worried about my reaction?"

"Not so much her as me" Harry said, blushing slightly "We're going to be talking about some sensitive topics, and I wanted to ensure that neither you nor she would be able to do anything you'd probably regret later"

"So a fortress where neither of us have any magic is probably the best place for a meeting" Hermione nodded in understanding "Okay - I will be there" She paused "The others?"

"Given what we're going to discuss, I thought doing it once, with everyone, would be better than having to do it over and over and over again"

"Makes sense" Hermione smiled "Okay - I will be there tonight" She paused "But no promises - I will listen to what she has to say, but I can't guarantee that it will do any good"

"I know - so does she" Harry reached out and took her hand "All I ask is that you listen to her and give her a fair hearing. And I am pretty sure that if you can do that, you will understand her reaction"

"I will try" Hermione squeezed his hands "So do you think if we dig a moat around the castle, more of us might survive the coming onslaught?"

xoxox

"Professor Lupin - thank you for coming" Dumbledore gestured to the chair in front of his desk "Please have a seat"

"Thank you, Headmaster" Lupin sat down.

"Please - call me Albus. We are colleagues after all" Dumbledore said with an ingratiating smile. 

"Yes...... Albus" Lupin stuttered slightly, making Dumbledore laugh softly. 

"Severus had the same problem when he first started teaching here" The Headmaster said "Even Minerva took a few months to adapt to calling me Albus"

"It is a hard habit to break, Headmaster..... Albus" Lupin admitted "I mean - you are a..... larger than life figure, and calling you by your first name seems somewhat.... disrespectful"

"Remus - if we are going to be working together then we need to develop a more informal relationship" Dumbledore said "I want the staff - all of the staff - to consider me their friend. That they - that you can come to me with your problems" 

"Yes, Albus" Lupin nodded, making Dumbledore smile.

"That wasn't that hard now, was it?"

"I suppose not" Lupin shook his head "But I am sure you didn't bring me here to ask me to call you Albus" 

"No" Dumbledore said with a sigh "No - I brought you here for a much more important conversation" He stared at Lupin intently "Sirius Black - what can you tell me about him?"

"I don't know anything, Headmaster" Lupin replied at once "Sir - I hope you don't think that I am helping him. I would never...."

"Remus - please calm down" Dumbledore said placatingly "I trust you - I know that you would never help the man who betrayed your best friends and who made their son an orphan" 

"Thank you, Headmaster" Lupin let out a sigh of relief, relaxing back in his chair. 

"I simply wish to know more about him. While I followed some of your exploits during your time at school, I am certain that you know him better than anyone else alive" Dumbledore paused "For example - when The Marauders were planning your escapades and pranks when you were at school who was responsible for the ideas, and who for the execution?" Lupin looked at him thoughtfully for a few moments.

"I'd never really given it much thought, Albus" He said, furrowing his brow "However I would say that Sirius was the..... the brains behind the pranks. He came up with the way to carry them out - where the best place to do them was, and how we could avoid being caught or what to do and say if we were"

"And the others? And yourself?" Dumbledore prompted.

"James and I provided the magical expertise" Lupin said simply "James was a wiz at charms, if you will pardon the phrase, while my skills lay in the realms of potions and herbology"

"And young Peter?" Lupin frowned "Remus?"

"I hate to say it, but I can't really remember what Peter did in the group, Albus" Lupin replied after a few moments of silence "I think he made the odd suggestion now and then, but mostly it was James, Sirius and me who came up with the ideas and how to carry them out" He paused "I think James let Peter hang around us because he felt sorry for him - we first met him when he was being bullied by some six year Slytherins and after that he sort of just hung around because no one wanted to mess with Sirius or James" 

"There was a lot of speculation amongst the staff about Peter's position in your group" Dumbledore said "He didn't seem to be much of a fit with the rest of you"

"The same could be said about me" Remus pointed out "James and Sirius were the..... the forthright ones, while I was more reserved and shy" He smiled self-deprecatingly "But given my..... condition, I had grown accustomed to staying the shadows"

"Fascinating" Dumbledore said "Remus - why do you think Sirius has come back to Hogwarts?"

"I thought he was here to kill Harry?" Lupin looked at him, surprised "That he wants to use Harry as a sacrifice to bring back his Master" 

"That's what we believed as well" Dumbledore nodded "But if Sirius is as intelligent and as cunning as you say, I would expect him to know that Harry is in Hufflepuff, not Gryffindor" 

"I admit that is a little strange" Lupin said "But on the other hand he has been in prison for a decade, and stronger men than him have been destroyed after spending far less time in Azkaban" He paused "You must remember, Headmaster, that all my memories of Sirius are from when we were at school and the year or so after, before...... before James and Lily were murdered - before he went to prison"

"I understand" Dumbledore nodded "But if there is any guidance - any insight - you can give me to prevent Sirius from completing his task I would be most grateful"

"Yes, sir" Lupin gave a brief nod in return "Then I think the first thing you should know is that Sirius' most deadly weapon is his charm" He paused "I remember this one time......"

xoxox

Later that evening, Hermione put her book aside and stared into the fireplace in the Hufflepuff common room. As the flames danced in front of her eyes, she thought about the coming meeting with Luna. 

Despite what Harry had said - that he felt Luna had a reason for throwing her out of Castle Gondolin - Hermione couldn't help the little flame of anger that flared inside her when she thought about it. The feeling of utter helplessness as she plunged towards The Underland had featured in more than a few of her dreams, and every one of those dreams had ended with her waking up, jamming her fist against her mouth to stop herself screaming.

"Whatever she is going to say had better be good" She said to herself, then glanced at her watch "Well - it's show time"

xoxox

Luna came to a halt outside the main operating theatre in their Underland base - at Neville's suggestion, they had converted it into a copy of CnC in The Nexus - then looked across at Harry.

"They all came?" She asked.

"Yes" He nodded "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be" She replied. 

"And you are sure you still want to do this?"

"It's the only way to make them understand" She turned to face him "Can you honestly say that you understood before I showed you what I can do? That you could truly grasp what this..... gift I have can be like? How it could become corrupted?"

"No" He shook his head "I mean - when you told me you could make certain futures come true, I thought of it like Hermione does - that it could be useful" He gave her a sympathetic smile "I never even considered the downside of it"

"I think Angela has an idea, and Sally-Anne has the imagination to see it, but Neville and Hermione are both too logical to make the sideways leap" She paused "So I think this is the only way" She took a deep breath, then slowly let it out.

"Show time" She said, then - as Harry held the door open for her - she walked into the operating theatre.

xoxox

Hermione watched Luna sweep into the conference room and come to a halt in the centre.

"Good evening" Luna said, looking around as Harry slipped in to the room and sat down in the corner. She looked at each of her friends in turn, with her gaze coming to halt on Hermione. 

"A week or so ago, I did something that I know you have found hard to understand and accept" She continued in a quiet voice "Hermione - I realise that I owe you an apology for my behaviour, but the truth is that - for all I can see the future - I have no clue how I can apologise to you for what I did. It was uncalled for, and I am truly ashamed and embarrassed by my actions" She paused for breath "All I can say is that I am sorry - I reacted badly..... overreacted very badly and I hope you can forgive me, but I fully understand if you can't"

"Luna - I won't lie. The last week hasn't been easy - I've woken up most nights trying to avoid screaming as I remembered what you did to me" Hermione paused, then walked over and took Luna's hands "But of course I forgive you - you're my friend, and I am not going to hold a grudge against you for something that happened in the heat of the moment" 

"Thank you" Luna wilted visibly in relief. 

"But perhaps if you tell us why......" Hermione started then trailed off "I don't want to push, Luna, but if you could explain why you don't want to use your gift to help us stop Black, or to stop Voldemort when he returns then......" She paused "I just think it would help" Luna stared at her, then dropped Hermione's hands. 

"I've been thinking about how I can do this, and..... well I have come up with a way, but it is not one you are going to like and it might make things infinitely worse between us" She paused, then took a few steps back. Closing her eyes, she let out a long slow breath, then opened her eyes. Suddenly, she turned to the left, held her position for two seconds, then span around twice and threw her hands out in front of her.

"Phoenix" She whispered, then watched as Neville walked over to Angela and took her in his arms. A moment later, they began to dance. Glancing to her right, she saw Hermione walk up to Sally-Anne.

"Luna...." Harry said quietly. 

"One more moment" She replied without looking at him. As Neville continued to sweep Angela around the room to the sound of music in his head, Hermione leaned forward, and gave Sally-Anne a soft kiss on the lips. 

"Nightshade" Luna mouthed silently, and as soon as she finished, Sally-Anne and Hermione sprung apart, while Neville and Angela stopped dancing. A moment later, all four friends turned to face Luna, all with the same expression of confusion on their face.

"Did any of you not want to do what you just did?" Luna asked. 

"No"

"No"

"No"

"No"

"You all felt like it was your idea? That you were doing it of your own free will?" She continued.

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"And if I were to tell you that not only was it me that made you do that, but I also ensured that you would think it was your idea and that you would be happy about it, what would you think of me?" She asked, looking at each of them. This time, none of them replied. Luna gave them a soft smile.

"When I was eight years old I was just starting to understand the basics of my gift at that point - I knew that I could see the future, but I had no idea that I could manipulate it" She said in a calm, flat tone "So when I saw my father die after his printing press exploded I did my best to change that future. I talked him into taking a picnic down by the river that runs near my house" She paused "He agreed - I was a very persuasive child - and came with me" 

"Your mother" Hermione said in quiet understanding "She died when you were eight"

"I spent so much time on ensuring my father would live through the day that I didn't see what would happen if he did" Luna stared at the floor, her thoughts lost in the past "The printing press exploded and killed my mother instantly. I saw a flash of it a second before we heard the noise of the explosion - she didn't suffer - she barely had time to register what had happened when the explosion tore through the house" 

"Oh Luna....." Hermione said sympathetically. 

"I swore that I would not try to manipulate the future ever again, because I did not want anyone else's death be because of me" Luna continued, taking a deep breath and letting it out "And as I learned more about my powers - as I realised that I could see multiple futures and how the futures came about - my promise became more and more binding" She looked at her friends "Earlier today, I looked through all the possible futures - everything that could happen during this meeting, however remote or unlikely the probability - and I found a very, very unlikely future where Sally-Anne and Hermione kissed and Neville took Angela dancing" 

"And you saw how you could bring it about?" Neville asked. Luna nodded.

"A turn here, a word there and I literally remade the world in to my own image" She said, sounding slightly apologetic "I overrode your free will but made you think that it was your idea - that you were doing what you wanted to do" She looked at each of them in turn "I made you my puppets..... no, worse than that. I made you extensions of me - you were no longer your own selves, no longer individuals. Everything you value about yourselves I stripped away until you were what I made you" She turned round until she was facing the door. 

"Tell me how you feel now" She said quietly "Now that you know what I did - how I violated you, how I raped your minds and shredded them into little bits" There was a minute or two of silence behind her, then she felt someone walk up behind her and rest their hand on her shoulder.

"Seeing my girlfriend kissing another girl wasn't the most fun thing I've ever seen" Angela said "And the fact that I thought it was sexy as hell made it even worse" She paused "But somehow I think that however bad I am feeling - however bad we are feeling - that is nothing compared to what you are going through now" She raised her other hand and slowly turned Luna around until they were face to face. 

"Taking away your friends' free will...... breaking their trust and risking your friendships..... that can't have been easy" Angela continued "Especially after you lost your mother and your father at such an early age" 

"I knew if I just explained it - if I told you what I could do - it wouldn't be enough to get through to you all" Luna said quietly "The only way you would truly understand what this gift can do is if you experienced it yourselves" She paused "I knew what I was risking, but there was no other way"

"But that's not all, is it?" Hermione asked "I mean - I understand that the risk you took in controlling us is one thing, but some of the people we are talking about are not your friends - or at least, not as close friends as we are - and some of them are your enemies" She looked at Luna "And - and please understand this is just a comment and not a suggestion or accusation - but I would've thought if it came down to a choice between controlling Voldemort to save our lives or refusing to control him and letting us die, you would have picked controlling him every time" Luna stared at her, then nodded.

"When you put it like that it sounds obvious, doesn't it?" She said "Voldemort and his minions are the biggest threat to hit this world in a generation, maybe two. Ending the threat that they pose should be the priority of every person in this room - every person who says they fight for the light!" She paused "Anyone disagree with me?" She smiled as Harry raised his hand "You don't count, sweetie"

"Sorry" He lowered his hand again. 

"Dumbledore kidnapped Harry and kept him in a private prison" Luna continued "Dumbledore had my father arrested on trumped up charges and kidnapped me to keep me in the same private, illegal prison that he kept Harry in" She paused "He believes he is doing it for the light - that he is serving the greater good in all things, but there are those who would argue that he has crossed the line from light into dark. Some would say he has moved WAY into darkness" She turned to look at Hermione "Should I take Dumbledore's free will and make him let us go? I could do it - I have seen a dozen or more futures where our beloved Headmaster closes the prison and lets us go"

"I......"

"Then there is Malfoy, Flint, Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson, Malfoy Senior and several dozen others. Racist bigots who would see all of us dead and would smile while doing it" Luna carried on as if Hermione hadn't spoken "They could definitely use a personality adjustment - one I could easily provide" She paused "And what about our government? They are not outright bigots, but they definitely pander to the pureblood agenda and would - given the right incentive - come after the mudbloods and halfies without a second thought" She stared at Hermione, then smiled.

"What I did tonight is about the limit of my powers for now. I can see a certain distance in to the future, and if I put my mind to it I can see enough futures to be able to pick the one I want - the perfect possible" She paused "But compared to a year ago, I am almost infinitely more powerful than I was. And a year from now my power will have grown even more. I expect that when puberty kicks in with a vengeance my powers will start to grow exponentially and by the time I come of age I suspect I will be able to see nearly every possible future that could occur" She started to pace back and forth. 

"And if I can see every possible future that could happen, and how to make them happen, then I could literally control the world. Everyone - every single person on this planet - could be at my beck and call. And they wouldn't argue - wouldn't disagree with me - because I would make sure that they thought that everything they do would be their idea" She stopped pacing and span round, staring at Hermione.

"Hermione - the world is not a black and white place. It is made up of infinite shades of gray, each one only minutely different from the next. And it is full of people who are equally..... shady, for want of a better phrase" She walked across the room until she was standing directly in front of her friend "If I start manipulating people because they are evil, where do I draw the line? Malfoy Senior has tortured, raped, disembowelled and murdered people and done it in the name of fun. Fudge has taken bribes from Senior Death Eaters to go along with their plans, and has put innocent people in prison because he wanted them out of the way. Dumbledore........ well - his crimes are legion" She paused "Petunia and Vernon - at least the people Harry calls his Aunt and Uncle - have taken money and other payments for keeping him prisoner" She smiled "And your next door neighbour lets his dog crap in your garden" Hermione snorted in amusement. 

"Do I stop Voldemort but leave Malfoy alive? Do I alter Fudge and leave Dumbledore as he is? Do I force Vernon and Petunia to turn themselves in while leaving Mr Fuzzyboots to crap on your lawn?" She looked at Hermione for a moment, then lowered her gaze.

"I can remake the world in my image, but who says that my image is the right one to make the world into?" She asked quietly "And what if I......"

"What if you start to like it?" Hermione asked softly "What if you get addicted to reshaping the world, so much that you realise you can't stop? Or that you don't want to stop?"

"I know that there are times when you don't like your hair, and that you think your teeth are too big and your.... " Luna turned slightly pink "That your chest won't grow" Hermione turned pink as well "What if I could find a future where all of those problems were solved, and I thought that you would be happier if I solve them? What if I changed them without asking you, because I thought that is what you wanted and because you were my friend and I wanted to make you happy" 

"I understand" Hermione said, her blush fading "You're worried that you'd manipulate the world until it came unglued" 

"Or that I would come to think of myself as a god" Luna said "And I would make a crappy god" 

"I understand" Hermione pulled her into a hug "And I'm sorry I ever brought it up"

"You couldn't have known" Luna replied, squeezing her friend "And I'm sorry I threw you out of my castle"

"You are forgiven" Hermione said softly "Always and forever forgiven" Luna felt her eyes misting up, then she let go of Hermione and straightened up, looking at the others. 

"I am sorry about tonight as well - I promise I will never do that again"

"It's okay" Sally-Anne said "And I'm sorry about your mother" 

"Thank you" Luna gave her a weak smile, then suddenly the smile brightened "I knew there was something else! That's the other major problem with this damn gift - sometimes I get so caught up in the future that I forget the present" She paused "As well as looking for what happened tonight, I've also seen about half a dozen futures where we encounter Sirius and my father" 

"Really?" Harry stood up and bounded over to her side "Any of them good?"

"Well in two of them we die because the dementors are chasing Sirius and catch us instead, and in another two Hermione and Neville die because - as unbelievable as it sounds - they run off the edge of the cliff at the back of the castle, and in two more all six of us somehow get eaten by a werewolf that is roaming the grounds for no apparent reason" She paused "But in the last one I have seen a way that we - Harry and I - can escape the grounds and meet up with Mr Black and my father, talk to them and come back without being eaten, falling to our deaths our having our souls sucked out through our mouths"

"Do we get a vote on which one we'd like to see happen?" Harry asked "Because I think I have my choice made already" Luna laughed. 

"We can't do it for a week or so, but I promise - before the fortnight is out, we will be good to go"

"And you are sure they won't try to kill you?" Neville asked. Luna grinned.

"In all the futures where any of us die, Sirius and my father both sacrifice themselves to try and save us" She said "Believe me - they are no threat to us - they will welcome us with open arms and a song in their hearts"


	6. Reunion (1 of 3)

"There's a cave in the hills to the north of Hogwarts" Luna pointed to the map at the centre of CnC "It's part of a system that dates back to the seventh century, when there was an intense period of witch trials. The caves were created by.... well - they would be the equivalent of the underground railroad in America. They used them as a base to travel around Scotland and rescue witches and wizards from the inquisition"

"So they're magically protected?" Harry asked, staring at the map. 

"The enchantments are probably very old, but yes - they are designed to allow people to hide from detection and search parties" Luna nodded "But......." 

"But what?" Harry looked at her curiously.

"I know this phrase gets used a lot - even over used - but it was a different time back then. Because the threat from the witch hunters was so massive and so dangerous, the entire magical world was united in protecting themselves from it" Luna sat down, then looked up at him "The caves don't have protection against magical scans or magical detection methods because the wards were raised at a time when no one - not a single mage - would have considered betraying a fellow mage to the non-magical world. It would have been unthinkable"

"So if Dumbledore or Fudge had a suspicion they were there, then....."

"It would take The DMLE less time than it requires to say it to scan the caves and arrest them" Luna sighed "Not that Dumbledore, or Fudge, would allow two escaped Death Eaters to be arrested. If they aren't killed on sight then they will be kissed as soon as a dementor can be summoned" She paused "And yes - this is based on things I have seen" She shivered "And things I never, ever want to see again - especially not in real life"

"So we have to get out of Hogwarts, make our way up to the caves, talk to my godfather and your dad and then make it back into Hogwarts all without getting caught by teachers, the wards and - and I can not emphasise this part enough - the dementor horde surrounding the castle" Harry took a deep breath "No problem" Luna laughed at the overly cheerful expression on his face.

"Actually, Mr Potter, it might be as easy as you think" She stood up again and looked back down at the map "I've been looking through the possible futures that relate to us getting to the cave and back in one piece, and I have found one that will let us do it"

"Seriously?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Well - we can be as serious or as carefree as we want" Luna said with a cheeky smile "But as for being able to do it - yes, if we follow the future I've seen perfectly then we will get to the cave and back without......"

"Without being caught or eaten by dementors" Harry smiled.

"Dementors don't eat people" Luna said absently, still looking at the map.

"Good to know" Harry replied "Although I think I'd prefer being eaten to having my soul sucked out and spending the rest of my life as an empty shell" 

"Well - when you put it like that....." Luna grinned "Anyway - are you up for this?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Harry walled over and stood next to her "What about the others?"

"We can't get six people in and out of the castle - all the futures I saw where it was more than just us ended..... well - they ended less well than you would like" 

"How many?" Harry asked hesitantly. 

"You don't want to know" Luna replied flatly. Harry gazed at her for a moment, then nodded.

"So - when do we go?"

"A week on Friday" 

"Eight days?" 

"Yes" Luna pointed to the right side of the map "Black is going to make another attempt to get into the school - not quite sure why yet - and he is going to fail. But the dementor horde will swarm to the point he tries to breach the wards, leaving a gap right here"

"And getting back?" 

"That's a little harder, however if you can just trust me for now, I promise we will bed in bed before midnight with both our souls intact" She paused, then blushed "You know what I mean"

"I do" He nodded, smirking slightly. 

"Oh shush you!" She slapped his arm.

"Yes dear" He paused "Can we tell the others?" Luna bit her lip, then slowly sank into her seat again.

"It's really up to you" She said "It won't affect the outcome either way, unless there's something I haven't seen" She paused "The advantages of telling them is they can cover for us if necessary, but the disadvantages are they might feel left out"

"Your father, my godfather" Harry smiled "And while I know that Hermione would find meeting both of them fascinating, I am pretty sure she'll be able to reign in her disappointment if we explain about the whole death and desouling thing"

"Then it's still up to you" Luna bounded to her feet again and smiled "So - now that we've sorted out the near future, what's next?"

xoxox

The next evening, Hermione watched as Harry sat down in the comfy chair next to the fireplace in the Hufflepuff common room and then raised her eyebrows as he absently picked up a book and started flicking through it. 

"Something on your mind, Mr Potter?" She asked after a few moments. Harry looked up at her, frowning in slight confusion.

"Sorry?"

"Well......" Hermione glanced at the book he was holding "I know school is all about education and learning, but you've never really shown an interest in the world of magical fashion before" Harry looked down at the book he was holding - A Definitive Guide To Dressmaking and Clothing Adjustment Spells - then looked back up at her with a sheepish smile.

"I don't suppose you'd believe that Luna's manipulation in The Dreamland got me wondering if it was possible to do similar things in the real world?" He asked.

"If you'd just told me that, rather than asking me, it might have worked" Hermione gave a soft laugh "What's going on, Harry?" He stared at her for a few moments, then sighed.

"Hermione - you know that I trust you, and that you are one of my best friends" He said sincerely "And that if I am going to keep a secret from you, then I have a very, very good reason for doing it" Hermione blinked, then gave him an amused grin. 

"I thought that - after Luna's lesson - we weren't going to keep secrets from each other" She replied, the smile taking the sting out of her words. He smiled back at her. 

"You trust me?" He asked, and she nodded at once "Then trust me that this is one of those times that you are better off not knowing about what we're going to do" 

"Okay" She nodded again "You'll let me know at some point in the future though?"

"As soon as we are done doing what we are doing, you'll know" Harry grinned, then he looked down at the book "You know - this book does have some interesting charms in it" 

"Oh yes?" She asked, sounding slightly skeptical. 

"Imagine you are dueling with someone - with Ron, or Malfoy" Harry leaned forward, a flush of excitement on his face "Or if you are fighting with them - a magical fight, but not a formal duel" 

"Okay" She nodded.

"There's a charm here to reduce the size of someone's trousers" He pointed to a paragraph in the book "And it can be focused at specific parts, so you could - for example - just shrink the crotch area" 

"Wow - that's......"

"Evil?" Harry suggested.

"Inspired" Hermione said, grinning "What about if you're fighting a girl?"

"How would you feel about having your knickers pulled tight?" Harry pointed out, making her laugh.

"So - what other fighting charms does this book have in it?" 

xoxox

The following week, Luna slipped her shoes on, then glanced around her dorm room. Her fellow Ravenclaws were in the common room - doing homework most likely - and she knew that she could slip past them without any real effort. 

She glanced at her watch - it was about half an hour before Sirius was going to try to skirt through The Forbidden Forest and round Hagrid's hut - then picked up her jacket and put it on. She stood up and headed towards the stairs. 

xoxox

"Going somewhere?" Hermione asked, staring at a patch of space in front of her. For a moment nothing happened, then she smiled as Harry's head appeared.

"I silenced my shoes, and I was quite as a mouse" He said, glancing around "How did you know?"

"The door to the third year boys' room opened and closed on its own" She said, pointing up the stairs behind him "So - this is what you didn't want to tell me?"

"Pretty much" Harry nodded, tugging the cloak around his neck. 

"I take it it's more than a secret rendezvous with young Luna?" Hermione asked, but before he could respond, she waved her hand "I know, I know - I'm better off not knowing"

"For now at least" He paused "Hermione...... can I ask you a favour?"

"Always"

"Can you remain in the common room the rest of the night? Until I come back?" He paused "I know that you've been keeping up with the methods Luna showed us to stop people reading your mind, but I would feel better if you stayed here"

"Are you going into danger?" She asked "Are we going to be in danger?"

"Not from what she's seen" He said softly "But she would be the first to tell you that she's not powerful enough to see everything" He paused "At least not yet"

"Okay - I'll stay here" She paused "I've got an essay to write for Snape and I've been wanting to finish the book on magical marine creatures I borrowed from the library" 

"Sounds fascinating" Harry said in a deadpan tone, making Hermione stick her tongue out at him "If everything goes to plan, we should be back in around three or four hours"

"And if plans change?" She asked quietly, but he simply flipped the hood of the cloak up over his head and vanished again. 

"See you soon, sweetie" He said and - even though she knew it was impossible - she could have sworn she saw the invisibility cloak move off towards the portrait hole. 

xoxox

Luna walked down the corridor then suddenly she pressed herself flat against a corner. A second later, two ghosts floated by the end of the passage. A second after that, she continued walking until she reached the top of the grand staircase. 

Walking down, she reached out to grab the handrail at the side as the staircase started moving. Without breaking her stride, she arrived at the bottom of the stairs, then took a step out over nothing.

xoxox

Harry watched in silent awe as Luna made her way down the grand staircase, never slowing, never hesitating as she moved from flight to flight even as they swung about underneath her. 

Up until that point, he had known that she had this gift, and that it was incredibly powerful. But he realised that - even after the incident with the dragon, and the fight against the basilisk - he hadn't fully grasped just how powerful, and how exact and precise it could be. She had made her way down seventeen flights of stairs seemingly without paying any attention to where she was stepping or what she was doing.

As she reached the bottom, she took three more steps then turned to stare directly at him.

"Good evening" She said, with a polite nod. Harry flipped the hood back and smiled at her.

"That was astounding" He said, nodding towards the stairs. Luna glanced over her shoulder, then looked back at him with a soft smile.

"I've examined this future so often that I could easily predict where the stairs would be and when they would move" She paused "I don't usually have that much insight - at least not yet - but when I do, it feels...... amazing"

"It looked it" He nodded "So are you ready to go?" 

"Yes - Sirius should be reaching the outskirts of The Forbidden Forest in five minutes and thirty six seconds. If we can reach the bridge by then, all of the dementors will have moved to The Forest side of the castle and we can make a break for it" She walked up to him, and he swept the cloak around her, making them both invisible.

"So which way now, my guide?" He asked in a whisper.

"Through the school towards the greenhouses at the back, then out through the clock tower" Luna replied in an equally quiet voice "The area is deserted at this time of night - Sprout is down in Hogsmeade, and the ghosts are all having a meeting somewhere. I think they are talking about Sirius and how to stop him, or at least warn the Headmaster"

"So you don't foresee any problems?"

"Filch's cat is sat in the quad at the back of the school, but about five seconds before we get there, two mice are going to scurry out of their hole and she is going to chase them out into the grounds" Luna smiled "She won't catch them, but by the time she realises that, she'll have got far enough round that she will go back through the main doors" She realised Harry was staring at her again "What?"

"You really HAVE been looking at this future a lot, haven't you?" He asked.

"I am going to see my father for the first time since he was sent to that thrice-damned hell-hole and I was sent to Little Whining" 

"Another thrice damned hell-hole" Harry said with a smirk.

"Quite" Luna nodded "But tonight my father is going to hold me in his arms for the first time in forever" She paused "And I am going to let nothing stand in my way" She realised Harry was still smirking, then smiled sheepishly "And I am just realising how sinister that actually sounds, but you know what I meant"

"Yes, dear" He replied, and she laughed.

"Okay - lets go - now" She took his hand and started walking down the corridor. 

xoxox

"Headmaster - The Dementors are swarming towards The Forest" Filch ran up to Dumbledore as The Headmaster was strolling up to his office "All of them!" Dumbledore came to a halt, then turned to face the caretaker.

"Find The Baron and Nicholas" He said after a few moments "Ask them to go out to The Forest - to where the dementors are headed. I want to know what has got the interest of the horde - if the entire horde is headed in one direction, it must be....." He paused "Yes - yes, that must be it" He drew his wand "Mr Filch - disregard what I just said. Find as many of the ghosts as you can, and send them out to The Forest. I am going to summon the rest of the staff - we might have a chance to catch Sirius Black once and for all"

xoxox

Luna and Harry, still covered by the cloak, walked quickly across the bridge that lead towards the back of the castle grounds. To Harry's complete lack of surprise, Luna's predictions had been one hundred percent accurate - the dementors were swarming through The Forest, and - based on the silvery shapes they had caught a quick glimpse of - the ghosts were going with them. 

"The staff will assume Sirius will take the most direct route" Luna had explained as they crossed the bridge "So they will cover the paths to the main doors, The Entrance Hall and so forth"

"And since they think he is coming after me, they will probably be guarding the ways to the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff common rooms?" Harry asked, making Luna nod "Why do they think he thinks I am in Gryffindor?" He frowned "Does he think I am in Gryffindor?"

"That's something we can ask him" Luna replied as they reached the end of the bridge and started making their way across the grounds "He's going to be tipped off by the ghosts - they usually stay within the castle and are rarely out and about - and retreat back to their hiding place"

"He won't be followed?"

"The dementors won't see him and the ghosts are bound to the grounds, so they can't follow him" Luna shook her head "He should arrive around five minutes after we do" She paused "I know you've been told he's bad, evil and scary as hell, but don't under any circumstances draw your wand on him - he is a good man and he has missed you badly"

"Yes boss" Harry squeezed her hand, then they both stopped as they saw the hills rear up in front of them "So where's the cave entrance?"

xoxox

Sirius saw a glimmer of movement in the corner of his eye, and pressed himself against the nearest tree.

"What are they doing out here?" He asked himself as he saw a trio of ghosts float around the opening a few feet in front of him. As he watched, the ghost split up and each floated away in a different direction. 

"If Dumbledore's sent the ghosts out to find me, the dementors won't be far behind" He glanced past the tree again, then sighed.

"You get to live another day" He said in disappointment, then he turned round and slowly melted back into the shadows of The Forest.

xoxox

"How big are these caves?" Harry asked as he and Luna walked through passageway after passageway. 

"The mages who created them were very motivated to make them as big and as complicated as possible. During the height of their use the caves would hold hundreds of mages hiding from the witch hunts" Luna said, looking around with an expression of wonder "It makes you kind of glad all we have to deal with is Voldemort and Dumbledore"

"I never thought of it like that" Harry smiled as they continued through the caves "Are we going the right way?" 

"You doubt me?" She raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

"Never" He paused "But I am pretty sure if you left me now, I would wander in these caves for the rest of my life and probably die in them before I found my way out"

"Probably - but since I am not going to leave you, I wouldn't worry too much about it" She paused "And we are nearly there. Five minutes more, and we'll find the main cave they are hiding in"

"Okay" Harry nodded "You nervous?" 

"Nervous? About seeing someone who thinks I think he tried to kill me? About someone I haven't seen in forever? About meeting my father again?" She paused "No - why do you ask?" He reached out and took her hand. 

"Just remember I'm here, and will never leave your side" He paused "And that's not just because if I do then I will be stuck here forever"

"Good to know" She squeezed his hand, then - together - they set off along a passage that sloped upwards. 

xoxox

Sirius glanced over his shoulder, then smiled when he didn't see anyone following him. While it meant that his goal would have to wait another day or so, it also meant that he'd be alive and ensouled for another day or so. 

He looked up towards the path back to the caves, then - with a final glance over his shoulder - he strolled off the path and vanished into the hills surrounding Hogsmeade.

xoxox

Xenophilius leaned back against the wall of the cave, staring into the flames. In the months since he and Sirius had escaped he had realised that he had found a whole new type of torture. Of course, compared to the hell-hole of Azkaban, life on the run, and in the caves, was a veritable paradise. No dementors, no Death Eaters to torment him. 

He snorted, shaking his head. Why would he need Death Eaters to torment him when he was perfectly capable of tormenting himself?

The dreams and visions of Cassandra were nothing new - he had been having those on and off since she had died in the printing press explosion. In fact, the memories and visions of his wife were the only things that had kept him sane during his imprisonment. 

But now - being so close to his daughter, yet unable to see her, talk to her or even hold her just for a moment - he was suffering from a whole new set of dreams and visions and even hallucinations. The number of times he had convinced himself that Luna was in the next cave - just round the corner where he could catch up to her if he was just a little quicker. 

Closing his eyes, he let his mind wander back to the day he met his wife. It was one of his favourite memories, and it always allowed him to calm his mind.

"Dad?" 

Keeping his eyes closed, Xeno shook his head slightly. He was sat in The Three Broomsticks with his best friend, and was eight and a half seconds away from spilling a drink over a young woman who was in urgent need of a pee and who was, coincidentally, the best friend of Cassandra Garner. 

"Dad - it's me"

Cassandra - it appeared - found the fact her best friend was covered in Butterbeer and still desperate to go to the toilet utterly hilarious, and then bought him a drink. Her best friend was less amused and - after returning from the loo - poured an entire glass of butterbeer all over him before storming out of the pub. He would have been annoyed, but the smile on Cassandra's face made it all worth it. 

"Dad? Are you awake?"

The thing was this was all years before Luna had even been born, and her voice had never been a part of this memory before. So why was he hearing it now?

"We could poke him with a stick" Another voice suggested - one that he had never heard before - and then he heard it - the soft laugh that he had missed for so, so long. 

He opened his eyes to see his daughter standing on the other side of the fire, staring at him with a concerned expression - one that was almost a mirror of her mother's. A boy with black hair and green eyes was stood next to her - presumably the source of the other voice he had heard - but Xeno only had eyes for his daughter. 

"Luna? My little snorkack? Is that you? Is that really you?"

"Yes, Daddy - it's really me" The vision in front of him replied, a smile coming to her face.

"And I'm not imagining you? This isn't another hallucination, sent by the gods to taunt and tease me?"

"I don't think so" She shook her head, then looked at the boy "I'm not imaginary, am I?" He reached out and pinched her, making her squeak "You could've just said no, you know"

"Where's the fun in that?" The boy asked, then looked back towards Xeno "I still want to poke him with a stick"

"If anyone is going to poke my father, it's going to be me!" She said, then blushed as the boy smirked at her "Oh shush you" She looked back towards Xeno, who was watching both of them with an expression that was a mix of confusion, fondness and amusement "Daddy?"

"Luna..... my Luna" Without knowing how, he found himself on his feet and walking round the fire. A moment later, she was in his arms - finally, after years of hell and months of torment, he was holding his daughter once again "Luna......" He realised he was crying, but he made no move to wipe away the tears.

"Daddy" Her voice was muffled, and he felt the front of his shirt getting damp "Oh Daddy" He squeezed her tighter - never wanting to let her go. 

xoxox

Sirius stopped in the passage, hearing an odd sound coming from the cave ahead of him. Pushing himself against the cave wall, he edged himself along until he came to the opening. Taking a deep breath, he slowly drew his wand and then jumped out into the archway.

"FREEZE!"

xoxox

"FREEZE!" Xeno and Luna both jumped as Sirius' voice echoed through the cavern. Xeno looked round, then rolled his eyes.

"Black - if you don't stop pointing that wand at my daughter, I will come over there and shove it somewhere you won't like" He said in a calm voice. 

"How do you know she's your daughter?" Sirius asked in response "How do you know it's not Director Bones or Albus Dumbledore in disguise?"

"When I was five, I got lost in The Faraway Woods that were near my house" Luna said without taking her eyes off her father "When Daddy found me, I was asleep in a tree. He climbed up, carried me back down and took me home, all without waking me up" She paused "I was wearing a red and yellow sundress with pink shoes and a blue sunhat" Sirius didn't need to look at Xeno to know he was nodding. 

"Then I apologise, Miss Lovegood" Sirius lowered his wand "But ten years in jail for a crime I didn't commit and spending the last few months on the run has made me more than a little paranoid" Luna smiled.

"Mr Black - having spent the last few years in a prison run by Albus 'I am the leader of the light' Dumbledore, I can understand being paranoid more than you could possibly imagine" She paused "However I think I can make all that time and suffering worthwhile"

"That's a big claim, Miss Lovegood" Sirius stared at her curiously "Can you....." He trailed off as a boy with black hair, green eyes and glasses walked out from behind Xeno "James....... when did you get so....." Sirius stopped dead, his mouth moving up and down "Harry - oh my god, Harry!" Without warning, he rushed over and pulled Harry into his arms, hugging him tightly "I never thought I'd see you again" Harry allowed himself to be hugged, then slowly extracted himself from Sirius' arms.

"Mr Black...."

"Call me Sirius" 

"Mr Black - you clearly know me, and my parents, but I really don't remember you" Harry said apologetically, but Sirius merely smiled at him. 

"I bet I can change that" Sirius took a step back, then a moment later there was a scruffy black dog stood in his place. 

"PADDY!!" Harry dropped to his knees and threw his arms around the dogs neck "Oh my god - Paddy!" As he continued to hug the dog, it transformed back into Sirius. Harry broke off his hug for a moment, then smiled.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Siri - I just didn't recognise you after all these years" 

"You were so young when I...... left, that I'm not surprised" He looked down at himself "I have a changed a lot since then - I am definitely not the man I once was" Harry pulled Sirius into a hug again.

"You're my Uncle Siri - my Dad's best friend" Harry said, face buried in Sirius' chest.

"You believe that? That I was his best friend?" Sirius asked, and he felt Harry nod "So you don't believe I betrayed him to Voldemort?" 

"Of course you didn't, Mr Black" Harry and Sirius both turned to see Luna - stood with her father's arms around her - watching them with a smile. 

"How can you be so sure, Miss Lovegood?" Sirius asked, resting his arm on Harry's shoulder.

"Because you are working with my father" She tilted her head upwards, resting the back of her head against Xeno's chest "And my father would never have come with you if he thought you were a Death Eater - he would rather have died in Azkaban than help you in any way, shape or form" Her father smiled as she spoke, then gave her a kiss on the top of her head "But if you didn't give up James and Lily, and you aren't here to murder Harry so you can return Voldemort to power or to get your revenge for Voldemort's vanquishing then why are you here?"

"That's kind of a long story" Sirius admitted "But before we get into all of that can we catch up first?" He looked over at Xeno "I know that your father has been waiting to see what kind of a young woman you've turned into, and I want to know all about my godson" He paused "Can we wait half an hour or so before we have to talk about the depressing stuff?"

"Of course, Mr Black"

"Sirius"

"Of course, Sirius" Luna smiled "So, Daddy, what do you want to know?"

xoxox

"Luna wasn't in the common room" Neville looked at the other three who were sat in CnC "She's not usually out so late - I've noticed she doesn't have many friends in her year"

"Aside from Ginny" Sally-Anne said.

"The Weasley girl was back in Gryffindor talking to the twins" Angela replied "She is going to try out for Quidditch - their current seeker is a seventh year, and Ginny is going to suggest that she train as a reserve, so that next year she can take over without any kerfuffle or chaos"

"Sounds like a good idea" Neville said "I think it's how Cho got her position" He paused, then smirked "I am surprised a Gryffindor thought of the idea though" Angela threw a cushion at him, then turned to Hermione.

"Harry?" She asked, and Hermione sighed.

"He's out somewhere as well" She said "He's either going off for a secret tryst with Luna, or they are going off somewhere together" She paused "Harry asked me to make sure I stayed out of Dumbledore and Snape's way until they got back"

"That doesn't sound like a secret tryst" Sally-Anne said "I don't think either of them would care if Dumbledore or that man knew about that" She paused "Are they going to be in danger?"

"Harry wouldn't say where he was going" Hermione admitted "So I would guess - yes. Probably danger enough that they wouldn't want to risk us being a part of it" 

"They always were too damn noble for their own good" Angela sighed "Do you think there's anything we could do? Try to catch up with them?"

"We don't even know where they are" Neville pointed out "And since we're not Luna we can't exactly see where they might be, can we?"

"So basically our choices are to sit here and do nothing, or go to Dumbledore and tell him that two of his students are running around the country unchaperoned and unprotected" Sally-Anne leaned back in her chair "Anyone want to speak in support of door number two?" The other three remained completely silent "Yeah - I didn't think so" She turned to Hermione "I don't suppose you've mastered the powers that Luna has here, have you?"

"Not so much, no" Hermione shook her head "But if the three of you want to stay here - or go to one of the other castles or Nargothrond - I will wake myself up and go sleep in the common room. When Harry comes back from his big adventure, I will come here and find you"

"Okay" Neville nodded "But what if......"

"We wait until morning" Hermione said "And besides - he's with Luna" She paused "I can't imagine how he could be any safer"

xoxox

Harry glanced at his watch, then reached over and tapped Luna's hand. She nodded, then looked at her father.

"Dad - we have to be going back to school in a little while" She said apologetically "We've been watching the dementor patrol routes and the gap we came through will open up in about an hour or so. If we miss it, we wouldn't get back to school before we are missed"

"I was curious how you got out here" Xeno admitted, then he looked at Sirius "Sirius - I think you should tell them your story" Sirius sighed, then gave a reluctant nod. 

"You've met Remus Lupin? I heard he was the defence teacher this year?" 

"Yes" Luna said with a slight smile "He's pretty good" 

"So I would imagine" Sirius said "Anyway - when I was in school, I had three best friends. Your father, Remus and a boy named Peter Pettigrew" He paused "We called ourselves The Marauders and we had...... well - we had something of a reputation" 

"They played pranks and kept the school suitably entertained for seven years" Xeno said with a fond smile "Not that I was there for all of them, but the years I was....." He shook his head "The sixth floor toilet prank was the stuff of legend" Sirius gave a chuckle.

"I'd forgotten that one" He said, but then his smile faded "Anyway - the four of us left school together and went out into the world. The war with Voldemort was reaching new levels every week, and then......" He trailed off and looked at Luna "Vanquished?"

"Pardon me?"

"You described Voldemort's death as a vanquishing? Why did you use that word?" He asked.

"It's just a word" She smiled at her father "You can thank my father for it"

"She was proof reading The Quibbler by age five and correcting my articles by the time she was six" Xeno smiled proudly.

"Why?" Luna looked back at Sirius.

"Around two months before Harry was born, Dumbledore came to James and Lily and asked them to go into hiding. He told them there had been a prophecy about their unborn child" He looked at Harry "About you" 

"What did it say?" Luna asked, reaching out and resting her hand on Harry's, squeezing it slightly as she did.

"It prophesied a child would be born at the end of July who would have the power to vanquish The Dark Lord - that he would be marked and that they would eventually fight to the death" Sirius replied "And it specifically use the word vanquish, which is what made me curious"

"Just a co-incidence" Luna shrugged "Plus I like the word - it sounds so much better than kick the crap out of, don't you think?" Sirius laughed.

"I suppose" He said "Anyway - your parents went into hiding and - at Dumbledore's suggestion - used something called The Fidelius Charm to increase their security. The charm allows a secret to be placed inside the mind of a person, and removed from the minds of everyone else" He paused "The general use is to hide a house or a building - anyone who knew where it was immediately forgets where it is, except the one person in whose mind the secret is kept" 

"The other major selling point of The Fidelius is that the secret can not be taken by force" Xeno said "So legilimency and veritaserum or other spells and potions wouldn't gain you anything. The only way to learn the secret is for the person holding it to give it up of their own free will"

"Which is where Peter Pettigrew comes in" Sirius said, anger radiating off him "Since I was your father's best friend, everyone thought I would be the one to hold the secret. So we - your father, mother and I decided to play on that idea. I was to move around the country, making it clear I was trying to avoid the Death Eaters, so that they couldn't torture the secret out of me" He paused "In the meantime, Peter would quietly vanish, holding the secret to your parents location where no one would find it" His face turned angry "Or so we thought"

"He betrayed my parents?" Harry asked darkly. 

"We were due to meet up on Halloween, but he didn't show up. When I couldn't get in touch with him, I tried to get through to your parents on a secure floo connection, but that failed as well" Sirius closed his eyes "I went to Godric's Hollow and found your parents' house in flames. Hagrid was carrying you out of the building - I tried to take you, but he was too strong for me" He opened his eyes and looked at Harry "Maybe if I had taken you..... if I had fought for you....."

"He was acting on Dumbledore's orders" Harry said "Nothing would have stopped him from carrying them out"

"Probably" Sirius nodded "But since I couldn't have you, I decided I wanted my revenge - the only way Voldemort could have found the house was if Peter had given it up" He gave a feral smile "I tracked him down a few hours later, and he confessed to everything"

"You killed him?" Luna asked.

"No" Sirius let out a long, slow sigh "Before I could deal with him, he blew up a gas line in the street. Thirteen muggles died and escaped. When the Aurors arrived, there were thirteen bodies and me - the best friend of James and Lily Potter..... and the only one who could have betrayed them" 

"He was arrested and imprisoned within twenty four hours" Xeno said "They didn't bother with a trial since his guilt was undeniable and obvious"

"Didn't Dumbledore object?" Harry frowned.

"Dumbledore was the one who told Minister Bagnold and Director Crouch that Sirius held the secret" Xeno explained "That pretty much sealed his fate as far as our judicial system was concerned" 

"How did Peter escape?" Luna looked at Sirius "Why isn't anyone looking for him?"

"After I had been carried away, The Aurors found a finger - a finger that Dumbledore said belonged to Peter" Sirius said bitterly "They think he's dead - and why bother searching for a dead man when you've got a murderer and arch-traitor in Azkaban"

"Is he?" 

"No" Sirius looked up at her "He's alive and well and hiding out in the Gryffindor common room as we speak" Harry and Luna both stared at him in shock.

"I know that Gryffindors aren't the smartest people in the world, but don't you think they would have noticed?" Harry said with a laugh. 

"Aren't you are......" Sirius started, but Harry shook his head.

"A Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw" He said, gesturing to himself then Luna "But how is Pettigrew hiding in Gryffindor Tower?" 

"A few months after we became friends, your father and I learned that Remus was a werewolf" Sirius said, then stopped and looked at the kids "I take it no one knows that?"

"It's not common knowledge, no" Luna shook her head "You can trust us not to tell tales"

"Thank you" Sirius smiled "Anyway - so that we could help him out, James, Peter and I learned to be animagus. You saw my form earlier. James was....."

"A reindeer" Harry said "I remember a large creature with antlers......"

"A stag, but yes" Sirius nodded "Anyway I became a dog, James a stag and Peter became a rat" He paused "When he blew up the gas line, he cut his own finger off, turned in to the mouse and ran away down the sewers" 

"Scabbers?" Luna gasped in surprise "The man who betrayed Harry's parents is Ron Weasley's pet rat?" 

"Your insight serves you well, young lady" Sirius smiled "After I saw the picture of him in The Prophet, I knew I had to escape, find him and rip the still beating heart out of his chest for what he did to James and Lily" He paused "When your father asked to come with me - to rescue his daughter from Dumbledore's manipulations - I could hardly say no" 

"Are you sure you want to kill him?" Harry asked "He's the only one who can prove your innocence" He paused "And if you are my godfather, you can adopt me and get me away from Little Whining" 

"If I go to The Ministry, I will be killed or kissed on sight" Sirius sighed "And sneaking into Hogwarts is proving impossible"

"Leave it to us" Luna said, then she glanced at her father "What about you, Daddy? If we could prove your innocence...."

"We could be together again" Xeno nodded, pulling her into a hug "But if proving Sirius is innocent is going to be hard, proving I am will be nigh on impossible"

"As I said - leave it to us" Luna repeated, then she glanced at her watch "We need to get going, but watch for an owl coming to the north entrance in around two days. You can use it to send messages to us at the school without putting yourselves at risk"

"Okay" Xeno nodded, then hugged her again while Sirius did the same to Harry "You sure you can get back without getting caught?"

"Trust me" Luna said. 

xoxox

"Is there a reason you didn't mention your gift?" Harry asked "Or that we already knew the prophecy and a bit more of what they told us?"

"If we do this right, they will be questioned thoroughly by The DMLE" Luna replied as she and Harry crossed the wards back into the school grounds "I don't want them to have to lie to Madame Bones or anyone else about me" She paused "Once they are free, I'll tell them then" 

"Okay" Harry smiled.

xoxox

"Good evening, Mr Potter" Harry jumped at Hermione's voice, then smiled as she pushed herself off the sofa she had been lying down on "Enjoy your evening?"

"More than you could possibly know" Harry smiled "Luna's waiting for all of us in Gondolin - and trust me, you are not going to want to miss this"


	7. Recommendation (2 of 3)

_"Good evening, Mr Potter" Harry jumped at Hermione's voice, then smiled as she pushed herself off the sofa she had been lying down on "Enjoy your evening?"_

_"More than you could possibly know" Harry smiled "Luna's waiting for all of us in Gondolin - and trust me, you are not going to want to miss this"_

xoxox

Luna bounded into the main hall of Gondolin, a bright smile on her face. Looking around, she raised her hands, then began conducting an invisible orchestra. 

As she continued to wave her hands, the room around her changed, turning into a room she hadn't been in for..... for what seemed like an eternity. 

With a flick of her head, the music that was playing in her head filled the room and she continued to dance as the room changed around her. 

"Very nice" She heard a voice behind her, and span to see her friends watching her.

"Thank you" She gave a polite curtsy, then bounded over and hugged each of them in turn "Thank you all for coming!" She waved her hand and two sofas and a chair appeared "Welcome to The Rookery - please, have a seat"

"The Rookery?" Harry looked around "This is..... this was your home?" 

"Yes" Luna looked around again, still smiling "My father built this place for my mother when they were engaged, and they spent their whole lives here......" She trailed off for a moment, then she smiled again "I have never been able to face coming here again - not since my father was arrested. But now..... now I want to spend every moment I can here"

"You saw your father" Hermione said, sitting down next to Neville. Luna grinned.

"To quote a very wise man, your insight serves you well, young lady" She waved her hand for a final time, and a portrait of Xeno and Cassandra appeared above the fireplace "Harry and I went out to visit my father and Sirius Black in the caves surrounding Hogsmeade" She dropped into the seat next to Harry "Tonight, I was in my father's arms again" She closed her eyes "It was......" She paused "I have no words to describe it"

"You went to Sirius Black?" Angela looked at Harry "You weren't worried he would..... you know - kill you?"

"Luna told me he wouldn't" Harry said simply, making Angela laugh.

"Fair enough" She replied, then looked over at Luna, who was still smiling "I've never seen her so happy"

"Her father held her in his arms tonight" Harry gazed at Luna fondly "If you could....." He paused, then gave her an apologetic smile "Never mind"

"If my father could hold me in his arms with the love and affection that I am guessing Xeno showed Luna, I could not imagine anything better" Angela said quietly, staring at her hands "But I know that's never going to happen"

"Join the club" Harry gave her a fond smile, then looked at Luna "Sweetie? I think they are getting curious"

"Hmmm?" Luna opened her eyes and looked at him, then blushed "Sorry - I am having a little trouble concentrating tonight" She closed her eyes for a few moments, then opened them again and looked round.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you of our plans in advance, but there was a danger that if you knew, you would either want to come with us and the more of us that went the greater the risk of us getting caught - either by Dumbledore and his minions, or the Dementor horde outside" She paused "Either way - it would have been bad"

"So what did you learn?" Angela asked. 

"Sirius Black is innocent" Harry said "He wasn't the one who betrayed my parents to Voldemort - he loved both my mother and father, and given the chance he would have died by their side" 

"So if Sirius didn't betray them, who did?" Sally-Anne looked at him curiously "I mean - it's not that I don't believe you, but the story about what happened on that night is fairly well known"

"I know" Harry nodded "But what about the story of what happened later that night?"

"Later that night......" Sally-Anne frowned, then her eyes widened "Black's arrest? His murder of Peter Pettigrew and the slaughter of the thirteen innocents? That's pretty well known as well - The DMLE swept in and arrested Black. He was jailed the following day"

"You are all familiar with the story?" Harry looked around at the others, who all nodded.

"My aunt and uncle proclaimed Sirius a hero for killing worthless muggles" Angela said with a frown "I think they wanted me to look up to Sirius as a hero and a role model"

"Oddly - they might be right" Luna said with an amused smile "Just not in the way they thought" 

"When my parents went into hiding, they hid their house in Godric's Hollow under a fidelius charm" Harry started.

"And they made Sirius Black their secret keeper" Neville said. Angela and Sally-Anne nodded.

"Turns out - not so much" Harry shook his head.

"But he was - supposedly - their best friend" Neville insisted "Who else would they trust?" Harry smiled at him.

"Ladies - can you all stand up for a moment?" He asked. The girls exchanged glances, then all got to their feet "Okay Neville - imagine it's last year. Angela is still Blaise, and no one outside of this room knows we are friends with her" He paused "I have a secret to keep - one that could alter the entire future of the world. Who do I entrust it to?" Neville looked at the four girls standing up, then looked back at him.

"Well Luna is your best friend, Hermione your second best and Blaise comes from a family that wants you dead and your head stuck on a pike" He paused, then his mouth fell open in surprise.

"What better person to make my secret keeper than someone that NO ONE would suspect - not even her own parents or guardians" Harry smiled again "Thank you ladies - you can sit down again"

"So your parents put about the idea that Sirius was the secret keeper, but really it was....."

"One of their other best friends - Peter Pettigrew" Luna nodded "The idea was the Death Eaters would go after Sirius, while Pettigrew simply faded into the shadows" 

"He betrayed them" Sally-Anne said flatly, and both Harry and Luna nodded. 

"Sold them out to The Dark Lord for a promise of power and not being killed" Harry said darkly "And then - when Sirius caught up with him and was about to reveal his treachery to the world - he blew up the street, killed the thirteen muggles everyone knows about and then transformed into a rat and ran away, leaving Sirius to take the blame"

"But they found his finger - it was blown off in the explosion and the rest of his body vaporised" Angela paused "Unless......" She frowned, then closed her eyes. Less than a minute later, they flashed open.

"Ron Weasley has a pet rat that only has four toes on one of its front paws" She said "I've seen it scurrying around on tables and some of the chairs"

"If you were on the run from the entire magical world, where better to hide than in a place where you'd pick up all the gossip and news?" Luna said with a dark smile "And with the son of a Ministry official - Pettigrew would be able to learn of any threats, rumours or stories and then - if he was in danger of being revealed - run away without anyone being the wiser"

"Wow" Sally-Anne exhaled "And I thought it was Slytherins who were supposed to be cunning and sneaky" She glanced at her girlfriend "No offence"

"Because I was a Slytherin or because I'm now a Gryffindor?" Angela asked with an amused grin.

"Can I plead Article Fifty?" Sally-Anne replied, making Angela laugh.

"Article Fifty?" Harry looked over at Hermione.

"When the Wizengamot was born, The Seven Creators wrote fifty three 'articles' that defined the rights of all witches and wizards" Hermione explained "It was part of the move to improve democracy and justice" She paused "Article fifty allows for witches and wizards to refuse to answer any question put to them by any source" 

"Except for if they are under veritaserum" Angela added "Even hearings before The Wizengamot and trials can't violate it" She paused "It's one of the better Articles, even all the articles have been rendered pretty much worthless by recent changes in the laws"

"How?" Harry frowned "If they are supposed to protect the rights of all witches and wizards....." He paused, then sighed "Don't tell me - the articles don't provide a definition for what a witch or wizard is?" 

"At the time they were created, there were almost no first-born mages in the magical world" Neville said quietly, almost apologetically "So in the last fifty years or so, it has been easy enough for Malfoy and his ilk to suggest that first-borns and even half-bloods are not protected by the articles" He sighed "The more...... enlightened members of the Wizengamot are pushing back and there are currently.... seventeen suggested acts to lock down the definition of what a mage is, but until one of them can get through........" He trailed off and sighed again, then looked at Harry "Sorry - you were telling us a story?"

"I was?" Harry paused, then shook his head "Oh yes - I was" He paused "Peter Pettigrew - the man who betrayed my parents to Voldemort and got them killed and, as a result, got me condemned to a god-awful life in Little Whining - is not as dead as everyone thinks and is - in fact - alive and well and living just over the landing from our very own Miss Angela Longbottom" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Sorry if I sound angry, but it's only because I am"

"But we can do something about it" Angela said "I mean - you wouldn't be telling us all this history if you weren't going to sort it out" She looked at Luna "Unless you just want to depress us all?"

"Oh no - we have a solution" Luna smiled "But it's one that carries a certain amount of risk - to all of us - so we wanted to ask you first, rather than just assuming you'd help us"

"You saved my life" Angela said.

"You brought me a sister" Neville added.

"You saved my girl-friends life" Sally-Anne smiled.

"You even need to ask?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

"Just to be clear - when I said risk, I didn't mean that we might get detention or lose points" Luna pause "We could be risking death, or even expulsion"

"Good to see you have your priorities in order" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Dumbledore would never expel Luna or Harry" Sally-Anne said "But the four of us? We are entirely expendable"

"But if we can do this - if we can get Sirius cleared of being an arch-traitor and murderer, and get my father cleared of being a Death Eater and a child abuser - then Harry and I will never have to go back to Little Whining again" Luna's eyes lit up "We will both be free to be with our families and live happily ever after" She paused "At least until Voldemort returns and tries to murder us all" Her friends laughed.

"But in doing this, it means Dumbledore would lose his control over both of us and I am very, very sure he will do anything he can to stop that" Luna continued, her face becoming serious "And given that he is the self-proclaimed leader of the light, there is a fair amount he can do" She looked at each of her friends in turn "I don't want an answer now, but I want you all to think about this seriously. Sleep on it, take the day and then tomorrow night come back and we'll discuss it again" Angela stared back at her, then she stood up, walked to the centre of the room and turned to face Luna.

"Luna - I know I can't speak for everyone, but I owe you my life and for that I will be forever in your debt" She said.

"I don't want you to act out of a sense of obligation" Luna replied tightly "You don't owe me anything"

"But it's not just a sense of debt or obligation" Angela continued as if Luna hadn't spoken "My parents were truly evil - I realise that evil is a word that gets thrown around a lot, but in this case it is almost an understatement. They rejoiced in the death, torture and suffering of others and - aside from giving birth to the wonder that is me, there was nothing redeemable about them" She paused "But it wasn't them who nearly got me killed. My aunt and uncle may have been the ones who tortured and planned to sacrifice me, but the only reason they decided to do that was because Dumbledore directed Snape to tell them about me" She looked around at the others "My parents were truly evil, but they were amateurs compared to the man who holds such a revered an exalted position in our world. He plays with people - with entire families - as Ron Weasley plays with his chess pieces, and - like Ron - has no care or worry about what happens to those he decides he has to sacrifice" She looked back at Luna, then dropped to her knees in front of the girl, taking her hands as she did.

"If I can do anything to change that, then I think it is worth any risk" She said, staring up into Luna's eyes "And if it frees you, and Harry, from his tyranny, then all the better" Luna stared back at her, then looked around the room.

"You all feel the same way?" She asked, then felt the slight sting of tears in her eyes as Neville, Sally-Anne and Hermione all stood up and nodded.

"Okay then" Luna looked down at Angela, then leaned over and kissed her on the forehead "Thank you, my friend"

"I live to serve" Angela stood up gave a slight curtsy, then walked over and sat down next to Sally-Anne.

"So" Angela crossed her ankles "Tell us everything" Luna smiled a wicked looking smile.

"I think that - within the week, if we have luck on our side and nothing goes overly wrong - we can more or less be done" She said confidently "And - by done I mean Harry and I will be well on the way to being away from Little Whining for good" She paused "Which I know really doesn't benefit the rest of you all that much, but I think it is about all we can manage at Dumbledore's expense for now"

"Just seeing him defeated and bereft will do for me" Angela said. 

"I've got my girl-friend" Sally-Anne rested her hand on Angela's knee. Hermione and Neville looked at each other. 

"Justice above all things" Hermione said after a moment "If you can get Sirius and Xeno freed, that'll be enough for me" Neville nodded his agreement. 

"There's a chance there may be some sort of..... cascade thing after it - if we can show Dumbledore manipulated the government to get Daddy locked up, there is every chance he will be forced to answer for all that, and maybe more"

"But that's not your aim?" Neville asked.

"As long as Daddy is free, and Sirius can reunite with Harry, then I'll be happy" Luna leaned back in her chair for a few moments, then she straightened up again "But before that can happen we have things to do" She paused then turned to face Angela "Starting with you, my good and dear friend"

xoxox

"Good morning Ginny" Angela strode into the common room and plonked herself down next to the girl who was feeding a bit of cheese to a rat on the table. Angela glanced at that rat, but tucked her feet up underneath her to face Ginny instead.

"Morning Angie" Ginny smiled at her, while continuing to feed Scabbers "How are you this bright and sunny day?" Angela looked over at the window the dominated the right hand side of Gryffindor Tower - and the wind and the rain that was swirling around outside. 

"I'm good" She replied after a moment, then - with another glance at Scabbers - she turned back to Ginny "So did you get to talk to Markson about trying out?" 

"I did" Ginny's entire face lit up as she dropped the last bit of cheese on the table, and turned to face Angela "Fred and George both put a good word in for me - told him that I'd been playing since I was six and that he wouldn't find a better seeker than me" She paused, then sighed as her face lost its glow "The only problem is I would have to try out on a school broom and they are......"

"Crap?" Angela asked with a grin, and Ginny gave a sad nod "What if I could help you out with that?" Ginny looked at her questioningly "Although there are a lot of things I do not miss about the..... people who used to be my guardians, they were kind to me when I was first taken in after my parents were arrested" 

"Okay" Ginny said doubtfully. 

"And they discovered I had a bit of a flare for flying" Angela continued, then held her hand up as a panicked expression crossed her friend's face "Oh - don't worry, I am no where near good enough to try out for seeker" She paused "Maybe in a year or so I could look to one of the chaser positions, but that's not where I was going"

"It wasn't?" Ginny frowned "Isn't?" 

"No" Angela shook her head "It turns out that The Family Longbottom has a shed full of brooms and - as you might have noticed - Neville is not exactly one for flying a lot" Ginny nodded "So I thought I could lend you my broom for as long as you might need it - it is a Nimbus 1999, not top of the line but better than most of the school brooms, and I really have no need for it at the moment"

"You'd...... you'd give it to me?" Ginny looked at her curiously.

"Lend" Angela amended "But essentially you could use it for practice this year and if Markson lets you play a game it would serve you well" She paused "If you make the team, and are starting seeker next year then we can revisit the arrangement" 

"You'd do that for me?" Ginny stared at her "But you're...... your parents..... your guardians....."

"Are dead, and a damn good thing" Angela reached out and took her hands "I am not my family, Ginny, and I have possession of something that could be of use to someone else" She smiled "If you don't want it, I am sure I can find someone else to lend it to" 

"No, no" Ginny shook her head "I want it....." She paused, then blushed "That sounded better in my head - I meant yes, please. I would like to borrow it if you are serious about your offer" Angela laughed.

"Then I will go and fetch it now" Angela let go of her hands and bounded to her feet "Stay right there - don't move!" Ginny watched as Angela vanished up the stairs, then she looked down at Scabbers.

"Are all former Slytherins this nice?" She asked the pet rat, then looked round again as Angela swept back down the stairs, a broom in her hand. 

"Miss Weasley - the Nimbus 1999" She paused "I named it Dulcinea" 

"You named your broom?" Ginny looked at her skeptically. 

"I was nine" Angela responded with a bashful smile "So - you want to go out and try it out?" She looked over at the window, where the wind and rain had been replaced by bright sun and few clouds.

"Oh yes" Ginny bounded to her feet, then glanced at the table. Angela followed her gaze, then smiled.

"I'll look after him if you like - wouldn't want him to run off now, would we?" She swept up Scabbers in her arms, then followed Ginny out of the common room portrait and down towards the quidditch pitch. 

xoxox

"Professor?" Harry and Luna walked up to Remus' desk and stood in front of it, side by side. 

"Harry, Luna" Remus gave them a polite nod "How can I help you?"

"We were wondering if you could give a talk on dementors?" Luna asked. Remus - who had been marking papers in front of him - stopped and looked up at her.

"Why on earth would you want to learn more about those foul and loathsome creatures?" He asked "Most witches and wizards spend their lives trying to get as far away from them as possible?"

"The Ministry has seen fit to put them in positions of power over us" Harry explained "We can't walk around the grounds, we can't go out to Hogsmeade"

"Not that I go out to Hogsmeade" Luna interjected.

"Of course not" Remus shook his head.

"But they have come into our lives, and most of the students know nothing about them" Harry paused "Other than the fact they are terrifying as all get out and will eat your brains as soon as look at you"

"Dementors don't eat your brains" Luna said soothingly "They simply use them as footballs in their version of the Football League" 

"Oh - sorry" Harry shook his head "I always get that mixed up" 

"You're young, you'll learn" Luna patted his arm. They both looked at Remus, who was watching them with a utterly confused expression on his face.

"Professor Lupin - we've been asking around and a lot of students are curious about the dementors. What they do, where they come from, why they are so scary and so on" Harry said insistently "So - would you be willing to give a talk on them? For the school?"

"Why not in lessons?" Remus asked "It would be easier to do it with smaller groups - you could ask questions, and I could cover more information in a shorter time"

"But wouldn't that disrupt your lesson plan that you have?" Luna asked in response "We were just thinking that - say - next Saturday night, after the evening meal - you could do a little presentation" She paused "Imagine - addressing all the students at once. It would prevent the spread of rumour and gossip - make sure everyone has the truth"

"I suppose" Remus leaned back in his chair "There are other Professors who have more knowledge about dementors than I do - I could ask if they would like to assist me?"

"The more the merrier" Luna smiled warmly at him "Who knows? This could be the first in a long line of lectures - small talks - given by the staff on any number of topics" Remus smiled back at her.

"I think perhaps we should just start with this one" He said, still smiling "If it goes well - and is well attended - then we can see about making it a series" 

"Sorry, sir" Luna bit her lip, looking slightly sheepish "Sometimes I get carried away with my ideas"

"There is nothing wrong with big ideas and brash suggestions" Remus stood up, looking down at them "Very well - I will go and see Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. I think that - if I am going to summon the entire school to a..... lecture, as you put it, I should probably ask their permission first" 

"And, as Head of The Wizengamot, Professor Dumbledore might have an insight to dementors that mere mortals might not" Harry pointed out, making Remus laugh.

"It is possible" He nodded "Now - is there anything else I can help you with? Because - on a day like this - you really should be outside getting fresh air and exercise" 

"We will go right away, sir" Luna nodded, taking Harry's hand and dragging him towards the back of the defence classroom. 

xoxox

"I've always wanted a pet" Angela said quietly as she trailed along behind Ginny. Scabbers was resting on her hand, nose twitching around as the rat looked around at its surroundings "When I was younger, I had fun with my parents. They were very loving and kind" She paused "Then they were arrested - made scapegoats by The Ministry and The DMLE so the establishment could look like they were taking action against our Dark Lord and his true followers" The rat turned to look at her for a second, then looked away. 

"After my parents were taken away from me, I was lonely. My guardians tried to make up for the loss of my family, but they could only go so far and it wasn't really enough" She sighed "If I had had a pet like you to love, to look after, to talk to when I was lonely......" She realised they'd reached the quidditch pitch and Ginny was throwing one leg over her broom "And now you get to watch your mistress try out my broom - won't that be fun?" She walked over and sat down in the bottom row of the stands, then watched as Ginny started flying around the pitch. 

"She's good" Angela said, then glanced down at the rat in her hands "I know that I've put the story around that I don't miss my family, and that I don't miss my guardians, but the truth is I miss all of them" Her voice turned slightly angry "They were loyal to Our Lord, to The Dark Lord who will save us all, and now they are all dead because of it - because the weak, pathetic establishment couldn't face up to the fact the people wanted a new government - a government based on proper principles and the beliefs of the majority of the people" She shook her head "My entire family was sacrificed on the alter of political correctness and a desire for The Minister of Magic to look good and brave in front of the people - and one day I will have my revenge over it" She started to absently stroke Scabbers' fur "Oh yes - one day people will know my name, and will know the true love of The Dark Lord"

She looked up as Ginny swept down from the skies and landed in front of her. 

"That was amazing!" Ginny dismounted and ran over to her, beaming wildly "I mean - I've flown on Fred's broom once, and on the school brooms a few times, but this" She waved the broom "This is brilliant!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Angela smiled "So - would you like to continue borrowing it for the rest of the year?" Ginny opened her mouth, but Angela raised her free hand "I promise I have no use for it right now - I would be glad to see it is getting some use" She glanced down at her other hand "If you really feel like you want to trade something - so that it is not a present, more like an exchange, then how about you let me play with cutie here once in a while?" She stroked Scabbers again "I always wanted a pet as a child, but it didn't work out so well"

"Okay" Ginny nodded "Although Scabbers is technically Ron's pet, not mine, so you might have to ask him as well" Angela bit her lip "Or would you like me to ask him for you?"

"I think he still distrusts me a little - thinks I am a slimy Slytherin and so not to be trusted" Angela replied "But yes - if you could, I'd be very grateful"

"I'll do it after the evening meal tonight - he is always in a more receptive mood after he's eaten"

"Thank you" Angela stood up and gave Ginny a quick hug "Thank you"

xoxox

"This suggestion really came from Mr Potter and Miss Lovegood?" Dumbledore raised a curious eyebrow "Did they give their reasons?"

"They said a large number of students were interested in the dementors" Remus said "And - since the entire school is surrounded by them - I can see how that would be" Dumbledore looked at him thoughtfully.

"You don't believe this will encourage any of our students to go out and start their own investigations?" He asked after a moment.

"I believe, Headmaster, that I can discourage them from that point of view" Remus smiled, then glanced down at the paper in his hands "I have also had an offer from Director Bones - she and one of her Aurors are willing to come to the school to help me with my presentation"

"Director Bones wants to come to Hogwarts?" McGonagall - who had been sat quietly behind Remus in Dumbledore's office - suddenly sprung to her feet and walked over to stand next to Dumbledore's desk "Just for a talk about dementors?"

"Harry and Luna have some good friends" Remus pointed out "The Longbottom Heir and his sister, for example, are very good friends with Director Bones - especially after the attempt on Angela Longbottom's life" 

"You think they asked Director Bones to come long?" Dumbledore asked "Do you believe she would agree just because they asked?"

"I can't see why not" Remus shrugged "It is a worthy cause - teaching students about one of the biggest potential threats in our society" He looked up into Dumbledore's eyes "You have repeatedly said that you fear that - should Voldemort return, the dementors would join him rather than stay loyal to The Ministry" He paused "If we could introduce some of the older students to the patronus charm, it would certainly reduce the risk that such a betrayal would pose"

"The Patronus Charm is very powerful magic" McGonagall shook her head "There are only a handful of fully grown witches and wizard who can cast it" 

"True, but young people learn a lot faster than we oldies do" Remus said with a self-deprecating smile "Perhaps if we introduce The Charm at a younger age then a wider percentage might learn it" He paused "Anyway - may I organise this lecture? I thought a week today - next Saturday - would be the best day. I can talk to Director Bones and see what she can arrange, and I think I can put together a suitable lecture to keep everyone from the firsties to the NEWT students entertained" Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged glances.

"Very well, Remus - you can go ahead. Would you like assistance from either of us? Or any other of the staff?" 

"Harry did suggest you might have some insights that the rest of us don't, sir, and I would be glad to let you speak should you want to, sir" Remus smiled, then he glanced at the piece of paper in his hands "If you will excuse me, I will go and see if I can get in touch with Director Bones"

"Of course" Dumbledore nodded, then - as Remus left his office - he looked over at McGonagall "Comments?"

"None, Headmaster" McGonagall admitted "I can't see any thing that could go wrong, and I am always a supporter of more education" 

"I only hope you are right, Minerva"

xoxox

A week later, Luna, Hermione, Harry, Neville, Angela and Sally-Anne walked into The Great Hall, and looked up at the far end where a stage had been erected in the place where the staff table usually stood. 

"Where's the staff table?" Hermione asked, looking around. 

"We have the creme de la creme of the magical world here, Hermione" Neville said, then he pointed towards a door on the back wall "They had the House Elves move it into the Trophy Room" Hermione laughed. 

"So - where are we going to sit for Remus' talk?" Harry asked.

"I should make nice with the Gryffindors" Angela said, slightly apologetically "Some of them still don't trust me - they think almost getting murdered by aunt and uncle was part of a huge conspiracy to let me infiltrate their sacred House of Lions" She shook her head in amusement "Sometimes I do wonder if putting all the brave in the same house is really a good idea"

"What do you mean?" Neville looked at her curiously. 

"All brawn and no brains" Angela explained, making the others laugh "Anyway - if you'd like to join me, maybe you can convince them I am not just waiting for the right time to kill them all in their beds and eat their brains for breakfast"

"Pfft - who eats brains for breakfast?" Sally-Anne tossed her head "A late dinner with a nice hollandaise sauce and cinnamon spiced butter beer is what you want for brains" She paused "Well - raw brains. Cooked brains are a whole different kettle of fish" She realised her friends were staring at her with expressions ranging from amusement to utter confusion "So - we're joining the Gryffindors?"

"Seems like a good idea" Luna smiled, then the six of them walked over to the right of The Great Hall and joined Ron, Fred, George and Ginny where they were sat at the near end. As Angela sat down, Scabbers jumped out of Ron's pocket and scampered down the table to where she was sat.

"Hey!" Ron protested. 

"Sorry, Ronald" Angela smirked at him "I guess he likes me more than you" She reached down and petted the rat, the slipped her hand into her robes and pulled out a few hunks of cheese. Ron watched them both for a moment, then shrugged.

"Meh - he's a pathetic pet anyway" Ron shook his head, then looked back up towards the front of The Hall "So - this was your idea?" He asked, looking at Luna and Harry.

"We thought if Hogwarts is going to be playing host to The Dementors for the rest of the school year, we should learn more about them - and how to protect ourselves from them, should they decide to run amok"

"Is that likely?" Fred's eyebrows shot into his hairline. 

"Dementors are evil, soulless monsters" Luna's voice got firmer as she spoke "The Ministry likes to pretend that they can control them, but the truth is if a dementor wants something badly enough, it will go after it regardless of its orders" She shivered "Trust me - what we learn here tonight will be some of the most important stuff we have ever learned" Ron looked at her doubtfully, then shrugged and turned back to the front as Remus, Amelia, McGonagall and Dumbledore walked onto the stage. 

"Good evening" Remus walked up to the podium and looked around at the assembled students "I am here this evening to give you a talk about the creatures that are currently guarding the school - the dementors of Azkaban" He waved his hand and a large projector screen dropped down behind him. A moment later, a fuzzy, slightly out of focus picture of a dementor appeared on it.

"This is one of the very few wizarding photographs we have of a dementor - most witches and wizards aren't willing to stand still long enough to take a better one, because dementors are amongst the foulest creatures known to the wizarding world. Over the next forty five minutes, my guest - Director Amelia Bones of The DMLE - will tell you about where they come from, their habits and haunts, the danger they present and the ways you can avoid it" He paused "The first thing you should know about dementors is that they are not - by any definition of the word - human" There were a few snorts of amusement and more than a few of derision around The Hall. 

"I know that sounds obvious, but it is an important thing to remember" Remus walked round to stand in front of the podium "There are all sorts of evil creatures and beings and people out there - werewolves, Death Eaters, Wulpurgis - but they are all, at their heart, human and so their reactions can - to one degree or another - be predicted and understood" He gestured to the picture behind him "Dementors have been a part of the wizarding world for thousands of years, and yet we know as little about their motives, desires and wants as we did when we first encountered them" He walked back behind the podium and faced the students again.

"So - why do we use dementors if they are so..... disturbing?" 

xoxox

_"So - why do we use dementors if they are so disturbing?"_

Luna looked away from Remus, glancing around at Angela. She was still staring at their defence professor while absently feeding cheese to Scabbers. 

She reached out and took a drink from the mug on the table, then she put the mug down and gave a little cough. The four Weasleys looked round at her, as did Sally-Anne and Hermione, making Luna blush.

"Sorry - some of it went down the wrong way" She said, wiping her mouth. Fred gave her a supportive smile, then looked back towards Remus. 

xoxox

"......everyone who works at Azkaban is required to be proficient in it, and while it is one of the hardest charms there is to master, once you have mastered it, you never forget it and the vast majority of witches and wizards can cast it at a moments notice" Remus paused for breath "Over the next few weeks, I will be introducing this charm into the Defence lessons, however I should warn you......" He trailed off as he became aware of a disturbance at the far end of the Gryffindor table. Students were standing up, scrambling away and there was a fair amount of shouting and yelling going on. Putting his wand to his throat, he amplified his voice "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" He bellowed. 

"Sir....." Ron had turned to stare up at the table "It's Scabbers..... he's...... he's a man!!"


	8. Rehabilitation (3 of 3)

_"Over the next few weeks, I will be introducing this charm into the Defence lessons, however I should warn you......" He trailed off as he became aware of a disturbance at the far end of the Gryffindor table. Students were standing up, scrambling away and there was a fair amount of shouting and yelling going on. Putting his wand to his throat, he amplified his voice "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" He bellowed._

_"Sir....." Ron had turned to stare up at the table "It's Scabbers..... he's...... he's a man!!"_

xoxox

**Flashback**

Six hours before, Luna walked into CnC and looked around at her friends.

"Remus' talk starts in around five hours or so" She said "Angela - are you sure you've got the correct potion?"

"Yes, m'am" Angela gave her a sharp salute, making Luna roll her eyes "Sorry - couldn't resist. Anyway - I have six hunks of cheese, five of which will do nothing other than make the rat a little fatter. The sixth, however, will forcibly suppress his animagus ability and force him to transform back into human form" She paused "And dose him with a tiny bit of something called Sodium Pentathol"

"He won't be able to resist it? Or fight it?" Luna asked intently.

"According to the Longbottom elf, it is the strongest form of the potion - no one can resist it"

"Excellent" Luna clapped her hands together, then looked at the other four "The first thing he is going to try to do is run. The moment he realises that not only is Remus stood at the front of The Hall, but Dumbledore and Director Bones are there as well he is going to want to flee and flee as fast as his fat little legs will carry him" She paused "We have to prevent that - at all costs, Pettigrew must be arrested and taken to The Ministry" 

"Any means necessary?" Harry asked.

"He has to be taken ALIVE to The Ministry" Luna amended. 

"So we can stun him?" Neville asked.

"Stun him. Jump on him. A good old-fashioned spear-tackle if you have to - but mind his head, I want him to be able to talk and make sense when he's talking"

"He's a Gryffindor - how much sense do you think you'll get out of him?" Sally-Anne said with a smirk, then burst out laughing when Angela glared at her "Sorry, love"

"Guys....." Luna pressed her hands down on the central table. 

"Luna - don't worry" Harry walked up behind her and rested his hand on her shoulder "We all understand how important this is, and we will make sure it goes as planned"

"I know, I know" Luna smiled "So - stunning spells and leaping on top of him to hold him down. Nothing more"

"Yes, sir" She smiled again as all five of her friends saluted this time. 

"Oh yeah - this is going to go well"

**end flashback**

"Stay down, Pettigrew, or I will rip your head off and piss down your neck" Harry jammed his wand under Peter's neck, while Hermione sat on his legs and Neville and Sally-Anne were holding his arms against the table. Angela had grabbed hold of his hair, while Luna was glancing between Peter's prone form and the approaching group of adults. 

"Harry - you don't want to hurt me. Not your Uncle Peter" Peter's voice was smooth and silky - almost seductive "Just let me up - let me go"

"Sorry, Uncle Peter" Harry put as much sarcasm into the word 'Uncle' as he could "But Uncle Paddy is waiting for me and if I let you go, he would never forgive me" At Sirius' name, Peter went stiff, then started struggling even harder. 

"Stop it, or I will knock you unconscious and you will wake up in a DMLE holding cell" Luna pressed her wand against his temple "And that will be nothing compared to the headache it will give you" Peter struggled for a few more moments, then fell limp.

"Don't think he's given up" Hermione said from atop of his legs "He's just waiting until the circumstances are better" The others nodded, then Luna turned as Remus, Dumbledore, Amelia, Snape and McGonagall walked up to the table. 

"Peter" Remus said calmly staring down at him "Rumours of your death seem to have been exaggerated" He drew his wand, but Luna smacked it away. 

"If Peter Pettigrew is alive, that means Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit" Luna said in a calm but firm voice. 

"Sirius still killed thirteen muggles" Dumbledore pointed out in an equally calm and equally firm voice.

"How can you be sure?" Luna gestured to the prone body on the table "If you were going to fake your own death, what better way to do it than to it in the middle of thirteen deaths?" 

"Are you suggesting Pettigrew killed them?" Amelia asked pushing her way forward. 

"I think that there is enough doubt to justify taking him back to The DMLE and questioning him about the events at Godric's Hollow and what has happened since" Luna replied, staring Amelia in the eye "If Mr Black isn't guilty of murdering Pettigrew, or the thirteen muggles, maybe there are other things he isn't guilty of either" Amelia gazed at her. 

"You make a good point, Miss Lovegood" She said after a moment "If you would like to let Mr Pettigrew up, I will place him under arrest and take him back to The Ministry......"

"Peter's an animagus" Remus interjected "You need to prevent him transforming otherwise he will find it easy to escape" 

"Thank you, Professor Lupin" Amelia gave a brief nod, then looked at Peter "If you could grab his legs, so that Miss Granger can get off them....." Remus reached down and grabbed Peter's feet, then Hermione carefully climbed off the table before turning round and putting her hands next to Remus' to help him. 

"ANIMUS MICHA ENCARTA BOUNDUS" The spell enveloped Peter, touching one or two of the others as well "If any of you are animagus you won't be able to change form for the next week or so - sorry" 

"I think if we are animagus then we have bigger problems than that" Luna said with a laugh, then - after a glance at Harry - she looked back at Amelia "Director Bones? Can I ask a favour?"

"Since you and your friends seem to have done be a good turn, I will see what I can do" Amelia nodded.

"Could you carry out the initial interrogation here?" Luna asked. 

"Oh - I don't think that is necessary" Dumbledore interrupted before Amelia could reply. 

"Really?" Harry span round - without moving his wand an inch - and glared at the Headmaster "If this...... person betrayed my parents to Voldemort, I think I would like to hear it from his own lips" 

"I concur, Headmaster" Remus nodded "I have thought Sirius a traitor for over ten years. If it turns out I am wrong....." He shook his head "I would rather hear the truth from Peter than have it filtered through a dozen reports and testimonies"

"Besides, Headmaster" Luna said "Reports have a way of getting twisted, and prisoners sometimes have a way of getting lost in the system" Dumbledore stared down at her, but didn't reply. 

"Miss Lovegood - are you suggesting Headmaster Dumbledore would get rid of Peter before he could testify? Or would somehow interfere in the legal process?" Amelia asked. Luna stared at Dumbledore for a moment, then turned back to The Director. 

"Not at all, Director, but would you agree there are Voldemort sympathisers in The Ministry? And that if Pettigrew is a Death Eater - if he is the one who handed James and Lily over to Voldemort on the night they were killed - then it would be in their best interests to prevent that news from getting out?" Luna smiled sweetly at her "If you carry out the initial interrogation here - if you establish the truth, once and for all - then you can forestall any attempts to prevent it from coming out at all" Amelia looked at her thoughtfully, then turned back to Peter.

"Peter Pettigrew - you are under arrest on suspicion of murder, treason, mass murder and destruction of public property" She said "And in the public interest, I am going to ask Headmaster Dumbledore to clear our a classroom so that the initial interview and arraignment can be carried out as quickly and securely as possible"

"Director - I must protest" Dumbledore shook his head "A school is no place for a criminal interrogation"

"What's the matter, Headmaster?" Harry stared at him accusingly "Don't want to hear what Peter has to say?"

"Or are you worried he will say too much?" Luna added. Dumbledore stared back at them. 

"I just feel that the security of the students is of the utmost importance......" Dumbledore started, but Remus snorted in amusement.

"So important that an unregistered animagus - one that could be a Death Eater and a traitor - has been running round the school for three years without you noticing" He said.

"Scabbers was Percy's pet before he was Ron's" Ginny called out "He's been in Hogwarts for eight years" 

"Yes, thank you Miss Weasley" Dumbledore said in an annoyed tone "However my point is that......"

"Your point is noted, Headmaster" Amelia cut him off "But I would like you to arrange a room in which I can question Mr Pettigrew, and in which Miss Lovegood and her friends along with Professors Lupin, McGonagall and your good self can hear what he has to say"

"You are inviting the CHILDREN to the interrogation?" Dumbledore asked in disbelief.

"If it were not for them, we would not have Mr Pettigrew in custody" Amelia replied "Now - can you provide this room, or am I going to have to tell Minister Fudge and The Wizengamot that you are refusing to co-operate with - even impeding - a DMLE investigation?" She stared at him levelly until he looked away.

"Of course I am happy to co-operate with your request, Director" He said, his voice suddenly amiable "I just wanted to ensure you were not putting my students at risk" He paused "There is an empty classroom on the first floor - if you will excuse me, I will go and prepare it" He looked over his shoulder "Severus, please accompany me"

"Yes, Headmaster" Severus gave a brisk nod, then followed Dumbledore out of the main doors. McGonagall looked around. 

"If you will excuse me, Director, I believe that this talk is at an end, so I will dismiss the students"

"Thank you, Minerva" Amelia nodded, then drew some cuffs out of her robes "Mr Longbottom, Miss Perks - please move his hands together" 

"Yes, Director" They both nodded, then pushed Peter's wrists together so that Amelia could snap the cuffs around them. 

"Now - let him go. Mr Pettigrew - stand up but do not try to run" She looked around "You can't transform, and I believe that there are enough people here who would be quite willing to stop you"

"Count on it" Luna said quietly, but loud enough for Peter to hear. She smiled to herself as Peter gulped, then slowly pushed himself to his feet.

"Very good, Mr Pettigrew" Amelia drew her wand "Now - lets go"

xoxox

"I am very worried about what Mr Pettigrew is going to say when Amelia starts to question him" Dumbledore said to Snape as they levitated the chairs around.

"Do you believe he is innocent?" Severus asked, lowering a chair into the centre of the room.

"Whether he is guilty or innocent is not my primary concern" Dumbledore lowered his wand for a moment "Peter had a lot of information about The Order - information I would necessarily want The Director or The DMLE to know about" He paused "But - should it prove that Black is not as guilty as we had assumed - then there is every possibility that he will be granted custody over Mr Potter, which is something I do not believe would be for the best" He looked up at Snape "Severus - could Peter have been the traitor?"

"I.... I don't know, sir" Severus shook his head "There were a lot of rumours, and because I was relatively new to the group, I wasn't trusted with the more important secrets" He glanced at the door "And to have a spy in the inner circle of The Order would have been one of those" 

"If Peter is convicted, and Sirius released, we might need to find another way to keep control over Mr Potter..... or to prevent Sirius from taking up his position as godfather" Dumbledore said quietly.

"Yes, sir" Severus gave a nod, then they both turned as the door to the room opened, and Amelia lead Peter in, followed by Luna and her friends, Remus, McGonagall and Ron and Percy Weasley. 

"Before you decide to object, Albus, I thought that Peter's two former owners might be able to provide some level of insight in to what he has been doing over the past ten years" Amelia said, then she directed Peter to the chair in the centre of the room, and conjured a series of chains to tie him down to it. 

"All of you please take a seat" She said, looking at the assembled students and teachers. As they did, she continued "While this is not a court of law, nor is this an official legal hearing, I expect everyone here to tell the truth when called upon to do so. No purpose will be served by lying - indeed, it will only make this process far harder than is necessary and could jeopardise any hearings that will follow this" She looked around "As this hearing is relatively informal, you will not be put under oath, nor will you be required to take veritaserum to ensure your honesty and truthfulness" She paused, then her face became hard "However if I discover that anyone - ANYONE - has lied to me without a very good reason for doing so I promise you will come to regret it" She looked around the group again "That goes for the adults as well as the children" Seeing most of the group nodding, she turned to face the chair in the centre of the room.

"Peter Pettigrew - you are accused of the murder of thirteen muggles on the night of Halloween 1981. You are also accused of betraying James Potter and Lily Potter to Lord Voldemort on the same night. And of being a Death Eater. And I suppose you are also accused of being an unregistered animagus" She paused "As I said - this is just a preliminary interview, and is not a court of law - but I would like to get to the bottom of all this"

"Yes, Director" Peter nodded.

"Very well" Amelia stared at him for a moment "Are you a Death Eater?"

"No, Director" Peter shook his head. 

"Were you a Death Eater on the night of Halloween 1981, the night of James and Lily Potter's deaths?"

"No, Director" Peter shook his head. 

"Were you the secret keeper for the fidelius charm protecting James and Lily Potter's house?" When he didn't respond, Amelia took a step closer to him "Answer the question, Mr Pettigrew"

"Yes, Director, I was the secret keeper" Peter said after a moment. 

"So were you the one who betrayed James and Lily to Lord Voldemort?" Peter bit his lip, then sighed.

"Yes, Director" He said "Lord Voldemort found me and convinced me it was in my best interests to give up their location"

"You said you weren't a Death Eater" Amelia pointed out.

"Voldemort thought it would be better if I did not take his mark - I would be able to return to my normal life without suspicion" Peter leaned forward slightly in his chair "All the blame would fall on Sirius, and I could continue to serve him without anyone suspecting me" 

"So you were a Death Eater in all but name?" Amelia asked. Peter looked back at her, then shrugged.

"I suppose so" 

"Director - may I ask a question?" Dumbledore stood up "Given the crimes Mr Pettigrew is confessing to, do you not find it slightly strange that he is confessing so freely?" He looked at Peter sympathetically "I believe it is possible that he has been drugged with veritaserum and that he is not in complete control of his actions"

"Does it matter?" Luna called out "Or are you really suggesting that this interview should be put on hold until Pettigrew is able to lie with impunity?"

"Use of veritaserum is very tightly controlled, Miss Lovegood, because of the potential for abuse" Dumbledore replied in a patronising tone "And if Mr Pettigrew has been given an illegal dose then everything that is happening here is illegal. Director Bones could be risking her career, as well as her freedom, if she continues"

"Professor Snape" Remus looked over at his colleague "What are the indicators for veritaserum? If Peter was dosed up, wouldn't we be seeing something?" Severus looked back at him.

"While the symptoms vary from person to person, there are a number of common factors in all veritaserum interrogations" He said after a moment "People being questioned under the influence of the drug have a dull, lifeless voice - it has been likened to having their personality removed and all that is left is the facts" He paused "That is clearly not the case in this..... case - Mr Pettigrew's voice has inflexion and life in it" He turned to look at Peter "In addition, his eyes are clearly focusing on whoever is talking, and he is clearly able to follow what is going on with obvious clarity" 

"Professor Snape - is it your professional opinion that Mr Pettigrew is not under the influence of veritaserum?" Amelia asked.

"Without running specific tests I admit I can not be one hundred percent certain" Severus said "But if you are asking whether I would testify to such, the answer is yes. It is my opinion, as a certified potions master, that whatever is causing him to tell the truth with such gay abandon, it is not chemical in nature" 

"So I can continue the interview without being in violation of Ministry laws?" Amelia prompted.

"Yes, Director" Severus nodded.

"Thank you, Professor Snape" Amelia smiled, then looked at Dumbledore "Any further objections, Headmaster, or can I finish what I started?"

"I have no further objections, Director" Dumbledore leaned back in his seat.

"Very well" Amelia turned back to face Peter "Mr Pettigrew - to the best of your knowledge, was Sirius Black a Death Eater?"

"No - Sirius would never have joined The Dark Lord" Peter shook his head "He was too stupid to see which way the wind was blowing and too full of his own goodness to join the winning side" He sighed "It's a pity, because he would have made a good addition to our team"

"Did Mr Black blow up the street?" 

"No"

"Did Mr Black kill the thirteen muggles?"

"No"

"Did you?"

"I had to cover my escape somehow - no one would look for me if I were dead" Peter smiled "They thought I was the weak one, the stupid one - but I survived. I managed to hide for twelve years. I did what was necessary" 

"Was Xenophillius Lovegood a death eater?" Luna shouted. Amelia turned to stare at her, while Dumbledore drew his wand. 

"SILENCIO!" 

"No - Xeno was as innocent as Sirius" Peter said, then gave a jolt as Dumbledore's silencing spell hit him.

"Finite Incantatum!" Severus cancelled the charm on Peter, then turned to Luna "Miss Lovegood - why did you ask that question?"

"Because I have never believed my father was guilty, and now we have the proof!" Luna snarled, glaring at Dumbledore. 

"Professor Dumbledore - why did you attempt to silence Mr Pettigrew?" Amelia asked.

"I am not the one on trial here, Director" Dumbledore said simply "My reasons are my own, unless you wish to place me under arrest as well?" Amelia stared at him intently for a few moments, then turned away.

"I only have two more questions - questions which I do not want to ask, but which others will ask if I don't" She said, then looked at Ron and Percy "Mr Pettigrew - to the best of your knowledge, was either Mr Percy Weasley or Mr Ronald Weasley aware that you were not in fact a rat, but an animagus in hiding?" 

"No" Peter said "They were both totally ignorant of my true nature" Amelia let out a sigh of relief.

"Mr Weasley, Mr Weasley - please forgive me for suggesting you might have been complicit in this..... person's actions"

"We understand, Director" Percy said "And, as you say, if you hadn't asked that, it would have come up at a later date in a far more public place" 

"Thank you for understanding" Amelia smiled at him, then turned back to Peter "Mr Pettigrew - there is more than enough evidence to bound you over for trial. Because of that, you will be taken from here to The Ministry, where you will be charged with two counts of treason....."

"Should it not be three, Director?" Neville asked "James and Lily were both betrayed, but so was Harry" 

"That is an excellent point, Mr Longbottom - thank you" Amelia gave a brief nod "You will be charged with three counts of treason, thirteen counts of murder, one count of attempted murder and one count of being a Death Eater. These will form the initial charges, and since any one of these is enough to justify a veritaserum interrogation, you will be subjected to such an interrogation and the true extent of your betrayal and your actions in the service of Lord Voldemort will be investigated" She paused "You will then be tried for every crime that you are charged with, and - if convicted - will most likely be given the dementors kiss and then executed" She paused, then looked over at Remus "Professor Lupin - I understand you were friends with Mr Black when you were at school and just after you left?"

"Yes, Director, but - for obvious reasons, I haven't seen him in over a decade" Remus replied "And to answer your next question, I have no idea how to get in touch with him. I don't even know where he is"

"Very well" Amelia sighed "Once we have arraigned Mr Pettigrew and got him settled, I will visit The Daily Prophet and The WWN and see if we can spread the word - get him to come in for questioning"

"There's currently a Kiss On Sight order for both him and my father" Luna pointed out "They might think it is a trick if you suddenly ask them to come to The Ministry" She paused "Director - if you would allow me to write to my father, I believe that I can convince him and Mr Black that they would be safe to turn themselves in to you - only to you, though"

"You are in contact with your father?" Dumbledore asked in surprise "When did this happen?"

"I am not in contact with my father" Luna shook her head, her voice turning angry "I haven't been since you had him arrested on false charges and wrongly sent to prison, Headmaster"

"Miss Lovegood....." Dumbledore started, but Luna raised her hand.

"Mr Pettigrew said he was innocent - and given what else he has confessed to this evening, why would he lie about that?" She asked, then - without letting Dumbledore respond - continued "And so if my father was innocent, clearly you got it wrong when you had him arrested and jailed" She smiled sweetly at him "Or has my logic failed me, Headmaster?" Dumbledore stared back at her, but didn't respond.

"As I was saying - I have not been in contact with him, but we had a way of sending each other secret messages when I was a child. It was a game we played before I was taken away. If I send him a message in the same way I did when I was little, he will know it is from me and will know that he can trust the contents"

"Even though he might think you think he tried to kill you and is a Death Eater?" Amelia asked dubiously.

"My father knows I know the truth" Luna said firmly "He knows he is innocent, and he knows that I know he is innocent" She paused "At least let me try, Director - otherwise I do not see how you will manage to convince them to turn themselves in"

"Very well, Miss Lovegood - you may try. If you let me know when you have arranged the meeting for, I will be there" 

"Just you, Director" Luna said quickly, glaring at Dumbledore again "My father knows you were not responsible for his arrest and imprisonment. I fear that if anyone else turns up - anyone he might consider to BE responsible for his false arrest and his time in Azkaban - he might not take it so well"

"You have my word that it will be me and one Auror" Amelia said, then - at Luna's furrowed brow - added "He is still an escaped prisoner convicted of capital crimes, Miss Lovegood - you can not expect me to meet with him on my own" 

"I suppose" Luna flopped back in her chair with a sigh. 

"Well - if there is nothing else, I will take Mr Pettigrew to The Ministry to continue the investigation" She looked around "Mr Lupin, Mr Snape, Miss Lovegood, Mr Potter - can you please remain behind with me for a few moments? Everyone else - you are dismissed" 

"Director?" Dumbledore raised a curious eyebrow "Why do you want two members of my staff and two of my students, but not the Headmaster or Deputy Headmistress?"

"Mr Lupin has a vested interest in seeing Mr Pettigrew punished, while - from what I remember - Mr Snape was not a fan of Mr Lupin, Mr Pettigrew or Mr Black and so has no real interest one way or another" She paused "I believe that I can trust both of them to behave professionally"

"And you can't trust the same of me?" Dumbledore asked archly. 

"I did not say that" Amelia gave him a polite smile "And I wish to talk to Miss Lovegood and Mr Potter in private, however - as they are underage and are students, I felt that Mr Lupin and Mr Snape would be able to represent their interests" She paused "In the meantime someone has to escort the other students back to their various Houses, and since none of them are Slytherins and Mr Lupin is not their Head of House, I felt that you and Minerva would be the best choices"

"Please come with us" He said briskly, and walked out of the room without waiting for a response. The students followed him, with McGonagall bringing up the rear. After they had all left, Amelia turned back to Remus and Severus.

"Mr Lupin, Mr Snape - I have to talk to Harry and Luna, and while I can't be sure of what they are going to say, my instincts tell me that it is not something they would want Professor Dumbledore, or even Professor McGonagall, to hear" She paused "Can I count on your discretion? Or should I talk to them in private?"

"I promise I will keep anything I hear confidential" Remus said at once. Severus glanced at the children, then looked back at Amelia.

"It has been pointed out to me recently that, while I do owe Albus for protecting me after the war, I am my own man and should be willing to make my own decisions" He smiled self-deprecatingly "So - yes, I too will keep anything I hear in confidence" 

"Thank you both" Amelia smiled, then looked at the two students "Miss Lovegood, Mr Potter - what aren't you telling me?"

"Director?" Luna looked at her an expression of utter innocence. 

"Neither of you appeared to be all that surprised by what Mr Pettigrew said" Amelia said calmly "Nor were any of your friends. In addition, you were speaking for your father in a way that suggests you have been in communication with him already" She paused "I understand that you might be concerned about admitting you have been talking to wanted criminals, especially admitting that to The DMLE, but I need to know what has been going on if I am going to handle all this correctly" Luna stared back at her for a moment, then looked at the two teachers.

"You promise you won't tell Dumbledore?" She asked.

"I promise" Severus said. 

"I promise" Remus added. 

"Very well" Luna looked back at Amelia "On the day after we came back to Hogwarts, I got a letter from my father. He told me that he had broken out with Sirius, that Sirius was not a Death Eater and had not betrayed Harry's parents, and who was really responsible. I started to write back to him, and we have been exchanging owls since then" She glanced at Harry "I told my friends, including Harry, because I felt they deserved to know the truth"

"Why didn't you tell anyone else?" Remus asked.

"Put yourself in my place for a moment, Professor" Luna turned to him "Who would you trust? Dumbledore was the one who put my father in jail, Professor Snape was responsible for Angela nearly dying, you hated Sirius with a passion......." She trailed off, then shrugged "Neither Sirius nor my father thought we could trust anyone here and so they helped me arrange a situation where trust would become moot"

"May I ask a question?" Severus looked at the two students "I am confident in my belief that Pettigrew hasn't been given veritaserum, but Professor Dumbledore was right - given the crimes he confessed to and the probable sentence he will received, he was very talkative" He looked over at Peter, still sitting chained up in the chair "Was I wrong?"

"No, Professor" Harry shook his head "Pettigrew wasn't given veritaserum, nor any other type of magical truth drug" Severus quirked an eyebrow at the slight emphasis on the word 'magical' in Harry's statement, but merely nodded. 

"Miss Lovegood - when you said you could arrange a meeting between your father and me, I take it that was true?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, Director. But you must go alone, or - at most - take one other person with you" She looked at the two teachers "I think I can convince my father to let you two attend as well, as long as it is just the two of you and no one else from either Hogwarts or The Order" She couldn't help laughing as both Remus' and Severus' mouths fell open in unison "Not that I know anything about The Order of course - that would never do, having a second year know all about a top secret organisation dedicated to fighting the darkness" 

"I am sure Albus will be very relieved to hear that" Severus said with a laugh, then shook his head "Not that I will be telling him anything about this conversation of course - I think there is only so much that the Headmaster's heart can take, especially at his age" He turned to Amelia "Director - I would be glad to accompany you when you meet with Mr Lovegood and Mr Black"

"Ditto" Remus nodded.

"Very well - Miss Lovegood, if you could let Professors Snape and Lupin know when the meeting is, I promise that both your father and Mr Black will get a fair hearing. In the meantime, I will have Mr Pettigrew interrogated under veritaserum, which - if you are right - will go a long way to clearing their names"

"Thank you, Director" Luna smiled warmly at her. 

"And now - Mr Snape, if you could escort these two children back to their respective Houses, and Mr Lupin, if you could accompany me while I take Mr Pettigrew back to The DMLE" She turned to face Peter "Mr Pettigrew - the dementors are still on patrol around Hogwarts, and since you are still incapable of transforming, you must know that you can't escape" She paused "Neither Remus nor I will hesitate to stun you if you even look like you are trying to escape. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Director" Peter nodded amiably. 

"Good" She looked up at Remus "Lets go"

xoxox

"Mr Potter - I don't know if anyone has told you this, but Sirius Black is....."

"My Godfather, yes" Harry nodded before Severus could finish "I also know that you and he did not get along when you were in school" He paused "Sir......"

"You want to know if my dislike for your dogfather will influence how I deal with him?" Severus asked, and Harry gave another nod "While you might not believe me, since young Miss Longbottom came to talk to me, I have been doing a lot of soul-searching" He paused "There is a much longer story about my history with your family and friends, but the short version is I was friends with your mother before Hogwarts, and when she started dating your father, I was upset and blamed him and his friends, including Lupin and Black, for taking her from me" He sighed.

"The truth is I alienated her myself, but I was too young and too upset to see it" He took a deep breath "I am also coming to realise that the Headmaster had a hand in what happened back then - that he manipulated and directed my youthful ire into darker areas than it might have otherwise gone" 

"Oh sir......" Luna said sympathetically, making Severus smile.

"The past is past, Miss Lovegood - there is nothing we can do to change it now" He paused "Anyway - I promise that I will listen to what Bla.... to what Sirius has to say, and will not let our past blind me and prevent me from acting for the best" He paused, then let out a long sigh "I know that Miss Longbottom will never forgive me for what I did - and she is right not to do so - but if you could give her my most sincere apologies for my actions, I would be grateful"

"You don't want to apologise yourself?" Luna asked.

"I told her guardians something I knew would get her killed" Severus said simply "I am not certain I can ever face her and admit to that" He glanced at the Hufflepuff portrait "Mr Potter - I believe this is your stop"

xoxox

"Professor - my friends, and my parents, have told me I am very insightful" Luna said as she and Severus reached the Ravenclaw portrait "I am not sure they are right, but if they are, can I give you some advice?"

"By all means" Severus inclined his head.

"You are approaching a turning point in your life, sir - the next few weeks could prove to be life changing if you are willing to approach them with an open mind" She paused, then reached out and took his hand "I know that you have done bad things - terrible things that you believe are unforgivable - but I truly believe that everyone has a chance to redeem themselves. Not to change or undo the past, but to change the future for the better" She held his hand for a moment longer, then let it go, dropping her own hands to her sides.

"You sound like you are speaking from experience, Miss Lovegood" Severus gazed down at her. 

"You don't have to be old to have regrets about your past, sir" She replied in a near silent voice, then turned and walked into the common room.


	9. Family

Dumbledore stared across his desk at Kingsley Shacklebolt, disappointment radiating from his every fibre. 

"I have to say, Kingsley, this is not what I was expecting, nor what I was hoping for" He said after a few moments of silence.

"I realise that, Albus, but there is very little I can do" The senior Auror sat, hands steepled against his chin "Director Bones has final say over the assignments and duties within The DMLE, and she has compartmentalised this operation within a very small section of the department" 

"Do you know who has been brought in on it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Director Bones, obviously" Kingsley paused "And I believe that Trainee Auror Tonks, Auror Jameson and Auror Kingsfall" 

"Young Nymphadora?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow curiously "Sirius' cousin?"

"Yes, Headmaster" Kingsley nodded.

"Her parents are members of The Order, if I recall correctly?" Dumbledore said contemplatively "I think maybe paying them a visit - asking them to arrange a meeting - might prove fruitful" He realised Kingsley was looking at him doubtfully "You disagree, Kingsley?"

"While I do not know much about this operation, Headmaster, I believe that Director Bones has made it clear that security and confidentiality is top priority" Kingsley paused "Young Miss Tonks is - alas - young, and is still full of ideas of duty and loyalty and honour" 

"Are those such bad traits for an Auror to have?" Dumbledore looked at him.

"What I mean, Headmaster, is that - from what I have observed - Auror Trainee Tonks takes her vow to The DMLE very seriously, and I think that - even with her parents encouragement - she would be unlikely to give you any details of this operation, especially since The Director has made it clear that doing so would be a violation of her oath"

"Surely there must be something that we could do" Dumbledore lowered his voice "No matter what Peter may claim, I do not believe that allowing Sirius to renew his ties with Mr Potter will end well - his entire family was dark and I don't believe that the apple fell that far from the tree" 

"I understand your concerns, Albus" Kingsley nodded "However, although I am Miss Tonks' supervisor, this matter has been taken out of my hands and there is very little I can do" 

"You are Miss Tonks' supervisory Auror?" Dumbledore leaned forward, a predatory look on his face "Her future career is in your hands?" 

"Yes" Kingsley said.

"So you could arrange a meeting between her and myself, suggesting it would be good to further her career" Dumbledore continued to stare at him.

"For her career?" 

"Making friends in high places - the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Head of The Wizengamot.... I could be of a great benefit to her in the future" Dumbledore smiled "The way I have been a benefit to yours" Kingsley stared back at him, resisting the urge to sigh. 

"I will speak to her in the morning, sir" He said after a few moments "However I should make it clear that I cannot promise anything - Miss Tonks is young and innocent. She hasn't learned about the darker side of humanity, and how having friends in high places can be helpful"

"I understand, Kingsley - all I ask is that you see what you can do" 

xoxox

"Director? May I speak to you?" Tonks stood in the doorway to Amelia's office, fidgeting and looking nervous.

"Of course, Miss Tonks" Amelia gestured to the chair in front of her "Have a seat and tell me your problems"

"How do you know I have problems, m'am?" Tonks asked as she sat down. 

"Call it experience" Amliea smiled "So what can I do for you?" 

"My supervisor - Auror Shacklebolt - came to talk to me earlier this morning" Tonks said, playing with her fingers "He said that, as part of my training, he would like to introduce me to Albus Dumbledore" She paused "It would be quite an honour to meet him - formally I mean - but I don't know why Headmaster Dumbledore would want to meet me" Amelia leaned back in her chair, then sighed.

"Miss Tonks - you know that I do not make a habit of interfering in my Aurors' personal lives, however I do have a suggestion for you, if you would like to hear it" Amelia said.

"M'am - you recruited me and have given me every opportunity. Please - tell me what you think I should do" Tonks said eagerly.

"Woah, slow down" Amelia raised her hand "Firstly - this is just a suggestion, not any sort of order. As I said - I do not interfere in my Aurors' personal lives unless it is related to work and unavoidable. Secondly - outside of orders and instructions relating to work, don't let ANYONE tell you what to do. You should always make up your own mind about your own life" She paused "Which is kind of what my suggestion relates to"

"Okay....." 

"I think Headmaster Dumbledore wants to meet with you because I assigned you to the meeting tomorrow morning - the meeting with your cousin and Mr Lovegood" Amelia said calmly "Ever since Mr Pettigrew was arrested the Headmaster has seemed intent on preventing Sirius from telling his side of the story. I don't know why that would be the case, but he has been very put out that I am the one in charge of this and that he has been left out of it" She paused "I think that he has learned that you are a part of the team that is going to meet your cousin and bring him in from the cold, and he wants to talk to you because of that"

"He thinks I will give away classified details?" Tonks asked in surprise. 

"A little flattery, a hint of career advancement, maybe an offer to join that bird club of his" Amelia shrugged "Please don't take this the wrong way, Miss Tonks, but you are somewhat young and possibly a little naive - the Headmaster has several decades of experience and is very, very skilled at subtle manipulation" 

"So you think I should not take the meeting?" Tonks asked, then smiled "I am just looking for advice, not instruction"

"If you want to talk to him, then by all means talk to him. However - if you would like my advice - I would have the meeting arranged for next week sometime. From everything I have seen, Xeno and Sirius will be free men by then, and will be well on their way to regaining custody of their respective wards" Amelia paused "And so there will be very little that Dumbledore could learn from you that could do him any good" She smiled "Not that I am suggesting you would tell him anything or divulge confidential information on purpose - merely that whatever charm or manipulation he might employ would be useless" Tonks smiled back. 

"Do you really think he would ask me to violate my oath as an Auror?" She asked.

"You have heard about The Order, yes?"

"Rumours, gossip, the odd thing here and there" Tonks nodded.

"An elite group that only the best and the brightest get to join" Amelia suggested "One that it would be a great honour, a great privilege to join" 

"Oh yes" Tonks nodded again. 

"So if he offered you a place in The Order, made you a part of this elite group of fighters who hold back the darkness and protect the innocent, would I be wrong to suggest you might feel a little beholden to him? That you would owe him something?" Amelia asked carefully.

"I guess" Tonks frowned "Why?"

"So if, after you became a member of The Order, he asked you for classified or confidential information about something going on in The Ministry - not something huge, or top secret, just a little detail about something - you might consider giving it to him?" Understanding dawned on Tonks' face.

"Oh my gosh" She exclaimed.

"Have you wondered why I left Kingsley out of the meeting with Sirius?" Amelia said "I know he is a member of The Order, and the fact he wants to arrange a meeting between you and the Headmaster just cements the idea that I can not really trust him with certain things" She smiled, though it was a slightly sad smile "I don't think he is deliberately doing anything wrong, or that he even realises what he is doing, but he must have informed Dumbledore you were a part of the operation"

"Something that is not secret, but that should not really be discussed outside of the department" Tonks said, nodding in understanding. 

"But - as I said - in the end it is up to you, Nymphadora" Amelia looked at her intently "My heartfelt advice would be don't get involved with the Headmaster at all - he is charming, seductive, manipulative and charismatic. But he uses his history as leader of the light and his good deeds and grandfatherly persona to cloak a much darker side of his personality - one that is dangerous and destructive" She paused "In the end, as with all things, it is up to you, but I would suggest have nothing to do with him" 

xoxox

"Dear Professor Dumbledore,

While I am obviously honoured by your invitation I am afraid that my schedule and work commitments will keep me very busy for the next week or so. However - if it is not too impolite or impertinent - I would be happy to take up your offer of a meeting after my calendar clears, perhaps in a fortnight or so?

Once again, thank you for the invitation,  
Sincerely yours,  
Nymphadora Tonks (Trainee Auror)"

xoxox

"Are you still sure this is a good idea?" Xeno asked Sirius as they prepared to travel to Sirius' family home. 

"My godson says Amelia can be trusted, and - the slight wrongful imprisonment issue aside - I have always found the Director to be a good and trustworthy woman" Sirius smiled "Your daughter said the same thing, didn't she?"

"Yes" Xeno nodded "And I have always trusted my daughter's opinions - she has..... an insight that has served her, and me, well" He paused "I guess I am just a little nervous about the idea of handing myself over to The DMLE, given that I am on the run and am still wanted for the attempted murder of my daughter and being Death Eater" 

"I understand, my friend" Sirius smiled back at him "But - to put it in perspective - what is the worst that could happen?"

"We get our souls sucked out and spend the rest of our lives as hollowed out shells of men, drooling into our beards until we eventually die" Xeno said in a deadpan voice. 

"Aside from that" Sirius rolled his eyes, making Xeno laugh "If it's a trap, it's a trap. At least all this running and hiding will be done with" 

"True" Xeno smiled "So - are you still sure this is a good idea?"

xoxox

Director Bones, accompanied by Tonks, Jameson and Kingsfall, walked into Grimmauld Place and stopped. 

"If The House of Black is under a fidelius charm....." Amelia started, then trailed off as she saw a black hawk fly overhead and settle in a tree a few feet away from her. A moment later, the bird dropped a piece of paper from its talons, then it shot into the air and flew away "Tonks?" Tonks walked over and picked up the piece of paper, then glanced at it. A moment later, she span round with a look of wonder on her face. 

"Miss Tonks?" Amelia called out. 

"A note from my cousin" Tonks grinned, then bounded over and held out the piece of paper "Here" Amelia and the two Aurors looked at it, then all three turned to where an entire house had appeared in the middle of the row of houses. 

"Wow" Jameson exclaimed quietly "I have heard tell of how the charm works, but I've never seen it in action - so to speak" 

"I take it that that is where we will find them?" Amelia asked. 

"Yes, Director" Tonks nodded "Would you like me to...."

"I think Sirius might find you less..... intimidating than The DMLE and two Aurors" Amelia said "Have at it" Tonks gave a single nod, then turned and marched boldly up to the door of Number 12, then knocked on the door. For a moment there was no answer, then the door slowly swung open and Tonks found herself face to face with a house-elf. 

"Master says you may come in, but the other three must leave their wands on the table in the hall" The elf looked up at her "You - mudblood scion of The Noble House of Black - you may keep your wand as Master trusts you" 

"I'm honoured" Tonks said, rolling her eyes. She turned to find Amelia, Jameson and Kingsfall behind her "You heard?"

"Yes" Amelia said "Disarm the three strongest, but leave one of us with a wand - it's what I would do if I were them" She glanced at her two Aurors "Any problems?"

"No m'am" They both shook their heads.

"Very well" The four DMLE agents walked in, and all but Tonks laid their wands down on the table.

"Master and his blood-traitor guest are in the parlour" The elf said, then turned and shuffled off down the hall.

"Charming creature" Kingsfall commented.

"Given my family's views, I am surprised he isn't worse" Tonks pointed out, then she looked down the hall "Shall we?" Amelia gestured for her to take the lead, and Tonks walked down the hall to the first door on the right, then - drawing her wand - slowly pushed it open.

"You won't need your wand, Nymphie" A voice greeted her "Nobody here but us wanted criminals"

"Siri?" Tonks stared into the room "Is that you?"

"It used to be" The voice said again "Please - you and your friends can come in. Mr Lovegood and I have been waiting a long time to be interviewed by The Director - we're not going to hurt you"

"Okay" Tonks said "Do you think we could have some light? No offence, but this is creepy as all get out and I think all of us would be happier if we could see you" 

"Are you sure about that?" A different voice came from the other side of the room "I am afraid that after months on the run, and months of living in a cave, we are not exactly at our best"

"We are here to fix that" Amelia said, walking in to the room "And once you answer the questions we have to ask, you will no longer be on the run" She paused "Please, turn on the lights so we can get you exonerated and reunited with your loved ones" There was a snort from the left hand side of the room "Sirius?"

"If you think I have loved ones, Director, you are far more out of touch than I thought" The voice dripped with self-pity. 

"Mr Potter, Mr Lupin - I think that even Severus Snape might have missed you"

"Speaking of Snivellus - why are he and Remus not here? Harry lead me to believe it would be them and not two Aurors"

"After Dumbledore expressed an interest in getting to know Tonks, both Remus and Severus felt that the chance of him following them was too great to risk" Amelia paused "I know that you were not on the best of terms, Sirius, but Severus seems to be genuine in his desire to see you free" 

"And hell has frozen over" This time there was laughter in the voice "I really never thought I would live long enough to see it" There was a moment's pause, then the lights in the room all turned on at once. Tonks blinked at the sudden brightness, then - when her vision cleared - she looked at the sight in front of her. 

An older man with a scraggly white beard and long white hair was staring calmly back at her, while a younger man with long, black hair and an unkempt black beard was staring at the floor, refusing to meet her gaze.

"Mr Black, Mr Lovegood" Amelia walked forward, holding her hands out in front of her "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me and my Aurors"

"My daughter says you can be trusted to give us a fair hearing" Xeno said, turning to look at her "And my daughter trusts you. She is a good judge of character, so I am willing to follow her lead for the moment"

"I appreciate that trust is not something you do lightly, Mr Lovegood - thank you for trusting me" Amelia sat down "We can do this in one of two ways. I can interview you - both of you - under oath with all the pains and penalties that that implies. However the downside of that is while I believe you'll tell me the truth, your testimony could be challenged in the future" 

"And what with me being a known traitor, murderer and Death Eater, and my companion here being universally known for attempting to murder his daughter, there is the chance that the public might not be predisposed to trust us" Sirius said with a dark laugh. 

"Quite" Amelia nodded "The other way we can approach this is the reason that I asked two qualified Aurors to accompany me" She paused, then with two two bottles out of her robes "As Director, I can administer veritaserum to..... witnesses I guess would be the best description, providing that I have witnesses of my own to show I am not abusing my power or acting in a corrupt or untoward manner"

"There is no way that our testimony could be questioned?" Xeno asked "No one is going to be able to suggest we are immune or somehow able to lie?"

"If you will permit my Aurors to get their wands, we can cast a diagnostic spell to confirm you are unable to resist the effects" Amelia replied. Sirius glanced at Xeno, then gave a single nod "Thank you" As the two Aurors left to retrieve their wands, Sirius turned to face Tonks.

"So, Nymphie....... how've you been?" Tonks stared back at him, then smiled.

"Eleven OWLS, Seven NEWTS, Trainee Auror for two years" She replied "Mum and Dad are both well - still not members of The House of Black, if you'd like to do something about that, but well none the less" She paused "And my meta-abilities came through" She made her hair cycle through a rainbow of colours, then changed her face to look like Amelia's before changing it back "You'd be surprised how helpful it has been in my training"

"I would imagine" Sirius smiled "So - you're happy?"

"Current circumstances aside, yeah - I am" Tonks smiled, then turned as Jameson and Kingsfall returned "But enough of our family reunion - time to get you returned to society" 

"Lets do it" Sirius looked at Amelia "Dose me up, Director - I want this over with"

"Very well" Amelia uncorked one bottle, then held it up "Please confirm you are taking this willingly"

"Yes, Director"

"Jameson, Kingsfall - you will testify to his agreement?"

"Yes, Director"

"Mr Black, please tilt your head back and open your mouth" As he did, she tilted the bottle so that three drops fell on to his tongue "Close your mouth" After he had, she waited for half a minute then drew her wand "Defactus detectus" Sirius' entire body glowed blue "Aurors - you can all confirm the spell showed no resistance or ability to lie?"

"Yes, Director" 

"Good" Amelia smiled "Mr Black - are you now or have you ever been a Death Eater"

"No"

"Did you betray James Potter or Lily Potter to Lord Voldemort?"

"No"

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No"

"Did you kill the thirteen muggles?"

"No"

"Did you blow up the street?"

"No"

"Were you the secret keeper for The Potter House at Godric's Hollow?"

"No"

"Do you know who was?"

"That rat bastard Peter Pettigrew"

"How did you escape from Azkaban?"

"I would rather not answer that" At Sirius' response, Tonks snorted in amusement. 

"Why?" Amelia continued.

"It might give actual bad guys ideas" Sirius said "I will tell you if it will remain off the record and will never be made public"

"I will take it under advisement" Amelia replied "Mr Black - since you have got out, have you done anything we should know about that could compromise you?"

"No" Sirius said calmly.

"Very well - the veritaserum will wear off in around two minutes. I would suggest not talking until you feel the urge to tell the truth has faded"

"Thank you" Amelia turned to Xeno.

"Mr Lovegood....."

xoxox

Harry, Luna and Hermione sat in the library, their herbology textbooks spread out in front of them. 

"How do you think it's going?" Luna asked, turning over a page.

"We haven't heard anything bad, so I suppose it's going well?" Harry shrugged "I suppose we'll find out soon enough - I can't see Sirius and especially Luna's father wanting to wait longer than necessary to take us back" 

"True" Luna nodded "So... how do you think it's going?"

xoxox

".....urge to tell the truth has faded" Amelia finished, then turned to her Aurors "Tonks, Kingsfall, Jameson - you have all witnessed the two testimonies given under veritaserum. Do any of you have doubts that these stories are true?"

"No, Director"

"No, m'am"

"No, Director"

"So, pending confirmation by a judge, do you have any objection to me declaring Sirius Black and Xenophillius Lovegood innocent of all charges against them, to me ending the warrants put out for their arrest following their breakout from Akzaban, to me calling the dementors away from Hogwarts and returning them to Azkaban and to me going from here to The Daily Prophet to hand Mr Cuffe a story that they are both innocent and are now free men?" 

"No, Director"

"No, m'am"

"No, Director, although I would add re-instating Sirius as the Head of House Black" Tonks said.

"No need" Sirius said, standing up "My loving witch of a mother died before being able to disinherit me, so despite my apparent criminal tendencies I am still the Head of The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black" He paused "And once Director Bones rescinds the kiss on sight order, I am going to go to Gringotts and get my house in order - so to speak"

"I am returning to The Ministry now" Amelia said "However I would advise remaining here until you hear from me. Quite aside from the various members of public who would probably attack you on sight, until your pardon and your innocence becomes formal and widely known, I am worried there are various individuals who would try to take advantage of the confusion to act against you"

"Dumbledore" Sirius and Xeno said in unison, making Amelia raise an eyebrow.

"We will stay here until we are formally, officially and publicly innocent" Xeno said "We've been waiting years - a few more hours won't kill us" 

"Very well" Amelia stood up "Aurors Kingsfall and Jameson will return with me to The DMLE to get this started. Miss Tonks - unless you have any pressing duties at work, or any other reasons, I thought that you could either remain here and catch up with your cousin, or perhaps pay a visit to Hogwarts to talk to Professors Lupin and Snape and......"

"And some of the students!!" Tonks bounded to her feet "Director - I love you!" She paused, then blushed "My apologies, Director - that was very unprofessional" She realised that Amelia and the two Aurors were all smiling at her - smiling and trying not to laugh. 

"Not to worry, Miss Tonks - I understand that these are...... unusual circumstances" Amelia said, still smiling indulgently "Go - do what you have to do" She turned "Mr Black, Mr Lovegood - you will hear from us within two hours"

xoxox

"Miss Lovegood, Mr Potter - Professor Snape would like to see you in his office" Harry and Luna looked over at Madame Pince's pronouncement "I believe he said it was in your best interests to come now" Luna looked at Hermione.

"You don't mind?"

"Go - we can talk later" Hermione paused "I'll see if I can find Neville"

"Thank you" Luna jumped up and hugged her, then turned to Harry "Let's go!" 

xoxox

"Professor..... who are you?" Luna skidded to a halt, staring at the young woman in the red robed uniform.

"Miss Lovegood, Mr Potter" Severus smiled as he walked over and closed the door to his office "This is Trainee Auror Nymphadora Tonks. She works for The DMLE and, as a point of interest, she is the daughter of Ted and Andromeda Tonks"

"Sirius' cousin?" Luna asked in surprise.

"First cousin once removed" Tonks replied, looking equally surprised "You are remarkably well informed, Miss Lovegood"

"Information is power, Miss Tonks" Luna replied "The more you know, the less you can be surprised and the more you can defend yourself from those who would use you" She paused "But I am sure we can discuss political and social theories to our hearts' content in the future - you didn't come here for a poli-sci seminar, did you?"

"No, Miss Lovegood, I didn't" Tonks glanced over at Remus and Severus "May I?"

"Be my guest" Severus nodded. 

"Today I met with Sirius and your father" Tonks turned back to the two children "Along with Aurors Jameson, Kingsfall and Director Amelia Bones, who I believe you've met?"

"Oh yes" Harry said with a smile.

"Anyway - Sirius and your father both gave their consent to be interviewed under veritaserum, and with Tony and Abby as witnesses, Director Bones conducted the said interviews" She paused "The interviews themselves were pretty standard in terms of procedure, and with the three of us as witnesses, no one will be able to challenge them no matter how much they want to" She saw Harry reach out and take Luna's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Miss Lovegood - your father denied being a Death Eater, denied trying to kill you, denied starting the fire and denied resisting arrest" Tonks said calmly "His story of what happened the night he was arrested was that he had been working on the paper all day, and had gone to bed early. The first thing he knew of something being wrong was when you screamed, and he woke up to find the house on fire" 

"He came down to find me - to get me out" Luna nodded.

"He says that the next thing he remembers was a team of Aurors entering the house and stunning him - they all hit him at once. He woke up in a DMLE cell to find himself charged with being a Death Eater, and attempting to murder his daughter as a sacrifice to Lord Voldemort's return" Tonks continued "He was so worried about you that he ended up being more or less railroaded into prison. The trial was over in less than a day" She looked down at Luna sympathetically "Miss Lovegood - I am so sorry about what happened, and the fact you've been apart for so long. Once Director Bones clears his name, The DMLE is going to make a formal apology as well as arranging compensation..... not that that would make up for it"

"Miss Tonks, you were a child when all this took place - I don't blame you" Luna paused "And I don't blame The DMLE as a whole - just those who were a part of the conspiracy to have him thrown in Azkaban"

"Never the less, as the sole representative of The DMLE, even if I don't entirely work for them, you have my apologies" Tonks gave a bow.

"Thank you" Luna nodded.

"Mr Potter" Tonks turned to look at Harry "Sirius denied being a Death Eater, denied being your parents' secret keeper, denied betraying them to Lord Voldemort, denied blowing up the street, denied killing the thirteen muggles, denied killing Peter Pettigrew - although that was fairly obviously not true since we have him in custody and he is WAY too lively for a corpse - and denied being involved in any Death Eater related activities" She paused "He told much the same story as Pettigrew did - he was the decoy secret keeper, and Peter was the real one. On the night that your parents died, he rushed over to find the house in flames and Hagrid taking you away. He tried to get you off Hagrid, but Hagrid had his orders and Sirius was already thinking of revenge" 

"Hagrid is very loyal and very dedicated and very big" Harry said softly "Once he sets his mind to something it is hard to change it through reason and almost impossible through force"

"He said he confronted Pettigrew in the street, and Peter blew up the street - killing the muggles - then cut his finger off and transformed and vanished" Tonks paused "Mr Potter - as with Miss Lovegood, once Mr Black is formally cleared, The DMLE will be issuing a formal apology for the treatment he received and will be arranging compensation for it"

"Thank you, Miss Tonks" Harry said "Although what Luna said goes for me too - you are not to blame"

"Never the less, The DMLE would like to apologise to you too" She gave another bow, which Harry returned. 

"So when can we expect them to be free?" Luna asked. 

"Well - if I have managed to get my timing right......" Tonks paused and looked over at the window "Which, apparently, I haven't......" She sighed "This is why my career as a stand up comedian was such a bust" She turned back to the teachers and students "Director Bones said that she would visit The Daily Prophet to give them the story as soon as it was all confirmed" She glanced at the window "I was hoping that...... yes!! There it is!!" She bounded over to the window and opened it, letting the bird hovering outside into the office.

"Auror Tonks - was that strictly necessary" Severus snapped as the bird started flying around madly. 

"Sorry, Professor" Tonks apologised, then she held out her hand and the bird swept down and deposited the paper she was carrying in it, along with a piece of paper with a hand-written note. Once it had shed its load, the bird turned and shot back towards the window, vanishing into the darkening sky. Tonks handed the newspaper to Remus, then glanced at the note.

"Oh my gosh" She exclaimed "This is amazing!" She looked round at the others "Director Bones convinced Mr Cuffe to run a special edition - one that is being sent out to EVERY SUBSCRIBER IN THE COUNTRY FOR FREE!" 

"And as editions go....." Remus turned the paper round so they could see the headline.

"SIRIUS BLACK ACQUITTED!! XENOPHILLIUS LOVEGOOD ACQUITTED!! PETER PETTIGREW CONVICTED!!" 

"It spells out everything" Remus said, turning the paper back "How Peter betrayed James and Lily, how Sirius was never given a trial, how Xeno was wrongfully convicted.... every single detail of the two cases for everyone to see!" He looked down at Harry and Luna "For the next few days you are probably going to get a lot of questions and interest - if this has been sent to everyone then people are going to be curious"

"I have my father back" Luna said with a look of absolute serenity on her face "What else matters?"

xoxox

Dumbledore stared down the length of The Great Hall, a calm face masking the fact he was seething with rage. In the three weeks since The Daily Prophet had very publicly announced that Sirius and Xeno were innocent and were now members of decent society again, he had been attempting to prevent the two men from taking up their parental duties - attempting, but completely and utterly failing. 

Since three days before, Minister Fudge had been refusing to take his floo calls - a whole week longer than Director Bones had lasted. He had spoken to every member of the family courts and placement services, but they had all pointed out - repeatedly and at great length - that Sirius was the Head of an Ancient and Most Noble House, and Xeno was Luna's biological father - her only remaining parent and so they were, quite clearly, best suited to look after their children. 

In desperation, he had even tried approaching Cuffe, dropping hints and suggestions of secret details about Sirius and Xeno - details that would implicate them in crimes and activities that made their rehabilitation a joke. 

But even Cuffe refused to speak to him or even listen to him. It appeared that he had arranged exclusive interviews with both Sirius and Xeno and - apparently - Harry and Luna as well. So the editor had a vested interest in keeping them out of prison - the exclusive interviews would net him a fortune.

He looked down The Hall to the end of the Hufflepuff table, where Harry and his friends were sat, eating their evening meal without a care in the world. And why would they have? His contacts at The Ministry - there were still people who knew the value of having him as a friend and still valued his judgement - told him that the adoption papers were all but complete, and by the end of the week Sirius and Xeno would have custody of their respective children. 

And from everything he had heard from his sources in the school, neither Harry nor Luna were planning on returning to Little Whining for the coming Christmas holiday. Quite possibly, they were never going to return to Little Whining again. 

xoxox

"So you'll all come?" Luna asked excitedly "I know that Christmas is a time for family, and since - for the first time Harry and I will have a family - we'd like you to celebrate with us"

"Your parents, guardians and extended family are all invited" Harry continued in the same excited tone "We want you all to come and celebrate with us" 

"There's room?" Angela asked.

"Our house is larger than you'd think" Luna said "We have space for everyone who needs it - you'll each have your own rooms, unless you want to share with someone" She paused, then looked at Angela and Sally "That doesn't include you two - you two get one room each" She said with a grin, making them laugh. 

"I think Grams would insist" Neville said with a chuckle. 

"Your guardians, parents et al......" Luna started, then trailed off "Okay - quick survey. If I just refer to the people who look after you as your parents, will anyone get offended?" 

"No" Angela and Neville shook their heads. 

"Good, because saying every single version of it was driving me nuts!" She declared "So - as I was saying - your parents will get their own rooms as well, so everyone will have their privacy" She looked around "So - you'll all come?"

"I'll have to ask Grams, but yes" Neville nodded "I think we'd like that"

"Ditto" Sally added.

"If your father manages to push through what we asked him to, I think my parents would like to meet him" Hermione smiled. 

"Okay then" Luna clapped her hands together "My first family Christmas for a good long while"

"My first ever" Harry said softly. Luna looked over at him, then reached out and took his hand.

"I am guessing you don't want to invite your family?"

"If I never go back to that place it will be too soon" Harry said, his voice firm.

"Then I have what I believe will be good news for you, Mr Potter" A voice came from behind him, and Harry looked round before jumping out of his seat and rushing over to throw his arms around Sirius. He barely registered the fact Luna had followed him and was now engulfed in her father's arms. He also barely registered the fact the entire Hall was staring at the spectacle they were putting on. 

"Director Bones - would you care to explain this interruption?" Dumbledore asked, walking down The Hall to where the group was standing. 

"Why yes, Headmaster" Amelia smiled back at him "Around half an hour ago, The Wizengamot finalised the adoption papers, guardianship papers and custody papers for Mr Black in regard to Mr Potter, and Mr Lovegood in regard to his daughter" Amelia smiled at the two children, who were still hugging their new guardians "I thought that since they have been waiting patiently for nearly a month, the children would like to see their new guardians as soon as possible" She paused "Oh - Miss Granger?"

"Yes Director?"

"Your parents' request was agreed - the papers were signed at the same time" 

"Thank you, Director" Hermione beamed at Amelia, then looked at Xeno "And thank you too, Mr Lovegood"

"You are most welcome, Miss Granger - given what my daughter has told me, I consider it an honour" Xeno said with a warm smile.

"And what, may I ask, is this honour?" Dumbledore asked curiously. 

"Mr and Mrs Granger asked me to take over the role of their daughter's magical guardian" Xeno said with another smile "Since our respective daughter's are such good friends, they felt I was a perfect choice" He paused "Once they understood that such a role actually existed and was considered quite important in our society - apparently whoever gave them their introduction to the magical world neglected to inform them about that part of our world" 

"Shocking" Dumbledore replied placidly. 

"But they are happy enough that I will always give them the best advice about their daughter's life in our world, and that - should anything happen to them - I will take her in and look after her as if she was my own" Xeno smiled down at Hermione "Something, as I said, I consider an honour"

"Given that you have just returned to the magical world, do you think you should be taking on so much at once?" Dumbledore asked "This is a big responsibility after all"

"I think I can manage it, Professor" Xeno replied "But thank you for your concern - I am glad to know I have you looking out for my best interests" He paused, then looked down at his daughter "So, my love, the house is ready - Sirius and I put the finishing touches to both the interior and the wards today. All ready to move into at Christmas"

"Can we see it now?" Harry asked, looking up at Sirius.

"Students are not allowed to leave school during term time without a good reason" Dumbledore interrupted. Sirius glared at him for a moment, but then looked down at his godson.

"Christmas is just two weeks away - no time at all" He said with a smile.

"I suppose" Harry pretended to pout. 

"I will need the address" Dumbledore pointed out. 

"No" Sirius and Xeno said in unison. 

"Pardon me?" Dumbledore stared at them in disbelief "It's school policy to have a students address"

"What's my son's current address?" Sirius asked.

"I am afraid it's secret - you must understand there is a threat to his life from Voldemort's supporters" Dumbledore replied.

"I have to keep our new address secret as well" Sirius replied "The same threat that applies to both Harry and Luna now won't vanish just because they move, will it?" Dumbledore didn't reply, and Sirius smiled "Quite aside from the fact the wards around our house would prevent you from seeing it, let alone talking or writing to anyone inside it, we have temporarily arranged for my cousin Andromeda to take in all our mail, and forward it to us" He paused "If you want to communicate with us, you can do it through that"

"And in an emergency?"

"Floo them" Xeno said "They will get in touch with us" He paused "We will protect our children, Mr Dumbledore - have no doubts about that" 

"Director - are you happy with this arrangement?" Dumbledore looked over at Amelia "That two underage students will essentially be uncontactable and in a location so heavily warded that they can't be easily found?" Amelia stared back at him, then looked up to the staff table.

"Professor Snape - how many of your students live in Manor Houses that are warded to prevent direct communication or are unplottable?" She asked.

"Eight or nine, from what I recall, director" Severus replied.

"Professor Sprout? Professor Flitwick? Professor McGonagall?"

"Around the same" Sprout replied.

"Maybe ten or so" Flitwick said.

"Five or six" McGonagall added. 

"So that's what? Thirty five or so?" Amelia turned back to Dumbledore "You seem happy enough to let other students live in the same situation, Headmaster - and I have made arrangements with Mr Black and Mr Lovegood in regard to the safety of their children" She looked back at the group "Sirius, Xeno - a pleasure as always. No doubt I will see you again soon enough"

"Thank you, Director" Xeno released his daughter to shake Amelia's hand, before putting his arm around Luna's shoulder again.

"Ditto" Sirius said with a smile, leaning over to kiss Amelia on the cheek "Thank you for everything"

"My pleasure, Mr Black" She replied "And now I will leave you to get to know your families" With a final smile, she turned and walked out of The Hall as Sirius and Xeno turned back to Harry and Luna - to their family.


	10. The Greater Good

Jessica and Owen looked around the square, then turned back to Hermione.

"Are you sure you have the right address, love?" Her father asked. Hermione looked at the piece of paper, then looked up at the row of houses in front of her and smiled. 

"Oh yes" She nodded, then passed the piece of paper to her father. He read it, then looked up at where Hermione had been looking a moment before.

"Oh wow....." He said "That's......" He trailed off "Honey - can you believe this?"

"Maybe I could if I could see it" Jessica rolled her eyes. Owen blushed, then handed her the piece of paper. She read the single sentence on it, then looked up to see Number 11 sliding to the left, and Number 13 sliding to the right, revealing a whole new building between them. 

"That's....... amazing" She said "The fidelius charm can really do that? Hide...." She trailed off as Hermione raised a hand.

"Mum - we can discuss all this, but if we could do it inside" Hermione looked around again "Sirius and Xeno have their enemies - they put their house under a fidelius for a reason - and if we are out here too long....."

"Of course, sweetheart" Owen nodded, then took her hand in his, and picked up his bag with the other "Lets go" The three of them walked up to the front door and knocked. 

xoxox

From across the street, Dumbledore watched as The Grangers walked towards the row of houses in Grimmauld Place, then vanished. 

"Damn it" He cursed. He had known that The Black Family wards were good, but it was obvious that since Sirius and Xenophillius had taken up residence they had been upgrading them.

He had also been hoping that at least one of the visitors would read the contents of the paper aloud, but apparently The Grangers - just like The Longbottoms and The Perks before them - had been told what a bad idea that was and had been asked to read it to themselves, so he had failed to learn the secret that bound the fidelius charm. 

Turning on his heal, he stalked off into the winter afternoon, his anger building inside of him. 

xoxox

"Hermione!" Harry bolted out of the library and threw his arms around his friend, pulling her into a hug "I've missed you!" Hermione dropped her father's hand and returned Harry's hug.

"I missed you too" She replied, then they both let go of each other "You remember my parents?"

"Yes" Harry nodded "Doctor Granger, Doctor Granger" Owen and Jessica exchanged smirks.

"Mr Potter" They said in unison, making him blush, then Owen continued "I think that - for the holidays at least - you can call us Jessica and Owen"

"Yes, Jessica" Harry replied in a deadpan voice, then he laughed as Hermione whacked him on the arm.

"You know you shouldn't tease our guests, Harry - it isn't polite" Luna said in a calm voice, walking down the stairs "Good afternoon, Hermione. Good afternoon Jessica, Owen" 

"Luna" Jessica nodded "Thank you for inviting us for Christmas"

"You are most welcome" Luna smiled "I can show you to your rooms, if you'd like to follow me" She paused "Sirius and my father are in the back garden, showing Neville the greenhouses, Augusta is out on business, Damian and Faith are in their room - unpacking, and Sally and Angela are in the attic playing scrabble"

"I do hope that's not a metaphor" Harry said under his breath, earning another whack on his arm from Hermione. 

"We'll take our stuff to the rooms, if you'd like to go and find Neville?" Jessica suggested to her daughter. Hermione smiled back.

"Thanks, mum" She said, then looked at Harry "Want to come?"

"And watch you make kissy-face with your boyfriend?" He asked with a smirk, then rolled his eyes as she whacked him on the arm for a third time "You're going to have to find another way to..... ow!" He looked up at Luna, who had just smacked him on the top of his head. 

"Serves you right!" Hermione laughed at the expression of surprise on his face, then she looked at her parents "I will see you in a bit?"

"Have fun dear" Her mother said, then she and Owen picked up their bags and followed Luna up the stairs while Hermione walked down the hall and vanished into the kitchen. Harry stood on his own for a second, then went back into the library. 

xoxox

"It's...... it's amazing" Neville looked around the green house he, Sirius and Xeno were in, then looked back at his two hosts "I mean - I thought the green houses at Hogwarts were impressive, but.... wow"

"Thank you, Master Longbottom" Xeno smiled "We have only had a few weeks to set this up, so I am glad it meets with your approval"

"My approval?" Neville said in disbelief, still looking around in wonder "This is....... "

"Lost for words, sweetie?" Hermione asked as she walked in from the garden. Neville turned, then bounded over and pulled her into a hug.

"You came!" He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Merry Christmas, sweetie" She said, smiling brightly, then she looked past him "Merry Christmas, Mr Lovegood, Mr Black"

"Sirius"

"Xeno" 

"My parents are just settling in - they wanted me to say thank you for your hospitality" She said with a smile "And for inviting us to spend Christmas with you"

"The two of us owe everything to the six of you" Sirius said simply "And we know Harry and Luna consider you four to be their best friends - to be their family" He shrugged "What else were we going to do?" 

"Still, we know that you - both of you - probably would have liked some time with your children now that you are free, and having a whole bunch of people crowding up your house......" Hermione trailed off "We are all very honoured that you'd let us share this time" She realised that both Sirius and Xeno were blushing, so she turned to Neville "So - the green house is that good, huh?"

xoxox

Owen looked around the room, then looked back at Luna.

"This..... this is for us?" He asked in surprise "It's not the master bedroom or anything?" 

"No, Mr..... Owen" Luna shook her head "This is just one of the standard family rooms" She looked around "Does this not meet your requirements?" She asked, sounding slightly guilty.

"Oh god - no, that's not it" Jessica shook her head "This is like....... twice the size of our bedroom at home. It's almost the size of our front room" She looked around again "In fact......"

"Don't think too hard about it, Jessica" Luna suggested "When I describe it as a magical house, I don't just mean it is a house where magical people live" She paused "The magic supporting the house is more expansive than most - the sum total of space that the rooms occupy is bigger than the sum total of space the house does" She smiled "As long as you are happy with your accommodations, I will leave you to unpack. Sirius and my father have arranged for the evening meal to be at around six-ish tonight, but feel free to explore the house before then"

"Thank you" Owen smiled.

"Given this is a magical house, there are some rooms that you should not go into unaccompanied" Luna said quietly "However my father has put wards up to prevent you entering them unless you have someone who is magical with you" She paused "I know that sounds..... uninviting, but trust me......" Jessica raised her hand.

"Don't worry about it - we are well aware that we are in your world, so to speak, and that there are some dangers we have to deal with" She said with a smile "What rooms should we take care about?"

"The library - there are some books there that are incredibly dangerous, and the green house outside. It is just on the far side of the two ornamental streams that run through the garden" She paused "If you stay this side of the streams, you'll be safe"

"Okay - don't cross the streams. Important safety tip" Owen nodded, then grinned when Jessica snorted in amusement "Sorry, love - couldn't resist" He turned back to Luna, who was starting at him in polite confusion "Ask your boyfriend, Luna - I am sure he can explain" 

"Okay" Luna shrugged, then looked around "Anyway - I will leave you to unpack" 

xoxox

"Harry - why would the phrase 'Okay, don't cross the streams....'"

"'...Important safety tip'?" Harry finished "Let me guess - Hermione's parents?" She nodded "Well - once we get the non-magical entertainment room working properly, remind me to put Ghostbusters on the list of things to watch"

"Ghostbusters?" Luna quirked an eyebrow.

"Trust me - you'll love it" He smiled "Anyway - they are settling in?"

"Yes" She paused "They also noticed that their room was slightly larger it should be, which is more than Damian and Faith did when they arrived"

"The Doctors Granger are both - well, Doctors. I would assume that comes with some level of education" He grinned "Tea at six?"

"Tea at six" She nodded, then glanced at the door "Have you learned anything about 32?"

"The books don't even mention it" He shook his head "I know what we want to do, sweetie, but I think it might have to wait at least one or two months to do some proper investigation" He waved his hand at the shelves "The Black Library is one of the best in the country, but given that they were a historically dark family, they would not have been involved with Dumbledore or anything he did to set up Little Whining" 

"Bugger" Luna sighed, then she let out a long breath and gave him a smile "I know it sounds bad, and somewhat callous, but they've been there for a while so one or two more months probably won't hurt them"

"Dumbledore doesn't know that we know it was a prison, rather than our home, right?" Harry asked.

"He's clueless" Luna replied "As far as I can see - which is getting farther every day - he has no idea that we have staged one of the most clandestine prison breaks in history" She grinned "He still believes that - given enough time - he can talk us back to the loving embrace of our family. That you will be willing to give up living with your godfather to move back in with your mother's sister, and that somehow I can convince my father to take over the house in Little Whining" 

"Dumbledore really thinks that?" Harry asked, arching his eyebrows in surprise.

"There are a few futures where I can see him trying to convince us, and a few more where he talks to The Minister or The Director about it" She paused, then her face darkened slightly "I have tried looking for ones where we accept - and in the one where I manipulated you and Sirius and my father into doing so, Sirius and my father were dead within two days of stepping inside the prison and we were back under Dumbledore's control" She shook her head "Not that I would ever do that to you, of course"

"Never thought it for a second" He smiled, taking her hand "And - not that I want you to break one of your cardinal rules - but are they safe? He isn't going to come after them?"

"In all the futures I can see, no - they are fine" She smiled "I know that I sometimes.... reticent to tell you about the future because I don't want to sound like I am telling you what to do, but I promise you here and now - I will not let anyone die if I am able to prevent it" Harry smiled back at her, then leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

"Never thought it for a second" He said again "And when it comes to dealing with Dumbledore, and freeing the rest of our..... friends in the village we will just have to find another way to get them out" He paused "Any ideas?"

"Without using my..... gift?" She asked, then sighed "If we go to The Director, or to The Minister, then Dumbledore will get wind of it and kill them all. If we try to do anything on our own then we will probably be caught and either killed or have our minds wiped" She paused "In addition, there is a fair chance Dumbledore will use it as an excuse to claim Sirius and Daddy are not suitable guardians - that their time in Azkaban has made them incapable of looking after us" 

"And so he will be able to return us to the loving embrace of our families" Harry nodded "Okay - lets not do that" He paused "What about getting the others involved?" He looked towards the door "The guys know about your gift, but what about Dad and your father?"

"I wanted to...... Dad?" She tilted her head to one side, quirking an eyebrow at him "You've decided to call Sirius Dad?"

"Yeah" Harry nodded "I realise that James and Lily are my parents, but - quite honestly - I don't really remember them"

"Makes sense" Luna said "You were what? Sixteen months old when they were killed?"

"Pretty much" He said "And I could call him Uncle Sirius, or Sirius, but I think if I start to call him Dad, it will make him feel like I think we will be family forever" He paused, then smirked "Plus imagine how much it will piss off Dumbledore" Luna burst out laughing. 

"That is a good point" She said, still giggling "But - as I was saying - I wanted to keep them out of it as much as possible" She paused, then her face fell as she became serious "They've both had a crappy life, Harry - I don't want to give them anything more to worry about" 

"Yeah" Harry sighed "I don't want to bring them into it either" He closed his eyes "So for now we just watch and wait?"

"We watch and wait" She agreed. They looked at each other in silence for a moment, then she smiled sadly "Yeah, I don't like it either"

xoxox

Xeno looked around the table in the dining room of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, and smiled. Six months before - when he had been rotting in prison - the idea that he would be spending Christmas with his daughter, her five best friends and their families, would have been beyond even his wildest fantasies. 

He looked down at his daughter, and his smile widened. Reaching out to stroke her cheek, he looked up again and picked up his glass. 

"My friends - I want to thank you all for being with us to celebrate Christmas with Sirius, Luna, Harry and me" He said "That we have not been here to look after our children has been the worst part of our imprisonment, but that they have had friends, and a surrogate family, to take care of them in our absence does make it easier to deal with - so for that, we are both very, very grateful" He smiled "So - for everything that all of you have done, thank you" He raised his glass "To friends and family - a very merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone replied. 

"Over the next two weeks we will all get to know each other - at least....." He trailed off, glancing at where Angela and Sally were holding hands ".....those of who don't know each other already" The were a few chuckles around the table "And - of course - have a truly memorable Christmas and New Year celebration" This time the room was filled with cheers. 

xoxox

"Professor Dumbledore......"

"I am not here in my role as Headmaster, Griselda" Dumbledore stared down at Madame Marchbanks "I am here as Head of The Wizengamot and in that capacity I am making an official request for the adoptions to be reviewed" 

"I understand that, Mr Dumbledore" Marchbanks stared up at him from her desk "However - on the face of it - I an find no reason to grant that request. The situations around the adoptions were carefully considered before they were granted and, without going into the details, the fact that Mr Lovegood is Miss Lovegood's natural father, and Mr Black was appointed as Mr Potter's godfather by James and Lily was more than enough to given them parental rights, and the fact that they both were cleared by The DMLE of any criminal wrong doing means that they were of suitable moral character" She paused "The adoptions were finalised and completed, and as such can not be reviewed or over-turned"

"And what if I have information that is relevant to the adoptions?" Dumbledore asked.

"Then you would have to take to The DMLE, or The Minister" Marchbanks replied "Now that the adoptions have been completed and finalised, they are considered to be families in the eyes of the law. And so you would have to go through the procedures you would for any other family if you wish to have them investigated" She smiled "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

xoxox

"Professor Dumbledore - I am not sure why you are coming to me with this" Mafalda Hopkirk looked up at Dumbledore "It has long been an accepted convention that magical families can ward their homes and keep them unplottable, providing they supply some form of contact information to The Ministry and - if they have children at Hogwarts - to the school"

"I am aware of that, Madame Hopkirk, but I believe that having these two children under the sole control of these two individuals is incredibly dangerous" Dumbledore replied calmly "You must be aware that Harry Potter holds a very important place in our society"

"Has The Minister formalised this place? Has The DMLE? Is there anything you can show me that I can use to justify your request?" She asked in response. 

"Everyone knows....."

"Everyone knows that Severus Snape is a Death Eater who killed, tortured and maimed dozens of innocent people during the last war" Hopkirk said coldly "And yet somehow he sits, day after day, in a school full of children, as if he doesn't have a care in the world" She paused, then smiled "If we go with what everybody knows, Albus, then I would be well within my rights to march into Hogwarts and execute your potions master"

"Severus' past is not the subject of our discussion" Dumbledore replied as if she hadn't spoken "These two students have been placed in an almost complete communications blackout zone - their house is under a fidelius charm, their address isn't listed on school records and I have been told if I need to get in touch with them in an emergency I have to contact Sirius' Aunt Andromeda" He paused "Do you have their address?"

"We have been asked to contact them via Andromeda Tonks as well, Headmaster" Hopkirk replied "And while that is unusual, given the circumstance of Mr Black and Mr Lovegood's recent history, it is not overly excessive" 

"What about the laws on under-age magic?" Dumbledore frowned "If you have no idea where they are, how will you be able to send them warnings and citations for under-age magic?"

"With all due respect, sir, are you kidding me?" Hopkirk gaped at him "Pureblood families have been routinely flouting those laws for years - decades - because they have unplottable and warded houses, and The Ministry, The Wizengamot and you have done NOTHING about it, and NOW you want me to care about it?" She shook her head "If you want to make this an issue, take it up with Director Bones or Minister Fudge, Headmaster. As far as I am concerned, this department has no problem with the situation Mr Potter and Miss Lovegood are in and - absent further orders from my direct supervisors - I am not going to do anything else" 

xoxox

"Director Bones - Mafalda Hopkirk is here to see you without an appointment" 

"Show her in, please" Amelia said, then smiled at the woman already sat on the other side of her desk "Five galleons?"

"Not a chance" Marchbanks shook her head "My mother didn't raise a fool" She paused "Unless you count my sister" They both turned as Mafalda Hopkirk entered the office, then came to a halt when she saw Marchbanks.

"Oh - I'm sorry, Director. I didn't realise you were busy" She said, apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, Mafalda" Amelia said, waving her to a seat "Griselda and I were just discussing a meeting she had earlier today" She looked across the desk "Would you like to elaborate?" Marchbanks smiled.

"Dumbledore came to visit me - he wanted me to conduct an official review of the adoptions of...."

"Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood" Hopkirk said, and Marchbanks nodded "What did you tell him?"

"That the adoptions were closed - any requests to investigate or look into them must be done through the usual family courts, as with any other families" Marchbanks replied "Which is the truth - as far as The Ministry is concerned, Harry is now Sirius' son, and Luna is back with her father, where she bloody well belongs" 

"So what did our illustrious Professor want with you?" Amelia asked, looking at Hopkirk. 

"He is not happy that two such important students are in an almost complete blackout zone, as he put it. With the fidelius charm, the unplottable charm and so on, we can't send owls to them and we don't have a direct floo connection" She paused "It is somewhat unusual, but given that Mr Black and Mr Lovegood are fresh out of prison and adjusting to life again, I can see why they might put a premium on their privacy"

"You don't have any concerns?" Amelia stared at her intently. 

"I trust that you and your department, and the rest of the group that conducted the adoption process, are professional enough not to hand over two children to a pair of maniacs" Hopkirk replied with a smile "And we can get in touch via Andromeda Tonks, who is a well respected member of our community"

"Not to mention the fact that the two children are friends with the children of Madame Longbottom - a former Wizengamot Member, Mr and Mrs Perks - two members of Family Services and The Doctors Granger - who I understand are very well respected in the non-magical community" Marchbanks added.

"So you have no worries that we won't be able to get in touch with Mr Potter and Miss Lovegood if we need to?" Amelia asked.

"No"

"No"

"Very well" Amelia smiled "If Professor Dumbledore comes to either of you again, send him to me" She paused "I will be happy to explain the position of The DMLE and other related departments to him"

"Yes, Director"

"Yes, Amelia" Hopkirk nodded, then frowned "Is either of you bothered about the fact he is obsessed with Luna Lovegood as well?" The two women looked at her curiously. 

"What do you mean, Mal?" Amelia asked. 

"While it is still..... odd, I sort of understand the obsession with Mr Potter" Hopkirk said, leaning forward "He is The Boy Who Lived - he got rid of The Dark Lord and set us all free" She paused "But - and I don't mean this in an insulting or rude way - Luna Lovegood is.... no one. Set aside her family history, and she is just like every other student at Hogwarts"

"Maybe he is just using her as a distraction" Marchbanks suggested "So that we don't think he is desperate to get Mr Potter back?" 

"If he sounds like he cares about both students equally, we won't think he just wants Mr Potter and doesn't care about Miss Lovegood" Amelia nodded "That would make sense - if he was just trying to separate Mr Potter from Mr Black it would look a lot more suspicious" 

"I suppose" Hopkirk admitted "But still..... I am a little curious as to why" She paused, then shrugged "We can send him to you?" 

"Yes - in fact, I insist" Amelia nodded, giving them a wicked smile "From now on, leave Professor Dumbledore to me" 

xoxox

"YAY! LORD WE GREAT THEE! BORN THIS HAPPY MORNING!" Owen and Jessica stared at each other as music blared out through the house.

"Sirius and Xeno know Christmas Carols?" Jessica asked in bemusement. 

"Apparently" Owen shrugged "Shall we go and find out?"

xoxox

"JESUS, TO THEE BE GLORY GIVEN!" 

Neville, Angela and Sally turned as Augusta, Damien and Faith walked into the bedroom Angela and Sally were sharing. 

"Good morning, assembled children" Faith said with a smile "And a merry Christmas to you all" She paused "Does anyone know what this might be?"

"I actually do" Neville smiled "And merry Christmas, Gran, Mr and Mrs Perks" He paused "How much do you know about a guy named Jesus?"

xoxox

"WORD OF THE FATHER!" 

Harry and Luna, sat in her private study in Gondolin, stared at each other in surprise. 

"I am having the oddest memory" Harry said "I am...... I am....." Before he could finish his sentence, the entire room seemed to shift around them, and they found themselves in a nursery. 

Up against one wall was a crib, where a baby - around six months old - was staring up at the mobile above it. It was, apparently, Christmas time in the nursery as well, because the room was decorated with elves and reindeer and trees and several other festive things. 

As they watched the scene unfold, they heard the music that was playing in Gondolin start to echo through the house they were now in, then saw two young people - a man with bright blue eyes and overly messy hair, and a woman with red hair and shining green eyes - come in and walk over to the crib. 

"Merry Christmas, my little Harrykins" The man said, leaning down to scoop the baby out of the crib "Your first Christmas, my boy, but not your last! Now - lets go and see what Santa has brought our little bundle of joy!" 

The room shifted back to Luna's private study, and Harry blinked back a few tears.

"My first Christmas..... my parents played this" He paused "Do you think Dad knows that?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Luna suggested "And Harry?"

"Yes, love?"

"Merry Christmas!"

xoxox

"NOW IN FLESH APPEARING!"

Harry's eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright in bed. A moment later, the door to his room was flung open and Luna came skipping in.

"Merry Christmas! It looks like everyone else is up, so why don't we go join them?"

xoxox

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Sirius smiled as Harry and Luna walked into the front room to find everyone else had got there before them "Although it's almost New Year - do you two sleep this late at school?"

"Yes" Angela said, then smirked "Oh - sorry, that was a question for Harry and Luna?"

"We love you too, sweetie" Luna grinned back at her, then bounded over and plomped down next to her father, kissing him on the cheek "Merry Christmas, Daddy" She paused "I have waited so long to say that....."

"I know, sweetie" He pulled her into a hug. 

"I just wish Mummy could be here as well" She whispered "I'm sorry"

"Me too, love" He kissed her on the top of the head, then they both looked round to see everyone else smiling fondly at them "Sorry" 

"No worries" Faith smiled.

"Dad.... the song you were playing earlier.... was it one my parents played at Godric's Hollow?" Harry asked suddenly. Everyone turned to him and Sirius, and he saw Luna flash him a grateful smile. 

"Yes" Sirius smiled "Do you..... do you remember it?"

"I think so" Harry nodded "When I heard it this morning, I remember......." He closed his eyes "The music and a face with green eyes and red hair?" He opened his eyes again "My mother?" 

"Lily" Sirius smiled "Your first Christmas....." He trailed off "Your only Christmas" He shook his head "How about we talk about that later?" They turned to see everyone else watching them "Because I think if we make everyone wait any longer to open presents then it might be our last Christmas as well" Harry burst out laughing.

"Given the look on Angela's face - I think you might be right" He replied, then ducked as Angela threw a cushion at him "Typical Gryffindor - resorting to brawn over brains" 

"Thhrrp!" Angela blew a raspberry at him. Everyone laughed, then Xeno stood up and walked over to the large tree in the corner. 

"So - who's first?"

xoxox

"This will not do, Minerva - this will not do at all" Dumbledore paced back and forth in his office, while McGonagall sat and watched him "Potter and Lovegood are now out in the world, and sooner or later it will most likely occur to someone at The Ministry to ask for information about their previous locations" He turned to face her "While the children were living there, I could deflect such inquiries because their safety was of prime importance"

"Yes" McGonagall nodded. 

"But now that Potter is not at his Aunt's and Lovegood is not at her Uncle's, I no longer have that excuse" Dumbledore continued "And since it would appear that they are never going back I can not even say that the two houses need protecting in the future in case Potter and Lovegood need to return there in the future" 

"Also true" McGonagall admitted. 

"There are still important guests in Little Whining - ones that I do not want The Ministry to know about" Dumbledore started pacing again "If I am forced to tell Fudge or Bones about the village then I will have to decide what to do with the rest of our guests - if we can leave them there, if we can prevent Fudge or Bones from finding them, or if we will have to deal with them"

"Having them in our pocket could be useful" McGonagall pointed out "Our guests at Number 6, for example - if we could reintroduce them to the world....."

"I am aware, Minerva" Dumbledore said calmly "However if it were to become public knowledge that I have - using a combination of potions, muggle drugs and spells - been keeping a number of people in an illegal prison for the past thirty years or more, I think the ramifications would be catastrophic" He paused "Both personally and for the country" 

"I would tend to agree" McGonagall smiled "So perhaps we could concentrate on warding the village to ensure that - should we be forced to grant access to it - we can at least limit the potential damage it would do" Dumbledore turned to face her.

"That does sound like the wisest course of action, Minerva - thank you" Dumbledore walked round and sat down behind his desk "We will begin tomorrow"

xoxox

Ten days later, Xeno and Luna lead the group on to Platform 9 3/4, ignoring all the stares and whispers that followed them as they did. 

They walked up the platform, then stopped at the entrance to the rear carriage and broke into smaller groups.

"I know that if we ask you two to promise you will be careful, you will lie to us" Sirius said, looking at Luna and Harry "But at least promise that before you do something as extreme as getting Peter arrested again, you will at least consider getting us involved?" Luna smirked.

"I promise that before we get Peter arrested again we will get you involved, Uncle Sirius" She said, miming a cross over her heart. He rolled his eyes, then gave her a quick hug before turning to Harry. 

"Can you give me a more serious answer?" 

"We don't go looking for trouble, Dad" He smiled "It just tends to find us" He paused "But I promise that we will do our best" Sirius grinned.

"That's all I ask" He pulled his godson into a hug. 

xoxox

"You and Neville will come for Easter?" Owen asked. 

"Of course" Hermione smiled "And I promise - this time he will do his best not to refer to Jesus as a zombie or an inferius" Jessica snorted in amusement. 

"We've already got a bet over how many times" Her mother said with a grin "And no - I am not going to tell you - it might bias the result" Hermione narrowed her eyes. 

"Sometimes having smart parents is a curse beyond words" She said, shaking her head, then looked over to where Neville, Angela and Augusta were talking "You approve?"

"He is nice enough" Owen nodded "And he seems to be able to live in the non-magical world, which will be a bonus if things go well in the future" He paused "But you're only fourteen......"

"I know" Hermione smiled "And believe me - I am in no hurry to find my life partner or settle down" She waved at the engine "I should finish school, at least"

"One would hope" Jessica grinned, then gave her daughter a hug "Try to stay out of trouble, sweetie"

xoxox

"We'll try" Angela and Neville said in unison.

"That's all I can ask" Augusta smiled "You both have budding romances, and while I - personally - have no problems with them, you should be aware that there are people in our world who will have problems with both of them" 

"Because Hermione is non-magical" Angela said.

"And because Sally is a Ravenclaw" Neville added with a smirk, then he rolled his eyes as Angela whacked him on the arm "And a girl, obviously"

"Obviously" Sally said from behind him, making him blush.

"I think we are both ready for whatever the world can throw at us" Angela said, taking Sally's hand "And after I was nearly sacrificed to the glory of LV, it's surprising how little the opinion of most other people means to me any more" 

"I hope that doesn't mean us, Miss Longbottom" Harry and Luna walked up to join the group, with Hermione a step behind them.

"Of course not - you already know your opinion means nothing to me" She said with a grin, making the other five laugh. 

"Take care - all of you" Augusta said, addressing all six children "And we will see some of you - if not all - at Easter" She paused "And try to have some fun"

"Yes, Grams" They all responded in unison, before turning and boarding The Express. 

xoxox

"All of them?" Dumbledore asked.

"Together" Minerva nodded "And, from what our friends reported, Mr Potter referred to Sirius as 'Dad', Blaise Zabini referred to Augusta as 'Grams' and - just before they boarded The Express - all six children did likewise" Dumbledore stared at her for a moment, then leaned back in his chair. 

"This is not good, Minerva" He said "No - this is not good at all"

xoxox

Six weeks later Sirius turned in surprise as Xeno barrelled into the living room. 

"What's wrong? Is it Harry? Luna? What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Someone tried to kill Angela"


	11. Unforgivable

**The night before - Gondolin**

Luna stared at the scene unfolding before her with twin feelings of horror and slight wonder. Horror because a bolt of green light was inches from Angela's head, but wonder because - as bad as watching one of her best friends die could be - she knew this was what they had been waiting for. 

The idea of a Valentine's Day picnic had seemed like such a good one when she had suggested the week before, but now..... she shook her head - now it seemed she had just made Angela a sitting duck by telling her the entire school where she would be, and when she would be there.

She ran the vision backwards and watched as the killing curse flew across the grounds of Hogwarts, back towards the castle. She let the vision continue to run until the curse vanished behind a wall. Raising her hand, she turned the memory until she could see the person who cast it. 

"Colour me so surprised" She said softly, with only a slight hint of anger. With another flick of her hand, the vision started running forward again, this time in slow motion. She tracked the killing curse across the grounds, walking side by side with it, until it struck Angela, sending her falling into the arms of her girlfriend, who stared in utter horror at the body. 

"No" Luna shook her head "NO!" She ran the memory back a few moments, then looked at the arrangement of the six students. Angela had her back to the curse - she would never see it coming. The only people who would would be blinded by the sun - it would be low enough to ensure no one would be looking in that direction and instead would either be staring at the picnic blanket, or at each other. 

"But" She thought "There is another way" She walked round until she was looking down at the blanket directly "I can't move Angela out of the way - the troll firing the curse would simply aim somewhere else" She stared at the blanket for a few moments longer, then smiled.

"If I can get her to move between the curse being fired and it hitting her....." She looked up, then closed her eyes "I have to tell them - if this doesn't go exactly as I see it, she......" The image of Angela lying dead in her gilfriend's arms flashed through her head "......yeah - I have to tell them"

xoxox

**That morning - The Nexus**

Luna looked across the command room at Angela, then let out a long slow breath. 

"Angela - I won't lie to you - if we get this wrong, you will die. It might seem like I am all powerful, and that I can control the future and bend it to my will, but I have never tried to stop a killing curse from hitting someone" She paused "The spell has no will, no mind that I can twist or bend or manipulate" 

"So you can't control it" Angela nodded "Are you sure? You can't change inanimate objects?" 

"I've never tried" Luna admitted "And even if I wanted to learn how to bend the entire universe to my will - to twist every part of it to my heart's desire - I don't have the time to learn before this afternoon and I don't want my first attempt to be with a curse that is going to kill one of my best friends" She stared across the room "So - here and now - you have to decide - do we do this? Yes or no?"

xoxox

**That afternoon - Hogwarts Grounds**

Luna picked up the bottle of Butterbeer, and took a drink. 

"....but I see you've won first prize!" Hermione said, then she and Angela both suddenly leaned backwards as Luna spat out a fountain of butterbeer and started coughing. 

A second later, Sally pulled Angel to the ground, while Neville jumped over Hermione and Harry threw himself on top of Luna. At the same time, a killing curse exploded against a tree next to them. 

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Angela yelled, but Luna was already rolling over and staring off into the distance. The others followed her gaze. 

"Marcus Flint" Hermione said. 

"Marcus Flint just tried to kill me?" Angela asked, her voice going faint. 

"I'm going to kill him" Sally said, starting to stand up. 

"No - wait" Luna reached out and took her arm. 

"For what? Him to try again?" Sally turned on her angrily "I'm going to find him, rip his head off and piss down his neck"

"No" Luna said quietly "You're not" She paused "Because if we do this right, we can use him to get someone else as well" 

xoxox

**That afternoon - Longbottom Manor**

"Grams? Are you there?" Angela's voice floated out of the fire.

"Angela? Are you alright?" Augusta walked over and took a seat in front of the fire place "What's the matter?"

"We need you to summon Amelia Bones, Xeno Lovegood and Damien and Faith Perks and bring them to Hogwarts as soon as you can" Angela said "I suggest that Amelia brings at least six Aurors with her, as well as everything she needs to interrogate seven Hogwarts students, only one of whom is of age"

"Angela - what is going on?" Augusta asked, her voice gaining a touch of panic.

"Marcus Flint just cast a killing curse at me" 

xoxox

_Sirius turned in surprise as Xeno barrelled into the living room._

_"What's wrong? Is it Harry? Luna? What's wrong?" Sirius asked._

_"Someone tried to kill Angela"_

xoxox

"Guys..... why are you sat at our table?" Fred asked, looking at the group of students sat around Angela at the end of the Gryffindor table. Angela glanced up at him, but didn't reply. Sally squeezed her hand, then looked over at the twins.

"We thought we'd keep her company until her grandmother arrived" She said calmly.

"What makes you think......" George started, but trailed off as the double doors to The Great Hall were flung open and Augusta, Xeno, Sirius, Faith, Damian and Amelia walked in, followed by eight red-robed Aurors. 

The Aurors took up positions at the end of The Hall, while Amelia, Xeno, Sirius and Damien walked up the length of The Hall to the staff table. Augusta and Faith, meanwhile, veered off to walk over to the end of the Gryffindor table.

"Amelia" Dumbledore stood up as The Director and her party came to a halt in front of the staff table "To what do I owe the pleasure?" 

"I have had a report that one of your students attempted to murder another one earlier today" Amelia said calmly "I am here under the authority of Minister Fudge to investigate this report" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow curiously.

"The Ministry has no authority at Hogwarts, Director - you know that" He said in a calm, measured voice "If a student has been the victim of some sort of..... misunderstanding, I will of course look into it, and if any further action is required I will see that it is dealt with"

"Of course, Headmaster - and you are, as always, correct" Amelia said "Except for one thing" She paused "According to the report - the first student attempted to murder the second with a killing curse" There were a few gasps around The Hall "And - as you well know - ANYTHING involving an unforgivable curse falls under the jurisdiction of The Ministry. No exceptions, no exemptions"

"It is only an accusation" Dumbledore pointed out.

"And if the accusation proves false, I will leave the rest up to you" Amelia replied, then pulled an envelope out of her robes "However I have a signed authorisation from Minister Fudge and ten justices that sit on The Wizengamot that I can investigate this case and that anyone who interferes with this investigation will be arrested and suspended until the investigation is over" She paused "Anyone who interferes, Albus"

"I get the message, Director" Dumbledore said "I take it you will require facilities to conduct your investigation?" 

"We will, and to answer your next few questions, Mr Black, Madame Longbottom, Mr Perks and Mr Lovegood are here in their capacity as parents - with Mr Lovegood acting in loco parentis for Miss Granger as her parents can't be here, Mrs Perks is here to serve as council if anyone requests it and I will need Professors Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall and Snape to accompany me" She paused "Since I believe classes are over, the nearest classroom should do - two of my Aurors can ward and seal it to court standards so that no one can interfere with the process" She looked down the table "Professor Snape?"

"Yes, Director?"

"I will require two phials of veritaserum - I have the appropriate...."

"DIRECTOR! YOU CAN NOT USE THAT ON CHILDREN" Dumbledore yelled, but Amelia continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"....documents and paperwork, signed and dated" She paused "Professor Snape - you can either listen to the Headmaster and refuse my request, or you can check the paperwork and provide me with what I have asked for. I won't force you to do anything against your conscience" Snape stared back at her, then stood up and walked round the table, coming to a halt next to her.

"The paperwork, Director?" He asked. Amelia gave him two pieces of parchment. He looked them over, then looked up at her for a moment before looking at Dumbledore.

"The request is in order, Headmaster" He said calmly "I am obliged to provide the veritaserum - what The Director does with it is up to her" He turned and walked out of The Hall. Amelia turned back to face Dumbledore. 

"Professor - I would like to speak to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Sally Perks, Angela Longbottom, Luna Lovegood...." She glanced at her Aurors, all of whom were now in position "...and Marcus Flint" As she finished speaking, the Slytherin student jumped to his feet, and drew his wand, but a moment later had four Aurors surrounding him, all with wands pointed at his head.

"I would advise you to think twice, Mr Flint" Amelia said calmly "Remember - you are nineteen years old, an adult and are a suspect in an attempted murder. My Aurors will not think twice about putting you down if you give them a reason" Flint stared at her for a moment, then he slowly reached over and took the tip of his wand between the fingertips of his left hand and held it up.

"Take it" He said "I'm not confessing - but take the wand and I will come quietly"

"A wise choice" Amelia said as one of her Aurors took the wand "Beale, Jones - escort him to the History of Magic classroom. Stark, Banna - secure the room. Standard court wards. I don't want anyone listening or scrying, and no magic aside from our wands" She paused "And split it into four - before room, interrogation, after room and a room for Mr Flint"

"Yes, boss" The four Aurors replied. 

"Cooper, Rosenfield, Truman, Cole - protection detail for the witnesses" She looked round The Hall "I don't want anyone - aside from their parents and their council - talking to them before we start the process"

"Yes boss" They nodded.

"Very well" Amelia looked back at the staff table "Professors Flitwick, Sprout, McGonagall - will you come with me please?"

"Of course, Director" The three Heads of House stood up and walked around the table and joined Amelia, Xeno, Sirius and Damien.

"Are you sure you will not require my assistance, Director?" Dumbledore asked.

"If I require your assistance, Headmaster, I will let you know" Amelia replied, then walked down The Hall, followed by the others. A moment later, the Aurors escorted the six students out of The Hall as well, leaving Dumbledore - and the rest of the assembled students - staring after them.

xoxox 

"This is how this will work" Amelia stood in front of the six students and their parents "Each of you will be questioned individually about the events of this afternoon. You can have either your parent or Mrs Perks there to act as your council" She paused, then looked at Sally "Your mother has promised to act as council, even if you ask for her, Miss Perks"

"I never had any doubt" Sally smiled.

"Because you are all under-age and this occurred at school, your Head of House must be present..... Miss Longbottom?" Amelia trailed off as Angela raised her hand.

"McGonagall seems unusually dedicated to Dumbledore" She said, then paused "And - come to think of it - so does Snape"

"I am aware of the problems, Miss Longbottom" Amelia admitted "However you are a Gryffindor and it is the way things are" She paused "All I can tell you is as long as you are honest about the events of this afternoon, I don't need to know anything else - anything you might not want Professors McGonagall or Dumbledore to know" 

"Okay" Angela nodded "Thank you"

"Anyway - your Head of House will be present. Since you are witnesses you will not be required to take veritaserum" She paused "Once you have been interviewed, you will be asked to wait until I have interviewed everyone, including Mr Flint, and then - assuming I don't need to speak to you again - you will be dismissed" She looked around "Does everyone understand?" When there was no response, she smiled.

"Okay then - Miss Granger, Mr Lovegood - please come with me"

xoxox

"We'd decided to have a Valentine's Day picnic" Hermione said, then glanced at Xeno "Neville and I are starting to...."

"I get the idea" He said with a smile "I've noticed Harry and my daughter, and I think a blind man would have noticed Angela and Sally" Hermione laughed, then looked back at Amelia.

"We were out on the grounds - sort of near The Forest but not close enough to be in it, or be eaten by any wandering monsters" She continued "We'd more or less finished when the killing curse flew past Angela's head and crashed into the tree next to us - scared the living crap out of me" 

"Did you see where it came from?" Amelia asked, then raised an eyebrow when Hermione went slightly pink. 

"When the curse hit the tree, Neville pushed me to the ground and threw himself on top of me" She said "But we both looked in the direction the curse had come from and saw someone in green and silver running off" 

"There are a lot of students in Slytherin" Amelia pointed out. 

"I know" Hermione said "But then he reached the corner of the school and turned, and I saw his face - it was Marcus Flint"

"Are you sure? You would have been in shock, maybe staring into the sun" Amelia paused "Neville lying on top of you" Hermione shook her head.

"He's one of the tallest, beefiest students in school and - if you'll forgive me - certainly one of the ugliest" She paused "It was him" Amelia nodded.

"Thank you - that will be all for now" She paused "Please wait in the second room - you can't talk to you friends until they have been interviewed. If you do, I will have to find you in contempt of court and trust me - that's not something you want"

"Yes, Director" Xeno said "If you can ensure there'll be at least one person before Luna, I can promise Hermione will not talk to anyone"

"I'm right here!" Hermione said, folding her arms.

"Yes dear" Xeno grinned "Let's go"

xoxox

"Hermione told a joke, and Luna spat out the butterbeer she was drinking" Sally said "Hermione and Angela both....." She trailed off, eyes going wide.

"Miss Perks?" Amelia prompted.

"Swee...." Faith started, then bit her lip "Miss Perks? What is it?" Sally turned to stare at her mother for a moment.

"Luna spat out her drink at Hermione's joke, and it caused Hermione and Angela to lean back" She said slowly "Angela leaned back at the exact moment the killing curse flew past us" She closed her eyes "If she hadn't leaned back..... if she hadn't moved at that exact moment, the curse would have hit her" Faith turned to Amelia.

"Can we go off the record for a second?" She asked.

"By all means" Amelia nodded, and Faith pulled Sally into a hug.

"She's alive, sweetie" She said soothingly "The curse missed, Angela is alive and we have that rat-bastard in custody" She paused, then glanced at Amelia "While we're off the record, that is" Amelia laughed "I know it's scary, love, but the past is the past - Angela is alive and there's nothing that will change that"

"I know" Sally said "But.... her parents, her guardians and now that tool? How many more times does she almost have to die?" She closed her eyes, then took a deep breath "Okay - she's alive, and she's fine" Her mother straightened up.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Let's do this - I want him out of here" Sally nodded. Faith smiled.

"Director - we're back on" She said.

"Very well" Amelia nodded "Miss Perks - you were saying?"

"Hermione and Angela leaned back and the curse blasted past us. Harry pulled Luna to the ground, Neville took Hermione down and I grabbed Angela and threw her to the floor. Then we all rolled over and watched someone in a Slytherin uniform moving away" She paused "When he turned to go round a corner, I recognised him as Flint" 

"How can you be sure?" Amelia said. 

"Tall, broad, ugly as hell" Sally shrugged "It was him or a troll, and a troll probably would have used a club" 

xoxox

"It was Flint" Luna said.

xoxox

"Marcus Flint" Harry stated.

xoxox

"Flint" Neville said flatly.

xoxox

"Marcus Flint" Angela said calmly "I shared a common room with him for two years - I've seen him up close and personal far more times than I care to remember, and I am not going to forget what he looks like when he is running away" Amelia made a note, then looked up at her.

"I think I have everything, Miss Longbottom - you can go and wait with your friends. If I need to recall any of you, I will let you know" She turned to Augusta "I'm going to question Mr Flint now, and since he is an adult, and I have six witnesses, the documentation I have will allow me to administer veritaserum" She paused "So assuming your children and their friends are telling the truth - and I have no reason to doubt them - Mr Flint will be out of the school before nightfall" She smiled "Not that I am prejudging an investigation, of course"

"Of course"

xoxox

"Professor Snape - you are here as Mr Flint's Head of House, since he is currently a student at Hogwarts. Are you willing to act in that role?" Amelia asked.

"If I don't, who will you ask next?" Snape asked curiously.

"Next in line is Professor McGonagall as Deputy, then Professor Dumbledore as Head, then..... one of The Board, I would assume" Amelia shrugged "It's never really gone that far before, so I would have to check the rules"

"Just curious" He said "But yes - I will do my job" 

"Thank you" Amelia turned to Marcus Flint "Mr Flint - you have a right to criminal council, and given that you are over the age of majority, I would highly suggest that you take advantage of that. Despite the situation, Mrs Perks has agreed to act as your council, at least for today, should you request it. If you don't want her, we can detain you now and escort you to The Ministry" 

"Why would I need council?" Flint replied cockily "I haven't done anything"

"Mr Flint" Snape said "Despite being a student, you are an adult. That means if you have done anything wrong - ANYTHING - you will, most likely, be sent to Azkaban" He paused "I cannot stress this enough - you need council"

"No, I don't" Flint shook his head "I haven't done anything, and this stupid bitch can't prove that I have" Snape closed his eyes, then sighed.

"Fine" He looked at Amelia "Do you have the form?"

"I do" She pulled a parchment out of her robes "Mr Flint, this is a form saying that you declined council. Please read it to confirm it does indeed say that, then sign at the bottom. Professor Snape will also sign it as a witness" She handed him the form, then watched as he read through it, then signed it at the bottom "Professor?"

"Mr Flint - are you certain?"

"Just sign it, Professor" 

"Very well" Snape leaned down and signed his name under Flint's, then passed the form back to Amelia. She glanced at the two signatures, then smiled.

"Mr Flint - we have six witnesses that you cast a killing curse at Angela Longbottom this afternoon. Can you provide an alibi for your whereabouts between four and four fifteen?" She asked.

"I was in the Slytherin common room" Flint replied. 

"Did anyone see you?"

"Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson, Greengrass" Flint shrugged. 

"Professor - does the portrait monitor who goes in and out?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, Director" Snape nodded, and Flint turned to stare at him. 

"Do you have those records with you?" 

"Yes, Director" Snape nodded again, pulling out a sheaf of parchments and handing them over. 

"Do they back up Mr Flint's story?"

"No, Director, they do not" He shook his head. 

"PROFESSOR!" Flint shouted, jumping to his feet. A moment later, the two Aurors stood at the back of the room stepped forward and pushed him back into his chair. 

"Professor?" Amelia prompted.

"According to the portrait he left around three thirty and came back about an hour later" Snape said.

"Mr Flint" Amelia reached into her robes and drew out a phial of potion "This is a bottle of veritaserum "As you heard me tell Professor Snape earlier, I have all the appropriate permissions to administer this"

"You can't give that to a student - Dumbledore said so" Flint said, his voice hesitant.

"Professor Dumbledore said I can't give it to a child" Amelia replied, voice cold "You aren't a child - you are an adult" She laid the bottle on the desk between them "We have six witnesses, we have you lying about your whereabouts, we have your wand which I am willing to bet will show a killing curse cast sometime today" She paused "If you confess now, Mr Flint, we can probably reduce your sentence"

"If I did do it, use of a killing curse against a person is an automatic life sentence" Flint sneered "How do you reduce that?"

"You didn't kill her" Snape said, then glanced at Amelia, who nodded.

"Attempted murder is different from murder" She said "So - if you confess now, save us the trouble of taking you through the court case, save Angela and her friends the pain of reliving this in public, then we can reduce your sentence and make sure you will see daylight before you turn sixty" She paused "On the other hand, if I use veritaserum then I will have no need to do you any favours - I will come after you with everything I have got" She stared at him "You have five minutes, Mr Flint. What's it to be?" Flint stared back at her. 

"She's a stupid black bitch who deserves everything she gets. She had everything on a plate - she was going to serve at the RIGHT HAND of Our Lord and instead she takes up with Potter and that mudblood bitch!" He shook his head "Then - to add insult to injury - she spits on our great and glorious house, pissing all over it and runs off to be pussy cat" He paused "I'm only sad the curse didn't blow her head off" 

"So you admit to trying to kill her?" Amelia asked.

"Damn right - the stupid bitch had it coming"

"And you used an unforgiveable curse to do it?"

"My father taught me how" Flint nodded. Amelia stared at him for a moment.

"Marcus Flint - you are under arrest for attempted murder by use of an unforgiveable curse. You will be taken from here to The Ministry, where you will be detained until your parents can be summoned and a court date can be arranged" She paused "Professor Snape - will you inform the Headmaster?" 

"Yes, Director" Snape nodded, casting a disgusted look at Flint "I will also inform the rest of my students"

"Thank you, Professor" She turned back to Flint "Mr Flint, please stand up and hold out your hands, so my Aurors can put a pair of magical suppressing cuffs on you"

xoxox

"Arrested?" Dumbledore and McGonagall stared at Snape "Amelia arrested one of my students and didn't see fit to tell me?"

"Your student is an eighteen and a half year old man who confessed to casting an unforgiveable curse at a third year girl" Snape pointed out "She had very little choice in the matter once he had confessed"

"He is still a student" McGonagall pointed out "The Director....."

"Wanted to escort the prisoner back to The Ministry herself and so asked his Head of House to convey the news to The Headmaster on her behalf" Snape said calmly "Which I am doing now"

"Severus....." Dumbledore started, but Snape held up his hand.

"What do you want me to say, Albus?" He asked "Flint waved his right to council, against the advice of both Amelia and myself, he then lied about where he was. Because of his age, and the number of witnesses lined up against him, Amelia was well within her right to use veritaserum if she so chose and - when she pointed that out to him - he said, and I am more or less quoting here, the stupid black bitch deserved everything she got" McGonagall gasped, while Dumbledore merely stared back at him blankly. 

"While I understand that you want to give everyone a second chance, Albus, Marcus Flint - to use his own words - got what was coming to him" Snape said after a moment "He was a fool, a bigot and if and when The Dark Lord returns, I have very little doubt that Flint would have been stood next to him, ready to offer his wand to The Dark Lord's service" He paused, then smiled "If this puts him in prison instead, all the better" He took a breath, then turned and walked out of Dumbledore's office, leaving McGonagall and Dumbledore staring at each other. 

xoxox

"Thank you" Angela flung herself at Luna, sending both of them tumbling to the floor as Angela hugged her "Thank you thank thank you thank you thank you!" Luna smiled, holding Angela in her hands. 

"You are most welcome, my girl" She said, hugging Angela for a few more moments. They both got to their feet "But before you say it - you don't owe me anything" 

"You've saved my life twice now, Luna" Angela said, sitting down in CnC "The very least I owe you is a butterbeer"

"I think her life is worth more than a butterbeer" Hermione said from the corner.

"Oh yes?" Angela turned to face her "What were you thinking?" Hermione looked at Luna thoughtfully for a moment, then turned back to Angela.

"Two butterbeers?" She suggested. 

"You two are evil" Luna said, giggling. 

"We know" Angela and Hermione said in unison.

"But seriously" Angela continued "Thank you - I know you don't want to hear it, but..... I owe you big time" Luna smiled.

"You're my friend" She said simply "There's nothing I wouldn't do for my friends" She paused "Although - if you are serious, I have a proposal for you....."

"Luna - I know you know I'm gay, but I didn't realise you were" Angela grinned, making Luna laugh. 

"I wouldn't want to cross Sally" She said, then ducked as a pillow flew across the room and nearly smacked her in the head "See - violent and dangerous!"

"Thrrp!" Sally blew a raspberry. 

"Anyway" Luna said "My apparently unrequited love for Angela aside........ I have a proposal for you - all of you" She paused "Well - it's not exactly my proposal" She turned to where Hermione was sat "I believe this is your show, Miss Granger" Hermione smiled back, then stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"So - how many of you know what my parents do for a living?" She asked, then smiled as Harry, Luna and Neville raised their hands "Aside from Neville, who's been to my house, Luna who can see the future and Harry who I've told" Luna pouted at her and all three lowered their hands. Hermione looked at Sally and Angela "No?"

"Sorry" Angela shrugged, and Sally shook her head.

"Well - they are both dentists" Hermione paused "They work on people's teeth in the non-magical world" She paused "Now - hands up if you know what they used to do before they moved into dentistry?" She looked around the room, but this time no one raised their hands "Normally I wouldn't be able to tell you this - it is highly classified and if you were non-magical simply knowing it would see you put in jail" She paused "You can not tell anyone else - not unless I tell you you can. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Hermione" All five of her friends replied in unison, making her smile.

"I realise I sound overly dramatic, but I can not make this any more clear - my parents history is top secret and classified and you can not talk about it" She paused, then smiled "Before they were dentists, my parents were in the non-magical military - sort of like Aurors, only far better trained and they deal with international crime rather than national crime" 

"Think battle mages" Luna supplied.

"Thank you" Hermione nodded, then took a deep breath "Sorry - this is not easy. The compulsion to keep their secret is pretty strong" She closed her eyes, then took another deep breath before letting it out slowly "Okay - their last four years in the military were as members of an elite unit that infiltrated enemy camps, buildings and so forth. They were the best of the best, and despite being out since they had me, they are still good at what they do" She looked over at Harry and Luna "I think that they could lead a team of mages into Little Whining to rescue all the other prisoners that are still there. They can plan the attack, and they still have.... friends who would be able to supply them with some tasers and other equipment to help them stand side by side with the mages who go with them" The room fell silent for a few moments, which stretched into a few minutes.

After a few more minutes, Hermione bit her lip.

"You guys have to say something eventually" She said "Because this is just creeping me out" Luna smirked at her.

"Sorry sweetie" She grinned at Hermione "But the idea of raiding Little Whining......" She trailed off "You have to admit, it is somewhat of a surprise"

"I know" Hermione nodded "And I am not going to ask you to predict the outcome of my plan, should we decide to go ahead with this, but I just want to know - from all of you - if you think it's a good idea, if you think it's doable and who you think we should bring into this" 

"Who we should......" Angela started, then blushed "Of course - we aren't going to be doing this ourselves, so we'll need a group of adult mages" She looked at Hermione "You have some ideas?"

"My parents, Sirius, Xeno" Hermione replied.

"Sirius?" Harry asked.

"My father?" Luna added.

"Can you think of two more people who'd be up for rescuing people who are wrongfully imprisoned?" Hermione pointed out.

"That's true" Luna smiled "I can see that - and I think they'd definitely both be up for it" She paused "I'd also suggest Remus Lupin"

"Professor Lupin? Our Defence Professor?" Angela asked in surprise.

"A very good friend of Sirius'" Luna said "Along with James Potter, they were a veritable trio of terror, so to speak, at school" She smiled "If Sirius asked, Remus would jump at the chance to help"

"Okay then" Hermione nodded "I should point out that I haven't asked my parents about this yet - I wanted to run it by you five first"

"You should maybe......" Neville started, then glanced at Angela "Do you think Grams would ask The Director? Maybe one or two Aurors?" 

"Can they do that?" Angela frowned "I mean - we're not talking about a DMLE raid, are we?"

"To make it a DMLE raid we'd have to tell them about the prison" Hermione pointed out.

"Which means Dumbledore would find out about it" Harry said.

"And kill everyone there" Luna finished quietly.

"So - in short - no" Hermione smiled "This can't be a DMLE raid" She pause "But I think, given she was willing to help with the raid on Blaise's Aunt and Uncle's house, The Director might do this on her own time" She paused "And Tonks - Sirius' cousin - might agree as well" She looked at Neville "If your Grandmother was willing to ask them, that is?"

"So we are bringing our parents in?" Sally asked "Because I am not sure my parents are going to be of much help - at least not on the raiding side"

"And I'm not expecting everyone to go alone" Hermione said "I was going to leave the planning part to my parents - they have a lot of experience in that part. I just wanted some suggestions and if I had your permission to include your parents in the...... conspiracy of light" 

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes" Hermione smiled. 

"Okay then" She paused "Then the next question is - how?" 

"You can't just write to them" Sally said "If anyone gets wind of this....."

"The prisoners die" Luna said "And there are good odds we'd be obliviated and the people we wrote to either obliviated or killed" She took a deep breath "I've been giving some thought to Sirius and my father - to bringing them here" She waved her hand "Into our little world" She looked over at Harry "They could create a castle above Grimmauld Place, so to speak, and it means we'd have a way to speak to them while we're in school" She paused "The arguments against are that this is our place - just for the six of us. But I think that my Dad and Sirius can be trusted to leave us alone if we need to and....."

"And you miss him" Harry said softly, making her nod.

"I don't want to spend every minute with him, but being separated from him for months at a time....." She looked around "But - as I said - this is our place and, despite my regencyness, I will not...." 

"Just do it already" Neville said with a smile, while the others nodded. Luna laughed, then stood up. 

"Well - if that's how you feel"

xoxox

Sirius looked around, then turned as he heard someone clearing their throat behind him. 

"Xeno?"

"Sirius" Xeno nodded. 

"We are on a cloud in the middle of nowhere, right?"

"Yes" Xeno nodded again.

"Good" Sirius looked around "I thought I was dreaming"

"Oh - you are" Xeno smiled "We both are" He paused "I am just not sure where we are, or why we are both dreaming the same dream. Together" He looked over his shoulder, then smiled "Although I think we are about to get an explanation" Sirius followed his gaze, his eyes widening as Harry and Luna flew towards them, each on the back of a dragon.

"So........" Sirius started, then stopped "Yeah - I've got nothing"

"Uncle Sirius, Dad" Luna said, landing Nirnaeth and dismounting "Welcome to The Dreamland" Sirius and Xeno exchanged glances, then turned back to her.

"Huh?"


	12. Liberation

Owen and Jessica stood in front of the fireplace in the lounge of Grimmauld Place, both dressed head to toe in black.

"I know we have been doing this for four weeks - since our children suggested it - but we go in thirty minutes" Jessica said "So - one more time?" She looked around the room. 

"We are driving there - no apparation, no floo" Owen said "It's a fairly big mobile home, but I doubt anyone there would recognise it for what it is. The vehicle can fit any prisoners we recover, and any prisoners we might want to take" He paused "It's also big enough to serve as a weapon if we need to use it to hit anyone with it" 

"Once we get to the centre of the village, we take each house in turn" Jessica continued "Xeno?"

"Scan the wards - bring them down if I can" 

"Sirius"

"Back door"

"Remus?"

"Front door"

"Amelia, Tonks?"

"Once the doors are down, we go in and deal with any prison staff we find - capture if we can, otherwise we kill them" Amelia said 

"We'll do our best, but our lives - and the lives of everyone here - come first" Tonks added.

"I'm going to stay with the bus" Jessica said, then she turned to the last member of the group - the one whose inclusion had come as more than a big surprise.

xoxox

**Four weeks before**

"Snape?" Sirius stared at Harry and Luna in utter disbelief "You want to bring Snape along on a top secret mission to Dumbledore's top secret prison?" 

"Severus already knows about the prison, Uncle Sirius" Luna said calmly as all four of them stood on the cloud "He is also the foremost potions master in the country, if not the continent" She paused "And I believe that - after the...... incident with Angela at the start of the year he has been re-evaluating his priorities" 

"And if you're wrong?" Xeno asked "If Snape is still the Death Eater he was? Or if he is still utterly loyal to The Headmaster?" Luna smiled at her father.

"Dad - trust me. Severus regrets his choices, and I truly believe that if we give him a chance to do this, he will help us" She gazed at them serenely, arms folded behind her back. Xeno returned her gaze for a few moments, then looked at Sirius.

"You can trust her judgement, Sirius - she never wrong about these things"

xoxox

"Severus?" She asked. Snape smiled.

"I'll be going with Owen to bring out the prisoners and heal them if they need it" He paused "I've got a bag of holding fill to the brim with potions, bandages and other stuff if we need it" 

"Good" She glanced at her husband "We've both got our tasers, and Owen has a knife and a katana. I've got a silenced pistol and broad sword" She paused "I am guessing you all have your wands?" There were a series of nods, then she turned to Amelia and Tonks "And I don't need to remind you what will happen if you are caught?"

"The same thing that will happen if all you are caught - especially if Sirius and Xeno are" Amelia replied.

"Okay then" Owen smiled "Last chance to back out" He paused "Or to go pee" There were a few laughs "We set off in half an hour" 

xoxox

Dumbledore walked into The Great Hall and - as had become a habit - glanced at the end of the Gryffindor table, but didn't see the group he was looking for.

He strode up the centre aisle to the staff table, and stopped in front of Minerva's seat.

"Mr Potter and his associates appear to be missing" He said "I thought they usually attended the study groups?" McGonagall looked past him for a few seconds, then turned back to him.

"They were here for the evening meal, Albus" She said "But I am afraid I didn't see them leave" She paused "Perhaps they just wanted one night off from studying - it has been a busy term for them"

"True" Dumbledore nodded "I was just..... curious" 

xoxox

"I have no new information since the last time you asked me" Luna said to the empty room. A moment later, Harry peered round the corner of his study.

"How did you know I was there?" He asked, then smacked his palm against his head "You know what - don't answer that" She turned and gave him a slightly amused smile.

"And they said you couldn't be trained" She leaned back against the wall "I know you're worried. I'm worried too, but right now they have......" She closed her eyes for a second "......just reached the outskirts, so there are still a billion futures that can play out" Her eyes flashed open "Compared to when we met, I am infinitely more powerful than I was, but the amount of variables that are going to play out in the next few hours......" She trailed off and shook her head "I can't see which one will be the one"

"Okay" Harry nodded "Then I won't ask for at least another ten minutes" Luna stared at him, then laughed.

"How about instead of both of us standing here staring at each other, wondering if our parents are going to die tonight, we go out and do something less boring instead?" She suggested "Because I think there are two dragons outside this very castle that would be willing if not eager to take us for a race or a trip over The Underland" 

"You're on" Harry nodded, then bounded over, took her hand and pulled her out of his study. 

xoxox

The mobile home drove slowly down Conifer Grove, headlights turned off, then came to a halt. Jessica, sat in the driver's seat, looked around, then turned to the passengers.

"Okay - from the map Harry and Luna drew, we should start here" She said "A woman named Arrabella Figg lives in Number 1 - she looked after Harry when the Dursleys went away, but she is still one of Dumbledore's lackeys" She paused "She's also the main point of contact to Hogwarts - so locking down her house will go a long way to stopping them getting in touch with his dark shadow" She climbed out of the driver's seat and drew her taser "Everyone ready?" There was a series of nods "Then let's go"

xoxox

Arrabella Figg turned the page in her book, absently stroking the cat on her lap, then she looked up as she heard a noise come from the back of the house. A second later she jumped up, sending Penelope skittering off her lap with a yowl, drawing her wand as she heard the sound of her wards shattering around her. 

Flicking her wand, she drew her curtains apart and drew in a breath as she saw three figures crossing her lawn. 

Spinning around, she ran towards the fireplace, but before she could reach it, another wave of magic swept over the house and she winced as an anti-apparation ward enveloped the building. She tried to light the floo, but nothing happened.

"Bugger" She sighed, then turned and raised her wand as the door to the longue flew open. 

"STUPE...." She started, but her spell was cut off as two metal spikes slammed into her chest, and she fell to the ground, twitching. 

"Stupefy! Incarcerous! Magicae Suppressio!" Tonks cast a series of spells, then Amelia transformed the unconscious woman into a tiny action figure. 

"Is there anyone else?" Owen asked, looking around.

"She lives alone" Tonks said "The scans confirm it - she's the only magical presence in the house" 

"Okay" Amelia said "We have to leave, then set up an exclusion ward. It will prevent anyone other than DMLE personnel coming back in. It will ensure the evidence is preserved and that when we come to bring the case against Dumbledore we will have enough to bury him forever" 

"Okay then" Sirius nodded "I can live with that"

xoxox

Neville and Hermione, both holding swords, stared at the army of goblins in the distance.

"You take the several dozen on the left, and I'll take the several dozen on the right" Hermione said, gripping the hilt of her sword tighter.

"Yes dear" Neville smiled.

xoxox

"It's empty" Xeno said, pointing at number two "No magic at all. Not even any wards"

"Okay" Remus nodded "Luna was held at Number Three, so there shouldn't be any prisoners" She paused "However if we can take her Uncle Albert alive, we will have someone who answered directly to Albus" 

"Then what are we waiting for?" Amelia smiled. They all moved into their agreed formation, and Xeno took the lead, drawing his wand. 

"Mail re-direction, anti-apparation, anti-portkey, magic-suppression, magical monitoring and floo control wards" He said quietly "But there is another ward I can't quite identify. Amelia - could you....." She nodded, and drew her wand. She scanned the wards, then frowned.

"It's a trip wire" She said "The monitoring wards recording everything that goes on in the house, but this ward records everyone who goes in or out, and records the status of the other wards" She paused "You'll have to take that one down first, because it's alarmed - so to speak"

"Okay" Xeno nodded "Here goes....."

xoxox

"Why did we decide that raiding Shipwreck Cove was a good idea?" Angela asked, as she ducked a blast of cannon fire. 

"Because when we were being held prisoner on The Pearl, we saw a map to the long lost treasure of Angband!" Sally declared, bringing the ship she was sailing into the docks "And from what Luna said - that could be the key to mapping out the whole of The Underland, and maybe even being able to use Dreamland powers in it" Angela stared at her.

"I thought it was just to take our mind off the fact our parents are doing something that could get them killed, arrested or both" She said after a few moments. Sally grinned back at her.

"Well - that too" She admitted, then drew her sword in one hand and a pistol in the other "So - ready to fight for king and country"

"Britain doesn't have a king" Angela replied, but drew her sword and pistol as well "But I will fight for you and my Regent" 

"As long as it is in that order, that's all I ask" Sally grinned "FORTH EORLINGAS! FORTH TO GLORY!"

xoxox

Owen crouched down and put his hand on Albert's chest.

"His heart's still beating - he's fine" He said darkly "You can cast your spell, Amelia"

"Thank you" Amelia nodded, then turned the prone body into an action figure, picked it up and slipped it into her pocket. The group then walked out of the house, and Amelia raised another exclusion ward.

"Number four is the home of Harry's relatives" Sirius said "Two adults - Vernon and Petunia - and a teenager - Dudley" He paused "Dudley is possibly under-age, but given where we are and who they are, I suspect no one is monitoring him" 

"You also have to consider if they are mages, then either Lily's sister and her family have been relocated, or Dumbledore had them killed back when Harry vanquished Voldemort" Remus said quietly "They may or may not know, but if they do, they will not come quietly"

"Okay" Amelia nodded "Everyone be extra careful" She glanced at Xeno "Do you think you can identify the trip wire now that you've seen it?"

"Yes" He nodded confidently.

"Okay then"

xoxox

"Do you know if the boy is coming home for Easter?" Petunia looked over at her husband "Dumbledore said there might be a chance - now that he and the Lovegood girl have made friends, it would be easier to..... placate him if they were allowed to spend time together away from the others"

"I haven't heard anything from him yet" Vernon replied "Not even about the summer holidays" He paused "In fact - now I come to think about it, have you noticed that Dumbledore has been communicating with us a lot less recently?" 

"Now that you come to mention it....." Petunia trailed off as she heard the sound of the wards collapsing followed by the lights going out and the tv shutting off. She glanced at her husband.

"A surge? It could crash the wards before crashing the grid" She suggested. Vernon stood up, walked over to the window and looked out.

"The rest of the street is turned on" He turned back "Whatever is going on, it's just..... who the hell are you?" 

"You don't recognise me, Vernon?" Sirius asked darkly "Given I was at your wedding - a guest of your sister in law - I would think you would at least have some memory of me" 

"You're Lily's friend?" Petunia frowned, getting to her feet and turning to face them.

"You can cut the pretence, Petty" Remus sneered "We know what this place is, we know that you, your husband and your son are not Harry's relatives and we know you have been keeping him a prisoner ever since Lily and James were murdered" He paused "If you put your wands down and surrender now, you will be given a fair trial"

"AVADA....." Petunia started, but before she could finish the spell, Sirius and Tonks both cast stunning spells that blew her off her feet. She flew backwards and fell, cracking her head against the coffee table as she did. 

At the same time, Remus and Amelia fired their tasers into Vernon's chest. He collapsed on the floor, twitching and drooling slightly. 

"Go upstairs and check on Dudley" Amelia said "Stun him the moment you see him - don't take any chances"

"Yes boss" Tonks nodded, then she and Remus left the lounge for the stairs, while Snape and Owen walked over to check on Petunia. 

"How is she?" Sirius asked, not lowering his wand. Snape looked at Owen, who nodded. 

"I'm sorry - she's dead" Snape said quietly "She banged her head on the table - died on impact" Amelia looked over at Sirius.

"It was self-defence" She said calmly but firmly "You and my Auror were both acting in self-defence and in our defence. We have more than enough witnesses to prove that"

"I know" Sirius replied, staring at the body "But it's been a long time since I've killed someone" He took a deep breath, then let it out "Do what you need to do, Director"

"Yes, boss" Amelia gave him a wry smile, then shrunk the two bodies to action figures, looking up as Remus and Tonks returned carrying a third "Everything go okay?"

"Yes, boss" Tonks nodded, handing over the small doll-like figure "But....."

"But what?" Sirius asked.

"But the second bedroom has a series of extra wards on it" Remus said, anger filling his voice "We also found something else - something you are going to want to see, Director" He lead her out of the lounge and into the hall, then pointed towards the back of the stairs "There" Amelia looked where he was pointing and - for a moment - couldn't figure out what she was seeing. Then it came into focus, and she felt her hand tighten reflexively on her wand. 

"That's where they kept him before he came to Hogwarts" Tonks said - speaking quietly despite her voice being as full of anger as Remus' was "That's where he grew up, here he slept and where they put him when they didn't need him" Amelia stared at the cupboard under the stairs for a few more minutes, then she turned back to the team.

"Lets get the rest of this village searched. Now"

xoxox

"LUNA WINS!" Nirnaeth flew across the line a few feet ahead of Sir Hugsalot, with the girl on her back waving her arms in triumph "I told you you couldn't beat me!"

"Congratulations" Harry tilted his head in acknowledgement "I bow to your brilliance and gloriousness" The two dragons turned and started flying back towards Dreadnought "So - what would you like to do now, my lady?"

"I think...... I think our friends need our help" She smiled "Come with me"

xoxox

Sirius smiled as the sound of the wards crashing filled the air, then he spelled the back door open and slipped in to number six. He looked around, then made his way through the kitchen, checking for magical signatures. 

Finding none, he walked into the hall and met up with Remus.

"This isn't empty, right?" He asked, and Remus shook his head.

"There are three signatures upstairs, but no one down here" He replied "But we need to be sure before we move upstairs - we don't want to get taken from behind"

"Speak for yourself" Tonks said, walking up behind Sirius "Personally it's one of my favourite positions" Remus stared at her blankly, while Sirius simply rolled his eyes.

"Don't tease the werewolf about doing it doggie style, cousin of mine" He said "It's not polite" Tonks looked Remus up and down, then looked back at Sirius.

"He's a werewolf?" She asked, sounding curious. Sirius blinked, then looked at Remus.

"She didn't know?" He said "Ooops - my bad"

"Sorry to interrupt gentlemen, but we are kind of busy here" Amelia said from the end of the hall "If we could move this along?"

"Yes boss" Tonks nodded.

"Sorry Director" Sirius added.

"I'm going to smack you round the head when we're done" Remus sighed.

"Pardon me?" Amelia stared at him. 

"Oh - I was talking to Sirius" He said "By all means - lets carry on" 

"Okay - on zero. Three. Two. One. ZERO!"

xoxox

Neville stared at the array of bodies around them, then turned to Hermione.

"Why did Luna want us to practice this again?" He asked. 

"She didn't exactly say" Hermione admitted "I think she might just be trying to keep our minds off the fact that our parents are out there risking life, limb and possible arrest" She paused "Or that we can't trust goblins and they will try to screw us over at the first opportunity" Neville laughed.

"Either way I am sure she has her reasons" He smiled "So - what now?" 

"Well, I was thinking - Angela and Sally were going to launch a raid on Shipwreck Cove to get the long lost treasure of Angband" She fingered the hilt of her sword "It wouldn't take that long to join them - to help them" He looked at her thoughtfully, then smiled.

"Then let us sally forth to meet our prey"

xoxox

Tonks and Amelia stood outside two bedroom doors while Remus and Sirius stood at the top of the stairs, keeping watch. The two DMLE personal glanced at each other, then kicked the doors open, barging in with their wands up.

"STUPEFY!" Amelia's voice came from the first bedroom.

"What the....." Tonks' voice came from the second. There were a few moments of silence, then she emerged from the room "I need Severus - now" 

"What's....." Sirius started.

"Severus. Now" Tonks said. Remus nodded and headed down the stairs just as Amelia emerged from the first bedroom and looked at her Auror.

"Tonks?"

"Just get Severus" She said "I just want him to confirm my scans before I do anything else" She looked at Sirius "And I promise I won't tell anyone else about Remus - you have my word"

"I know" He smiled, then glanced at Amelia "Director?"

"We are conducting an illegal raid on an illegal prison in an attempt to bring down the most beloved and worshipped man in the magical world" She replied "Do you think that - right now - I give a crap whether your friend is a werewolf or not?" 

"Good point" Sirius admitted, then stood to one side as Remus and Snape came back up the stairs. Snape walked past him and followed Tonks into the bedroom, while Remus drew his wand again, gazing down the stairs. 

"Any ideas?" Sirius asked, but Remus shook his head.

"I just do what I'm told" He said "Why did you tell Tonks about me?"

"You can trust her - she's part of the family" Sirius smiled "And I thought you could maybe use a friend......." Remus raised his eyebrows. 

"She's your cousin's daughter" He exclaimed "You don't think she's a little young...."

"I was just suggesting a friend" Sirius rolled his eyes "Given most of your friends are in the order, and - after this - it might be hard to look them in the eye - you might need to start expanding your circle" He paused "Which I know is hard, given your....."

"Furry little problem?" Remus smirked, then they both turned as Snape stuck his head out of the bedroom.

"Remus, Sirius - you are going to want to come in here" He said "There are two people who have been kept drugged and under a memory control spell for what seems to be around thirteen, fourteen years" He took a deep breath "Young Nymphadora..."

"TONKS!" A voice came from inside the bedroom.

"...and I have both verified it - their real memories are intact, but right now they are convinced they are two other people" He glanced over his shoulder "I think you are going to want to meet them, because I just want to check I am not going crazy"

"Okay" Sirius nodded, then he followed Remus into the bedroom before stopping dead when he caught sight of the two people lying in the bed.

"Merlin's pants" He exclaimed, then looked at Remus "I'm not imagining this, right?"

"No" Remus shook his head, not taking his eyes off the figures of Frank and Alice Longbottom lying in the bed "You're not"

xoxox

"Honey?" Sally said, backing down the ramp as she duelled with a pirate. 

"Yes, sweetie?" Angela asked, holding off another pirate as they headed across the docs. 

"Do you think we're in over our head?" 

"Maybe" 

"Should we go back? Give up the quest?"

"But if we could find the Lost Treasure of Angband we could rule over The Underland" Angela said "It's possible the rest of our lives could depend on what we do now! The whole world could rest on what happens on the next few minutes!"

"Then thank god we're here!" A voice came from above them, and they looked up to see Harry and Luna flying down on their dragons "So - how can we be of assistance?" Luna asked, beaming wildly. 

xoxox

"Frank and Alice?" Amelia asked in disbelief "So who has been lying in St Mungo's for the past fifteen years?" 

"I do not know" Snape admitted "But it is not beyond the ability of magic to create two..... two golems that could simulate the state we thought they would be in after Bellatrix and her friends finished with them" He paused "And Director - drugs aside, their minds are perfectly fine"

"Oh my" Amelia felt tears coming to her eyes "Can I.... do they......"

"Yes, Director Bones" Alice walked out, supported by Tonks, with Frank being carried between Sirius and Remus "We know who we are"

"And while we'd like to help you, I am not sure we're at our best just now" Frank added "So if Severus and Owen could help us back to your mobile transport thingy, that is about all we can do" Amelia smiled at them.

"I am just glad to have you back, and I know your mother, son and daughter will be too" She replied. Alice stared at her blankly for a few moments.

"We have a daughter?" She asked in surprise. Amelia blushed.

"I'll let Severus and Jessica explain it to you when you get there" She said "But trust me - I think you're going to be happy" 

"Okay" Alice nodded, then Snape slipped under her arm, allowing her to rest on him, while Owen took over from Remus and Sirius. 

"Do you want us to wait until you come back?" Tonks asked.

"No" Snape shook his head "By the time you're done breaking in and stomping on the bad buys, we should have our guests here settled" He smiled at Alice "We'll be back in time to help at the next house"

"Okay then" Amelia took one more look at her two former Aurors, then looked at her team "Lets go"

xoxox

Angela and Sally stared out over the docks at Shipwreck Cove - docks where almost all of the ships were now on fire, thanks to the assistance of Harry and Luna. 

"I love our friends" Angela said, then looked up at the top most circle of the base "Shall we?"

"We shall" Sally nodded, but before they could start they heard footsteps behind them. Turning, they saw Hermione and Neville running up to them. 

"Do you need any help?" Neville asked.

"Because we'd like to help, but if you've got this covered, we'll happily just sit and watch" Hermione added. Angela and Sally exchanged amused grins.

"The more the merrier" Sally said, then waved her sword "Forward men - go for the guns!"

xoxox

Jessica drew her taser as she heard footsteps approaching, then lowered it when she recognised Snape's voice. A moment later, she raised it again as Snape came into view, helping a woman along. A second later her husband followed, helping another man along with him. 

"Honey - open the door" Owen called out "They're not injured but they need to rest"

"Okay" She turned and pulled the door to the mobile home open, then turned back and helped first the woman into the back of the vehicle, then the man. Guiding them to the beds in the back, she ensured they were comfortable before turning back to her husband.

"Who...."

"Jessica - may I present Frank and Alice Longbottom, parents of Neville. Frank, Alice - my wife, Jessica" Owen said. Jessica nodded reflexively. 

"We must return now, Doctor Granger" Severus said "And we need you to look after them - it is very important"

"Of course, Professor" Jessica nodded "I will protect them with my life" They stepped down from the back of the vehicle, and she drew her taser again "Go - do good things"

"Yes dear" Owen gave her a quick kiss, then he and Snape vanished off into the dark.

xoxox

"DON'T DO IT!" Amelia and Tonks pointed their wands at the man in the centre of the room "We already know you've lied for Dumbledore, and that you've kept this man a prisoner illegally for years. Don't take that extra step - don't become a killer" They stared in surprise as the man started laughing. 

"You really have no clue, do you?" He said, then - before they could respond - he silt the throat of the prisoner kneeling before him "He's going to destroy you - all of you"

"STUPEF...." Tonks started, but before she could finish, the man stabbed himself and collapsed dead on the floor. Amelia and Tonks stared at the two bodies for a moment.

"So that could have gone better" Amelia said "What do you think he meant......" She trailed off "Never mind - we can find out later" She looked behind her to where Remus and Sirius had just entered "Anyone else?"

"No - the house is empty" Remus looked past her "Jayson?" 

"Which one?" Tonks asked.

"The one with the throat......" Remus winced "He was a friend of mine. Big into history - when I last spoke to him, during the war, said he was looking into a story about Dumbledore and Grindelwald. Then he vanished" He paused "I thought he had been killed in one of Voldemort's raids" 

"And the other one?" Tonks asked.

"No idea, sorry" Remus shrugged.

"Never mind" Amelia said "We have one more house to go, then we return to Grimmauld Place, transfer our prisoners to Longbottom Hall and our guests to somewhere safe - assuming we find any more than Frank and Alice" 

"Okay" Sirius nodded "Although if we come across James and Lily I am pretty sure I am going directly to Hogwarts to rip that bastard a new one"

xoxox

Angela glanced behind her, then turned and kicked the door open. She charged in, Sally, Hermione and Neville behind her, all with swords drawn. 

"Who dares entire my fortress in such a manner?" The pirate king bounded to his feet, staring at the four newcomers in surprise "I demand that you give me your names"

"My name is Inigo Montoya!" Angela called out.

"No it isn't" Sally said. 

"No it isn't!" Angela called out in the same voice "My name is Angela Longbottom, and I am here to claim The Treasure of Angband for my friends and myself!" The king stared at her for a few moments, then shrugged.

"Okay then - take it" He walked over to a large cupboard on the wall, opened it, and pulled out a large cube made of pinewood. Holding it up, he carried it back to her "Here you go" Angela stared at it, then looked at the pirate king.

"Is this a trick? Some kind of trap?" She asked, confusion radiating from every pore "This - according to the legend - has the power to grant she who holds it power to rule this realm. Why would you just hand it over to me?"

"Maybe I am just tired of ruling" The king said "Or maybe I know that - once you are carrying this, you will never get out of Shipwreck Cove alive" He smiled "I have a thousand men who will rally to my site at my call - can you escape all of those?" Angela stared back at him calmly.

"We can try" She paused, then held out her hand "So - may I?" 

xoxox

Jessica smiled in relief as she saw the team coming towards her, then pulled the door to the mobile home open when she realised Sirius and Remus were carrying one more person between them - an oldish man with a limp.

"Doctor Granger - this is Clark Kent" Tonks said, then tilted her head to one said "Your husband had the same reaction when he heard the name"

"Sorry - it is..... never mind. Is he alright?" Jessica asked.

"No drugs or spells as far as I can tell" Snape said "Subject to a long term memory spell that I cannot undo right now, but The DMLE and St Mungo's might be able to help" He helped Clark up into the mobile home, then looked over at Amelia. 

"The houses are all sealed. The prisoners that we have will be held in Longbottom Hall until tomorrow when I will turn them over to The DMLE. The ones we couldn't take will be left here, in situ, so the investigation team can find them" She paused "And I think we will need a forensic magic team" She glanced at Tonks "I think there are going to be a lot more bodies than we expected" 

"Eugh" Tonks sighed "So - who gets to tell the children?"

"We'll take care of that" Sirius and Xeno said in unison, then Xeno "But if you could arrange for Augusta, Amelia, one or two Hogwarts's board members and one or two Aurors to visit Neville and Angela tomorrow, I think that it would be worth their while" He smiled "Because I think that - finally - we can get rid of the biggest problem we have" 

xoxox

_"We can try" She paused, then held out her hand "So - may I?"_

The pirate king looked at her thoughtfully, then walked over to her. 

"If you are sure" He said, then slowly he held out the box. But before she could take it, the doors to the chamber burst open again, and Luna rushed in.

"I really should just put a revolving door there" The king remarked "Or maybe some of those saloon doors you get in those trendy western bars?" 

"Luna?" Hermione turned to look at her friend "What's wrong? Is something...."

"They're back" Luna said "And they've got news. We have to go - now" 

"But we just got the treasure!" Angela said in a whiny voice, pouting at Luna. 

"We can come back and get the treasure later, sweetie" Sally said, then looked at The king "You don't mind, do you?"

"I'm here all week" He replied with a smirk. 

"Fine" Angela rolled her eyes, then looked at Luna "Are they all okay?"

"Oh yes" Luna grinned "All alive and well and trust me...." Her eyes shifted to Neville "....you are going to want to hear this" 

xoxox

Ten minutes later, they were gathered in The Nexus command and control, where Sirius and Xeno were stood at the front. 

"First of all - just to repeat what Luna said - everyone has come back alive" Xeno said, smiling brightly "They returned to Grimmauld Place around ten minutes ago, and have unloaded the prisoners they rescued and the prisoners they took. The prisoners they took were taken to Longbottom Manor, where Augusta will hold them in the dungeons until tomorrow, when they will be turned over to The DMLE" 

"What about the ones that were rescued?" Luna asked.

"One more thing" Sirius said "Little Whining - 32, as you referred to it - has been shut down. For good. Every house is warded against entry, and the entire village is closed off against entry. I can promise you that no one will be held there again" 

"Thank you" Harry and Luna said in unison. 

"You are most welcome" Xeno replied, then he took a deep breath "We found three prisoners alive. There was one more, but the person guarding him killed him before we could rescue him, then took his own life" He paused "Neville - I know this will come as a shock to you, but two of the prisoners were your mother and father" Neville stared back at him for a few moments, eyes wide.

"How? They've been at St Mungo's for..... ever since they were attacked"

"We don't know" Sirius said "But the two people we rescued were definitely Frank and Alice - I knew them at school, served with them in the Auror corps and fought beside them on many a night" He paused "They were there, and they have their minds. Dumbledore had kept them believing they were other people, using drugs and spells to do it, but with Severus' help, we were able to return them to themselves"

"They're.....cured?" He asked, barely noticing as Angela took one of his hands and Hermione took the other "They know who they are?"

"As we speak they are talking to your Grandmother" Xeno nodded "It might take them a little while to recover fully, but they are themselves"

"They are the Frank and Alice I remember" Sirius said, smiling. 

"Can I see them?" Neville asked.

"Tomorrow" Xeno nodded "We'll explain that in a few minutes - there are just two or three more things we need to tell you first" He looked over to Harry "Harry - I'm sorry to have to tell you that your Aunt Petunia was killed in the raid" Harry blinked, then shrugged.

"She wasn't my Aunt, and she held me prisoner there for over a decade" He shrugged "How did she die?"

"She tried to kill Tonks, and when they stunned her, she fell backwards, hitting her head on the coffee table" Sirius said "She died almost at once - she didn't suffer" 

"More's the pity" Harry said darkly "Do you know if my mother's sister and her family are alive?"

"We hope to find out when Vernon and Dudley are questioned" Xeno replied.

"Okay" Harry nodded.

"We have a few more prisoners - including your Uncle Albert - and one other person was rescued, who we are going to move to France in the morning, to get him away from Dumbledore's influence" Sirius said.

"You aren't doing that to my parents?" Neville asked.

"No - they refused" Xeno smirked, making Neville laugh. 

"That sounds like them" He said. 

"Anyway - that's all of our report about the raid" Sirius said "Any questions?"

"Who was the other man?" Luna asked.

"Clark Kent" Xeno said, then rolled his eyes as Hermione and Harry both snorted in amusement "That's what your parents did, Miss Granger"

"Clark Kent is the alias that a superhero called Superman uses to exist in the muggle world" Hermione explained "What were the names that Frank and Alice had?" 

"Anne and Gilbert Bylthe" Xeno said.

"Two muggle names from the Green Gables series" Hermione replied, half to herself "There's a chance whoever this Clark Kent is, he isn't who he says he is, or appears to be" She paused "I realise that interrogating someone you've just rescued from an illegal prison is probably a bad idea, but...." She trailed off, then shrugged "I'd suggest The DMLE at least talk to him"

"I'll pass it on" Sirius said "Any more questions?" When there was no reply, he smiled "Okay - about tomorrow....."

xoxox

"Sit still!" Angela said, taking Neville's hand in hers "If you don't stop fidgeting, someone will know something is up" 

"Sorry" Neville replied, blushing "But.... well - you know" Angela's expression softened slightly.

"I know" She said, then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. 

"What's this? Young Neville turning his attentions away from Miss Granger?" Fred asked as he and George walked up to where Angela and Neville were sat halfway down the Gryffindor table. 

"Firstly - gay" Angela said "Secondly - brother. Thirdly - Hermione, despite being only fourteen, already knows more way to kill me without leaving a body than I could ever hope to learn" She paused "And I did mention the gay thing?" 

"Just teasing" George grinned "So - to what do we owe the honour of having young Neville sat with us today?" 

"Just felt like a change" Neville shrugged "And Harry and Hermione had some Hufflepuff business to discuss"

"As did Luna and Sally about Ravenclaw" Angela said "So we thought we'd have a Longbottom breakfast" She smiled "So - how are my two favourite twins?"

"Hey!" Parvati said from a few seats up.

"Sorry - two of my favourite twins" Angela amended.

xoxox

"And here we go" Luna said, smiling slightly "In three. two. one. zero" She and Sally looked round as two people appeared in the doorway of The Great Hall. Walking in, Augusta Longbottom - accompanied by Professor Sprout - gave Harry and Hermione a polite nod before walking over to the Gryffindor table. 

"Mr Longbottom, Miss Longbottom - your Grandmother has come here to take you out of school for the day" Sprout said. 

"I am afraid I can not allow that" Dumbledore's voice came from the staff table almost at once "Students are not permitted to leave school during term time without special exceptions - something that you know very well, Madame Longbottom"

"Madame Longbottom has the appropriate permission slips, Professor" Sprout replied, holding up a piece of paper "You can verify them if you wish" Dumbledore stood up and walked down the length of The Hall until he was stood next to the group. He took the parchment in his hand and read through it. 

"It would seem to be in order" He admitted in a grudging tone "May I ask, though, what is so important that you would force your grandson and ward to miss an entire day of school?" Augusta stared at him, then turned to the two children.

"I had hoped to do this in a more private setting, but there has been a change in your parents' condition, Neville" She said "We have been asked to go and visit them as soon as possible" She smiled "And since you are now a part of our family, Angela, I thought you should come with us" 

"Madame Longbottom - St Mungo's does not permit visitors during the week, especially not in the long term care wards" Dumbledore pointed out in a slightly smug voice. Augusta turned to face him, eyes flashing.

"Then it is probably a good thing they are not in St Mungo's, Headmaster" She said "Neville, Angela - please come with me, now" The two children stood up at once.

"Not at St Mungo's....." Dumbledore started "Then where are they? Augusta - I demand you tell me where they are!"

"Freedonia" Augusta replied, then she, Neville and Angela headed out of The Hall. Dumbledore took one or two steps after them, but stopped when six more figures walked through the main doors.

"Professor Dumbledore - please stop where you are" Amelia raised her wand "You have had a long and most would agree distinguished career - do you want it to end badly?" 

"And why would my career be coming to an end, Director?" Dumbledore asked, dropping his hands to his side.

"Because I am here to arrest you, Headmaster" Amelia replied, ignoring the wave of gasps that sent around The Hall "You and Minerva McGonagall"

"And since you can't run the school from in jail, Albus" A professional looking woman said "The Board has agreed to suspend both you and Professor McGonagall until this matter is sorted out" Dumbledore stared at her in disbelief. 

"The Board has really voted to suspend me, Galinda?" He asked, then he glanced at her companion "And how much of this was your doing, Lucius?" Lucius Malfoy smiled back.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Albus, but I knew nothing of this until I was contacted this morning to attend an emergency meeting of The Board, where I was told of your impending arrest" He paused "I didn't see that we had a choice - as The Director says, we can hardly have the school run by someone who is in jail" 

"And who did The Board decide to run Hogwarts in my absence?" Dumbledore asked.

"Professor Snape is taking over as Headmaster, although he will continue as Professor of Potions for time being" Galinda Abbott said "And we have asked Sirius Black to take over as Transfiguration and Head of Slytherin, while Remus Lupin will become Head of Gryffindor" She smiled "Their contracts will run until the end of term, so - should your arrests not lead to continued detainment - you can return at the start of next year" She paused, then her smile faded "If The Board decides to permit it" 

"Aurors Banna and Cooper, please take Professor McGonagall into custody" Amelia said "Auror Tonks - please take Professor Dumbledore into custody"

"I am sorry, Amelia, but I have far too many responsibilities to rot in one of your cells" Dumbledore shook his head "So while I appreciate the offer, I am afraid I can not come with you" Amelia and Tonks both pointed their wands at him, but he simply turned on the spot and vanished. 

"STUPEFY!"  
"STUPEFY!" Amelia turned in surprise to see McGonagall collapse in her seat. She looked questioningly at her two Aurors.

"Sorry boss" Cooper said, lowering his wand "I just wanted to stop her escaping"

"Very well - bring her along" Amelia nodded "Professor Snape - I believe the school is yours"

xoxox

Angela leaned against the door frame, watching - with tears running down her cheeks - as Neville and his parents shared one big hug. 

"My parents never loved me" She said softly, hearing Augusta walk up behind her "Neither did my Aunt and Uncle" 

"You're home now" Augusta said "Neville loves you, and I know that my son and his wife will too" She leaned down and kissed the top of her head "Go on in - say hi" 

"No - I don't want to interrupt" Angela shook her head, but Augusta took her hand and lead her in to the room. 

"Frank, Alice - I'd like you to meet your daughter" She said "Angela Naihm Longbottom" Frank and Alice turned, then held their arms out. Angela pause for a second, then let herself be hugged. As she felt their arms slip around her, she closed her eyes and smiled.

"I am home"


	13. It's A Brand New Day

"I am sorry we could not recover your memory, Mr Kent" Xeno said as he escorted the rescued prisoner to the floo "But whatever memory spell Dumbledore used, no one at The DMLE or even The DOM seemed to recognise it"

"It might be for the best" Clark replied "If whoever I really am is someone who is that dangerous to Dumbledore, perhaps staying who I am now will mean he won't have a need to come after me" He paused "This family in France? They are good people?"

"The Delacour family?" Xeno smiled "They are an old pureblood family, but not in a bad way" He paused "After the war with Grindelwald, most of the continent lost its taste for the blood supremacy wars - it only really persists here because magical Britain wasn't as affected by the war as much as France or Germany or the like" He sighed "Maybe if we'd suffered......" He trailed off "Anyway - they will look after you and be able to set you up to get your life back together" 

"Okay - thank you" Clark nodded, then looked at the fireplace "Can you...."

"Of course" Xeno nodded, then he reached up and took a handful of floo powder. Flinging it into the fireplace, he called out "Peregarvelle Masion" The flames burst into life, and a moment later a young face appeared "Mademoiselle Delacour?"

"Good afternoon, Monsieur Lovegood" Gabrielle gave him a wide, toothy smile "How are you today?"

"I am very well, thank you. Yourself?" He asked in response.

"Also good" She looked at Clark "Is this the guest you told us about?"

"Yes - his name is Clark Kent. Are you sure your parents are alright with this? I don't wish to burden them with something"

"We are fine, Xenophillius" Antoine's voice echoed from the fireplace "You know we would do anything for our friends"

"Something I am grateful for" Xeno smiled "Well then - if you and lovely daughter would like to stand back....." He looked at Clark "If we don't see each other again, good luck"

"Thank you - for everything" He shook Xeno's hand, then turned and walked into the fireplace, vanishing from view. 

"He has arrived, Xeno - we'll look after him now" Antoine's voice said from the other side of the flames.

"Thank you, again" Xeno smiled "Talk to you at Christmas?"

"Perhaps before then - but we will see" Antoine said, and Xeno could almost see the grin on his face. 

"Don't ever change, my friend" He replied "See you later, and take care, my little angel"

"I will, Uncle Xeno" Gabrielle called out, then the flames went dark and Xeno turned away.

"So cute" He said "She is going to turn out to be a heart breaker - just like her sister" 

xoxox

Snape looked at his four Head of Houses. 

"So you all agree?" He asked, looking at each of them in turn "Some feedback would be appreciated - preferably in terms of a yes or no"

"Yes" Remus nodded.

"Yes" Flitwick nodded.

"Yes" Sprout nodded. Then, as one, all three of them turned to look at the fourth Head of House. 

"Sirius?" Snape asked "You seem to be quiet" He paused "Which, I have to admit, would be a nice change, but in this case...."

"Are you sure giving up your role in discipline is the best way to go?" Sirius asked "The Headmaster is supposed to lead the school - to be the father figure, so to speak"

"I realise that, Sirius, but given my...... behaviour since I was hired, I think that it is safe to say three quarters of the school has no faith in my abilities to be independent and unbiased when it comes to dolling out punishment and managing House Points" Snape paused "So I will trust the four of you to manage the House Points between you, and if there is any conflict to work it out" He smiled "The only time I will get involved is if it comes to suspensions or expulsions, and even then it will generally be just to sign off on whatever you have decided"

"And the children of Death Eaters?" Sprout asked "Or I should say suspected Death Eaters?"

"No fear or favour" Snape said calmly "I promise - everyone will get treated equally" He paused "Filius, Pomona - are you happy to serve as Deputies? One for each..... gender, for want of a better phrase?" 

"Yes"

"Yes"

"And Sirius - are you happy to watch over Slytherin? And sort out any interhouse problems? And not let any Gryffindor bias screw you up?" Snape asked, causing Sirius to snort in amusement.

"You want to talk about bias screwing someone up?" He asked, but then fell silent at a glance from Remus "Cross my heart and hope to fly"

"Okay then - I will make the announcement at breakfast" Snape smiled "So - are there any other issues?"

"Dumbledore's been on the run for three days" Remus said "Do you know if The DMLE are any closer to finding him and catching him?"

"Apparently despite being trusted by The Board, Director Bones has not seen fit to take me into her confidence in the search for Albus" Snape replied "However I do know that Minerva has been charged with eight counts of illegal detention, twelve counts of accessory to murder, three counts of conspiracy to commit fraud and two counts of child endangerment" He paused "There is some concern about whether she can be tried while Albus is still on the run, because it is clear he was the ringleader and was not directly involved"

"But she won't be returning to Hogwarts" Remus said flatly.

"No" Severus shook his head "Even if she is not put on trial, The Board will never reinstate her - her complete lack of judgement in letting Albus use her indicates that she is no longer suited to hold a position at this establishment" He paused "Which, given my history, and the fact they employed Sirius here, is really saying something" Sirius stuck his tongue out, making the others laugh.

"Anyway - I will announce the changes regarding discipline tomorrow, as I said, however the information regarding Minerva is currently confidential, so I would ask you to keep it to those you can trust" Snape looked around the group "And with that, I think we are done"

xoxox

Luna at on the dock, dangling her feet over the edge. She was staring at the clouds, not focusing on anything in particular. 

"Luna?" Harry walked up behind her, and tapped her on the shoulder. 

"He's..... he's gone" Luna said in a quiet voice. 

"Who's gone?" Harry asked, sitting down next to her and dangling his legs over the edge.

"Pettigrew" She said with a sigh "He's going to escape in.... two days I think?" 

"Should we tell someone?" Harry suggested.

"It won't do any good" Luna shook her head "Even if we warn them, they'll be too busy dealing with the fact Professor McGonagall has escaped to care about the fact Pettigrew has run away as well" 

"McGonagall is going to escape?" Harry exclaimed. 

"Didn't I mention that?" Luna asked, tilting her head to one side "Oh - sorry. I guess I've seen too many futures in the last day or so that I am finding it hard to keep them straight" She paused "I kind of need you to keep this to yourself until it happens?"

"Of course" He paused "But are you sure we shouldn't ask for help? Or tell The Director?" Luna turned to face him, tucking her legs underneath herself.

"In around two days or so, Dumbledore is going to break into The Ministry to rescue Minerva - whether it is out of a sense of guilt for getting her involved, or because he is impressed by her sense of loyalty for not turning on him, I don't know and frankly don't care" She paused "But for whatever reason, he goes to The Ministry to rescue her. And in the process he manages to release Pettigrew as well"

"And the reason we can't do anything to stop them?" Harry asked quietly "Not that I am questioning that - just asking why?"

"Because if The Ministry, or Amelia, know, then they will be on full alert and they will try to stop him" She paused, closing her eyes for a few seconds "And people will die - maybe a lot of people" She opened her eyes and looked at him "For all his faults - and there are a lot of them - Dumbledore doesn't want to kill people unless he thinks he has to. So if we let him rescue Minerva without any interference, no one will die" 

"But Pettigrew will escape" Harry said.

"And return to serve his master" Luna nodded "I admit it's not a perfect situation, but if the alternative is dozens of deaths......"

"Then I suppose it is what we will have" Harry finished her sentence "And I suppose if we were to tell Sirius or Remus....."

"They would want to find Peter and kill him themselves" She nodded "Which would bring up a whole new bunch of problems" She paused, sifting through some of the futures she saw "None of which would end well" 

"So, until the news breaks, I will keep it to myself" He paused "You know they will ask"

"I know" She smiled a soft smile. 

"Of course you do" He rolled his eyes, then shuffled over to her and pulled her into a hug "So - what do we do now?" Luna grinned.

"Funny you should say that" She said, straightening up "Because I have a few ideas about that....."

xoxox

"Director - I am not happy about this" Snape stared across his desk at Amelia "We have only just got rid of those foul creatures, and the idea that you want to bring them back - to protect us from Professor Dumbledore of all people - is somewhat confusing" He paused "You are aware that he has one of the strongest patronuses of any wizard?"

"I know, Headmaster Snape" Amelia nodded "However even the strongest wizard can be caught off guard, and a large enough swarm will overwhelm anyone" She paused "Headmaster - I am aware that this will cause problems with the students, and that this is not the best of situations, however Dumbledore's association with Hogwarts goes back over a century - I would hazard a guess there is no one alive who knows this school better than he does"

"I understand" Snape nodded "And I will announce the return of the dementors tomorrow morning" He paused, then sighed "And, as much as I hate to say it, I will give the students the same warning that Dumbledore gave them earlier this year" He smiled wryly "He may be a sociopathic lunatic with delusions of godhood, but he does have a very good way with words"

"Have you been able to adjust the wards?" Amelia asked.

"I have tried my best - with Filius' and Remus' help - but I have to confess, the wards that surround the school are incredibly complex and deep and I am not afraid to say that I am never going to be able to understand them fully" He paused "Which means there is every possibility that Albus may well have buried something deep inside them" 

"Wonderful" Amelia sighed, then she got to her feet "Headmaster"

"Director" 

xoxox

"Good morning" Snape looked around the assembled students in The Great Hall "I will let you get to your breakfast in a moment, but first I have two announcements" He glanced down at the parchments on the table in front of him "First - due to the circumstances surrounding Albus Dumbledore's departure from the school, there is a concern within The Ministry and the staff here that he might return for some unknown purpose. Because of this, Minister Fudge and Director Bones have - with my approval - arranged for the dementors to be returned to Hogwarts again" He paused as the entire Hall fell silent.

"I understand that this is not the best situation for any of us, but as Headmaster I am required to put the safety and well-being of the school first and I honestly believe that preventing former Headmaster Dumbledore returning to the school is what is best for everyone" He looked around The Hall again "I would remind you that dementors have no sense of fun, no sense of empty, pity or mercy. Do not approach them. Do not try to sneak past them, deceive them or trick them. They are pitiless as the sun and will destroy you if they have the chance" He stayed silent for a moment then smiled.

"My second announcement will no doubt make you less upset" He said dryly "Given my..... history with some of you, my promotion to Headmaster will no doubt have made some of you nervous as to how I would behave in my new position" He paused "Following a discussion with my Heads of House, we have come to an agreement as to how The House Cup and the general matter of punishment and discipline will be managed" He picked up the parchment from the table.

"The traditional role of The Headmaster has been to be the final arbiter of Points and discipline within the school. I will not be taking that role - I will merely be acting in an administrative role. Managing the school, its finances and so forth" He paused "However under the Hogwarts charter, The Headmaster is the only person that can suspend or expel a student, and I will still retain that power. But only in so far as I will sign off when two of the Heads of House agree about a student that is not in their house - I will have no say in the decision, so that I can not bias the decision one way or the other" 

"Finally I will have no input on The House Cup or The Quidditch Cup" He smiled "Given my relative youth it was felt that I might not be able to be as unbiased and disinterested in the competition and contest as my new position would require" He looked over at the Slytherin table, where Draco Malfoy was staring back at him with a look of hurt betrayal on his face. Snape resisted the urge to smile, then he looked around the rest of The Hall.

"If you have any questions, please speak to your Head of House who, I can assure you, will be happy to answer them" He paused "Professors Flitwick and Sprout will be taking over the role of Deputy Headteacher - Professor Flitwick for the boys and Professor Sprout for the girls - and I wish them luck in their new endeavours" He paused "And that is all I have to say for now, so - enjoy your breakfasts and please try not to be late to your first lesson"

xoxox

"Did you know about any of this?" Harry asked Luna as they both ate breakfast.

"Bits of it" Luna nodded "I knew they were discussing Severus staying out of the discipline side of things - there was a feeling that if he carried the obvious and undeniable bias he displayed as Head of House into his job as Headmaster then it would be a disaster, so by separating out the discipline part of the job from the rest of it he would be less tempted to abuse it" She smiled "He is trying to do better - and now that he is out from under Dumbledore's thumb he has more of a chance to do it - so why lead him down the path of temptation?" 

"Will it work?" Harry asked, but Luna shrugged.

"In the short term? More or less. In the long term - I can't see far enough" She paused "At least, not yet" She lowered her fork "It's going to happen tonight" She said quietly.

"The rat?" Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"The rat" Luna nodded "I'm sorry - I know you wanted him to pay for what he did, and I really wanted to promise you that he would" She paused "But if the alternative is dozens of deaths....."

"I know" Harry replied, resting his hands on top of hers "You know I do not blame you for this - you can only see what you see, sweetie" He squeezed her hand "What happens after?"

"It will take them a few hours to work out that Pettigrew is missing" She said quietly "Almost all of their focus will be on Dumbledore's attack and the fact he manages to break McGonagall out, so the fact another cell is empty won't really be noticed until later" She paused "But by tomorrow they will notify Severus, Remus and Sirius and my father, and then they will be forced to notify The Prophet and the rest of the country will be aware two escaped prisoners will be on the loose" She smiled "Again"

"Deja vu" Harry smirked "Two prisoners, possibly coming to find us. The Ministry puts dementors here to stop them" He paused "It's not the start of the year again is it? We didn't accidentally travel back in time, did we?"

"We're not going to travel back in time until the middle of next year" Luna replied calmly "And then it is back to the time of The Founders, and you, me, Hermione and Neville take the place of Salazar, Helga, Rowena and Godric, then blaze path through history" Harry stared at her with an amused smile.

"You could've just said no, you know" He said. 

"I know" She grinned "But I thought the moment could use some humour to break the tension"

"You did it very well" Harry said, smiling, then added "And now I have to apologise, but....."

"Potions beckons and being late to your first class with our shiny new Headmaster probably isn't the best way to start" Luna beamed at him "Have fun" 

xoxox

"Good morning" Sirius smiled as the second year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors walked into the Transfiguration classroom. As they took their seats, he glanced at the chart on his desk - a present from Remus - then looked up "I am guessing that most, if not all, of you know that I am Sirius Black, former Auror, former prisoner of Akzaban and Head of The House of Black" He paused "And - just to be clear - I was wrongfully imprisoned and cleared by The Ministry and Wizengamot" 

"Professor Black?" Ginny asked "Is it true that you were a member of The Order of The Phoenix?"

"I am afraid I don't know what that is, Miss Weasley" Sirius stared at her thoughtfully "And since this is transfiguration and not history of magic, could you please open your textbooks and turn to page eighty-seven" He looked over at Luna, who gave him an enigmatic look. 

"Today we are going to study the method of turning lead into gold" He smiled "However - before any of you ask - you cannot use this method to create galleons, because every galleon has an innate magical signature that cannot be faked. Any attempt to do so is considered not only a crime against the magical world, but a crime against the Goblin Nation as well, and I would hope you all know how serious that is" He drew his wand. 

"So - it's like this......"

xoxox

Snape sighed, then walked over to the floo, holding the letter that had just been delivered by owl in his hand. 

"Professor Sprout" He said, throwing a handful of floo powder into the fireplace. A moment later, the flames burst into life "Pomona - I have been summoned to The Ministry to discuss my former associates. It seems now that I am free from Dumbledore's...... control, Amelia would like to take the opportunity to talk to me" He paused "I will return later this evening, but until then I will leave the school under the direction of you and Filius" He paused again "I realise the urge to have a wild party in my absence might be strong, but please try to contain any damage to acceptable levels" He stood up as the flames went out, then threw another handful of powder into the floo "Public entrance, Ministry of Magic"

xoxox

Dumbledore walked down the street, dressed in a dark muggle suit. Glancing around, he walked up to a bright red phone box stood at the corner of an old building, pulled the door open and walked inside.

Thirty seconds later, he walked out again, looking slightly annoyed.

"Would it kill them to label the bloody phone box?" He said to himself, then stalked off down the street.

xoxox

"Headmaster Snape" Tonks gave a polite nod as Snape walked into The DMLE "Thank you very much for coming. I realise you are probably busy at Hogwarts - learning all about your new role and its responsibilities, but we thought that getting all this down now would be wise"

"I understand, Miss Tonks" Snape replied "Shall we proceed?"

"Of course" Tonks smiled "If you would like to follow me" 

xoxox

Dumbledore walked down the street, then stepped into the red phone box on the corner of the street and dialled a number from memory.

"Please state your reason for visiting The Ministry" A voice came out of the handset.

"Visitor" Dumbledore replied. 

"To whom?" The voice asked. Dumbledore blinked, slightly surprised by the question. 

"Mafalda Hopkirk" He said, simply saying the first name that came to mind. A second later, a badge popped out of the coin return, with the words "Visitor, Underage Magic" Dumbledore picked it up and pinned it on to his suit, then he reached into a pocket and pulled out a phial of polyjuice and swallowed it. 

A few moments later, he looked at his reflection in the windows of the phone box, and smiled at the young man with blonde curls. 

The phone box then began to descend into the ground as it took him down into The Ministry.

xoxox

"Headmaster" Amelia smiled.

"Director" Snape sat down opposite her.

"Just to reiterate - you are here of your own free will?" She asked.

"Yes" He nodded "And you are not going to compel me to answer any questions, or use any force or other methods should I refuse?"

"Cross my heart" Amelia replied "I realise that you are still in a precarious situation, Headmaster, and I have no desire to make it any harder for you" 

"Something for which I am grateful" Snape gave her a wry smile "So - what would you like to know?"

xoxox

Dumbledore walked through the main atrium of The Ministry, then turned down a side corridor and headed towards The DMLE. Keeping his pace steady and his demeanour calm, he continued down the corridor until he reached the entrance then waved his hand and vanished. 

xoxox

"Minerva" 

McGonagall looked around her cell, blinking in confusion. 

"Minerva - I am coming to the cells. In around three minutes, all of the cell doors will open. When that happens - transform and run as fast as you can. I will create a diversion. Once you are out of The Ministry, wait for me in the place we first met" 

McGonagall blinked again, then she turned and and lowered her legs off the bed. Her fingers tingled to grasp her wand, but she knew it was sat in the evidence cupboards - out of her reach. 

xoxox

Amelia glanced down at the list, then back up at Snape. 

"Lucius, Avery, Yaxley, Narcissa, Umbridge......" She shook her head "How....."

"Because they are rich and powerful" Snape said simply "And because we have a Minister who cares more for rich friends than he does for the truth" 

"We need to do something" Amelia said, resting her hand on the list.

"No" Snape shook his head emphatically "Director.... Amelia - you can't do anything" He took a deep breath, then slowly pulled the left sleeve of his robe back, revealing a black tattoo on his arm. 

"A year ago, this was a faint outline - I could barely see it and I knew what I was looking for" He said quietly "In the past year it has grown ever more dark, and it continues to grow darker every week" He paused "Whatever that idiot in The Minister's office says, The Dark Lord is not dead, Amelia. Harry Potter did not kill him when Godric's Hollow fell, and he is coming back"

"So wouldn't it be better to get rid of his power base? To lock up all of those who can help him?" Amelia asked. Snape took a deep breath.

"The Dark Lord is cunning, but he is lazy" He said "If we leave him with his most loyal supporters, he will think he has an advantage - that he has more power than he really does" He paused "And you can also keep an eye on them. Watch them"

"Maybe try to get someone on the inside" She looked at him thoughtfully "Someone like you" Snape tilted his head in acknowledgement. 

"Perhaps - although I may have overplayed my hand in taking over the Headmastership of Dumbledore" He shrugged "We shall see how my former associates view me over the coming months, Director" He glanced down at the list "But I would definitely, strongly advise not attempting any direct action against them - and I would advise keeping this list quiet. Do not allow the contents to circulate beyond those you are certain you can trust"

"I take it Minister Fudge is not someone you would include on that list?" Amelia asked.

"Ultimately that is up to you, Director, but for me - no, I would not trust him as far as I could throw him" Snape snorted in derision "He is too fond of money and power, and if you were to tell him that Lucius has been confirmed as a Death Eater but that he should keep him in his confidence, I find it hard to believe he would be able to manage it" 

"I tend to agree, Headmaster" Amelia sighed "However....." She stopped as the sound of a siren split the air "What the hell is that?"

"Director?"

"There's a breach in the cells" Amelia drew her wand "And I'm sorry to do this, Severus, but I have to lock you in the room. I trust you - to a point - but until I know....."

"I understand" He held his hands up, then leaned back in his chair "If any of my former associates are here, I would prefer not to face them right now" 

"Very well" Amelia nodded, then turned and swept out of the room. She turned and sealed the door behind her, then sprinted down the corridor towards the DMLE atrium into a scene of utter chaos. She took a second to look around, then placed her wand to her throat. 

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" She bellowed. Everyone froze, then Tonks bounded over to her.

"Director - about a minute or so ago, the wards on the cell doors shattered and collapsed, followed by the locks and then the wards around the department" She said quickly "I've summoned every off duty Auror, but the entire Department - the entire Ministry" 

"The prisoners?" Amelia started walking towards the cell corridor. 

"They seem to be there" Tonks replied, drawing her wand as well. Amelia frowned.

"Why?" She asked, not breaking her stride "Why would someone go to the trouble of crashing the wards......" She trailed off, then her eyes widened "I know who it is" She came to a dead stop "Go to the ward stone and lock down The Ministry - the entire building. No one in or out" 

"Director?"

"NOW!" Amelia shouted, then bolted towards the cells, wand drawn, while Tonks ran in the opposite direction. 

xoxox

Tonks ran into the central ward chamber of The DMLE and pointed her wand at the glowing stone. 

"LOCK THE MINISTRY - LOCK IT NOW" She shouted. A bolt of blew light flew from her wand and enveloped the stone. A moment later, the stone turned black. Tonks stared at it for a moment, then turned and ran back out of the chamber. 

xoxox

McGonagall stared in horror as all of the public floos went out one by one, then she turned and ran towards the end of the atrium. With a final glance over her shoulder, she took a flying leap and landed in a drainage pipe.

She closed her eyes against the vapours and continued to run along the pipe, then let a smile cross her lips as she felt a ward crash down behind her. 

xoxox

Amelia ran into the cell corridor and looked at the six Aurors still on duty.

"Has anyone left?" She asked, not lowering her ward.

"No, Director" Cooper responded "They are still sat there" Amelia frowned, then looked up and down the corridor.

"Very well" She paused "Three of you - that end. The other three - other end" She waited until they were in place "You see anyone other than me come out of a cell - stun them on the spot - no questions"

"Yes, mam" 

"And no one leaves this corridor without today's code - including me" Amelia said "If I try to leave without giving you the code, stun me" The Aurors stared at her hesitantly. 

"Did you hear what I said?" She repeated.

"Yes, boss" They replied in unison. 

"Good" She walked down the corridor until she came to the third cell from the end. Looking inside she saw Minerva McGonagall sat on the bed, looking back at her. 

"Professor McGonagall - where is Albus Dumbledore?" She asked "Where is your boss?" McGonagall stared back at her, but didn't respond "You've got one chance to tell me, Professor - where is he?" The former Professor continued to stare back at her. Amelia stared at her, then blinked.

"FINITE INCANTATUM!" She called, then sighed as McGonagall vanished "DAMN IT!" She stormed out of the cell.

"The storm comes quickly, and the trees fall fast" She said "Cooper, Horne - stay here to guard the rest of the prisoners. Everyone else - I want The Ministry turned inside out and upside down. NO ONE leaves until we find Dumbledore and McGonagall" 

xoxox

"Auror - what is going on?" Fudge stormed in to The DMLE and walked up to Tonks "Why can no one enter or leave the building? I have a meeting with The Goblins and I do not want to be late!"

"I apologise, Minister Fudge" Auror Banna replied calmly "And I apologise that Director Bones is not here to explain the problem herself, however around ninety minutes ago there was an attempt to break out a prisoner from the cells in The DMLE, and Director Bones ordered a Ministry wide lockdown to ensure the prisoners could not escape"

"Breakout......" Fudge stared at him "Who..... why is this the first I am hearing about this, Auror?"

"I believe that Director Bones was going to inform you once the situation was resolved, Minister" Banna continued in the same, calm voice "Searching for the missing prisoners and returning them to the cells was - she decided - more of a priority" 

"Yes - I suppose that would be wise" Fudge nodded "Do you have any information on how it might be going?"

"I am afraid......"

"Yes, Minister" Amelia and Tonks walked into the room "Thank you, Auror Banna" 

"Director" Banna nodded, then left, while Amelia lead Fudge in to her office "Minister, if you could wait here for one moment - we just need one more person" She walked outside again and pushed the door closed "Tonks - Headmaster Snape is still in Room 1. Could you fetch him please? And apologise for the wait - he has been there a while"

"Yes, boss" Tonks nodded. 

xoxox

Ten minutes later, Tonks returned with Snape, and they both sat down in Amelia's office. 

"Headmaster - can I apologise again for the delay. I am sorry to have kept you locked up for all this time - if I had realised it would have taken this long, I would have arranged it differently" Amelia said.

"Do not worry about it, Minister" Snape waved his hand dismissively "If half of what I have heard is true, I understand you have had an interesting day" 

"To say the least" Amelia sighed "But to put the rumours to bed here is how things are" She took a deep breath "Around two hours ago, Albus Dumbledore entered The Ministry through the public entrance. He then proceeded to The DMLE, where he vanished himself. He made his way through to the corridor that leads to the cells and then he crashed the wards surrounding them" 

"Bloody hell" Fudge exclaimed.

"Quite" Amelia replied "The doors all opened at once, but according to the guards, no one left their cells" She paused "We believe that Minerva transformed herself into her animagus form and turned herself invisible. At the same time, Dumbledore created an illusion of her sat on the bed, so that no one would notice she had gone" She looked at Tonks "I can not fault my Aurors for the job they did - it wasn't until Auror Tonks here notified me of exactly what had happened that I even contemplated the idea of what could have happened" 

"And what was when you locked down The Ministry?" Fudge asked.

"Yes" Amelia nodded "I had hoped to trap either McGonagall or Dumbledore before they could leave the building" She sighed "Apparently in the length of time between the wards crashing and Auror Tonks reaching the ward stone they both managed to escape - in the last two hours I have had the entire building searched and there is no trace of them anywhere"

"So they're both free?" Snape asked.

"I am afraid so" Amelia sighed "We need to alert The Prophet, The Quibbler - we need to tell Mr Potter, Miss Lovegood and their friends" She looked at Snape "Headmaster - can I rely on you to that when you return to Hogwarts?"

"Of course, Director"

"Tonks - The Prophet?"

"Yes, Director" She paused "They might ask for a quote"

"There was a disturbance at The Ministry, and we are reviewing the security. No further prisoners will esc....." Before she could finish speaking there was a knock at the door and before she could respond, Auror Cooper pushed the door open and pushed his way in "What is the meaning of this?"

"Director - I'm sorry, but there's a problem" Cooper said quietly, glancing at Snape and Fudge.

"What?" Amelia asked. Cooper looked at Fudge and Snape again, but Amelia rolled her eyes "I am going to tell them either way - just spit it out"

"We restored the wards around the cells and confirmed that the prisoners were there" Cooper said "Unfortunately one of the other cells was empty" 

"Oh dear" Amelia closed her eyes then dropped her head on to her desk.

"Who?" Snape asked.

"Peter Pettigrew"

"Well - bugger" Amelia sighed "I don't suppose there's any chance that McGonagall decided to eat him before she left?"

"We can but hope" Snape said with a wry smile "However I suspect that he has probably taken the chance to escaped as well" He looked at Amelia "Should I....."

"Please, Severus" She nodded "I will come to the school when I can, but this news can not wait"

"I will have to inform Sirius and Remus as well" He said "They will want to know - will need to know" 

"I understand" She nodded again "Tell who you must, but if you could ask them to keep it confidential until after the press publish the story, I would be grateful"

"I will impress that fact upon them" Snape said "And - if that is all - I really should be returning to Hogwarts. While I am sure that Pomona and Filius will have been perfect deputies in my absence they are no doubt wondering where I am" 

"Of that I have no doubt" Amelia smiled.

xoxox

"That is where we are" Snape addressed the staff room "The dementors will be returning to the school, especially now that Albus, Minerva and Pettigrew are on the run. I am also going to tighten the wards and reintroduce the anti-animagus ward that should at least prevent Minerva and Peter from entering the grounds in their disguised forms" 

"Does Director Bones have any idea where they might be?" Vector asked.

"No" Snape shook her head "Not because she is incompetent or because they are not doing their best but because this is literally three or four hours old" He paused "Based on Albus' behaviour, it is fair to say that Mr Potter and Miss Lovegood might need extra protection, however we should liaise with Mr Lovegood before doing anything" He glanced at Sirius "And - of course - Mr Black" 

"Why thank you, Severus" Sirius smiled.

"I just want to make sure that I don't go the way Albus did and become obsessed with Potter or Lovegood, or to try to take over their lives" Snape said quietly "Dumbledore let his obsession control his life and...... well - that did not end well" He shook his head "Please keep an eye on our two......"

"Possible targets?" Sirius asked.

"I was going to say two students, but have it your way, Mr Black" Snape rolled his eyes "However I have no doubt that Dumbledore wouldn't hesitate to use his friends should the need arise, so Mr Longbottom, Miss Granger, Miss Perks and Miss Longbottom" He looked at Sirius again "The parents are protected?"

"Yes" He nodded "Longbottom Manor is one of the safest places in the country, and if anything the place Xeno and I are staying is even safer. I can't speak to the Perks or Miss Granger, but I do not think it would be that hard to convince them to temporarily move to somewhere safer than their current houses" He smiled "We would gladly take them in in a heartbeat" 

"I will leave it up to you" Snape nodded, then paused "If there are no further questions, that is all for tonight - the press will have this tomorrow and I will speak to the students when it becomes public knowledge" 

"Yes, Headmaster"

xoxox

Luna walked into throne room at Cair Paravel and looked around. Her friends were gathered there, as were Sirius and Xeno. 

"So......." She took a deep breath "We're in serious trouble"

xoxox

Snape walked down the long garden pathway and up to the metal gates. Glancing over his shoulder, he slid the left sleeve of his robes down and held up his Dark Mark. 

A moment later, the gates glowed green for a second, then fade to their normal metal black again. Snape smiled, then walked through the gates - passing through the wrought iron as if it wasn't there. 

xoxox

Lucius looked up from the book he was reading as a gentle chime echoed through the room. 

"Severus" He said to himself, then looked up as Snape walked into the room "Severus - thank you for coming" 

"Lucius" Snape tilted his head "Perhaps you could explain this summons - finding time to be away from the school is difficult, and coming here un-noticed is getting more difficult as time goes by"

"Then perhaps you could explain some of your recent actions" Lucius frowned, lowering the book and staring at Snape "My son tells me that you have become a White Hat - handing over discipline to your Heads of House, no longer taking an interest in the more important and prominent pupils" His tone became more serious "I have also been made aware that you spent a long time in The Department of Magical Affairs, talking to Director Bones"

"Of course" Snape said "And now I am trusted by the staff, I am trusted by The Heads of House and I am trusted by The Director of Magical Law Enforcement herself" He leaned forward "Lucius - I am now in a better position to serve our Master's cause than I ever was under that fool Dumbledore. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are coming to trust me - and with their trust comes the trust of The Boy Who Lived himself" 

"And your meeting with Amelia Bones?" Lucius asked.

"I told her the names of several of Our Lord's most loyal, including yourself" Snape admitted "However I suggested that she leave them to their business - so that when Our Lord returns he will believe he has a powerbase" He smiled "I also offered myself as a double agent - one who could report back and spy on what is going on" Lucius stared at him, then smiled.

"Congratulations, Severus" He said "I believe that you may have just ensured Our Lord's victory"

xoxox

"Uncle Xeno? Are you there?" Gabrielle's voice floated out of the fireplace at Number 12, and Xeno smiled.

"My little angel" Xeno smiled "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Mr Kent has gone" Gabrielle replied. 

"Pardon me?"

"Mr Kent has gone" Gabrielle repeated. 

"Gone?"

"Gone" 

"He's dead?"

"No" He could almost hear her rolling her eyes "He's just..... gone" Xeno frowned, then waved his hand.

"Can you come through a moment?" He asked, standing up. A moment later, a young blonde girl bounded out of the fire place and beamed up at him. 

"Good evening, Uncle Xeno" She said, flinging her arms around her and hugging him.

"Gabby" He kissed the top of her head "So what's going on?"

"We woke up this morning to find Mr Kent had gone from The Mansion" She said, then followed him to the sofa and sat down next to him "He hadn't taken anything - no money, no magical items, no books - nothing was missing" She paused "But he is gone. There is no trace of him"

"He hasn't just gone out for a walk?" Xeno asked, then blushed at the look that the young Veela girl gave him "My apologies - I just thought I would suggest it"

"The grounds were empty, Uncle, and we even expanded our search to the local village" Gabrielle flomped back in the sofa "Clark Kent is gone - vanished without a trace" She paused "Have you found anything about him? Why Dumbledore was holding him?"

"Sorry, sweetie" He shook his head "He's a mystery wrapped in an enigma wrapped in a stupid name from a muggle comic" She stared at him for a moment, then shrugged.

"Oh well" She bounded to her feet, gave him a kiss on the cheek then skipped over to the fireplace "I will tell my parents it is just one of those things - that Mr Clark Kent has vanished away like the dew in the morn" She turned and waved "Good bye, Uncle Xeno - see you later" She stepped into the fireplace and vanished in a puff of flame, leaving Xeno staring after her with an amused expression. 

"She is a wonder" He said with a smile, but then his smile faded "But where, I wonder, is Mr Kent and why, oh why, has he vanished"

xoxox

"Very serious trouble indeed"


	14. To The Darkness.....

Sirius and Remus stared at each other across the Headmaster's office, while Snape - sat behind his desk - simply smiled in amusement. 

"I am glad you find this so amusing, Severus" Remus rolled his eyes. 

"Watching you and Black argue?" Snape laughed "After all the torment you subjected me to at school, I consider this a tiny part of the payback" He paused, then looked over at the four students stood behind the two teachers "Miss Weasley - are you certain you will not be able to play?"

"Yes, Headmaster" Ginny nodded reluctantly "I mean - yes, I am certain I can't play" 

"And Miss Longbottom is the only alternative seeker that you have?" Snape asked "There is no one else who could act as a substitute?" 

"Not who we could train to a suitable level to beat young Mr Malfoy before Saturday" Remus said calmly. Snape sighed.

"Very well" He turned to Sirius "Professor Black - what is your objection again?"

"That stupid black bitch started the year as a Slytherin!" Malfoy exploded. 

"SHUT IT, MALFOY!" Ginny yelled back. 

"QUIET!" Snape shouted, and everyone fell silent "Mr Malfoy - my question was not directed at you, and I would appreciate you keeping your thoughts to yourself, unless I specifically ask you a question. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Headmaster" Draco nodded. 

"Miss Weasley - while I understand your desire to jump to the defence of your friend, I would ask the same level of decorum from you as well" 

"Yes, Headmaster" Ginny nodded, glaring slightly at Draco. 

"Very well" Snape looked at Sirius "Professor Black - your objections?"

"While I apologise for my student's language, Mr Malfoy is correct - Miss Longbottom started the year as a Slytherin, and as such, under House Cup Rules, she can't play for another team during the year" Sirius said calmly. Snape frowned, then looked at Remus.

"Is that true?" He asked.

"I have to confess, I don't know" Remus admitted. He looked around "Assembled Headmasters - do any of you know?" 

"It varies from Headmaster to Headmaster" A young man with glasses said "Each new Headmaster is permitted to decide" 

"Excellent" Snape said drily, then he looked at Sirius "Professor Black - would you agree that Miss Longbottom did not attend any classes as a Slytherin?" 

"Well - yes, I suppose" Sirius gave a reluctant nod. 

"And that even during the time she was - technically - a Slytherin, she sat with her friends and not with the Slytherins?" Snape continued.

"I wasn't there, but I believe that is true" Sirius admitted. 

"So, Professor, would you say that - at any point - Miss Longbottom has actually been a Slytherin?" Snape asked. Sirius stared at him for a few minutes "You can say it - we all know what the answer is"

"I hate you" 

"I know" Snape grinned at him "But do you accept that there is nothing to prevent Miss Longbottom playing for Gryffindor?" Sirius sighed. 

"Yes - I can't think of any reason" He said, then looked down at Angela "I apologise Miss Longbottom - please don't think it was about you" He said "I was just being a responsible Head of House"

"I understand Professor Black" She paused, then smiled "I'm still going to kick Draco's arse up and down the pitch, of course"

"I'm going to kill you, you little bi...."

"Ten points, Mr Malfoy" Sirius said "You can exchange banter with opposing players all you want, but every time you swear or insult someone, you will lose ten points"

"Yes, Professor" Malfoy nodded, then looked back at Angela "May the best man win"

"I am sure she will" Angela replied with a smirk, then looked at Snape "Thank you, Professor Snape" She paused, then looked at the third student in their group "Harry - could I ask you a favour?"

"Yes" Harry nodded. 

"If we are done here?" Snape asked.

"Yes, Headmaster" Sirius nodded, then he, Malfoy, Remus and Ginny walked towards the door, but Angela and Harry stayed behind. 

"Miss Longbottom?" Snape stared at her "May I help you?"

"I just wanted to say thank you, sir" She said "While I have to admit I am never going to be able to forgive you talking to my Aunt and Uncle, I have to say I am very grateful for the part you played in rescuing Frank and Alice from that place" 

"I realise that I have a lot to make up for - I have a lot of red in my ledger to turn to black" He said "I am hoping that now I am Headmaster I will have a chance to do it" He smiled "Good look on Saturday, Miss Longbottom - and while I can not take sides, I would like to see you wipe the floor with that spoilt brat" Angela and Harry stared at him with identical surprised looks "If that is all - I think you should get going. I assume you have both classes?" 

"Yes, Headmaster" Harry nodded, then he took Angela's hand and they both walked out of the office. Snape waited until the door closed, then he smiled.

"That was actually kind of fun" He said. 

xoxox

"Welcome to the next to last Quidditch match of the year!" Lee announced, pausing as the cheers filled the stadium "Today we see Gryffindor take on Slytherin. Slytherin come into the match with one win and one loss, with one snitch catch. If they win today there is a possibility they can be in with a chance to win the cup, but a lot will depend on Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tomorrow" There were a series of cheers and boos from various parts of the stadium. 

"Meanwhile Gryffindor come in with the same record, but without a snitch catch to bolster their record. So not only could they do to win the game today but their freshly minted seeker could do to catch the snitch" He smiled as the Gryffindors started to cheer.

"So now - the teams..... for Slytherin we have Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Wallace and Mayson. Taking over as Captain is Thomas Avery and at Seeker, with one catch under his belt this year, Draco Malfoy!" Wild applause came from the Slytherin stands, matched by muted applause from the rest of the stands. 

"And for Gryffindor we have Spinnett, Johnson, Bell, Weasley and Weasley. At Captain, playing in his last game at Hogwarts, Oliver Wood and substituting for an injured Ginny Weasley we have Miss Angela Naihm Longbottom!" This time the Gryffindor stands exploded into life, as did Neville, Sally, Harry, Hermione and Luna. Angela flew out into the middle of the pitch, then tilted her broom back, flying upwards to hover over the centre of the pitch. 

"So - although which ever team wins today will put themselves in a good position to win the cup, we won't actually know the full result until the end of tomorrow's match" He paused "Which just gives both teams even more of an incentive to do their best" He smiled "And now - as Madame Hooch brings the quaffle up between the two chasers...... we begin!" 

xoxox

"She's good" Harry looked at Sally "I mean - after the game against you last year, I knew she was good, but...... she's good!"

"That's my girl" Sally smiled back at him, then they both watched as Angela did a barrel roll over them before cutting across one of the Slytherin chasers, sending him swerving to the right so Angelina could catch the quaffle that was being thrown towards him. 

"Do you think she and Ginny are going to share the games next year?" Hermione asked.

"It will be up to Oliver" Sally said, then she shook her head "Sorry - it will be up to whoever gets to be captain next year" She paused "My guess would be Angelina or Alicia, maybe Katie"

"The chasers are all coming up to their exams" Luna said calmly, watching as Fred swung his bat - sending a bludger careening towards Malfoy at full speed "So do the twins, now that I think about it" She paused "Really only Angela and Ginny are in a good position to take over, but neither of them have been playing long enough to warrant it"

"That is a puzzlement" Hermione smiled, then they all fell silent as Angela pulled her broom around and started flying back across the pitch. A moment later she pressed self flat against the handle, staring at a fixed point in the distance. 

"And it looks like Longbottom has seen the snitch" Lee announced "And with Malfoy out of place, could this be the moment that decides the outcome of the cup?" 

xoxox

_".....decides the outcome of the cup?"_

Draco swore under his breath, then slowly slid his wand out of his robes and up his sleeve. 

xoxox

Angela looked over her shoulder, and saw Draco flying towards her on a sharp angle across the pitch. 

xoxox

Luna's eyes suddenly lost focus for a second, then - when they cleared again - she grabbed hold of Harry's hand.

"He's going to curse her" She said urgently "He's going to blow her off the broom" She looked around the pitch, then stared back at Angela "There's....... Harry - there's nothing I can do"

xoxox

Draco flew closer and closer, then raised his arm, as if to push his hair back behind his ear. 

"Leave Slytherin, will you, bitch?" He smiled.

xoxox

Angela saw the flash of gold in front of her and reached out her arm. 

xoxox

"Are you sure?" Harry asked "Nothing?" 

"I can't manipulate them" She insisted "Either of them - no matter what might happen"

"I wasn't asking you to" Harry replied "But you've managed to get in touch with us before when we weren't in The Dreamland" He paused "Could you do something like that?"

"I can try - but I am usually there" Luna took a deep breath then closed her eyes. She slowed her breath, then let her mind wander _'Angela - hear me'_

xoxox

_Angela, hear me_

Angela blinked as she heard Luna's voice fill her head.

_Draco is about to attack you. You have to avoid him. He will shoot in three. two. one. NOW_

Barely thinking, Angela forced her broom down, then winced as a bolt of red light shot over her head. 

Less than a second later a loud whistle blast echoed round the grounds. 

"DRACO MALFOY!" Hooch's magically amplified voice echoed round the grounds "LAND! NOW!" She flew over and followed him down to the ground, but didn't cancel the spell on her voice "Draco Malfoy - for attempted to attack the opposing seeker, you are removed from the game. You will also report to your Head of House for further punishment - although attempting to cast a spell on a fellow student might see the punishment handed over to the two Deputy Heads" Draco stared back at her balefully.

"Mr Avery - do you have someone who can substitute for Mr Malfoy?" She looked over at the Slytherin captain who had landed next to her.

"No, Madame Hooch" Avery glared at Draco "No seeker, but I can switch one of the chasers over to seeker" 

"You are aware that will leave you a player short - you are not permitted to bring in another player at seeker" Hooch poitned out.

"Yes, Madame Hooch" Avery nodded, still glaring at Draco. 

"Very well - who are you going to select?"

"Theodore Nott" Avery replied.

"Okay" Hooch smiled, then looked at Draco "Get off the pitch, Mr Malfoy - you are done for the day" Draco glared back at her, then walked off the pitch "Mr Avery - please get back on your broom"

"Yes, Madame Hooch" Avery remounted his broom and took off again. Hooch looked around, then blew her whistle again.

"And the game restarts" Lee announced "Theodore Nott, in his first game as seeker, flies up into the air and..... ANGELA LONGBOTTOM CATCHES THE SNITCH!" There was a moment of silence before the Gryffindors exploded into cheers and shouts and whistles "With a truly amazing catch, Angela Longbottom wins the game for Gryffindor and puts them into an excellent position to win The Quidditch Cup!" The cheers and whistles continued. 

xoxox

Angela walked out of the changing rooms to find her friends waiting for her. She gave Sally a quick hug then looked at Luna. 

"How?" She asked.

"It was Harry's suggestion" Luna admitted "He pointed out that I had been able to talk to you from within...... from within the palace before today" She paused "He thought I would be able to do it from outside the palace as well"

"It worked" Angela nodded "I heard your voice as clear as day - if I hadn't I am pretty sure Malfoy would have blown me off my broom"

"I know" Luna shivered "And I am glad to be of service" She looked at the others "I promise I will try to stay out of your minds as much as I can - I won't be jumping in and out of your brains willy-nilly, but at least now I know I can if I need to" 

"Which is useful" Hermione said "And I think I can speak for us all when I say we wouldn't mind" The others all murmured in agreement. 

"I'll keep that in mind" 

"So what do you think will happen to Draco?" Neville asked as they started to walk back to the castle. 

"Two weeks ago I would have imagined nothing" Angela said "Professor Snape - under Dumbledore's direction - would have thought the idea of Malfoy nearly killing one of Potter's friends a hoot" She paused "But I would imagine Professor Black will take it badly"

"To say the least" Harry remarked.

"He might also decide to pass it up to Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout" Angela added "He can't give it to Professor Lupin because he is my Head of House so Malfoy could argue it is a conflict of interest" She paused "Do you think there is any chance he will get expelled?"

"No" Harry, Hermione, Neville and Sally all said in unison.

"I was just asking" Angela replied.

"His father will never let it happen" Hermione said "Lucius is so very proud of his place on the board, and the moment Draco is expelled, he will no longer be a board member"

"Suspended?" Angela asked hopefully.

"That is possible" Luna admitted "And his father might even allow it, just to teach his son a lesson" Angela quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Something we should know, sweetie?" She asked.

"Just general speculation" Luna smiled "There are eight or nine options, and I have no clue which one is going to come to pass" She looked up as they walked through the main doors to Hogwarts "So - that was a pretty amazing catch" 

"Thank you" Angela blushed slightly "I have to admit - the snitch was just passing by when Madame Hooch restarted the game"

"Still - fast reactions" Harry said "Do you think you'll be playing next year? Or will Ginny reclaim the throne, so to speak?"

"I don't know" Angela said, then - as they started up the stairs - she waved her hand at the Slytherins who were now headed down to the dungeons "Flint tried to kill me, Draco tried to knock me off my broom..... I think it's safe to say that my former House-mates don't like me all that much, and playing against them is just giving them a chance to hurt me again" He paused "But maybe in the other games - Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs seem to be far more forgiving"

"We are a sweet bunch" Luna said drily "Until you cross us, then we will eat your eyeballs"

xoxox

"Mr Malfoy - come with me" Sirius lead Draco out of the Slytherin common room and up the main stairs. Turning, they walked along the first floor corridor to Professor Flitwick's office. 

"In" He said, holding the door open. Draco went in to find Flitwick and Sprout waiting for him, while Sirius walked in behind him. 

"Mr Malfoy - are you aware why you're here?" Sprout asked. 

"Because I am a Slytherin" Draco replied, sitting down in one of the chairs. 

"Did I ask you to sit down?" Sprout said. Draco looked at her, then slowly rose to his feet again "Thank you. Now - would you like to try answering the question again?"

"Because I cast a blasting curse at Blaise to stop her from getting to the snitch" Draco said "And for betraying her house and hanging around with those....."

"Mr Malfoy - what did I tell you about insults?" Sirius said warningly. Draco fell silent. 

"Mr Malfoy - are you aware that casting curses against your fellow students is against the rules? And that casting offensive curses is treated very severely?"

"Yes, Professor" Draco nodded. 

"Can you think of any reason that we shouldn't suspend you?" Flitwick asked. 

"No, Professor" Draco replied. Flitwick and Sprout exchanged glances, then looked over at Sirius.

"Professor Black - do you have anything you wish to say?" Sprout asked. Sirius looked down at Draco, then back up at his two colleagues. 

"Filius, Pomona - while I am happy to deal with discipline on a day to day basis, I think that my previous experience with The House of Black, and the fact that he attacked one of my son's best friends, means I am not certain I can be entirely disinterested" Sirius paused "Which is why I referred it to the two of you" 

"We understand" Filius smiled, then his smile faded as he turned back to Draco "Mr Malfoy - we are not going to suspend you, nor are we going to expel you" He paused "However for the next six weeks you will be subjected to the following punishments" He picked up a parchment from his desk "Your wand will be confiscated - you will hand it over to Professor Black. You will get it back from him every morning at breakfast and return it to him every night at the evening meal. You will not be permitted to go to Hogsmeade. You are also suspended from the Quidditch team for the next three matches that you would have played as seeker" He paused "Finally - the four Heads of House have discussed this and we have agreed that - because you did this as part of the Slytherin Quidditch team - Slytherin will forfeit all the House Points they earned from the Quidditch Cup this year"

"Two hundred and seventy, in case you had forgotten" Sirius said "But we also agreed that Slytherin house would not be deducted any points for your attack on Miss Longbottom" 

"If your behaviour is acceptable during the next six weeks, we will return your wand and your Hogsmeade privileges" Sprout said "But the three match suspension stands" She saw a flash of something in Draco's eyes "And whatever you think you know about next year, the suspension is for the next three matches, Mr Malfoy - if, for some reason, The Quidditch Cup is not held next year then the suspension will carry over to the year after"

"Do you understand all of this, Mr Malfoy?" Flitwick asked.

"Yes, sir" Draco nodded. 

"And do you understand that - given the circumstances, it could have been a lot worse?" Sirius asked from behind him.

"Yes, Professor Black" Draco nodded again.

"Very well - please hand over your wand now" Sirius said, holding out his hand. Draco drew his wand, then hesitated.

"How do I know Potter and his minions won't use this opportunity to get some revenge?" He asked.

"You have my word" Sirius said.

"And ours" Flitwick added. Draco stared at them a moment longer, then handed his wand to Sirius.

"Thank you" Sirius smiled "Now - please accompany me back to the common room"

"Will anyone know? About my wand?" Draco asked.

"No one will know the details of your punishment other than the four Heads of House and the Headmaster" Flitwick said "Unless you decide to tell them" 

"You aren't going to tell Potter?" Draco asked Sirius suspiciously. 

"I don't see how it is any of his business" Sirius replied "Now - the common room" 

"Yes, sir" 

xoxox

"I suppose it's fair" Hermione said after Luna had explained the punishment "I still think kicking the bastard out would have been better, but Lucius would never have allowed it to happen - even if Fudge now knows he's a Death Eater, he still has a lot of power over The Board - far too much to let his son be kicked out" 

"And not being able to play next year will really annoy him" Angela smirked "Plus it will more or less screw Slytherin's chances for The Cup and the rest of his House will know it's because of him" 

"And just to top it off" Sally added with a grin "Losing all the Quidditch points from this year will pretty much knock them out of the running for The House Cup" She paused "Not that I am revelling in Draco's misery of course"

"Of course" Luna smiled. 

"Just because he tried to blow my girlfriend off her broom, possibly killing her in the process is certainly no reason I should enjoy the fact he is suffering and will be a leper and pariah for weeks, maybe months to come" Sally continued, trying to look penitent and failing miserable "It's just a pity we can't publicly celebrate this fact......." She looked at Luna "We can't, can we?"

"Sirius promised Draco - if we make it clear that we know, Draco will assume Sirius told" She shook her head "Unless we're going to tell our parents about my gift, which I am not sure we should just yet, then I am afraid we will have to keep our jubilation to ourselves"

"Drat" Sally clicked her fingers "Anyway - enough of the evil Prince of Slytherin" She looked back at Luna "Clark Kent? What's up with that?"

"I really have no idea" Luna admitted "Ever since I saw that he was no longer with the Delacours, I have been looking through all the futures I can see and he isn't in any of them" 

"What does that mean?" Harry asked "He's dead?" 

"I don't know" She shrugged "I haven't seen him die, I haven't seen him coming back to Britain - to Hogwarts. I haven't seen him anywhere in any of our futures" She paused "He just doesn't seem to exist any more"

"Which means what?" Neville asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Luna yelled at him, then clapped her hands to her mouth, blushing. She stayed like that for a few moments, then slowly lowered her hands "I'm so sorry Neville - I really am. It's just this..... this is almost unknown territory for me" She closed her eyes "I've been growing more and more powerful over the last few months, and I've been able to see more and more" She took a breath but didn't open her eyes "The fact I can't see him is....... it's unprecedented. I can see a dozen versions of what Dumbledore and McGonagall will do, or what Pettigrew will do" She opened her eyes, her gaze taking in each of them in turn "Even when I am not actively looking I can see various futures for the five of you and how you'll interact with your parents, with the staff and each other" She stood up and began pacing back and forth. 

"But he is just not there" She said "No matter how far into the future I look or how far out I force the visions to go, he isn't there. Which means one of three things - or at least, I think it does" She stopped and turned to face them "One - there's something about my visions I don't understand. Something that could prove important, or could spell the death of us all because I don't understand it. Two - he is somehow immune or invisible to my visions. And if he is, then someone else could be as well" She paused "Those are pretty much the worst two options"

"What's the third?" Sally asked.

"The third is that he isn't Clark Kent" Hermione said, and Luna nodded, smiling slightly "That he knew who he was all along, but was just playing along until he could get away from 32 and away from us" She looked at Luna "You can't see the past?"

"Nope" Luna shook her head.

"So if you weren't watch, he could have reverted to himself, done a runner and you would have no clue who he is?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty much" Luna nodded. 

"Which would explain why you can't see him in any of the futures?" Hermione smiled "Since you don't know who he is, he could walk up to you and kiss you on the nose and you would be none the wiser?"

"Indeed" Luna agreed "Although I think there are only seven people I would let kiss me on the nose, and a complete stranger isn't one of them" 

"Quite" Hermione smirked "But at least it would mean your visions aren't faulty or flakey - which is good" 

"Oh yes" Luna beamed, then let out a yawn "Sorry - it's been a longish day, and tomorrow is going to be even more exciting than today" She paused "Not that I know that of course"

"Of course" Everyone replied in unison. 

"But since it is the finale of the Quidditch Cup, and Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are all in with a chance, I'd say it's definitely going to be fun!"

xoxox

"And with the Quidditch Cup hanging in the balance, and with three Houses still in the running, today is definitely going to be fun" Lee paused "Following Angela Longbottom's masterly performance in yesterday's match, Gryffindor have two wins and a loss, with one snitch catch. And both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff come into their match today with one win and one loss to their names, however the one difference is due to the exceptional skills of the Hufflepuff Seeker - Cedric Diggory - Hufflepuff have two snitch catches to Ravenclaw's one" He let that hang in the air for a moment "Which makes predicting the winner of The Cup almost impossible, because the combination of scores, snitch catches and wins to losses is so vast........" He trailed off "The one thing I can say is that whoever loses the game today is probably unlikely to be in a position to win, even if the winner is not certain to be in a position to win either" 

"So - no pressure" Luna smiled.

"So - without further ado, here come the teams!" Lee continued "For Ravenclaw......" As Lee continued with his introductions, Harry leaned over to Luna.

"Any predictions, sweetie?" He asked quietly.

"About the game?" She asked with a smirk.

"The game. Whether they'll find Dumbledore before he finds us. Whether Draco will accidentally blow himself up in the next potions class" Harry shrugged "Pick one"

"I promise that before the end of the game, someone will be dead" Luna said quietly. Harry stared at her for a few moments.

"Are you going to tell me that it's going to be me?" He asked.

"You are learning" She grinned, then gave him a kiss on the cheek "And I can't see all that much about our friends from the north - they aren't going to attack us before the end of the match, but they will be back soon" She gave a dramatic sigh "And - sadly for us, Draco is not going to blow himself up any time soon"

"No one has suffered like we have suffered" Harry dropped his head on to her shoulder. 

"There, there" She patted his leg "But now - watch the match dear. There will be a test later" Harry snorted in amusement. 

"......at seeker and with the potential for catching his third snitch of the year, Cedric Diggory!" Lee finished the introductions as Cedric flew out of the changing rooms and up above the pitch. 

"So - as Madame Hooch approaches the two chasers, the final game of the year begins, and soon we will learn who will be our Quidditch Champions of 1994!" 

xoxox

".....and with forty minutes gone, things are looking bad for Hufflepuff" Lee said as Roger Davies put another goal past Zach Smith "Davies scores again, giving him a personal tally of six goals and Ravenclaw a lead of 190 to 60" He paused "The Ravenclaw chasers are having an exceptional game - they seem almost unstoppable and it looks like the usually unflappable Hufflepuff defensive team have no way of standing up to them" He stopped as Jeremy Stretton scored "And as another goal goes in, the lead is stretched to 140 points..... but as Smith throws the quaffle back into play....... Diggory catches the snitch!! The game comes to an end Hufflepuff winning by ten points!!" He fell silent for a moment "Which means....... that you will all have to give me a second to work this out"

"Slytherin come fourth, Ravenclaw come in third, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are joint first" Luna said quietly, almost silently "Cedric has three catches, which arguably puts them in top spot, but Gryffindor have a vastly superior goal difference, which means there is also an argument for them holding top spot as well"

"Well - it seems that we have an unusual situation" Lee announced to the pitch "Could I have Oliver Wood and Cedric Diggory come to the commentary box, please?" Cedric flew over to the box, while Oliver stood up and made his way along the stands. 

"Here we go" Luna said, smiling slightly. 

"Where do the rules come down on this?" Hermione asked "Do snitches count more than goals?"

"It's one of those things that can change from year to year" Neville explained "The four Heads of House agree at the start of the year. Generally they leave it but....." He looked up at the commentary box "The fact that two Heads of House and The Headmaster have changed mid year means that they could rewrite the rules as they go......" 

"How would that be fair?" Hermione shook her head "Cedric, Oliver, Avery and Davies all started playing under a set of rules. If Snape, Sprout and Lupin decide to change the rules now so that one team can win instead of another, that's just mean"

"Hermione....." Luna started.

"It's just like Dumbledore - manipulating the situation to his own ends!" Hermione continued ranting.

"Hermione!" Luna said slightly more emphatically.

"And I thought that they were going to be better than this!" 

_"HERMIONE"_ Hermione winced as a voice shouted in her head.

"I thought you promised you weren't going to do that" She glared at Luna. Luna shrugged. 

"You weren't listening to me when I was talking" She gave her a cheeky grin "But - to answer your..... rant, that's not what they are doing" She paused "They are trying to fix a problem left by the lunatic criminal we had running this place before they took over"

"Oh" Hermione paused "Well - okay then" Luna laughed, then leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't ever change, sweetie" She said, then looked round at the commentary box "And now - the final act"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Lee's voice reverberated from the magical microphone "Following some discussions between The Heads of Houses, the two team captains and Headmaster Snape, it has been decided that this year's Cup will be shared between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff!" He paused, then blinked in surprise when the entire stadium fell silent. After a moment, he continued "Because Gryffindor and Hufflepuff both have two wins, and they both have the same goal difference, the general way of determining a winner is either by the result between the two teams or by whoever catches the most number of snitches in a year" He smiled "In this case, Gryffindor beat Hufflepuff, but Diggory caught the snitch in that game, and Gryffindor only has one snitch catch through the year while Hufflepuff has all three" There were a few cheers and whistles, making him smile.

"Anyway - since it seems that our former Headmaster had not concerned himself with the rules about The Cup for the last two or three years......"

"Ever since we were due to arrive?" Harry raised an eyebrow, and Luna gave a single nod.

".....there was no hard and fast rule" Lee said "So following a discussion between Professors Sprout, Lupin and Oliver and Cedric, it has been decided that this year The Cup - as I said - will be shared" He paused "And that the rules will be revised and tightened up before the next time The Quidditch Cup is contested" He paused "The presentation will take place this evening, along with a party after the evening meal" He smiled "Thank you all for coming!" This time the entire stadium exploded into cheers and applause and whistles.

"So - Oliver gets to win The Cup in his last year, and Cedric gets to win it at least once" Hermione smiled "So - that's nice"

"And Angela gets a second win to her name" Luna grinned at Angela "And for two different Houses, no less" 

"Oooooh - what if I get resorted to Hufflepuff next year, then Ravenclaw the year after?" Angela smirked, rubbing her hands together "Could I be the first Hogwarts student to win a cup for each House?" She looked at Luna "I know you don't like doing it, but could I do it?"

"No" Luna shook her head "You can't" The others turned to stare at her in surprise "What?"

"Sorry, but you aren't usually so... declarative in your statements, sweetie" Harry said.

"Oh - that" Luna grinned "Do you really want to know?" She stared at Angela intently "You may come to regret it" Angela smiled.

"I think I can wait" She paused "Besides - being a Gryffindor is fun!" 

xoxox

The next month was taken up with exams, which - despite bribing her with flowers, donuts, dragon races and everything else he could think of - Luna would not tell Harry the answers to in advance. 

"You just want to do better than me" He said, pretending to pout at her as they flew across The Underland.

"That's true" She gave a thoughtful nod as they passed over the ruins of Luna's old house "Being the first person to get a perfect score on her exams might get me a chapter in Hogwarts: A History" She paused "Then again, getting Dumbledore locked up or killed would almost certainly get me the same thing, and it would be far more fun" She smiled "Don't you want to do well in your exams for you?"

"I want to do well for the same reason I want to excel in every other area of my life, sweetie" He said honestly "To make you proud of me" She stared at him in surprise.

"That's so sweet" She smiled, then pushed her dragon down towards the ruin of her old house "You know I will always be proud of you"

"I know, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't try" He smiled as they flew low over the spider mountain caves "I mean - don't you want to make your father proud of you?"

"You think of me as your father?" Luna quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What? Ew - no" He shook his head "I just mean don't you want to make someone you love proud of you?"

"Yes, yes I do" She admitted, then they both turned and headed back up towards Dreadnought "I was thinking we should go for a picnic tomorrow - the six of us"

"Tomorrow?" Harry frowned slightly "We have our potions exam, and don't you have defence?"

"But it's our last exam, and your's finishes before lunch and Lupin's will be done by three" She smiled "I just thought we could celebrate the end of the month by having some fun" They reached Farhang and started to descend towards Harry's castle. 

"I know that you tend not to want to tell me things, my dear, but the last time we went out for a picnic Angela nearly got her head blown off by Flint" Harry said quietly as the dragons came in to land "And while I understand you have your reasons, and that you might need me to be surprised, I sometimes do better when I know things in advance" Luna gazed at him for a moment, then smiled.

"Let's go inside, and we can talk in comfort"

xoxox

"Before we start, I want to make it clear it is up to you whether you tell the others about this or not" Luna said as they settled into Harry's study at Dreadnought "I've already made it clear I don't want to manipulate the future - that I have no desire to become the god-emperor of the world" She smiled "By the same token, I have no desire to become your god-emperor either" She paused, then frowned "That sounded better in my head, but you know what I mean, right?"

"You are about to let me behind the curtain, so to speak, and it's up to me whether I let anyone else" Harry nodded "And despite the fact that the five of us look up to you as our nominal leader, you have no desire to boss us around and tell us what to do" 

"Damn right" Luna nodded "So tell them, don't tell them - it is entirely up to you" She paused "That said, here is what I think is going to happen, based on all things being equal" She waved her hand, and the study walls vanished before the room around them transformed into the grounds at Hogwarts. A moment later, Harry found himself watching himself having a picnic with the other five. 

"Around five seconds from now, Dumbledore will arrive from The Forest and try to talk to us" Luna said, then Harry watched as that happened. Then Luna - future Luna - sent future Angela, future Neville and future Sally to get help, while future Harry and future Hermione stayed to back up future Luna.

"Why......" Harry asked, but Luna held up her hand. They watched the exchange in silence for a few minutes, then Harry's eyes widened as he saw a wall of darkness coming towards them from out of The Forest and up from the lake.

"Dementors?" His voice was almost a whisper, and Luna nodded.

"Looks like Lupin's lessons are going to pay off" She whispered.

"Is that why you sent them away?"

"Angela.... Blaise has some truly terrible memories - far worse than anything we can dream of. Neville - despite knowing his parents are better - still has dark nightmares that they won't, and Sally won't let them go on their own" She paused "Besides - you and Hermione aren't going to let me stand up to Dumbledore on my own, are you?"

"We really aren't" Harry shook his head, then he fell silent as he watched the walls of darkness surround them, only half noticing that Dumbledore was escaping towards the hills "So what happens?"

"That's where it gets interesting" Luna said "Because while I can see the future, I can only see what you can see" She paused "So while I think I know how the next part happens, I can't entirely be sure" She pointed to the three figures at the centre of the approaching darkness "You are definitely going to want to watch this, sweetie"


	15. ....We Will Bring Light

"Dumbledore" Luna rose to her feet, followed by the other five, as Dumbledore walked out of The Forest towards them "You are aware that the wards have been adjusted and tightened, and that Headmaster Snape will know you are here"

"Severus is loyal, Miss Lovegood - he knows that I am only looking out for the good of the wizarding world" Dumbledore said quietly "And he knows what the biggest threat to our world is, and who our best hope of fighting it is" Luna stared at him for a moment, then took a deep breath. 

"Severus helped our families storm 32 and free the people you were holding there" She said calmly "After you sent him to betray Blaise Zabini - to RISK HER LIFE so you could keep control of Harry - he started to develop a conscience" She realised she was shouting, took another deep breath, then slowly let it out "Your time is over, Dumbledore. It would be better for everyone if you just fade into the background and then at least some of your legacy and be preserved" 

"My legacy?" Dumbledore quirked an eyebrow "You believe that is what I am concerned about? Voldemort is coming back, Miss Lovegood, and if I do not stop him - if you prevent me from fulfilling my destiny - then the entire wizarding world will suffer" 

"Your destiny, Dumbledore?" Luna shook her head "Of course you would believe that - that even if you are not the one to do the hard work, even if you are not the one to strike the final blow, to fight the battles that need fighting, it will still be your destiny, your victory" She sighed "Tell me something, Dumbledore - did your grand plan include Harry surviving the battle? Because I could see it going both ways" She tilted her head to one side "On the one hand, having the hero of the hour telling The Ministry and The Prophet that it was your guidance and mentoring abilities that got him through would definitely cement your status as a living legend and ensure your name would be spoken in the same breath as The Founders" She paused, then shrugged.

"However, given that you held him prisoner for over a decade, that you nearly got one of his best friends tortured and killed and that - quite frankly - he finds you to be a despicable human being, the odds of him standing beside you while you regal the nation with stories of daring do seem very small" She stared at him darkly "So my guess would be that whatever your plan for the epic final battle between Tom and Harry is, my Harry is probably not going to survive it. That he will either live just long enough to defeat The Dark Lord Voldemort - because having him die before Tom pops his clogs would not serve your purpose at all - before dying dramatically, probably in my arms while our friends look on sadly, or that after the battle ends he will die under mysterious circumstances that will be put down to some unexpected side effect of the battle"

"Wouldn't we be suspicious?" Hermione asked "Harry dies just after the battle, leaving someone we know is a manipulative bastard to take all the credit..... there is no chance we would just accept that"

"Probably not" Luna shook her head "But, to be fair to our former Headmaster here, he came up with this plan before 32 was raided, The Longbottoms were rescued, Clark Kent went on the run and....."

"Clark Kent is on the run?" Dumbledore stared at her in surprise "When did this happen?"

"Do we look like we are going to answer your questions, Dumbledore?" Angela stared at him "You sent your lapdog to screw me over - why in the name of god would I want to tell you anything?"

"WHEN DID HE ESCAPE?" Dumbledore yelled.

"YOU DON'T GET TO KNOW THAT!" Luna yelled back, then turned her back on him. Lowering her voice to a whisper, she addressed her friends "Angela, Neville, Sally - go and get help" Angela glanced over Luna's shoulder.

"We don't want to leave you"

"Trust me" Luna said, gazing into her eyes "Please - find the first teacher and tell them what is going on. I can keep him entertained, but even with the six of us here, we can't hold him if he decides to run or fight him if he decides to get bolshy" Angela bit her lip, then nodded.

"Take care, sweetie" She said, then she, Neville and Sally turned and ran off. Luna smiled, then turned back.

"Your time is up, Dumbledore" She said, still smiling.

"Miss Lovegood - you seem to know a lot about things that do not concern you" Dumbledore stared at her "Have you been talking to your new friend Severus about things that a Headmaster should not be sharing with a student?" 

"Severus has been nothing but professional and dutiful, Dumbledore" Luna replied "He is the very model of a modern Hogwarts Headmaster" She paused, then smiled "Aside from adjudicating on whether Angela could play for Gryffindor, I don't think any of has spoken to him since he returned from liberating your illegal prison" 

"You keep referring to Little Whining as an illegal prison - how did you come to learn about that, may I ask?" Dumbledore stared at her intently "And how did it happen that your parents - and the newly reformed Severus Snape - came to launch a raid against it?" 

"It was Dudley Dursley" Harry replied "When he realised that we were not going to be returning to our former cells, he let it slip just what kind of place Little Whining really was" 

"And given that you were holding both Luna and Harry there, we thought there was a possibility that you might be holding other people there as well" Hermione continued "So my parents - who before they were dentists were far more terrifying than you will ever be - organised a squad to liberate whoever might be there" Dumbledore stared at the three of them.

"Dudley would never betray me - I made sure of that" He shook his head. Harry sighed.

"I knew he wouldn't buy it" He shrugged "Still - it was fun while it lasted"

"How did you find out about Little Whining?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Why would we tell you?" Luna asked in response "You have been lying to us ever since we met you, Dumbledore, and now you think we owe you in some way?" She lowered her hand to her side, resting it on the pocket where her wand was "You had my father arrested just so you could put me in that hell-hole of a prison and now you want me to be nice to you?"

"I made sure you would be safe, Luna - I protected you against the people who would use your gift for their own nefarious reasons" Dumbledore said quietly "You needed me - your father never would have understood just how special you are, just how important you are" 

"And that gives you the right to kidnap me and have my father arrested on false charges?" Luna asked, shaking her head "You know - I knew you were deluded, but I had no clue you were this deluded. Dumbledore - you should really seek some help. I am sure Hermione's parents could recommend some professional counselling services - there are some very good doctors in the muggle world" 

"Very droll, Miss Lovegood" Dumbledore replied drily "But, given that you are aware that Lord Voldemort did not die in Harry's nursery at Godric's Hollow, and that he is returning - almost certainly some time soon - I think that it is time you accepted that you need me. That we put our differences aside and to work together to ensure that when he comes back he can be defeated once and for all" He smiled ingratiatingly "You need me, Miss Lovegood....."

"Why?" Hermione asked, interrupting him. He blinked in surprise.

"Pardon me?"

"Why do we need you, Dumbledore?" She asked again "Harry is the one who can kill him, we have contacts in The DMLE, friends in the staff and between the five of us we are remarkably skilled in a lot of areas" She paused "So what do we need you for?"

"You will need me to help you" Dumbledore insisted "You will never be able to take defeat him without me"

"Why?" Hermione asked for a third time.

"Because" Dumbledore replied. Hermione stared at him, then looked at Luna.

"I'm convinced" She said. Luna smiled, while Harry snorted in amusement.

"Dumbledore - the staff will be here shortly" Luna said calmly "I think it would be in your best interests to hand over your wand and let them arrest you. If you go quietly, I am sure they will take it in to account and that The DMLE and Wizengamot will treat you fairly"

"If Voldemort learns I have been arrested and detained, it will only embolden him" Dumbledore said "And if I am locked away in one of those dark, dank cells then I will be unable to help you"

"Dumbledore - we do not......" Luna started.

"Red alert" Harry drew his wand, followed a moment later by Luna and Hermione. Dumbledore drew his wand a few seconds later, looking around. 

"They are coming from the gates" Harry said.

"And from the lake" Hermione added, looking over her shoulder. 

"Dumbledore - if you are serious about helping, and making up for your numerous past mistakes, then now is the time to do it" Luna said, pointing her wand towards the gate. Dumbledore turned, then slowly turned back to face her.

"Do you really believe you can defeat them, Miss Lovegood? Are you willing to risk Mr Potter's life on that belief?" He asked.

"Are you going to help, Dumbledore - yes or no?" Luna glanced over her shoulder "Because time seems to be becoming a factor"

"You appear to know Mr Potter's destiny, and yet you would risk his life on a stupid stunt?" Dumbledore paused "You would risk the entire world?" He shook his head "I have been worried about your friendship for some time, and now it has become clear that you can no longer think straight. You are willing to put the future of our society at risk because you want to protect your friends" He looked at Harry "Mr Potter - I think you should come....." 

xoxox

Dumbledore regained consciousness, blinking in confusion as he did so. He replayed the last few minutes in his mind.

He had looked at Harry, then suggested that the boy accompany him while the two girls cover their backs while they make their escape. 

At which point the three students had cast simultaneous depulso curses, sending him flying across the grounds and crashing into the wall of the castle, knocking him out. 

Getting to his feet, he saw the two swarms of dementors closing on the three students.

"I offered to help, Mr Potter" He said regretfully, then he smiled "Perhaps Mr Longbottom will be more..... amenable" He continued to watch as the battle between the students and the dementors unfolded in front of him.

xoxox

_You have to trust me. Do what I say, when I say. If you hesitate, you will die. Do you trust me._

"Yes"

"Yes"

 _Then - my friends - let us begin_

Luna looked around her.

_Harry, two steps left. Hermione, behind him, back to back. Wait for my signal_

As they moved, she took three steps towards The Forest, then turned back to face them.

_Three. Two. One. NOW_

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Three voices yelled in unison. Three silvery animals - an otter, a dragon and a snorkack - shot out from their wands and bounded towards the on coming walls of dementors.

_Harry - Two steps right. Hermione - one eighty. Again - wait for my signal_

She took a step forward, then half a step to her left. 

_Three. Two. One. NOW_

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Three more animals burst out their wands, joining the previous patronuses in driving off the dementors.

_Do you think you can do one more?_

"Count on it"

"I can go all night" 

_While I am sure I will put that to the test in a few years, right now I just need two more minutes_

"Call it"

_We need a path for the staff. Side by side facing the castle but slightly outward. Two each if you can do it - and you can do it. On my mark_

They both turned and looked at the castle. Luna walked up behind them, then stopped a few steps short.

_Three. Two. One.....Now._

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

_and...now_

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The first trio of animals joined the previous two in holding off the dementors, while the second trio formed a triangle around them, protecting them. 

_Now we wait, but we shouldn't have to wait long_

xoxox

Dumbledore watched in awe - and not a little fear - as the nine patronuses moved in perfect harmony to hold off the on coming swarms of dementors, whilst the final three silver animals stayed in perfect formation around the three students, ensuring nothing could get close to them. 

From his own experience, he knew the power and the level of control it took to create just one patronus, so the fact that these three children could create and control four each was something he found hard to contemplate - it spoke volumes about the trust they had in each other, and the happiness they brought to each other's lives. But it also spoke volumes about something else - something that concerned him greatly.

The Lovegood girl had sent Zabini and Longbottom away - two students with, he thought, the most scary memories in their past. Two students who would have been unable to face the dementors. Had she known that the dementors were coming? And - as he replayed the sequence of events in his mind - even the timing of the patronus attacks had been timed to perfection. Almost as if she had known exactly when the dementors would be in certain positions, and when the patronuses would have the most impact. 

He moved his focus from Harry to Luna - was it possible? Could it be that the girl's gift was far, far more powerful than he had thought? That - far from having one or two visions that she didn't remember, she was fully aware of every future she saw? That she could see more than one future? 

Was it possible that she could not only see multiple futures, but decide which future she wanted to happen? 

He blinked again as a dozen more patronuses shot from his left hand size to join the on-going battle. A moment later, he saw almost all of the staff racing towards the three students, accompanied by the two Longbottoms and the Perks girl, as well as a few seventh year students from various Houses. 

"Time I was going, I think" He said to himself, then he turned and made his way along the castle wall, heading off the grounds as fast as he could.

xoxox

"The cavalry" Luna smiled as veritable zoo of silver animals charged into the two hordes of dementors. As the newly arrived patronuses started to drive the dementors back, Luna nodded to Harry and Hermione, and the three of them allowed their own patronuses to fade and vanish. A few moments later Angela, Sally and Neville ran up to them while the patronuses continued to move the dementors away from the three students.

"Are you all okay?" Neville asked, pulling Hermione into a hug. Angela and Sally stood, hand in hand, behind him. Luna nodded.

"They didn't get close to us, and Dumbledore ran off without hurting us" She said, then - as she saw the others approaching "I'll explain more later" They nodded, then fell silent as the staff arrived. 

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked, looking at the three children.

"Yes, Dad" Harry nodded, looking relieved, then turned and hugged Luna, then Hermione before turning back and hugging his adopted father "Turns out we work pretty well together"

"Is Dumbledore......" Snape started.

"Gone" Luna said "We blasted him against the wall, but then the dementors arrived and..... well we got a little distracted" She paused "Sorry, Headmaster"

"I think we can let it go this time, Miss Lovegood" Snape said drily, making her smile.

"The dementors have been driven back beyond the wards - back to where they should be" Flitwick said, walking up to the group "I would suggest that we get in touch with The DMLE - firstly to let them know about Professor Dumbledore's appearance, but also to see if we can add an extra wards to prevent this sort of thing again"

"I concur" Snape nodded "And I will do it as soon as we have escorted Miss Lovegood, Mr Potter and Miss Granger to the infirmary"

"Sir?" Harry turned to stare at him.

"New policy - any students that have a close encounter with dementors must have their health checked by Madame Pomfrey" Snape smiled "No exceptions, Mr Potter - even if you feel perfectly well there could be side effects" Harry opened his mouth, then closed it when Luna squeezed his hand.

"Yes sir"

"Miss Lovegood, Miss Granger - your parents will be here this evening and will visit you in the infirmary" Sirius said with a smile.

"Thank you"

"Thank you" 

"Now - lets get you three to Madame Pomfrey because she comes to find us"

xoxox

McGonagall looked up as Dumbledore stalked back into the remote cottage they were sharing. Slamming the door behind him, he threw himself down into a chair.

"I take it your attempt to sway Mr Potter and Miss Lovegood to your side didn't go well then, Albus?" She asked, laying down the book she had been reading. 

"No, Minerva, it did not" He closed his eyes "They believe they are capable of facing the oncoming storm without my assistance - and while I am certain that it will become clear that that is not the case, I fear for what will happen in the time it will take for them to realise that" He paused "However there is a bigger problem - a far more serious problem"

"A bigger problem than Mr Potter failing to defeat Voldemort?" McGonagall quirked an eyebrow at him "What could be worse than that?" Dumbledore opened his eyes and stared at her levelly.

"Miss Lovegood"

xoxox

"Mr Potter - I am giving you a clean bill of health" Madame Pomfrey smiled "You are suffering from a little bit of magical exhaustion......" She looked at him questioningly "Could you explain that?"

"We had to hold our patronuses for a long time, Madame Pomfrey" Harry replied "After that feckless bastard ran out on us, we didn't have much choice"

"Feckless bastard?" Pomfrey asked.

"Snape didn't tell you what happened?" Luna looked over at the Matron "The Great and Powerful Albus Dumbledore - Leader of The Light, Defender of Trust and Justice and the man who would never do anything wrong - confronted us and then, when we were swarmed by dementors, ran off and left us to die"

"Really?" Pomfrey stared at them in disbelief "Professor Dumbledore really just ran off and left all three of you?" 

"Oh no" Harry shook his head "He tried to get me to abandon my friends to die and run off with him first, but when I refused he ran off and left all three of us" He looked over at Hermione and Luna "Are they okay?"

"You are all fine, apart from magical exhaustion" She paused "I want you all to spend the night...."

"Do we have to?" Luna asked "I think we'd be better off in our own beds" She paused "Each in our own beds, obviously"

"Obviously" Pomfrey smiled at her "However, given what you have been through, I think it would be better if you could stay here, where I can observe you"

"I think we can agree to that, Madame Pomfrey, however I would like someone to stay here with them" The three children looked round, then all smiled as Xeno, Sirius and the two Doctors Granger walked into the infirmary, accompanied by Snape and Remus.

"Headmaster - do you really think that is necessary?" Pomfrey asked "The infirmary is perfectly safe"

"Dumbledore said that about the school for the past three years" Owen said "And less than half an hour ago the very same lying, cheating bastard was stood not five feet away from my daughter and her two friends" He paused "So forgive me if I would like to make sure that my children are going to be safe while they sleep"

"Poppy - I do not think it is too much to ask, do you?" Snape said quietly "While I do not believe Albus will return, I have seen Doctor and Doctor Granger in action and they will be able to protect the children should something happen"

"Of course, Headmaster" Pomfrey nodded "As long as they do not interfere with any of my duties, they are welcome to stay"

"You will barely notice we are here" Jessica smiled, then walked over and sat down beside her daughter, while Owen walked over to the door. Xeno sat down next to Luna and Sirius and Remus sat down by Harry's bed. Snape looked around the infirmary, then turned and left.

xoxox

After they had fallen asleep, Hermione met Luna and Harry on the jetty of Farhang, while their three friends sat stood at the gates to Castle Dreadnought. 

"Before you say anything, Hermione, there's something you should know" Harry took his friend's hands "Luna showed me everything that was going to happen earlier tonight, from the moment Dumbledore arrived through the dementor swarms and our fight against them, to the arrival of the patronus zoo" He paused "She made it clear that whether I told you or the others was entirely up to me, and me alone" 

"And you decided not to?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. Harry smiled.

"I've never truly appreciated what Luna has to deal with before now - knowing that every choice you make can change the future, or destroy it" He paused "I'm sorry I lied to you, and I wish I could say it won't happen again, but if I promise that, I would just be compounding that lie" She stared at him for a moment, then pulled him into a hug before turning to face Luna.

"How close did you come?" She asked quietly. 

"Not as close as you would think" Luna replied, smiling brightly "I could have made you trust me without a second thought, but that would not have been trust, and I am beyond certain I would not have been able to product a patronus while I was doing it" She shook her head "I decided a long time ago I am never going to control anyone - not you, not Dumbledore, not Voldemort. I would rather die than ever do that again" She paused "And at least now we know that there is a way to communicate"

"There is?" Angela asked from the edge of the jetty as she, Neville and Sally walked over.

"The more time we spend in this...... shared mind space, the more our minds become linked" Luna said, waving her hand to encompass the whole of The Dreamland "And it turns out that - when we need to - we can share it when we are awake as well" She smirked as all of her friends blushed "You have to do it consciously, guys, and you can't read other people's minds. You can only send thoughts and you have to mean to send them - so don't worry about all those naughty day-dreams you might be having about your significant other in their underwear" This time she laughed as her friends' blushes all got a lot brighter.

"Anyway - Dumbledore shouldn't be back any time soon, and if I am right, we will have some good news in the morning" She continued "But now.... now I am afraid I am going to have to go and get some rest, because while it might seem like I am just one big ball of energy, it turns out holding four patronuses at once really does tire a girl out"

xoxox

"Good morning" Jessica smiled at her daughter as Hermione woke up "How are you feeling today?"

"Better" Hermione replied, stretching "No troubles during the night?"

"All was peaceful and quiet - I doubt Dumbledore is coming back" Owen said from the door "Severus said the wards are being tightened as we speak and Amelia said that a dozen or so Aurors are going to be seconded to the school for today and tomorrow" 

"Just two days?" Harry asked from the bed on the other side of the aisle "No more than that?"

"They won't be needed for any more than that" Jessica smiled "Now - are you three ready for breakfast?"

"You're coming to breakfast?" Hermione stared at her in surprise "Really?"

"We're here, and the surgery is closed until tomorrow" Owen replied, walking over to stand behind his wife "And it will give us a chance to see more of this wonderful school of yours" He paused "Do you have a change of clothes?"

"Neville and Angela are bringing some" Luna said in a sleepy voice "They should be here in a few minutes" 

"Oh - okay then" Owen smiled "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I am fine, thank you Doctor Granger" Luna rolled on to her side, to look at him and his wife "And thank you for guarding us last night - it made me feel a lot, lot safer" 

"We think of you - all of you - as our children" Owen smiled "We aren't going to let anyone hurt you, sweetie - not if we can prevent it" 

"It's why we love you" Luna smiled, then she looked past him as Angela, Neville and Sally walked in to the infirmary "Time to get dressed" 

xoxox

Sirius smiled as the six students and two adults walked into The Great Hall, then he glanced down the length of the Slytherin table to see Malfoy getting to his feet. 

"That was predictable" He said to himself, then he stood up "Mr Malfoy - have you finished your breakfast already?" Malfoy turned to face him.

"Sir?" 

"Since your plate doesn't seem to be empty, I was wondering if you had finished your breakfast or not" Sirius continued "Because if you have, then leave The Hall and return to the common room or go to your next class. If not, then sit down and continue eating, preferably quietly" Malfoy stared back at him, then slowly sat down again.

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy" 

xoxox

"That's Draco?" Jessica asked quietly, watching the byplay between Sirius and Malfoy. 

"The one and only" Hermione said "Son of Voldemort's most loyal and Chief Death Eater" She paused "And someone who thinks that both of you, and I, should be tortured to death, then burned, just for having the temerity to exist" She smiled "Needless to say he is not on my Christmas Card list"

"I would hope not" Owen smiled "So breakfast?" 

"If you would like to accompany me?" Hermione held out her arm to her father, while Harry offered his arm to her mother. The other four children walked over with them to the end of the Hufflepuff table and they all sat down. 

"Just..... does it work for non-magical people?" Hermione looked at Luna. 

"Give it a try" Luna suggested. 

"Just think about what you want" Hermione said, then a moment later two bowls of cereal appeared in front of her parents "Well - that answers that question" She smiled as she started scooping sausages, eggs and beans on to her plate.

"That's what you eat in the morning?" Jessica stared at the mountain of food in front of her daughter "Since when?"

"I'm hungry" Hermione said defensively. 

"We had to support four patronuses yesterday evening, Doctor Granger" Luna pointed out "That sort of thing takes a lot of out of a person" She smiled "It's not surprising we are more hungry than usual"

"So you don't usually eat that much?" Owen looked at Hermione.

"Not every day, no" Hermione said carefully, then she looked round as Snape stood up "Looks like the Headmaster is going to say something" Luna snorted in amusement. 

"Nice save" She whispered, then fell silent. 

"Good morning" Snape said, looking around The Hall "Following an altercation between some students and Albus Dumbledore last night, The Board, The Ministry and I have decided that Hogwarts is to be closed early for the summer" He paused as a wave of murmurs ran through the students "Fifth and Seventh Year students will remain to do their exams, but everyone else will be sent home on The Express tomorrow" 

"My father....."

"Your father was the first one to sign up to this, Mr Malfoy!" Snape said in firm voice "This was a unanimous decision by The Board, by Minister Fudge, Director Bones and by me" He paused "The Express will leave from Hogsmeade at 11am tomorrow, and I expect everyone to be on it" He smiled "Because of this, The House Cup will be awarded tonight" He looked over at the four house point counters "All lessons are cancelled today, to give you time to pack and sort your affairs out, so - unless there is some unexpected development, I am proud to announce The House Cup will be presented to Hufflepuff!" Harry's table exploded into cheers and whistles, whilst the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables applauded as well. 

"That is all I have to say at the moment, but I will outline the details for the journey home tomorrow at The Leaving Feast tonight. Thank you" 

xoxox

"So that's what you meant?" Harry asked.

"I saw the meeting and the announcement" Luna nodded "It was unanimous, like The Headmaster said, and the Aurors that are arriving in around two hours will be guarding the school until tomorrow and coming home with us on The Express" She paused "There's something else you should know as well"

"Oh yes?" 

"Sirius and my father have arranged for wards to be raised around Sally's and Hermione's houses, and the wards around Longbottom Manor to be strengthened" Luna glanced at their friends "And all four houses - including ours - are going to have their wards adjusted to specifically block four magical signatures" 

"Dumbledore, McGonagall, Pettigrew and......" Harry trailed off, then blinked "Who else?"

"A man named Bartemius Crouch Junior" Luna replied "Although before you ask, I can't tell you why and Sirius and my father both think I am crazy for suggesting it"

"Why?" Harry looked at her curiously.

"Because he died almost nine years ago" 

xoxox

The next morning Luna lead the others along the platform at Hogsmeade towards The Express, then smiled as she spotted Tonks standing at the end of the train. 

"Good morning, Auror Tonks" Luna beamed at Sirius' cousin "You got drafted into protecting us?"

"Director Bones asked me personally" Tonks nodded "Given my contribution during the events at Christmas, she thought I might be motivated to ensure Dumbledore doesn't get a second chance to talk to you six" She looked them over "Are you all alright?"

"We're fine, thank you Tonks" Harry smiled "Madame Pomfrey gave us the all clear, and Sirius has been keeping an eye on us as well"

"Glad to hear it" Tonks smiled back "Now - get on board. You wouldn't want the train leaving without you"

xoxox

"I'm going to tell them the truth" Luna said after they'd settled into a compartment. She'd made sure the door was locked, and closed the blinds. 

"Pardon me?" Neville stared at her, as did the rest of her friends.

"When we get home tonight, I'm going to bring Faith, Damian, Owen, Jessica, Frank, Alice and Augusta into The Dreamland and tell them the truth about my powers, about the past few years and about what's going to happen next year" She paused "Which I will also tell the rest of you as well"

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked calmly "It's a big decision. You can't take it back"

"I know" Luna said "And I am sure"

"You've seen the outcome?" Hermione asked.

"I've seen several" Luna replied "And only two of them involve Hogwarts exploding in a huge ball of fire, and of those only one involves all of us dying by giant robots" Harry rolled his eyes while Hermione sighed.

"You are including Grams in this?" Angela looked at her.

"It seems only fair" Luna nodded "Besides - asking everyone else to lie to her is somewhat impolite and mean" She paused "Remember when Sally wasn't in The Dreamland? How hard it was to keep it from her?" Harry and Hermione both nodded. Luna took a deep breath.

"Unless someone has a strong objection - something I haven't considered - then I'm going to do it tonight" She looked at each of them in turn "I will meet you all in CnC before hand, so if you want to stop me, that will be your chance" They all nodded "Okay - so who wants to play fuzzy duck?"

xoxox

Dumbledore stared at the row of houses, contemplating his next move. If what he feared about the Lovegood girl was true - that she couldn't just see the future, but that she could manipulate it, possibly even pick which future she wanted to happen - then she was the biggest threat to the future of the magical world in recent history. Far worse than Voldemort - he was only a wizard. A Dark Lord to be sure, with all that that entailed and all the danger that carried with it, but still - at the end of the day - only a wizard. 

But a woman - a girl, a child - who could control the future? Who could bend the whole of space and time to her will? 

A girl like that would be a threat far more dangerous than any Dark Lord could ever be. A threat that would have to be fought, or else the entire world could fall under her power.

Casting a final glance at Grimmauld Place, he turned and disappeared into London.

xoxox

Luna walked into CnC and looked at her friends.

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace" She said with a smile.

"We were discussing it before you arrived" Angela said "And while we are worried that this will probably come back to bite us in the arse, we have seen too much not to trust you" She paused "So - where are we meeting them?"

"I thought about The Grand Hall at Cair Paravel" She smiled at Angela "If we might borrow it for the evening?"

"My castle is your castle" Angela gave a polite nod "Although couldn't you just enlarge the hall in your castle?"

"Yes, but The Hall at Paravel is SO much prettier!" Luna grinned "So - shall we?"

xoxox

"Owen?" Jessica looked around "Is this what I think it is?"

"Four thrones, a huge hall, pictures of lions all over the place......" Owen smiled "I would say we are in the banquetting hall of Cair Paravel" He paused "So..... why?"

"Where is Cair Paravel?" Faith asked from behind them. Hermione's parents turned to see her and her husband walking down The Hall. A few moments later, Augusta, Frank and Alice appeared, each sat in one of the thrones at the head of The Hall.

"It is historically the seat of power in Narnia" Alice said, looking around "Lily Potter was a big fan of the stories it featured in, and introduced me to them" She paused "Do you know why we are here? And how we all happen to be sharing the same dream?"

"I can explain that, Mrs Longbottom" Luna said, striding in through the double doors at the top of The Hall. She looked around "Have you seen Sirius and my father?"

"We are here, sweetie" Xeno said as he and Sirius emerged from the door to the treasure room "I take it this is your doing?"

"It is, and if you would all like to take a seat, I can and will explain" Luna smiled, then waved her hand and ten more thrones appeared, line up in two rows of five "Please" Everyone took a seat, leaving her stood in front of the group.

"I have a story to tell you, and it is a very long story. It involves this place, why Dumbledore held Harry and I prisoner in 32 and why he was so obsessed with the both of us, why Daddy was sent to prison, how we caught Pettigrew and how we held off the dementor horde when they attacked" She paused "But before I start there is one thing I have to tell you because it ist he most important thing I am ever going to tell anyone" She took a deep breath "By this time next year, Lord Voldemort will be dead, Albus Dumbledore will be in prison and we will all be free because all of this will be over" 

"How do you know?" Xeno asked. 

"That, Daddy, is part of the story" She paused "A story that starts fifteen years ago, at the end of July 1980, in The Hogshead Pub, just before the birth of Neville Frank Longbottom and Harry James Potter" She smiled at the two boys, then looked back at the rest of the group "So - if you're sitting comfortably, I'll begin"


End file.
